Dreemurr Academy (12 skeletal one-shots)
by R.I.P. Lynn
Summary: Dreemurr Academy is a prestigious closed-off college for the entire fandoms' ocs, skelesonas, and different au's as students and teachers (related characters can be made so that they not if you want). The creator of this wacky AU is buttercupsticksnlicks. Now they didn't finish this AU project so I had to come up with some things myself, enjoy the crazy.
1. FellSwap Papyrus

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes have so far been good. Again, knowing how to get by and being ready for them helps big time. Right now it's lunch break and as normal, I eat on the roof, away from others. I found a way to get up here not long into my first year and I treat it as my personal escape. My island in a sea of uniformed faces. I don't really care for the uniforms. Girls have to wear skirts, I hate it because of perverts taking up-skirt pics.

Finishing my sandwich and sipping on a soda, I look up at the sky. The wind is blowing gently but dark clouds are moving in fast.

"It's going to rain today."

"you know what that means, don't you?"

Slim sparks up a smoke as he comes through the door. He and a few of the others know about this spot.

"Yeah. In-door P.E...You think your little bro will do swimming and not that shitty rope thing or dodge ball?"

"*puff* don't know. but you know him. he likes to make others squirm."

"That's true."

He comes over and sits beside me.

"though i know i wouldn't mind if we did swimming."

"Why?"

"to see the girls in their swimsuits of course."

"Hehe...Why am I not surprised you'd say that, naughty bones."

"because you get to check me out too, silly sinner."

We share a lighthearted laugh. Out of the four of them, I'm most open with Slim. His nonjudgmental calm attitude puts out a safe vibe that has me like a book he can easily scroll through and I'd know he wouldn't share its contents. I value how he is with me and it means a lot that he lets me do the same.

"Can I ask a personal question?"

"what about?"

"What got you into smoking?"

He looks at me funny.

"why?"

"Just curious. I understand the chemical reason for why you keep smoking. But I don't get what makes someone start."

"am i the first person you knew that smoked?"

"Nope. Most my family does. But you are the first person I've known with a real gold fangs. Edgy is second with only one."

"heh...and you never tried smoking yourself?"

"Never. That goes for any drugs or booze too."

"man...you're really clean cut. *puff* but if you want...i can bum you one to try."

"Heh...Nah man. I'm cool."

"that you are. *puff* i don't remember why i started. though i wish i had a better vice than this...like you."

"What do you mean?"

He looks surprised, a small hint of color dust his cheekbones and he waves me off.

"nothing."

What was that about?

"can i ask you a personal question or two?"

"Sure."

"first...why do you try so hard in my big bro's class?"

"I don't. Why?"

"you're his favorite student. i hear him at home when he's grading papers...*puff* what is wrong with these morons?! why aren't they half as smart as lynsie?! i need more students like lynsie!"

I snicker.

"Please, I'm not that smart. You're way smarter than me. He just likes the detail I give. Remember when he had me explain what the difference between a judas cradle and a spanish donkey was?"

"hehe...yeah. you made six people puke and he kicked them out of class for not having the stomach to handle the gory truth."

"Yep...Bad luck for them it was pasta day in the cafeteria. Bet the janitor would hate me if he knew."

He laughs and takes another puff of smoke.

"So...What was the other question?"

"huh? oh...right. so...me and the guys were wondering something. *puff* are you seeing anyone?"

I nearly choke on my soda.

"Dude...For real?"

"we pulled straws to see who would come find you to ask. luckily you only go to one place and i can smoke here."

"Wow...And we're talking the gang here? All four of you guys?"

"i can't speak for everyone. well, papy is still unsure, but he wouldn't mind going on a date to see what it's like. *puff* but me? ...can i try something?"

"Sure man. I trust you."

He slowly puts his hand on mine and tingles shiver up my spine.

"Whoa..."

"what? you felt something?"

"Is that normal?"

He blushes and his eyes seem to hold more life than his normal lethargy. Is this a good thing?

"yeah...just...*takes one last long drag then puts his cigarette out* let me do one more thing."

He brings his other hand up to move some hair from my face and cups the back of my head, slowly pulling me closer as he leans in, making me blush deeply when we kiss, sending more tingles into me.

My eyes flutter as he lingers, even with my mouth closed I can taste him, smoke mixed with a hint of barbecue sauce, weird yet oddly good, he pulls away just a couple inches and licks his teeth cooly.

"did you feel anything from that?"

Did he kiss me? Did he really kiss me? My brain can't process this.

"Uh-huh..."

"was it good?"

"I...I think so..."

"...was that...was that your first kiss?"

"N-no. I kissed before. I think I was...seven or eight? It's just...This...It's different. It...That had feeling."

He looks me in the eyes and smiles as he presses his forehead to mine.

"god, you're cute when flustered."

"Don't tease me, bonehead!"

"or you'll what?"

I shrug.

"Don't know. I got nothing."

"heh...adorable."

"Don't do that."

"do what?"

"You're treating me different. Stop it."

"so you'd treat me the same even if you liked me?"

"Yeah. Sure, I'd show a bit more affection than I normally do, but I wouldn't change everything just to win you over. I'd want you to want me for me."

"lynsie...i want you."

He claims my lips again, only rougher, and when I move to push him for breath he breaks away on his own when it starts to drip from the sky. Still holding my hand, he pulls me back into the building and once we're inside he shoves me against the door.

"S-slim?"

"don't be scared. i just want to be with you a little longer before we head back."

"Sorry. I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"used to what? a guy wanting you?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"...you make it really hard not to want you when your innocence screams 'oh papyrus, take me now, i need you and your loving'."

I can't help the giggles that escape me.

"I'm sorry...But that's funny as fuck..."

"okay, i get it. you're not interested in me."

"Hey! I never said that."

He eyes me.

"so...i have a shot?"

I blush.

"You and the guys have a better shot than anyone else here."

"then...if i were to, oh i don't know...ask you out?"

"I'd be fine with that."

"yes!"

He laughs in victory.

"then how about you and me get together, oh, let's say...after school today?"

"Heh...You really want this, huh?"

"i've wanted you since last year."

"What made you come out like this then? I mean, you didn't really seem interested in me like that before."

"i didn't think i'd have competition. it was just you, me, and edgy. he, to me, didn't seem like he was interested in dating. my plan was that i was going to slowly woo you. then rascal and papy joined the mix. while papy is as innocent as you, rascal on the other hand...he's the troublemaker in this. instigating the others to try for you. and hearing them talk about planning on asking you out...hell, a guy's gotta make an effort when he needs to, you know?"

I can't help but smile.

"Now who's the adorable one?"

"what?"

"You got jealous."

"...i am not jealous."

"No, but you got worried that one of them would get to me before you. That's cute of you to care that much."

He blushes and looks at me as if I've smacked him.

"Slim? You okay?"

I bring a hand to his face in concerned comfort and the second skin touches bone his eyes flash blood orange.

Next thing I know, I'm now on the wall next to the door, pinned there in the strong embrace of his arms and body pressing into me, his mouth smothering mine in a heated kiss, even snaking his tongue in when I gasp for air.

His hands, one is kneading into my spine while the other laces itself into my hair, his ribs are pressed hard to my chest and one of his legs mingles between mine, slowly rubbing them together, making me feel weird yet slightly good from all the tingles swarming my body.

"mmmmmm...you taste so sweet.~"

"Slim..."

"too much? do you want me to stop?"

He flinches when I put my arms around him.

"Slim...This feels really nice."

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"oh thank god...i thought i fucked up."

"You okay though? You're really flushed and wa-! *sheepish laugh* Getting eager there huh?"

He had pressed his hip against my own.

"sorry. i've just wanted this for so long. *shudders* look at that...we fit together."

"Careful naughty bones. You don't want to get caught now, do you?"

"actually...that's kind of turning me on~. besides..."

He leans into my ear and nibbles it lightly.

"who's going to bust us~?"

"There's not a lot of time before the bell rings."

"then maybe we shouldn't waste any more time~."

He kisses his way down my neck, licking and nipping at the skin, making me shudder much to his delight.

"spread your legs for me baby~."

I flinch.

"Y-you can't be serious? Here? Now? We just started this relationship thingy."

"shhh...it's okay. i won't rush you. i just thought i'd give my girl a good time~. but...nothing would make me happier than to hear you bliss out and say my name. *humps* over...*humps* and over...*humps* and over...*humps* and over again~."

The way he moves his body against mine has my head lulling back and he knows he has me now.

"so lynise...do you want to have a good time with me~?"

"Fuck Slim...*lip bite* Why do you have to be so damn tempting?"

"heh...well you know what they say...patience and persistence make an unbeatable combination for success."

"Damn it smartass..."

"yes~?"

"...Not here. Outside."

"in the rain?"

"It'll take the scent off and make it less suspicious as to why we'd look like a mess."

He looks at me in shock.

"that...makes sense."

"One of us has to think ahead and not with their boner."

"...i'd laugh if i wasn't holding back taking you right here."

"Get to walking numbskull. Before I change my mind."

He grins excitedly and can't open the door fast enough, ushering me out into the now pouring storm before returning to me. He loosens his shirt collar and necktie then kisses me deeply, pulling me to him.

"to be honest, i didn't think you wanna do this. what with, you know...me, being a skeleton and all."

"*sigh* Slim, I could care less if you're a skeleton. Hell, in all honesty, that increases your odds. I'm not interested in other humans."

"really?"

"Yeah. I've never seen monsters in the same way as humans. Monsters are just so...What's the word...Enticing? But in your case...Dude...I've seen girls check you out. You are a fine set of bones."

"awww...you flatterer."

"No. I mean it. Any girl would be lucky to land a catch like you. You're smart, funny, handsome..."

He cuts me off with a sudden hungry kiss.

"only you can have me, babe. i want only you."

"...Damn you and your alluring skeletal ways!"

I pull his tie and kiss him back much to his surprise. But he is quick to keep it going, adding tongue and earning him a slight moan from me.

"now aren't you all excited and ready. heh...well, little missy...shall we get to it then?"

"You're getting off on this aren't you?"

"you have no idea~."

He chuckles before kissing me again. Moving to feel along my body, taking in every curve and enjoying the sounds he's able to pull out of me.

"mmmmmm~. *huffs* here, let me just..."

He moves me so my back is on the wall and he unzips his pants. Freeing his blood orange magical erection. My jaw nearly snaps off. Dude...Is...Huge!

"there, much better. *snickers* hmmm you look surprised."

"Dude...You are going to break me."

He seems proud of my words and leans in on one arm over me.

"i promise to be gentle babe. i'd never hurt you. *kiss* now...spread your legs a bit."

This feels so weird, but I do as requested.

"yeah...good girl."

"You really are getting off on thi-Shit!"

His free hand has wandered down between my legs and rubs into my underwear before letting a finger slip under the fabric to touch me. My reaction earning him satisfaction.

"oooh, you're really wet down there~. seems i'm not the only one getting off on this."

"M-maybe a little."

"heh...such a silly sinner you are."

He brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks on the finger that touched me with a shit eating grin.

"and a tasty one too~."

I almost pass out from the amount of blood rushing to my face. But he keeps me stable with his kiss. His gentleness and soft touches lull me under his spell. His fingers return to teasing me down there and I mewl.

"oh...you like that? then what if i...press...a little...deeper...*penetrates* how...does this...fe-ohhh...hoooo wow...squeezing on me already? such a naughty girl you are~."

He chuckles and buries his face into my hair as I shudder against him.

"S-slim...fuck man...It's so good...Slim..."

"hhnmm your voice is so sexy...ghnn...let me see those lips. *hungrily kisses while he touches me*"

"*moans into the kiss* You drive me crazy..."

"heh...is that a bad thing?"

"Not one bit."

"hehehe...mmmm...i'm gonna slip another finger inside...okay?"

"O-okay. *sharp gasps into a low moan*"

"hmm...ahhh that's my baby...hhnmm i could listen to you sing all day..."

I get a little bold and reach down to touch him.

"*gasp* l-lynsie?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"n-no...just wasn't expecting you to do it. please...keep going~."

I smile and grant his wish, making him keen. Now I see why he was enjoying this so much. This sense of control and feeling of pride, knowing you are the one that is making this person feel pleasure...It's sexy...He rocks into my hand, tongue starting to dangle out as the pleasure floods him.

"ffffuck...h-have you done t-this before?"

"First time."

"s-scored the fucking j-jackpot with you...gonna move my hand a little faster babe...gotta get you on my level haha...ghhn...ahhh o-oh...*speeds up his fingers*"

"Oooooh...Slim...Aaah-aaah-oooh...Yes...Yes..."

"oooo...haha, mmmm you're likin' that a lot, huh?"

"Yes...Fuck yes...It's so good...You're amazing!"

"hmmmm...that's my baby...my sweet baby doll...ooooh...your legs are shaking...hhnmm...you're gettin' clooooseee...*deep groan*"

He removes his fingers from me and I whine desperately at the loss of contact. But he just snickers at me and removes my hand from his length with a hiss. After all that stimulation, we need more and he gets kind of aggressive.

"alright kitten, arch your back."

"What?"

"lift your hips...now."

I move as he tells me and he reaches down, one hand hold's his member while the other moves my underwear out of the way. Taking aim, he pressed it to me, moving the tip to stir in my juices and gets it slick before slowly pushing the tip inside.

"yeah, that's it...that's my girl. i'm sliding right in."

"Slim..."

"no! use my name. my real name."

"Papyrus."

He shudders hard before lifting me off the ground, pinning me to the wall and shoving the rest of his length inside, making me grip onto him tightly, my legs pretzel around his hip, as a wincing moan of pain escapes me.

"*groans* oooooh, yeah~. there you go...all of me is yours now~. *moans* mmmmmm...so tight and warm~. i didn't hurt you did i?"

"*whimpers* So big...H-how are fitting in there?"

"...are you...were you...a virgin?"

"The word 'was' being the...*hiss* operative word..."

He frowns and nuzzles into my cheek.

"this really is your first time...i'm sorry baby. let me make the pain go away."

He peppers me with soft kisses and nuzzles, doing his best to soothe me. Slowly his care starts to work its magic. Mostly because he is using magic to add a little healing into his actions.

"how you feeling now sweetie?"

"Better. Still sore..."

"it'll get better, i promise."

"Okay...*shaky breathes* Y-you can move."

"are you sure?"

"Yeah...*gulp* Let's do this...Papyrus."

Saying his name gives him the push he needs to start moving, slowly easing himself out to the tip and pushing back in as careful as he can. The pain lingers for a bit, then it gives way to all sorts of good feelings. The tingling sparks that come from just touching him flood me till all I know is pleasure. And seeing me enjoy him lets him know he can go faster. Letting himself give in to the ecstasy of it all.

"s-such a g-good girl...m-my girl...*moaning* oh yeah, there ya go...oooooh...there ya go, you like that huh~?"

"*groaning* P-papyrus...I'm y-yours...Yes...Yes, don't stop~."

I try rocking my hips in his grip and he thrusts into it, increasing our moaning.

"oh yeah...oh, there ya go...there's my baby! oh, oh yeah, you're so beautiful, you're so great!"

"Yes...Oh, Papyrus...It's so good! Take me! I need it! Harder! More please!"

"oh yeah...come on lynsie...you can moan better..."

He thrusts particularly hard and I almost scream.

"there ya go, ah, there ya-ah god! oooh...oh...oooh lynsie..."

"P-papyrus...So hard...So tight...So hot...Oooooh...Ah...Aahh..."

My stomach is tightening and I can feel him starting to twitch inside me, his thrusting getting crazy.

"Sl-P-papyrus...Getting tighter...It hurts..."

"oh yeah? my baby's getting close?"

"I need you~!"

"beg for me...beg me to help you cum~."

"*needy whimpers* Papyrus..."

"yes~?"

"Baby needs you to help her feel good~."

"oooooh i want you to cum for me lynsie...hhhnn...i wanna hear you cry out...cry out my name as you let go..."

He shudders a moan and steals my breath in a mind blowing kiss. His hips start slamming into me at a hectic speed, wanting to take me over the edge and finish with him.

"lynsie...are you ready huh? are you fucking ready?!"

"Yes, Papyrus! Yes please! *groans* Please give it to me!"

"*moans* there ya go, good girl!"

I can feel it, this tightness is just about to snap. My arms and legs are practically crushing around him. My sight blurs out and everything clenches up.

"Papyrus...I think...Aah! I'm about to..."

"ah yeah...let me hear that hot release...cum for me baby..."

"A-Aahhnn...Ooh f-fuck yeesss...yeah...Ohnn...mnhnn...Ahhhn..."

"o-oh, oh god! oh god, i'm gonna...i'm gonna, i'm gonna cum!"

"Aaahh...Papyrus! ! Aaahhnn ahhhh...ooohh...ooohhhh y-yeeaahhh...Ahhhhnn..."

He bites down hard on the crook of my neck with a yell of my name and pounds into me as climax hits us both. The tightness undoes as fluid gushes from me and mixes with the hot load of liquid magic that is sent flooding into my core. He keeps moving for a little bit, small shallow thrusts to ride out our dual release and makes sure every drop was milked into my body.

Weakly, he pulls his mouth from my neck and I wince at the feeling of his sharp teeth leaving my bloody flesh. Gently he laps at the blood, his tongue coating the wound in healing magic to stop the bleeding and soothe the pain.

"ahn, yeah...so g-good...i c-came inside...you're such a good girl...oh god i'm s-still c-cumming!"

"Heh...P-poor baby...You have so much l-love to give...Mmmm...Give me all of it...It feels so good~."

"hehehe...careful babe. if you keep takin' sexy like that, i might just start this party again."

"Mmmm...I wouldn't mind if you did~."

Still connected, he chuckles as he waits till he's done emptying his load. Slowly we recover, the panting we were doing eventually returning to normal before he sets me back down on my shaky legs and rubs my cheeks tenderly, making me purr with a smile.

"oh yeah, you're my girl alright. and you always will be..."

He tilts my neck and kisses the bite mark he made.

"my sweet treat~."

I giggle as he pulls out. The magic making up his member fades away and he zips his pants up as I fix my underwear.

"Sweet treat huh? Maybe I can replace your cigarettes as your new craving."

"oh, you know i'll be wanting more. in fact...i might need a fix after our date~."

"Careful dear, you don't want to rot your teeth on all this sugar."

"heh...be worth it though."

I giggle as the bell rings.

"Damn. Well...Back to class we go."

"not yet."

"But Papyrus..."

He shuts me up with a kiss and pulls the band from my hair, letting it fall freely.

"can't have people seeing that mark...not yet at least."

"Fair enough."

I straighten his shirt and tie much to his content.

"Ready to go, my bone-friend?"

"heh...sure thing, my babe."

He starts walking and I follow.

"i'm keeping this hair tie."

"But it's mine."

"all the more reason to keep it. it belongs to my girl."

"Awww."

He rests his arm on my shoulders as we head back inside. Each step was a squishy fart joke that has us laughing. We were an odd sight, but who cares. We had each other. And being in love beats looking normal any day.

However, upon getting to our next class, well...

"THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU TWO? WHY ARE YOU BOTH SOAKED?!"

No way we're talking about what happened on the roof.

"Sorry sir, it's all my fault. I got upset earlier and Slim here followed me to the roof. That's when the door jammed and well...Long story short, stuck in the rain and took forever to get back in the building. Please, forgive us."

Slim is surprised I'd take the blame here and already have a cover story. His younger brother, Pain the P.E. teacher, on the other hand, is suspicious but can't really pinpoint as to why.

"FINE. BUT SINCE YOU TWO ARE THREE MINUTES PASS BELL CALL...YOU'LL BE PARTICIPATING IN CLASS AS YOU ARE. NO CHANGING OUT YOUR UNIFORMS.

We both groan in annoyance.

"Are you for real right now?"

"hang on...what indoor activity are you having us do?"

Pain gives us a crooked smile.

"WHY...THE GAUNTLET OF COURSE."

The gym is filled with groans. The gauntlet is a grueling obstacle course that is made up of five parts. First is a series of hurdles, some you jump over and others you duck under. Then there's the stepping stones, small but heavy stumps that one must jump across without fail. Next is the warped wall, a large wall we have to run up in order to get over. The rope climb is next, reach the top and ring the bell to continue. Lastly, there's the balancing barrage, it's basically a balance beam that's about five feet high and you have to cross it while avoiding Pain who throws dodge balls at you. And if at any point you mess up, you have to start all over again from the beginning.

This would be bad enough on its own. But when you add wet clothing that weighs you down and the fact I'm in a fucking skirt...Well, that's a new level of hell all by itself.

So far I'm doing fine. The gauntlet is pretty easy for me except for the rope climb. I have weak upper body strength, so the rope really kills my time when I try to speed run. But again...I'm climbing up a rope in a skirt...and I'm soaking wet. Guess what happens next.

"*wolf whistles* Nice view!"

"Best P.E. ever!"

"*snarls* Piss off perverts!"

"Hey, swing around more!"

"Yeah! Work it, girl!"

"*growls* I swear to God, I will fucking end...you...?"

I trail off at the sight I see approaching the small group of boys. Slim is not happy. Even from as high as I am, I can see the blood orange glow of his glaring eyes. All I can do is watch.

"hey, fuck wads..."

In the blink of an eye, the first boy to turn around, a monster named Aaron, is punched square in the jaw and is sent flying.

"PAPYRUS!"

Slim ignores his brother.

"lynsie...come here."

His voice is dark and spine chilling...I obey without question. Dropping down to stand by him, he grabs me harshly and kisses me just as rough, enough to draw blood when he bites my lip.

"this is mine. *shows the bite mark on my neck* if anyone messes with my girl, you're gonna have a very fucked up time."

Ignoring the stares coming our way, I'm stunned at this level of possessiveness Slim has. It's actually kind of a turn on to know how much he values me as his. This warms my heart to no end.

"YOU, GO TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE. AND YOU TWO...MY OFFICE. NOW! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP? KEEP RUNNING THE COURSE AND DON'T STOP TILL I SAY SO!"

The class groans as Pain takes Slim and me to his office. And he is not happy.

"SO...MIND EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS ALL ABOUT?"

"i said my piece already."

I feel so awkward. I want to defend Slim, but I'm afraid if I speak I'll say something that will only mess things up more.

"WELL? LAST CHANCE."

We don't say a word.

"*sigh* OKAY...DROPPING THE TEACHER THING. HONESTLY, I COULDN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU HITTING SOME LITTLE SHIT. FRANKLY, ALL THOSE PRICKS HAVE IT COMING TO THEM. THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY TIMES YOU CAN WRITE UP IDIOTS FOR HARASSMENT BEFORE SOMEONE SNAPS."

This has us eye him and listen to what he has to say.

"SO WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, NOW KNOWING THAT YOU'RE NOT IN TROUBLE FOR THAT...ARE EITHER OF YOU WILLING TO ANSWER ONE QUESTION FOR ME?"

"that depends."

"What's the question?"

"HOW LONG HAS 'THIS' BEEN A THING?"

I blush but Slim seems proud and smirks.

"what ever do you mean, bro?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID PAPYRUS. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MARK MEANS. DID YOU EVEN EXPLAIN THAT TO HER? BECAUSE JUDGING BY THE EXPRESSION ON HER FACE, YOU HAVEN'T."

Now I'm worried.

"it means she's mine."

"YES, IT DOES...AS YOUR MATE."

I pale like a ghost and Slim blushes in shock as Pain smacks his forehead.

"w-what?"

"Wait...Does this mean we're married?!"

"I FUCKING KNEW IT. THIS IS THE REASON I KEEP TRYING TO PUSH THE SEXUAL EDUCATION LESSONS TO THE START OF THE YEAR. TO PREVENT STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS FROM HAPPENING. LUCKILY, THERE IS A WAY TO REVERSE THIS."

Pain gets up from behind his desk and heads for the door.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO MAKE EITHER OF YOU DO ANYTHING. THE CHOICE IS YOURS TO MAKE. I'LL LET YOU DISCUSS THIS AMONGST EACH OTHER BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE IS DONE."

He leaves the room and we look at one another.

"lynsie...i am so sorry. i didn't mean to..."

"Slim...Do you regret this? Us?"

His eye sockets widen.

"no! how could i?"

"Then don't apologize. It's insulting."

"then...you're okay with this?"

"Honestly...I'm confused as hell. But...Isn't life always confusing? It's what makes things interesting. Trying to figure shit out. Maybe with someone else by your side, you know?"

"baby..."

"I mean, we've already decided to enter a relationship. I wouldn't mind keeping this if it keeps others away so we can focus on us."

"for real? you really mean it?"

"I gave you my virginity. If you think you can get rid of me so easily, you got another thing coming."

"get rid of you? i wouldn't dream of it. my...verte-babe."

"come here, my bone-friend."

I pull him into a warm loving hug and he nuzzles sweetly into my neck.

"Papyrus..."

"yeah?"

"I...I love you."

His hold on me tightens.

"i love you too lynsie. now and forever."

Life at the school since then has been interesting, to say the least. We decide to keep the mark but not let it control how we handle the relationship, treating it like how you would a promise ring. Despite how we started this, we take things slow and build up a foundation for a proper relationship. Even if our families think we're nuts and irresponsible as hell.

Slim as a boyfriend is a handful sometimes. He seems to really get off on public displays of overly affectionate actions, going so far as to get us in trouble several times due to "graphic displays of a mature nature" or so we were told. I guess that's what the term for loudly dry humping is on paper.

Either way, we couldn't be happier.


	2. UnderFell Sans

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical weekend. I hang over at Edgy's house and we study for hours. It's a little weird at times, what with a dean and a teacher under the same roof. At least we don't have to be in the school uniform. I don't really care for the uniforms. Girls have to wear skirts, I hate it because of perverts taking up-skirt pics.

I never have to worry about that kind of thing with Edgy. He's more focused on his studies than anything of the romantic nature. Though few girls have tried to sway him with letters, gifts, and even the rare few that straight up tell him they want to 'bone' him. All fail. Not like it bothers him much.

But right now, I lay on Edgy's bedroom floor with my nose in a book as he does the same across from me. His brother Fell has assigned the works of Edgar Allan Poe for our second quarter exams, which also consists of the always fun extra credit of explaining what your favorite piece is and why...Yay!

"did you pick your piece yet?"

"Yep. Had it ready before even needing to pick one."

"really? which one?"

"The Masque of the Red Death. I've always loved that story. I find the story of Prince Prospero's attempts to avoid a dangerous plague, known as the Red Death, by hiding in his abbey a rather interesting take on classes of society. He, along with many other wealthy nobles, hosts a masquerade ball within seven rooms of the abbey, each decorated with a different color while the poor outside die as their cries for help falls on deaf ears. In the midst of their revelry, a mysterious figure disguised as a Red Death victim enters and makes his way through each of the rooms. Prospero dies after confronting this stranger, whose 'costume' proves to contain nothing tangible inside it; the guests also die in turn."

He looks at me in shock.

"you really do like that one."

"Is it so odd?"

"i didn't think you were into such dark stuff."

"What is dark but one's own view on that which we find unnerving. But to be honest, I do love me some horror stories. The detail really hooks me in."

"then you'll probably think it cliché of me, but i picked the tell-tale heart."

"I've heard of it, but never really read it. Mind giving me a sample?"

"gladly. it is told by an unnamed narrator who endeavors to convince the reader of his sanity while describing a murder he committed. the victim was an old man with a filmy 'vulture-eye', as the narrator calls it. the murder is carefully calculated, and the murderer hides the body by dismembering it and hiding it under the floorboards. ultimately, the narrator's feelings of guilt, or a mental disturbance, result in him hearing the dead man's beating heart."

"Now that sounds interesting."

"i can read it to you. i-if you want that is?"

"You don't have to..."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?"

Fell kicks in the door and scares the fuck out of me but Edgy doesn't flinch, he's too used to this.

"I SAID TO LEAVE THIS DOOR OPEN!"

"it's my room. i can do what i want. and why do you care?"

"YOU KNOW THE RULES. BESIDES..."

Fell stares at me and Edgy blushes with a glare.

"p-piss off. nothing like that is gonna happen."

"I DON'T CARE! THIS DOOR STAYS OPEN."

"What are you talking about? Are you both implying something?"

"YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Edgy's face falls in horror as Fell smirks darkly.

"Know what?"

"bro...don't you dare..."

"SANS HERE HAS A..."

"get out! get out!"

Edgy bolts pass me and tries to slam the door shut, but Fell is stronger.

"AWWW...WHAT'S WRONG SANS? AFRAID SHE'LL FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE CRUSH~?"

"papyrus!"

"OOPS. SILLY ME."

"you jackass! you promised not to say anything!"

Fell just laughs and Edgy is finally able to shut the door. Only once the sound of Fell's laughter fades does Edgy register what just happened and that I'm staring at him in confusion. He starts to sweat as he slowly turns his head to look at me.

"uh...about that..."

"So who's the lucky one?"

He looks at me funny.

"w-what?"

"Who is your crush? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to support you."

He just stares at me before breathing a sigh of relief and turning around.

"i...it's..."

He looks down and rubs his left arm, he's nervous. I change the subject.

"Don't you think it's a little odd?"

"w-what is?"

"Well...You're the middle sibling. Yet, your older and younger brother have positions of power at the school while you're a student."

He pauses for a moment.

"i...i never thought about it before."

"You know what else? Another good Poe story is The Raven. It tells of a talking raven's mysterious visit to a distraught lover, tracing the man's slow fall into madness."

This seems to get to him.

"r-really?"

"The lover, often identified as being a student, is lamenting the loss of his love, Lenore. Sitting on a bust of Pallas, the raven seems to further instigate his distress with its constant repetition of the word 'Nevermore'. The poem makes use of a number of folk tales, mythological, religious, and classical references as Poe claimed to have written the poem very logically and methodically, intending to create a poem that would appeal to both critical and popular tastes."

He smiles and returns to sit with me as I sit up.

"do you know the story as well as you do the red death?"

"Do you?"

"care to recite with me?"

He smirks and I move the books away with a grin.

"Who starts?"

"ladies first."

"Okay. *clears throat* Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore...While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door...Only this and nothing more."."

He smiles in content.

"ah, distinctly i remember it was in the bleak december; and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. eagerly i wished the morrow;...vainly i had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow...sorrow for the lost lenore...for the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name lenore...nameless here for evermore."

I feel the spark light as we speak. Edgy is very passionate about literature and he always reads with fire in his soul. It's actually what challenges me to do better in class. To dance in the same fire he breathes that makes stories become real. And here this is no different...I accept this challenge and aim to win.

"And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me...filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating "'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door...Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;...This it is and nothing more."."

His eyes light up with vigor. We never get a chance to do battle at school when I try to match him. Of course, he sees those moments as me trying to out do him for his brother's favor, but here, now he sees I do it all for him. He brings out my best...and it thrills him.

"presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "sir," said i, "or madam, truly your forgiveness i implore; but the fact is i was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that i scarce was sure i heard you"...here i opened wide the door;...darkness there and nothing more."

He scoots closer to me and I smirk.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Lenore?" This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, "Lenore!"...Merely this and nothing more."

I scoot closer to him and he blushes faintly but holds strong.

"back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, soon again i heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. "surely," said i, "surely that is something at my window lattice; let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore...let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;...'tis the wind and nothing more!"."

He slowly puts his hand over mine and I blush big time. Now I understand what Fell meant...I'm Edgy's crush! But I won't speak of it. It's not my place. I want him to say it. To confess with this same passion.

"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore; Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door...Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door...Perched, and sat, and nothing more."

With that, I state my actions. I will remain still where I sit and it is up to him on what happens next.

"then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, by the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, "though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," i said, "art sure no craven, ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore...tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's plutonian shore!" quoth the raven "nevermore."."

He softly moves some hair from my face and I smile warmly.

"Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, Though its answer little meaning...little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door...Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such name as "Nevermore."."

I nuzzle into his hand and his blush increases. He almost withdraws his hand, but one look into my eyes has him locked.

"but the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only that one word as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. nothing farther then he uttered...not a feather then he fluttered...till i scarcely more than muttered "other friends have flown before...on the morrow, he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before." then the bird said "nevermore."."

Carefully I reach up and touch his cheek, caressing the bone softly much to his shock.

"Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, "Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore...Till the dirges of his Hope that melancholy burden bore Of 'Never...nevermore'." ."

I slide my fingers along his jaw and let them flee under his chin, making him whimper faintly at the loss of my touch.

"but the raven still beguiling all my fancy into smiling, straight i wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door; then, upon the velvet sinking, i betook myself to linking fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore...what this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore meant in croaking "nevermore."."

I smirk in pride, thinking I have gotten one over on him. But then he remembers the hand he left on me that had since sank to my shoulder. He traces his phalanges along the curve of my neck and I purr.

"This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er, But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er, She shall press, ah, nevermore!"

My voice hitches under his care and he grins with new confidence.

"then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer swung by seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor. "wretch," i cried, "thy god hath lent thee...by these angels he hath sent thee respite...respite and nepenthe from thy memories of lenore; quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost lenore!" quoth the raven "nevermore."."

Removing his hands from me, he takes off his glasses and I see the fire in his red eyes burn brightly. I can't avert my gaze from his. I watch as he moves up to me, pulling me into a warm embrace and nuzzles into my neck.

""Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!...prophet still, if bird or devil!...Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted...On this home by Horror haunted...tell me truly, I implore...Is there...is there balm in Gilead?...tell me...tell me, I implore!" Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."."

I lull in content. He's so gentle and kind. Being bold, he licks my neck and I shiver with a sighing shudder much to his interest.

""prophet!" said i, "thing of evil!...prophet still, if bird or devil! by that heaven that bends above us...by that god we both adore...tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant aidenn, it shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name lenore...clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name lenore." quoth the raven "nevermore."."

I bite my lip as he starts kiss around my collarbone, his one long gold tooth skims my flesh in a ticklish way. One of his hands snakes around my side and traces the line of my ribs with feather like softness. It makes me squirm and hard to not make the sounds he enjoys pulling from me.

""Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting..."Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken!...quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!" Quoth the Raven "Nevermore."."

That was the end of my lines. He only has one left and the story ends. But he himself is far from done.

"and the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting on the pallid bust of pallas just above my chamber door; and his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted...nevermore!"

He finishes the poem with a nip to my neck and I mewl much to his ever growing delight.

"i take it you know who my crush is now."

I nod.

"is...is that okay?"

"I...I didn't think you were into anything more than grades. I mean, you turned down all those girls."

"i'm not into those other girls. they just wanted me for their own needs. like grades or some other bull. but you...you give me something they can't."

I might regret asking this, but it comes out anyway.

"And what's that?"

He nuzzles my cheek.

"you challenge me. you push me to be better. and i know you do it on purpose. i've seen it in your eyes."

I blush and look off a little.

"I do it because you challenge me. When you read there's just so much feeling. It's like your soul is on fire and it makes every word that flies from your mouth like embers aloft in the wind, ready to ignite the ears of all that can truly hear them. God man, you are so hot when you recite!"

My face is so red I might pass out from all the blood that's flooding my head. He's stunned as his skull is sweating while his cheekbones match his eyes in the shade of red that comes to them.

"y-y-you think i'm...hot?"

This is easily in my top 10 embarrassing moments in life.

"I...I'll admit I might have had some thoughts about...us."

I toy with my fingers nervously.

"you have?"

All I can do is nod.

"well then...um...if it's okay with you. uh..."

He leans into my ear.

"can we...uh...k-keep going?"

I can't help the involuntary shudder that escapes me.

"S-sure."

He holds my hand reassuringly.

"we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. i don't want it to seem like i'm forcing you."

"N-no. It's fine. I'm just...*sigh* I'm nervous. This kind of stuff is new to me."

"same here. i've just been feeling things out this whole time."

"Really? Because it felt like you knew what you were doing."

He rubs the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"i, um, might have picked up a few things from reading."

"Like what?"

His eyes widen and he swallows hesitantly.

"uh...i can't really explain it. but...could you, um, close your eyes?"

"O-okay."

I shut my eyes as requested. I hear him move before guiding me to stand with him and leads me to his bed where we sit down. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady his nerves, then cups my face in his hands and kisses me yearningly. My eyes flutter open before closing again. A warm relaxing feeling comes to me and I start to kiss him back much to his relieved surprise.

"mmmm...i...i was thinking about doing this for a while now. *smooch* it was...i wasn't sure what would be the best way to initiate things. *laughs nervously then continues to smooch*"

"I understand. *smooch* It's not easy to...*smooch* To start things like this. *smooch* Especially with a close friend. *purrs*"

"it's thanks to you for being so sweet today."

"How so?"

"you were so cool when pap was being a dick. and then you were even cooler when we were reciting."

"I try."

We continue to smooch at a respectfully tame pace. Slowly he moves his way down to my neck and then back up again moaning softly all the while. This slow build up of affection has my head swimming in no time. I hardly notice when he gets bold by licking into my mouth or when he moves close enough to start rubbing himself against me...But I do, eventually.

"Mmmm...Getting a bit heated don't you think?"

"nhnahh...i-i can't help it...y-you know i'm a sucker for sweet things...and you're by far the sweetest thing i've ever tasted."

"Awww...Edgy."

"i-i want...i wanna indulge myself in you, taste every inch of your smooth skin...i-i...*stops himself*"

"You, what? Is something wrong?"

"oh...no no all is good."

"Is it me? Did I do something bad?"

"n-not, not bad. you are great. um...it's just...before you say or do anything else, i need you to be honest with me here."

His tone is serious and I gulp in worry.

"are you absolutely, positively, 100% sure...you want me to uh...give you a 'rough' time?"

My face is flushed but I can't help but snicker.

"Oh my god Edgy...*giggles* That was fucking adorable!"

"...*sighs heavily* i'm serious lynsie. this won't go any further till you give me a proper answer."

"Very well. *ahem* I am absolutely sure I want this to happen...Sans."

His eyes glow bright red as a hard shudder rattles his bones.

"thank you...i won't restrain myself then. *gives a low chuckle* that goes for you too now. don't repress anything you're feeling...i-i wanna...see exactly how much you want me...r-right now."

"...You know you don't have to try that hard."

"oh, but i do have something hard for you to try."

I try not to laugh, though he helps to render me silent with a rough kiss. Feeling a challenge in his dominance, I kiss back heatedly and he growls lowly. Trying to maintain control, he pushes me onto my back and shifts to have himself on top of me before groaning softly as he presses hard against me.

"o-ohh...hhnn...hhh...*smooch smooch* ahhn...hhhn...oohh...*shudders while starting to lick my neck* nhhahn...ahhhn...ah...? *stares down and chuckles warmly* what are you doing sugar?"

I blush, my hands had come around behind him and had tried to cop a feel of his ass, completely forgetting that as a skeleton he has no ass.

"*embarrassed* Heh...Just trying to keep up with you. I'm just not really sure what to do on my end."

"okay...how about we start with your...shirt...*smooches downward as he lifts it up and off me* then...hhnmm. then i'll trace my finger along your panty line...*snaps it gently and laughs a bit*"

"*yelp* Hey!"

"sorry. oh! this comes off next...*whispers this while then removing my pants* mmmm...oohh lynsie.. fuck...such a lewd expression."

"*chuckles* You try keeping a straight face when this exposed to someone as fine as you."

He blushes with a cute smirk.

"oh, you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. You are a good looking guy Edgy. You're smart, passionate, loyal, and you don't take crap from anyone. I respect you to no end."

"hhmm...such loving flattery. oooh, you must want it inside ya bad, don't ya? hhmnn you want me throbbing against those tight walls...*smooch smooches* hnmmnn...*groans under his breath and grips me tight*"

This bolder assertive side to him is new and exciting. It makes me want to toy with him. I reach under his shirt and tease along his spine, making him moan.

"Yeah...You like that, don't you? You like it when I play with your bones~."

My actions mixed with flirtatious voice send him over the edge. He shifts to get off the bed and gets undressed. His glowing red magic member intimidates me before he even returns to me.

"you won't be needing these, sweetheart."

Using my stunned state to his advantage, he rids me of my undergarments and then uses magic to move me further on the bed. Once my mind reboots to what is going on, he's crawling back on top of me and licking his teeth in a lustfully hungry way.

"Uh...Edgy...?"

"hhnnm...i'm all prepped up for ya, so you don't have to worry about a single thing...i'm gonna 'bone' you so hard you won't be able to think straight."

We both end up snickering and he leans down against me.

"Wow Edgy...Way to set the mood."

"s-sorry...except, i'm actually not too sorry. i'll be the only thing that's crossing your mind...*sighs heavily rubbing his length against me* o-ooh...ooohhhh ffu...you're already so wet."

"*nervous keening groan* Is that a good thing?"

"oh yeah."

His voice has dropped to a deep dark yet seductive level.

"hhhnm...let me rub that clit of yours...haahhn."

"Wait, rub my wha-aaaahhh! *gasps*"

"*laughs softly* oooh when i play with that, it really gets you vocal...*continues to chuckle and kisses my neck* rubbing small circles over your cute love button...hhnnmm...i bet this is driving you crazy~."

"*moans* What book did you read to do all this?"

"heh...and give away my secrets? no deal. now then...do you want me?"

"Yes..."

"do you need me?"

"Yes..."

"no more teasing huh, you want me inside?"

"Yes!"

"tell me how much you wanna feel me fill you...to be so full that you feel it in your very soul...hhnmmn?"

"Damn it Sans, shut up and fuck me!"

That has us both surprised, but he recovers first with great excitement.

"uahh...*groans and shudders* haha well, aren't you eager. you naughty girl, trying to rattle me up. only way i can combat that is by giving you a taste of your own medicine...and it seems as though dirty talk is just what you need."

"Don't tease."

"but seeing you all flustered is such a turn on~."

"Okay, you asked for it. Payback is a bitch."

"ooh-! oohh s-sh...shiitt...uauhhh...ooohh rubbing back against me...hoooo...uuahnn...hhhnah...o-oh."

"Think I'd let you get away with being so cheeky, naughty bones~?"

"mmmm...just...i'm just gonna let you do this for a bit more sugar...ooh...t-tell me...tell me you want me...t-then i-i'll...uahn...uuhan so fucking hot...okay okay...you win."

"Good boy. It's rude to keep a lady in waiting."

"oh you are so gonna get it now. *lines himself up with my entrance and begins insertion* uhhnnn ah...aahhhh...oohhh god...hhooo hahnn there we go...ooohh my...ghhnn too long...hoo too long...should've done this sooner..."

"*wincing* Geez...I heard this would hurt, but I didn't think it'd be this much."

"you okay? do ya wanna stop?"

"*groans* N-no...just...Let me get used to it. Please."

He nods and doesn't move a nonexistent muscle, not till I give the okay.

"you alright now?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"so i can move?"

I nod and he nuzzles into my cheek before kissing me deeply as his hips begin motion. The pace is slow at first, the gentle rocking numbing the pain out and replacing it with new pleasure. It isn't long before these feelings have us writhing in heat like beasts for each other.

"Oooh...Edgy..."

"no...say my name..."

"Sans~."

"yeah...there ya go, there's my sugar. just like that~."

"*moans* Sans...More...Deeper..."

"uahhn...d-deeper? ahhn...let me...roll my hips, against ya...hhhnh...get as deep...a-as i can...g-go...*gasps softly* ...n-no...h-holding back...remember...y-you promised...hhn."

He whispers that to himself while kissing certain areas on my body. Suddenly I see stars and I cling to him in a loud moan.

"oohh there...there we are...hhnmm better? *grins*"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!"

"i-i...hope you're ready sweetheart...this might...feel pretty intense. hhmn...*starts thrusting deeper inside* oohh...oooh yeah...ooh that's it...ahhnn take it...take all of it lynsie...hooo...*thrusts rougher*"

"S-sans! Ooooh fuck...Sans don't stop...You feel soooooo goooood~!"

"oh...oohh...f-fuck...oh god...ooohh the way you sound hhnn...hhnn ahhhhn a-ahh...oohh baby...hhhooo...hhhnn...*he becomes slightly louder as he thrusts even rougher* o-ooh...oohh...! *slows a couple thrusts down, only to speed himself up again* oooh h-hell...ahhhn sooooo...*grunts and clings to me, his fingers digging into my skin harshly, leaving bruises* hhahh o-ooh...hhnahnn...so amazing...i-inside...hhhhaahhnn...ahhh mnnff...fuck...the way your body's trembling...aching for more...hhnnn your voice...hitching at my every thrust..."

He bites at my neck during a particularly hard thrust and I scream his name much to our surprise.

"o-oh? was that the spot? yeah?"

"S-shit Sans...Right there...Don't you ever stop!"

"you want m-me to slam into ya right there? hhhnm? maybe...h-hahhn...if i hit that spot just right...i could get ya to cum for me...*chuckles deviously and kisses me multiple times*"

"Sans I...I've never...*nervous* I've never done that."

"y-you've...never done it before? ahhhn...hhnmmn well, that's okay, i like a challenge, haha. *rams that spot continuously*"

"Oh, sweet fuck yes! Yes! Sans! Yes!"

"ahhn y-yeah, hhhnn...ahhhn...ahhnn...e-even har-harder sugar?"

"Yes!"

"oooh...hhnn...*he continues to moan, his own voice beginning to hitch* ah-!...w-...oohhh...w-what...w-was that sweetheart?"

"I...I think I'm getting close..."

"close...you're cumming? cumming? yeah? *grunts and thrusts against me as rough as he can* hhng gonna rub your clit even f-faster...hhn...oohh cum for me...ahhh let it all out, d-don't hold back...don't h-hold yourself back...!"

He pounds into me almost painfully and I feel my insides tighten hard before releasing intensely.

"Aaaaah...S-sans...Hmmm...Ooohw..."

"a-ah...almost...a-almost there...thheeree...hhnngn...a-auh ah sweetheart! t-there...there it is...a-ahhn c-cuumming...cummminngg...hhnnn...uahhh...ahhh...hnmmm...mmmmmm..."

"Ooooh...fffffuck...*groans* Ssssansss...mmmmmm..."

"ohhn...ooh i got you sweetie. *holds on* hhahnn...ooohh wow...w-wwooow...*shudders tilting his gaze downward* hoo...damn...oooh that's...o-ooh that's sooo much...*laughs happily* d-did i make you cum? *panting heavily a huge grin forming on his bony face*"

"*panting* I...I can't...feel my...legs..."

"ooohh...mmmm okay, here we go...*groans slipping out of me and rubs my legs a bit* how's that?"

"*purrs* That's nice. Thank you."

"good...now i can make you feel that way again and really enjoy the faces you make while i fuck you."

I'm stunned.

"W-what?"

"hehehe...you thought we were done?"

"Well...Yeah."

"nahhh, i'm pretty sure i've got another round left in me...besides, i don't want this to be over yet...*small kiss* not yet...i wanna send you so far over the edge...until you've reached the point of losing control...begging me to fuck you senseless...hhnmmm...*sighs under his breath* g-god i'm so r-ready for that...so ready to have your w-warmth again. to send you into sheer bliss...hmn...*hungrily kisses me while positioning himself once more*"

"Sans...?"

"oooo...hhnmm...*hesitates for a moment* ...lynsie? ...a-are you okay? oh god, i-i didn't hurt you did i?"

"N-no. I think I'm fine. I just...I want to tell you something."

"what is it sugar?"

"*gulp* I...I love you."

"..."

"Sans?"

"*whimpers and grunts holding me tight* hhhhhhhhhh y-you're killin' me here...y-you ask me to put my 'play rough face on', and then you go and say something like that...huahhnnn...*laughs at himself*"

I pout, feeling stupid.

"ahhhh no no, don't take it like that...hearing you say that, i-i couldn't be happier, haha. hhnmm...i got this...oooh i got this. see? right now i'm silly sans, but look what happens when i cover my face;...*covers face, then uncovers face* sexy sans. silly sans...*covers face then uncovers face* sexy sans...silly sans...sexy sans...sil...pfft *laughs genuinely*"

"*giggles* Stop it Sans, or I'll die from how cute you are."

"*chuckles* alright alright! okay, eh heh. okay...hhmn okay. you ready?"

"Bring it on bone boy~."

"*shudders* get ready to purr for me kitten...*positions himself once more and enters me* hhnm...mmnhn...hhhnn slid right in. hhnmm i must be a perfect fit, what do you think? *chuckles* ... y-you don't have to answer that, i'm just teasin' you."

"Oh come on Sans."

"*kisses softly* you get flustered sooo easily...ooh...i love it, i love...so many things about you. *smooch* from your hair, to your eyes, to your skin, to your...luscious...breasts...hhhn. *leans down licking them eagerly* mnhn...hhnnnmm...*slowly starts moving his hips* to y-your...voice...ahhnn...ahhhnnn god y-your voice...*he shudders and grips me tight* a-aahhnn...ooh f-fuck yes...yeah...ohnn...mnhnn...ahhhn...let me hear you...hhnmm let me hear that s-sexy voice...hhhahhhn..."

"Ooooh...Sans...Sans...My Sans..."

"aah...ahhn...oh...spread a l-little wider for me sugar..."

"Like this Sans~?"

"mmmm...y-yeah...just like that...oohhh...ohh i'm gonna shove it in there...ahhnnh...shove m-myself s-sooo far into you...ghnn...ooohh lynsie...*gasps softly a sudden surge of heat rising within him* o-oh...oh god...m-my name...uuhnn m-moan my name a-again...m-moan...m-my...ahhnn...ah!"

"Sans~! Edgy~! Bone lord~!"

"o-oohh y-yeahh...oohh y-yyeahh f-fuck do-don't stop s-sa...aah...! o-oohh l-lynsie...fuck...*he leans into me and holds me painfully tight* uuuahnn...sugar i-i'm...hooo...hooooo i'm gettin' clo...close...i'm close...you go-gonna...you gonna cum for me a-again? hm? think y-you can do that?"

"For you sexy...Oooooh...I can try~."

"*chuckles staggeringly* ahhhh...ooh cum with me baby...ooh...be good for me and c-cum w-when i do...oohh...*winces while thrusting as roughly as he can into me, panting heavily while his tongue hangs out* oohh...o-oh ahh...hahnnhhnann...cumminggg...cumminnng...uuhhnnahh...lynsie...ahhhh...*completely out of breath, turning his head to stare at my face*"

"*screams* I love you, Sans!"

Our bodies explode in pleasuring release together and we're left a tired mess.

"*he smiles and nudges against me* hnmn...that was...hhnahn...you were, spectacular. hmn, c'mere. *smiles overjoyed kissing my face affectionately and grinning like an idiot* i love you too lynsie, you breath-taking beauty. *giggles all giddy* i know this wasn't really why you came over but, i got to experience something, much, much sweeter and satisfying than anything else in this world. i'd see that as a big ol' win in my book. *smooches* wouldn't you?"

"*smooch* You know it sweetness. *cuddles him*"

"*nuzzles* and my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor shall be lifted..."

"*purrs* Nevermore~."

[Meanwhile: the living room]

Fell and Fall sit around a tamed fire to warm up in the encroaching evening. Both siblings are reading and gradually sipping on a beverage of choice. For the longest time, they had been trying to ignore the ever growing sounds coming from their brother's room. Only when silence returned to the home did they look up from their books.

"💧 💣💧 ✡ 🕆🕯 ✋❄❄ 💧❄🕆 ❄ 🏱✌✋👎 📬" (SEEMS YOU'RE LITTLE STUNT PAID OFF.)

"IT'S ABOUT TIME HE CAME CLEAN WITH HER. HONESTLY, HIS CONSTANT PINING WAS ANNOYING."

"✡ 🕆 👎 ✌ ✋ 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ ✋💧 💣 ✌ 💧 🕈📪 👍 👍❄✍" (YOU DO REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS NOW, CORRECT?)

"OF COURSE. NOW THAT HE'S GOTTEN THIS SILLY CRUSH OUT OF HIS SYSTEM, HE CAN ONCE MORE PULL HIS FULL FOCUS TO HIS STUDIES."

Fall palms his face.

"❄ ✋ 😐 ✌👌 🕆❄ ✋❄ 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧📬 ✡ 🕆 🕆💧❄ 🏱 👎 ❄🕈 🏱 🏱 💣 💣✌ ❄✋👍 🏱✌✋ 👌 👎💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✞ ✌ 👎 ✋ 👍 ❄✋💧 📬 🕈 ✋😐 ✡ 👎 ✡ 🕆 👌 ✋ ✞ ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ❄ 👌 ✌ 🕯 ✌ 👎 👎 🕯 ❄✡🏱 💧✋❄🕆✌❄✋ ✍" (THINK ABOUT IT PAPYRUS. YOU JUST HELPED TWO PEOPLE FORM ROMANTIC PAIR BONDS THAT EVEN ENGAGED IN COTISE. HOW LIKELY DO YOU BELIEVE THIS IS TO BE A 'ONE AND DONE' TYPE SITUATION?)

Fell opens his mouth with a retort at the ready, but once his elder brother's words sink in, his voice goes silent.

"✡ ✌ 📬 👍 ✌❄🕆 ✌❄✋ 💧 ✌ 🏱 ✌ 🕈 ✋💣🏱 💣 ❄ 👎📪 👌 ❄ 📬" (YEAH. CONGRATULATIONS ON A PLAN WELL IMPLEMENTED, BROTHER.)

Fell glares with a blush, it's mostly aimed at himself and he hides back behind his book as Fall smirks.

"...SHUT UP."


	3. FellSwap Gaster

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes seem to take longer than normal, which isn't necessarily a bad thing with most of them. Again, knowing how to get by and being ready for them helps big time. And Professor Dings's Philosophy class is most definitely one of those need to be ready for classes. He looks for reasons to fail others; if you don't meet his high learning standards you get bad grades or kicked out.

" 🕈📪 ✋ ✡ 🕆🕯 ✌ ❄🕆 ❄ 🏱✌ 📂📄⌛📪 🕈 👍✌ 👌 ✋ 🕈✋❄ ❄ 💣 💧❄ 👍 💣🏱 ✋👍✌❄ 👎 🏱 ✋ ❄💧 ✋ ❄✋💣 📬📬📬❄ 🕈✌ ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ ❄ ❄❄ 💣✌ 💣🏱✋ 📬" (NOW, IF YOU'LL ALL TURN TO PAGE 126, WE CAN BEGIN WITH ONE OF THE MOST COMPLICATED POINTS IN TIME...THE WAR AGAINST THE OTTOMAN EMPIRE.)

Score! I've been waiting for this point in our study. It has my favorite person in history in it.

" 🕈 👌 🕈 ✞ 💧❄✌ ❄📬📬📬🕈 👍✌ ❄ 💣 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ ❄❄ 💣✌ 💣🏱✋ 🕈✌💧✍" (NOW BEFORE WE EVEN START...WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT THE OTTOMAN EMPIRE WAS?)

A boy in the back raises his hand.

"✡ 💧✍" (YES?)

"Uh...Was it about furniture?"

Dings's eye twitches.

" ❄ ❄ 🕆👍😐 🕆❄ 💣✡ 👍 ✌💧💧 👌 ✋ ❄ 🕈 ❄ ✋💧 👌 😐 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌👍 ✏" (GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASS BEFORE I THROW THIS BOOK AT YOUR FACE!)

The guy isn't sure he means it till said book is hurled his way, making him flee the room.

"*sighs* ✌ ✡ 💧 ✍" (*SIGHS* ANYONE ELSE?)

I look over at Dings's younger brother Slim, we're his best students so we often go back and forth with Dings's grading attention. Slim merely nods before putting his head down, so I raise my hand.

" ✡ 💧✋ ✏ ❄ ✞ 👎📪 🏱 ✌💧 ✋ 💣 ❄ 💧 💧📬" (LYNSIE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE INFORM THESE FOOLS.)

"The Ottoman Empire was a vast and powerful force that was formed in 1229 and finally ceased to be in 1922. The Ottoman Empire, also known as the Turkish Empire or Ottoman Turkey, was an empire founded in northwestern Anatolia in the vicinity of Bilecik and Söğüt by the Oghuz Turkish tribal leader Osman. After 1354, the Ottomans crossed into Europe, and with the conquest of the Balkans, the Ottoman Beylik was transformed into a transcontinental empire. The Ottomans ended the Byzantine Empire with the 1453 conquest of Constantinople by Mehmed the Conqueror. During the 16th and 17th centuries, at the height of its power under the reign of Suleiman the Magnificent, the Ottoman Empire was a multinational, multilingual empire controlling much of Southeast Europe, parts of Central Europe, Western Asia, the Caucasus, North Africa, and the Horn of Africa. At the beginning of the 17th century, the empire contained 32 provinces and numerous vassal states. Some of these were later absorbed into the Ottoman Empire, while others were granted various types of autonomy during the course of centuries. With Constantinople as its capital and control of lands around the Mediterranean basin, the Ottoman Empire was at the center of interactions between the Eastern and Western worlds for six centuries. While the empire was once thought to have entered a period of decline following the death of Suleiman the Magnificent, this view is no longer supported by the majority of academic historians. The empire continued to maintain a flexible and strong economy, society, and military throughout the seventeenth and much of the eighteenth century. However, during a long period of peace from 1740 to 1768, the Ottoman military system fell behind that of their European rivals, the Habsburg and Russian Empires. The Ottomans consequently suffered severe military defeats in the late 18th and early 19th centuries, which prompted them to initiate a comprehensive process of reform and modernization known as the Tanzimat. Thus over the course of the 19th century, the Ottoman state became vastly more powerful and organized, despite suffering further territorial losses, especially in the Balkans, where a number of new states emerged. The empire allied with Germany in the early 20th century, hoping to escape from the diplomatic isolation which had contributed to its recent territorial losses, and thus joined World War I on the side of the Central Powers. While the Empire was able to largely hold its own during the conflict, it was struggling with internal dissent, especially with the Arab Revolt in its Arabian holdings. During this time, major atrocities were committed by the Ottoman government against the Armenians, Assyrians, and Pontic Greeks. The Empire's defeat and the occupation of part of its territory by the Allied Powers in the aftermath of World War I resulted in its partitioning and the loss of its Middle Eastern territories, which were divided between the United Kingdom and France. The successful Turkish War of Independence against the occupying Allies led to the emergence of the Republic of Turkey in the Anatolian heartland and the abolition of the Ottoman monarchy."

"❄ ✌ 😐 ✡ 🕆✏ ❄ ✌❄ 🕈✌💧 🏱 👍❄✏ 😐✌✡📪 ✌💧✡ ✈🕆 💧❄✋ 🕈📬📬📬🕈 ✌❄ ✌💣 🕆💧 🏱 💧 ✋ 🏱 🏱 👍🕆 ❄🕆 ❄ 😐 ❄ ❄❄ 💣✌ 💣🏱✋ ✍" (THANK YOU! THAT WAS PERFECT! OKAY, EASY QUESTION NOW...WHAT FAMOUS PERSON IN POP CULTURE TOOK ON THE OTTOMAN EMPIRE?)

A girl raises her hand.

"Madonna?"

She gets a few laughs before another book flies and she flees. I look at Slim and he's sleeping, so I guess this is my day today.

"Sir. I believe you are referring to Vlad Dracul III. Best known in pop culture as Count Dracula."

" 👍 ✌ ✌✋ 📪 ✡ 🕆 💧✌✞ ❄ 💧 ✋👎✋ ❄💧 💣 ✌✋ ✋ 📬 👌🕆❄ 💧✋ 👍 ✡ 🕆 💧 💣 ❄ 👌 ❄ ✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✞ 👌 ❄ 💧 ❄ 💧❄🕆👎✡ ❄ ✋💧 👍 ✌💧💧 ✌💧 ✌ ✌💧🏱 👌✌💧✋👍 😐 🕈 👎 📬📬📬❄ 💣 ✡ 💧✋ 📪 🕈 ✌❄ 💣 ✌ 💧 ❄ ❄🕆 🕈✌💧 ✞ ✌👎 👌 💧❄ 😐 🕈 ✍" (ONCE AGAIN, YOU SAVE THESE IDIOTS FROM FAILING. BUT SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONE THAT EVEN BOTHERS TO STUDY FOR THIS CLASS OR HAS A GRASP OF BASIC KNOWLEDGE...TELL ME LYNSIE, WHAT MEANS OF TORTURE WAS VLAD BEST KNOWN FOR?)

I smile and stand up...Here comes the fun part of this class, making others sick with the truth.

"Yes, sir. *clears throat* Vlad Dracul III born in 1428, was voivode or prince of Wallachia in Romanian three times between 1448 and his death in 1477. He was a very intelligent man for his or any time. Torturing his enemies in ways that were both physically and mentally painful. The tortures and executions which Vlad ordered were not out of caprice, but always had a reason, and very often a reason of state. Such methods include but are not limited to, burning, skinning, roasting, boiling, feeding the victims to their friends/relatives, dismemberment, drowning, decapitation, disembowelment, and etcetera. One example is in 1459, Ottoman Sultan Mehned II sent envoys to Vlad to urge him to pay a delayed tax on non-Muslims of 10,000 ducats and 500 recruits into the Ottoman forces. But he refused, having already paid 'tribute' and refused to support the enemy. When they threatened him, he had them killed by nailing their turbans to their heads, because they were being rude for not removing their hats before a person of high status. Yet that is but a taste. His real and most well-known act is the reason he earned the name Vlad Tepes or the Impaler. The body of the victim, who would still be alive during all this, was aimed ass first to the tip of a not too sharp wooden stake while a horse was attached the victim's legs to get that much-needed force to drive that sucker up there. Now the sake itself was usually oiled and smooth so that the victim wouldn't die right away from rupture and shock. The height of the stake was also an indication of the victims rank, so the worst the enemy was, the longer the butt stabber got. Getting back on point...*snickers* Once mounted, gravity or the force of the horse would pull the stake right through the body. Most times it popped out the mouth, other times around the torso, and the rare skull popper was always a treat. As bad as that all sounds, there were other instances where victims were impaled through other orifices or the abdomen and chest. Victims came in all forms. Men, women, children, animals...Even infants were sometimes impaled when the stake went through a pregnant victim's body. But to be fair, victims of impalement were mainly enemies, the sick, the already dying, and criminals. Oh! Records even show that some victims were impaled in such a way so that could be hung upside down on their stake. Death came slowly. Taking anywhere from hours to months. Invading forces, men known for savage brutality, were horrified at the sight that guarded Vlad's territory, the Forest of the Impaled. Tens of thousands rotting dead and living souls lining roadways and city walls. It...was...bloody...epic!"

In the course of regaling, ten other classmates fled to go vomit, marking a new record in my book. Yet per usual, Pain is most pleased by my attention to detail.

"👌 ✌✞ ✏ ✡ ❄ ✌ ❄ 👌🕆 👍 🕈 ✌😐 ✋ 💧 💧 ❄ 👎 💣 ❄ 👍😐📬 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✌❄ 🕆❄ ❄ 🕈✌✡📬📬📬 ❄ 🕆💧 ❄ ❄ ❄ 💧💧 📬 💧 ✌ 🕈 ✍" (BRAVO! YET ANOTHER BUNCH OF WEAKLINGS SORTED FROM THE FLOCK. WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY...LET US GET ON TO THE LESSON. SHALL WE?)

[4 hours later]

The bell rings.

"✌ ✋ ❄📬 ❄ 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄📬 ✌ 👎 👍 ✋ ✡ 🕆 💣✋💧 ✌👌 ✋✞ 💧📪 ✌👎 ❄ 🕆👍😐✋ 👌 😐✏" (ALRIGHT. GET OUT OF HERE YOU LOT. AND FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES, READ THE FUCKING BOOK!)

We start to file out.

" ✡ 💧✋ ✏" (LYNSIE!)

I freeze.

"Yes, sir?"

"💧❄✌✡📬 ✋ ✌✞ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 👎✋💧👍🕆💧💧 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆📬" (STAY. I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO DISCUSS WITH YOU.)

I am confused. My grades in this class are among the highest, only second to Slim. I look at Slim as he passes me. He just smiles and pats my shoulder, as if saying 'good luck' and he leaves me to my fate.

"Yes, sir."

" 👎📬 🕈📬📬📬 👍😐 ❄ 👎 📬" (GOOD. NOW...LOCK THE DOOR.)

"S-sir?"

" 👍😐 ✋❄📬" (LOCK IT.)

I feel uncomfortable about this.

"Let it be known this is weirding me out, sir."

" ❄ 👎 ✌ 👎 ❄ 👍✌ ✋ 📬" (NOTED AND NOT CARING.)

I lock the door and approach his desk.

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me, sir? Am I not preforming well enough? Is my average slipping?"

He eyes me.

" 📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌👎 💧 ✌ 👎📬 ✡ 🕆🕯 🏱 💣✋ 🕆💧❄ ✋ 📬" (NO. YOUR GRADES ARE GOOD. YOU'RE PREFORMING JUST FINE.)

"Then why ask me to remain after hours?"

"❄ ✌ ❄ ✋ 💧 ✋ 🕈✋💧 ❄ 😐 🕈📬" (THERE ARE THINGS I WISH TO KNOW.)

"Such as?"

"🕈 ✌❄ ✋💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌❄✋ 💧 ✋🏱 🕈✋❄ 💣✡ 👌 ❄ 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧✍" (WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MY BROTHER PAPYRUS?)

I blush.

"S-slim?"

"✡ 💧📬" (YES.)

"He's my friend."

" ✋ 👎✍" (FRIEND?)

"Well, yeah. He was the first person to even acknowledge my existence after orientation last year. I think it was because I made a joke of some kind. He laughed and made a joke back. We did that a few times, exchanged pleasantries, and that was it. We'd see each other in class and meet at lunch. Been buddies ever since."

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ✌ ✍" (THAT'S ALL?)

"Yes, sir."

He stands up and starts to circle me.

"💧 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄📪 ❄🕯💧 💧✌✡📬📬📬 ✌ 👌 ✌ ✡ ✋ 💧 ✋💣📪 👎 ✡ 🕆✍" (SO YOU DON'T, LET'S SAY...HARBOR ANY FEELINGS FOR HIM, DO YOU?)

I blush hard.

"Sir, that is awkward as hell to ask."

"✌ 💧🕈 ❄ ✈🕆 💧❄✋ 📪 🕆💣✌ ✏" (ANSWER THE QUESTION, HUMAN!)

His tone is annoyed and yet not his normal level either, this sounds real.

"I don't know how to answer the question, sir."

" ✠🏱 ✌✋ 📬" (EXPLAIN.)

"Sir, I'm not sure that I can."

He shoves me hard into his desk.

"👎 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 💣✡ 👌 ❄ ✍✏" (DO YOU OR DON'T YOU CARE FOR MY BROTHER?!)

"I don't know!"

" 🕈 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 😐 🕈✍✏" (HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!)

"Because I never thought about it!"

He glares at me.

"✋ 🏱 ✌❄📬📬📬 ✠🏱 ✌✋ 📬 🕈📬" (I REPEAT...EXPLAIN. NOW.)

"*sigh* I do like Slim. He's a great guy. But..."

"👌🕆❄✍" (BUT?)

"I don't know. I just...I don't feel anything. Maybe if he came off as more than a friend or big brother, or even showed interest in me a little in that way...But I guess it's for the best anyway. He can do better than me. I'm just human after all."

"💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ ✌✞ ✋ ❄ 💧❄ ✋ ✋💣✍" (SO YOU REALLY HAVE NO INTEREST IN HIM?)

"Not in a romantic way, no sir."

" 👎📬 ✞ ✡ 👎📬" (GOOD. VERY GOOD.)

"Why are you so interested if I do or not? Does he like me? Did he ask you to ask me?"

"✡ 🕆 ❄✌ 😐 ❄ 💣🕆👍 📬" (YOU TALK TOO MUCH.)

He pins me to the desk, his grip on my wrists is painfully hard.

"✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ 💧💣✌ ❄ ✋ 📪 ✡ 💧✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆 ✞ 👎✋💧✌🏱🏱 ✋ ❄ 💣 📬 ✋ ✡ 🕆 👎✋👎 ✌✞ ✋ 💧 💣✡ 👌 ❄ 📪 ✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 🏱 👌✌👌 ✡ ✌👍👍 🏱❄ ✋❄📬 ✞ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ 🕆💣✌ 📬 👌🕆❄ 💧✋ 👍 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄📬📬📬❄ ✌ ✋ 🕈 🕯❄ 👌✌👎 ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ ✋💧📬" (YOU ARE A SMART GIRL, LYNSIE. YOU NEVER DISAPPOINT ME. IF YOU DID HAVE FEELINGS FOR MY BROTHER, I WOULD PROBABLY ACCEPT IT. EVEN IF YOU ARE A HUMAN. BUT SINCE YOU DON'T...THAN I WON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT THIS.)

"About wh..."

I'm made silent by his mouth on mine and I'm stunned. Is he kissing me? He's really kissing me?!

"S-sir? W-w-what are you doing?"

"👎 🕯❄ 🏱 ✌✡ ✋ 👍 ❄ 🕈✋❄ 💣 🕈📪 ✡ 💧✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆 👍✌ ✋❄📪 👍✌ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍ ❄ ✌❄ 🕆💧 ✡ ❄ ✌❄ 💧 🏱 ❄ 🕆🏱 ❄ 💧❄ ❄✋💣 📬 ❄ 🕈✌✡ ✋❄ ❄✋ 💧 ❄ 💧🏱✋ ✌ 👎 💧 👎💧 💧 ✋✞ 💧 ✋ ❄ ✡ 🕆 👍 📬 ❄ 💣 ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬👍✌ ✡ 🕆 ✋❄ ❄ ✍" (DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME NOW, LYNSIE. YOU CAN FEEL IT, CAN'T YOU? THAT RUSH OF ENERGY THAT FEELS PENT UP FOR THE LONGEST TIME. THE WAY IT TINGLES THE SPINE AND SENDS SHIVERS INTO YOUR CORE. TELL ME LYNSIE...CAN YOU FEEL IT TOO?)

I bite my lip and look away from him much to his interest.

"✡ 🕆 👍✌ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ 👍✌ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌❄ 💧🏱✌ 😐 👎 🏱 ✋ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 📬 ✋❄ 💧 💧 👎 👎 💧 🕯❄ ✋❄✍ ❄ 💣 🕈 💣✌😐 👍 ❄✌👍❄📪 ❄ 💧❄ ❄ ✋ 📬 ✌ 👎 ❄ 💧❄ ❄ ✋ 📪 ❄ 💣 ✡ 🕆🕯 🕈✌ ❄ ✋❄ ❄ ✌💧❄📬" (YOU CAN FEEL SOMETHING CAN'T YOU? YOU FEEL THAT SPARK DEEP IN YOUR SOUL. IT FEELS SO GOOD DOESN'T IT? THE MORE WE MAKE CONTACT, THE STRONGER THE FEELING. AND THE STRONGER THE FEELING, THE MORE YOU'LL WANT IT TO LAST.)

"Sir...This...It does seem right."

"🕈 ✡✍" (WHY?)

"You're a Professor, a Dean even, and I'm a student."

"✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 🏱 ✋ ❄ ✋💧✍ 🕈 🕯 👌 ❄ ✌👎🕆 ❄💧📬 💧 ✌💧 ✌ ✌❄✋ 💧 ✋🏱 👎 💧 ❄ ✋ ❄ 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✌👍 ✋ ✌💧 ✌ ✌❄✋✞ ✋ 🕆 👍 ❄ 💧❄🕆👎 ❄💧 ✌ 👎📭 💧❄✌ 📪 ✌ 💧❄🕆👎 ❄ 🕈✋❄ ✌ ❄ ✌👍 ✌❄✋ 💧 ✋🏱 ✋💧 ❄ 🕈 👎 🕆🏱 📬" (AND YOUR POINT IS? WE'RE BOTH ADULTS. SO LONG AS A RELATIONSHIP DOES NOT INTERFERE WITH TEACHING OR HAS A NEGATIVE INFLUENCE ON THE STUDENTS AND/OR STAFF, A STUDENT WITH A TEACHER RELATIONSHIP IS NOT FROWNED UPON.)

Oh dear lord, he's thought about this so long he looked for anything bad that would mess with it.

"👎 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🏱 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 🕈 ✋ 👎 💣✋ 👎✍" (DOES THAT HELP EASE YOUR WORRIED MIND?)

"W-why me? I'm not special."

"*sighs* 🕈 ✡ 💣🕆💧❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌💧❄ 💧 💣🕆👍 ❄✋💣 👌 ✋ ✞ ✠ 👎 ✞ ❄ 👌✞✋ 🕆💧✍ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ ❄ 💧 ❄ ✞✌ 🕆 ✡ 🕆 👎✍" (*SIGHS* WHY MUST YOU WASTE SO MUCH TIME BEING VEXED OVER THE OBVIOUS? DO YOU REALLY NOT SEE THE VALUE YOU HOLD?)

"I never really had much of an opinion of myself, no sir."

" 🕆💧❄ 💣✡ 🕆👍😐📪 ✡ 🕆🕯 ✌ 🕈✌ 🕈 📬 *groan* 🕈 📪 ✋🕯💣 ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ 👍 ✌ ❄ ✌❄📬" (JUST MY LUCK, YOU'RE A WALLFLOWER. *GROAN* WELL, I'M ABOUT TO CHANGE THAT.)

He gets off me but keeps restraint of my wrists in one hand while dragging me behind his desk. There he fiddles in a desk drawer and pulls out hand cuffs much to my confusion.

"✡ 🕆🕯👎 👌 ✌💣✌ 👎 👌✡ 🕈 ✌❄ 💧 💣 🏱 🏱 ✌ ✋ ❄ 📬 *cuffs my wrists* 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 🕈 ✡ ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ ✌❄📪 💣✡ 🏱 ❄📬 ✋ ✌💣 ✌ 💣✌ 💧❄✌ 👎✌ 👎💧📬 ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 💣 ❄ 💣✡ 👎💧 🕈✋❄ 🕆❄ ❄ ✡✋ 📬" (YOU'D BE AMAZED BY WHAT SOME PEOPLE ARE INTO. *CUFFS MY WRISTS* BUT YOU NEEDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, MY PET. I AM A MAN OF STANDARDS. AND YOU MEET MY NEEDS WITHOUT TRYING.)

He reaches into the drawer again and pulls out a gag.

"S-sir...?"

"✌💧 💣🕆👍 ✌💧 ✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 ✋😐 ❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆 ✌💧 🕈 🏱 ✌✡ ✌ 🕆 👎📪 ✋🕯💣 ✌ ✌✋👎 ✡ 🕆🕯 👎 ❄ 👌 💧✋ ❄ ❄ ✋💧📬 👌🕆❄ 👌 ❄ ✌❄📪 ✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ 💧✌✡ 💣✡ ✌💣 📬" (AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOU AS WE PLAY AROUND, I'M AFRAID YOU'LL NEED TO BE SILENT FOR THIS. BUT BEFORE THAT, I WANT YOU TO SAY MY NAME.)

"Sir? Dings?"

"💧✌✡ 💣✡ ✌💣 📬" (SAY MY NAME.)

"*gulp* Gaster?"

"*coos* 👎 ✋ 📬📬📬 🏱 ✡ 🕆 💣 🕆❄ 📬" (*COOS* GOOD GIRL...OPEN YOUR MOUTH.)

"May I ask one last question, sir?"

"*sigh* ✋ ✡ 🕆 💣🕆💧❄📬" (*SIGH* IF YOU MUST.)

"H-how far are you going to take this?"

"✌💧 ✌ ✌💧 ✡ 🕆🕯 ❄ 💣 📬 🕈📬📬📬 🏱 ✡ 🕆 💣 🕆❄ 📬" (AS FAR AS YOU'LL LET ME. NOW...OPEN YOUR MOUTH.)

Vaguely it crosses my mind as to why I'm obeying him at all. But once the idea to stop all this even registers in my brain, the gag is tied on and I'm made mute.

"💧🕆👍 ✌ 👎 ✋ 📬 ✞ ❄ 🕆 ✡ 🕆🕯 ✞ 🕆💧📪 ✡ 🕆 👌 ✡📬 👎 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 🕈 ✡✍" (SUCH A GOOD GIRL. EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NERVOUS, YOU OBEY. DO YOU KNOW WHY?)

I shake my head.

"✋❄🕯💧 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ✋ 🕈 🕯❄ 🕆 ❄ ✡ 🕆📬 ✋ ❄✍" (IT'S BECAUSE YOU KNOW I WON'T HURT YOU. RIGHT?)

I blush faintly and nod.

"✌ 👎 🕆💧❄ ❄ 👌 👍 ✌ 📬📬📬 📬 🕈 ✌ 🕯❄ 👎 ✋ ✌ ✡ 💧❄🕆🏱✋👎 🕯🗄📁 💧 ✌👎 💧 ✡🕯 👍 ✌🏱📬 ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 ❄ 👌✋ 💧❄ ✌👎 💧 ✋❄📬 ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 ❄ 🕈 ✌ 👌👎💧💣 ✋💧📬" (AND JUST TO BE CLEAR...NO. WE AREN'T DOING ANY STUPID '50 SHADES OF GREY' CRAP. THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF SHIT. THAT IS NOT HOW REAL BDSM IS.)

I look at him funny and he gets flustered.

"🕈📫🕈 ✌❄✍ ✌💣 ✋ ❄ ✌ 🕈 👎 ❄ 😐 🕈 ❄ ✋ 💧 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄✍" (W-WHAT? AM I NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW THINGS LIKE THAT?)

I just shrug.

"🕈 ✌❄ ✞ 📬 🕈 ❄ 📪 ✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ 👎 💣 ✌ 🕆 👎 ❄ 👍😐📬" (WHATEVER. NOW THEN, I WANT YOU TO HOLD ME AROUND THE NECK.)

I look at the cuffs and then him before reaching over his head to drape my arms around his neck.

" 👎📬 ✞ ✡ 👎📬" (GOOD. VERY GOOD.)

He takes control by holding my waist as he sits down on his chair and pulls me on top of his lap.

"✡ 🕆 💧❄✋ 💧 💣 🕆 👍 💣 ❄✌👌 📬" (YOU STILL SEEM UNCOMFORTABLE.)

I give him a look of 'you think'.

" 😐📪 ✋ 🕈 🕯❄ 👎 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 🕯❄ ✌👎✡ 📬 ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ✌ 🕆💧❄ ✌ ❄ 💧❄📬 😐✌✡✍ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✋❄ ✌💧 ✌ ✠❄ ✌ 👍 👎✋❄ ✌💧💧✋ 💣 ❄📬 ❄ ✋😐 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ 👎 ❄ ✠❄ ✌ 👍 👎✋❄📪 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ 💣✡ 🏱 ✋ ❄📬" (LOOK, I WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU FEEL YOU AREN'T READY FOR. THIS IS ALL JUST A TEST. OKAY? THINK OF IT AS AN EXTRA CREDIT ASSIGNMENT. NOT LIKE YOU REALLY NEED THE EXTRA CREDIT, BUT YOU GET MY POINT.)

I shrug again.

"✌ ✋ ❄📬 🕈 ❄ ✋❄ 👌 👍 ✌ 📪 ❄ ✋💧 ✞ ✌✞ 💧 ❄ ✋💧 💣📬" (ALRIGHT. NOW LET IT BE CLEAR, THIS NEVER LEAVES THIS ROOM.)

I nod.

" 😐✌✡📬📬📬✋🕯💣 ✋ ❄ 💧❄✌ ❄ 👌 ✋ ✌ 👍❄✋ ✌❄ 🕈📬" (OKAY...I'M GOING TO START BEING AFFECTIONATE NOW.)

With his hands on my waist, he begins rubbing gently like how a kitten would knead on someone.

"✡ 🕆 🕈✌✋💧❄ ✋💧 💧 💧 ❄📬📬📬💣💣💣💣📬📬📬✌ 👎 ❄ 🕆👌 💧 🕈 ✡📬📬📬 📪 ✋💧 ❄ ✋💧 😐✌✡✍" (YOUR WAIST IS SO SOFT...MMMM...AND TO RUB HERE SLOWLY...HEH HEH, IS THIS OKAY?)

I smile a bit and nod which makes him smirk.

"💧 ✍ ✋🕯💣 ❄ ✋ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✡ 🕆📬 ✋ 😐 🕈 ✋ 👍✌ 👌 ✌ ❄✌👎 ✌ 💧 💧 💣 ❄✋💣 💧📬📬📬" (SEE? I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I KNOW I CAN BE A TAD HARSH SOMETIMES...)

To that, I snort a laugh and he rolls his eyes.

" 😐✌✡📪 ✋ ❄ ✋❄📬 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 💣 👌 ✋ ✌ 🕆 👎 💣✡ 👌 ❄ 💧 🕈 🕈 ✌ 📬 💧🕆 📪 🕈 👍✌ 👌 ✌❄ ✋ ❄✋💣✌👎✌❄✋ 📬 👌🕆❄ 👍 ✌ 🕈✋❄ ❄ 💧 🕈 ❄ 🕆💧❄📬📬📬❄ 💧 🕈 ✋😐 📬📬📬🕈 👍✌ ✌ ✡ 👌 🕆 💧 ✞ 💧📬" (OKAY, I GET IT. BUT YOU KNOW FROM BEING AROUND MY BROTHERS HOW WE ARE. SURE, WE CAN BE RATHER INTIMADATING. BUT ONCE ALONE WITH THOSE WE TRUST...THOSE WE LIKE...WE CAN REALLY BE OURSELVES.)

I nod with understanding and nuzzle his forehead, making him blush.

"✋📫✋ 💧 ✡ 🕆🕯 👍 💣✋ ✌ 🕆 👎 ❄ 📬📬📬 *deep breath* ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ✌ 👎 ✌ 💧❄✋ ✌👌 📬📬📬✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 💣✋ 👎 ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ 👎 ❄ ❄ 🕆👍 💣 📬" (I-I SEE YOU'RE COMING AROUND THEN...*DEEP BREATH* IF YOU WANT AND ARE STILL ABLE...I WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU WANTED TO TOUCH ME.)

My face gets really red and he eats it up.

" 😐 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆📬 ✡ 🕆🕯 💧 ✋ 👍 ❄📬 *licks his teeth* ✋❄ 💣✌😐 💧 💣 🕈✌ ❄ 💣 ✡ 🕆📬 ❄ ✠🏱 ✡ 🕆📬 ❄ 😐 🕈 ✌ ❄ 🏱 ✌👍 💧 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌❄ 💣✌😐 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 💣 💧❄ 🏱 ✌💧🕆 📬" (LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE SO INNOCENT. *LICKS HIS TEETH* IT MAKES ME WANT MORE OF YOU. TO EXPLORE YOU. TO KNOW ALL THE PLACES ON YOU THAT MAKE YOU FEEL THE MOST PLEASURE.)

I giggle sheepishly and he kisses the corner of my mouth.

"✡ 🕆 ✌🕆 📪 👌🕆❄📬📬📬❄ ✌ 🏱 ✌👍 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✋🕯👎 ✌ ✡📬📬📬 ✌ ✡ ✋😐 ❄ ❄ 🕆👍 📬📬📬 *smooch* 🕆👌📬📬📬 *smooch* 💧✈🕆 📬📬📬 *smooch* 👍✌ 💧💧📬📬📬 *smooches and laughs a bit* ✌ 👎 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ 🕆💣✌ 💧 💣 💧❄ 💧📪 ✡ 🕆🕯 💣 ✌ 🏱🕆 📬 ✋ 🕈✋ ✌ ✡ ✡ 💧 ✞✋ ❞📬" (YOU LAUGH, BUT...THERE ARE PLACES ON YOU I'D REALLY...REALLY LIKE TO TOUCH...*SMOOCH* RUB...*SMOOCH* SQUEEZE...*SMOOCH* CARESS...*SMOOCHES AND LAUGHS A BIT* AND UNLIKE OTHER HUMANS OR MONSTERS, YOU'RE MORE OF A PUZZLE. ONE I WILL REALLY ENJOY SOLVING~.)

His voice carries a flirtatious tone and it gets to me, daring me almost. I accept this dare of his, nuzzling tenderly into his jaw and down to his neck while my hands rub the back of his skull sweetly. This has him lulling into me.

" 💣 💣💣📬📬📬🕆✌ 📬📬📬🕆✌ 📬📬📬 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ✋👍 📬📬📬💣💣💣📬📬📬 💣💣 ✋🕯💣 ✌📬📬📬💧 🕈 ✡ ❄ ✌✋ 💣✡ ✌ 👎💧 🕆🏱 ✡ 🕆 👌✌👍😐📪 ✋🏱 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ❄ ✡📪 🕆💧❄ ✌ 👌✋❄📬📬📬❄ 📬📬📬💧 ✋👎 ❄ 💣 👌✌👍😐 👎 🕈 📬📬📬 ✌👍 ❄ 📬📬📬❄ ✋💣 📬📬📬 📫 ✡ 🕆 💧😐✋ ❄📬📬📬✌📫✌ 📬📬📬" (HM HMM...UAH...UAHHH...HOOO THAT'S NICE...MMM...HMM I'M GONNA...SLOWLY TRAIL MY HANDS UP YOUR BACK, GRIP YOU THERE GENTLY, JUST A BIT...THEN...SLIDE THEM BACK DOWN...GRACE THE...TRIM OF...O-OF YOUR SKIRT...A-AHH...)

I don't really care for the uniforms. Girls have to wear skirts, I hate it because of perverts taking up-skirt pics. The tips of his phalanges slide themselves under the hem of my skirt and instinct has me try to wriggle away from it. This, however, has a different effect on him.

"✌ 📬📬📬 📫 📬📬📬 💣📬📬📬✡ 🕆🕯 📬📬📬🏱 💧💧✋ 🏱 ❄❄✡ ✌ 👎 ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ 💣 🕈📬📬📬 📫 📬📬📬 📫 ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬 💣 📬📬📬❄🕈 👍✌ 🏱 ✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✌💣 📬📬📬 📬📬📬❄👍 📬📬📬 📬📬📬 🕆📬📬📬🕆👍😐📬📬📬🕆✌ 📬📬📬 📫 📬📬📬" (AH...O-OH...HHNM...YOU'RE...PRESSING PRETTY HARD AGAINST ME NOW...L-L...L-LYNSIE...HHMN...TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME...HOOO...TCH...FF...FU...UCK...UAHH...H-HHOOOO...)

Gripping me slightly, he holds me down against him and starts grinding our hips together. This strange new friction has my eyes fluttering and soft sounds try to escape the gag. He takes notice, grinning to the sight of me slowly unwinding atop him, so much so he isn't even moving me anymore, it's all me.

"💣💣💣💣📬📬📬💧🕆👍 ✌ 👎 ✋ 📬📬📬 *he reaches down* ✋ 🕈✌ ✌ 😐 🏱 ✡ 🕆 👍 💧 🕈 ✋ ✋ 👎 ❄ ✋💧📬📬📬💧 ✋ 👎 🕯❄ 💣✋💧💧 ✌ 💧✋ 💧🕈 ❄ 💧 🕆 👎 ❄ ✌❄ 💧 ✋🏱💧 💣 ✡ 🕆 ✋🏱💧📬" (MMMM...SUCH A GOOD GIRL...*HE REACHES DOWN* I WANNA KEEP YOU CLOSE WHILE I DO THIS...SO I DON'T MISS A SINGLE SWEET SOUND THAT SLIPS FROM YOUR LIPS.)

He lightly slips a hand under my skirt and I flinch.

" ✌💧✡ 🕈📬 🕆💧❄ ✌✠📬 ✋ 🕆 📬📬📬✋ 😐 🕈 ❄ 👌✌💧✋👍💧 🕈 🕆 💣📬📬📬✋📫✋ 📫 ✋ ❄ ❄ 🕆👍 📬📬📬👌🕆❄📬📬📬 ❄ 💣 😐 🕈 🕈 📬📬📬🕈 ✠✌👍❄ ✡ ✋❄ 💧 👌 💧❄📪 😐✌✡✍" (EASY NOW. JUST RELAX. I UH...I KNOW THE BASICS OF WHERE UHM...I-I G-GOING TO TOUCH...BUT...LET ME KNOW WHERE...WHERE EXACTLY IT FEELS BEST, OKAY?)

Now he sounds nervous. It's odd hearing him like this. But it does reassure me of his good intentions, so I nod my head.

" 📫 ✌ ✡✍ ✋📫✋ 💣 ✌ 📪 👎✏ 📪 👎📬 💣💣💣📬📬📬 *chuckles into a lustful purr* 💧 📬📬📬 🕈 👌✌👎📪 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ 💣 ❄ 🏱 ✌✡ 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆📪 💣✡ 🏱 ❄✍" (R-REALLY? I-I MEAN, GOOD! HEHE, GOOD. HMMM...*CHUCKLES INTO A LUSTFUL PURR* SO...HOW BAD, DO YOU WANT ME TO PLAY WITH YOU, MY PET?)

This is it, no going back from this if I keep going. I can either take the blue pill and this ends now, going back to before this ever happened. Or I can take the red pill and see just how deep the rabbit hole goes, down a road of unknown unknowns. Maybe...it wouldn't be so bad to try...

I nuzzle into his neck and purr as I press on his hand much to his glee.

" 📪 ✋💧 ❄ ✌❄ 💧 ✍ 💣💣📪 💣💣💣📬📬📬🕈 ❄ 📬📬📬✋🕯 👍 ❄✌✋ ✡ ✌✋💣 ❄ 🏱 ✌💧 📬 👌🕆❄ ✋ 💧❄📬📬📬✋🕯💣 ✋ ❄ ❄ ✌💧 ✡ 🕆❞📬" (HEHE, IS THAT SO? HMM, MMM...WELL THEN...I'LL CERTAINLY AIM TO PLEASE. BUT FIRST...I'M GOING TO TEASE YOU~.)

I whine in annoyance and he chuckles as takes his hand away to place it under my shirt.

" 💣💣💣 💧 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✋ 💣✡ ✌ 👎 👎 🕈 ✡ 🕆 💧❄ 💣✌👍 📪 💣💣💣📪 ❄ ✌👍✋ ✡ 🕆 ✞ ✡ 👎 💧✋ ✌👌 👍🕆 ✞ 📪 💣💣💣 ❄ 📬📬📬 *breathing hitches as his hand slips back under my skirt* 📬📬📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 📬📬📬🕈 ❄📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 🕈 ❄📬📬📬 📬📬📬 💣💣💣📬📬📬 💣✌✌✌ 📬📬📬 *swallows nervously*" (HMMM SLOWLY RUNNING MY HAND DOWN YOUR STOMACH, HMMM, TRACING YOUR EVERY DESIRABLE CURVE, HHNMMM THEN...*BREATHING HITCHES AS HIS HAND SLIPS BACK UNDER MY SKIRT* OH...OHHHH YOU ARE...WET...THAT IS WET...EHEHEH...HMMM...OOOHH MAAAN...*SWALLOWS NERVOUSLY*)

I eye him funny and nudge him to get his attention.

"🕈 ✌❄✍" (WHAT?)

"*muffled*"

"✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ✋ 👍✌ 🕯❄ 🕆 👎 💧❄✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆📬" (YOU KNOW I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU.)

I flick the back of his skull and he growls.

" ✋ 📪 ✋❄🕯💧 👍 💣✋ 📬 👌🕆❄ ❄ 📬 *removes the gag* 🕈 🕈 ✌❄ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ❄ 💧✌✡✍" (FINE, IT'S COMING OFF. BUT NOT FOR LONG. *REMOVES THE GAG* NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?)

"Is this...Is this your first time doing...This?"

His face scrunches up all flustered.

"👎📫👎 ❄ 💣 👍😐 💣 📪 🕆💣✌ ✏" (D-DO NOT MOCK ME, HUMAN!)

"I'm not. I'm new to this too."

"✡📫✡ 🕆 ✌ ✍" (Y-YOU ARE?)

"Yes, sir. I'm a virgin."

"✡ 🕆🕯 ✌📬📬📬✞📫✞✋ ✋ 📬📬📬✍" (YOU'RE A...V-VIRGIN...?)

I nod and he swallows a lump forming in his non-existent throat.

"✡ 🕆🕯 ✌ ✞✋ ✋ ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆🕯 💧❄✋ ❄❄✋ 💣 👎 ✌ ❄ ✋💧✍" (YOU'RE A VIRGIN AND YOU'RE STILL LETTING ME DO ALL THIS?)

"Now who's the one being vexed over the obvious."

"👌🕆❄📬📬📬🕈 ✡✍" (BUT...WHY?)

I just shrug.

"We only have one life to live as we see fit but many roads to travel on with many different results at the end. Maybe I just want to see where this path leads...with you. If that's okay."

His face is in blank disbelief.

"Sir? D-dings? ...Gaster?"

He slams his mouth on mine in a rough kiss that leaves me at his mercy as he is filled with renewed confidence. His hand down there moves under my panties and tests around my sex, making me keen.

" 📬📬📬✡ 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄✍" (OOHOH...YOU LIKE THAT?)

"It feels strange...But nice."

" ✡ ✌ ✍ ❄ 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ ✋📬📬📬👎 ❄ ✋💧📬📬📬" (OH YEAH? THEN WHAT IF I...DO THIS...)

A finger enters me and my mouth opens in a quiet gasp.

"💣✡ 👎📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 💧 📬📬📬✡ 🕆🕯 💧 🕈✌ 💣 ✋ 💧✋👎 📬" (MY GOD...IT'S SO...YOU'RE SO WARM INSIDE.)

I look away with a blush and his free hand turns my face back to make eye contact.

"👎 🕯❄ 😐 ✌🕈✌✡ 💣 💣 ✏" (DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM ME!)

"Yes, sir."

"📬📬📬✋🕯💣 ✋ ❄ 💣 ✞ 💣✡ ✌ 👎 🕈📬" (...I'M GOING TO MOVE MY HAND NOW.)

I nod and feel the blunt ends of his other fingers slowly run confidently over my sensitive lower lips. Everything around me is building intensely hot as I feel the shuddering spells of ecstasy rip through my body. I feel alive, it's as if I'm connected to the earth by the sensual rhythm of his fingers moving circles around my sex.

And he can see it clearly in my eyes as they roll back in growing pleasure. Every part of me comes to life as I shiver beneath his touch, and it's all the more fierce and powerful than I ever imagined it to be. I've given myself away to him entirely as instinct moves my hips along to the gradual movements of his fingers, much to his delight.

Between my fluttering lashes, I see the overwhelming lust contorting his expression as he gazes back at me. He doesn't hide how he likes the fact that I've become so submissive beneath the simplistic touch of his hands, and shows me that he loves how responsive I've become as he presses his thumb against my clit, earning him some lowly desperate sounds that I try to keep soft so the gag isn't needed.

It acts as a switch as the intensive waves of pleasure pulls together deep within my core, and I feel wetter as he touches me in a memorable way. And, suddenly, as he manages to find a collective of sensitive nerves beneath his magical fingers, a quickening shock of violent lightening rings deep within my bones.

"*sharp inhale* Ooooh sssshit Gaster..."

"💧✌✡ 💣✡ ✌💣 📬📬📬💧✌✡ ✋❄ ✌ ✌✋ 📬📬📬✋ 🕈✌ ✌ ✌ ✡ 🕆 💧✌✡ ✋❄📬📬📬" (SAY MY NAME...SAY IT AGAIN...I WANNA HEAR YOU SAY IT...)

He's really enjoying this. Aside from his hand, I can feel something hard beginning to bulge against my ass. And it only feels harder as I grind on it while riding his hand.

"Ga-aahhhnster~..."

He shudders a low moan in response as his erection digs further against me. But he doesn't pull his hand away from my sex as his gradual movements speed up against the pulsating sensations beneath his fingers. I can feel it more intensely now, I can feel the otherworldly vibrations ringing through every muscle of my body, setting the blood running through my veins on fire, and setting my heart alight as I cling desperately on to him with the sound of his name barely escaping your lips.

"✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 🕆❄ ❄ 💣 📪 ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬💧 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ ✋💧📬📬📬✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 😐 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 💣✌👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋💧 🕈✌✡📬📬📬💣💣💣💣📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ ✌👍 ✡ 🕆🕯 💣✌😐✋ ✋ ❄ 🕈📬📬📬👎✌💣 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ✋👎 ✌ 🕈 👌 ✌🕆❄✋ 🕆 ✡ 🕆 😐 ✋ ❄ 🕈📬📬📬" (I WANT HEAR YOU CALL OUT TO ME, LYNSIE...SEEING YOU LIKE THIS...I WANT TO KNOW THAT I MADE YOU FEEL THIS WAY...MMMM...THAT FACE YOU'RE MAKING RIGHT NOW...DAMN YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOK RIGHT NOW...)

He can only just withhold how much he loves to see me overcome with desire like this. He moans lowly in my ear every time I clench my muscles around his hand, he grits his teeth together as he gasps and shudders against me every time I respond deliciously to the slow movements he makes. And at this point, I'm not afraid to show him how sweet it feels every time he dares to explore the liquid shape of my sex as my hips slowly glide along to his touch.

I think I'm getting close now...and he's bringing me closer...higher...so much higher...fuck, oh fuck...f-fuuuuck...wait...where's his hand?

"✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆📬📬📬" (I NEED YOU...)

I let out a small yelp as he lifts me up when he stands and pins me under him on his desk.

"✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈📬" (I NEED YOU NOW.)

I shiver with worry but nod my head. He reaches for his pants and sets his red-violet erection free before removing my panties. He stares at me with desire written in his eyes, temptation pulling us closer like magnets.

"👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ 💣 ✍ 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✌🏱🏱 ✍" (DO YOU WANT ME? DO YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN?)

"I...I want this. I need you...Gaster."

With that, he slowly enters me. I silently intake a sharp breath of air as he similarly gasps in pleasure. I feel as if I'm being filled up, a part of me has connected to his body and now is whole. And...fuck, it feels so messed up.

" 🕆👍😐📬📬📬💧 ❄✋ ❄📬📬📬💧 ❄📬📬📬✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆📬📬📬 👎📬📬📬✡ 🕆 ❄ 😐 ✋❄ ✌ ✋ 📬📬📬" (OOOOOH FFFFUCK...SOOOO TIGHT...SOOOO HOT...AND YOU...OH GOD...YOU TOOK IT ALL IN...)

"*wincing* Please...Be gentle..."

"✋ 🕈✋ 📪 💣✡ 🏱 ❄📬 🕆💧❄ ✌✠📬 ✌👎 🕆💧❄ ❄ 💣 👌 ✋ 📬📬📬 *shudders* ✋ 💧✋👎 ✡ 🕆📬" (I WILL, MY PET. JUST RELAX. ADJUST TO ME BEING...*SHUDDERS* INSIDE YOU.)

I do as told. It takes a few moments, but after a bit, I give him the okay and he is ready to continue. He buries his face against the base of my neck with a groan and slowly grinds within me. Neither of us finds it necessary to rush, what with school being done with for the day.

Every small thrust, every tiny jab he makes within me is met with a powerful response deep in my abdomen. Every inch of my skin feels as if it's lit up like fireworks, the blood running through my veins sizzle across my bones in an intense explosion, flaring within my innards like a blazing inferno. My fingers cup the back of his skull, his hands grab a tight hold of my thighs, and I stifle the urge to scream as the head of his erection suddenly hits a bundle of nerves deep within me.

"O-Oh fuck..."

I breathe out desperately while trying to grasp on to him. I'm getting all sensitive like never before, and it's driving me crazy. My contorted expressions are merely fuel to his fire. He heatedly nuzzles my nape as one of his hands comes up to gently cradle my face, my heavily-lidded gaze glazes over him with lust as my body makes me beg for him.

"...Gaster...Harder..."

His hips pause and he looks at me with a faint smirk coming to his face.

"✋🕯💣 💧 ✡📬 ✋🕯💣 ❄ 💧🕆 ✋ ✌ 👎 ❄ ✌❄📬 👍✌ ❄ 🏱 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ 💣 ✍" (I'M SORRY. I'M NOT SURE I HEARD THAT. CARE TO REPEAT THAT FOR ME?)

"Please..."

"🏱 ✌💧 📬📬📬🕈 ✌❄✍" (PLEASE...WHAT?)

He proceeds to pump his hips painfully slow and shallow, making it very hard to speak with a slackened jaw.

"P-please...oooooooh...Please go faster..."

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬✋🕯💣 ❄ 💧🕆 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 💧✌✋👎 ❄ ✋ 💧❄ ❄✋💣 📬" (HMMM...I'M NOT SURE THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID THE FIRST TIME.)

He drops to an agonizing crawl and I feel my being shatter.

"Harder! Please Gaster, take me harder!"

He grins with devious cocky delight.

"🕈 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✋ 💧✋💧❄📬" (WELL IF YOU INSIST.)

This has him snap as he thrusts and gradually speeds up, faster and faster, filling me more and more as I feel his length graze the sensitive nerves within my core. I've never experienced something as powerful and as intense as this as he pushes into me faster, harder...losing all sense of himself in me as his tongue hangs carelessly out his mouth, and the sight of his contorted expression, burning bright with a dark flush setting his face alight like a lantern, sends me careening over the edge of oblivion.

"I'm...I'm close...Gaster...o-oh...I think I'm close..."

"💧✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✌ ✌✋ 📬📬📬" (SAY THAT AGAIN...)

He orders, pushing himself mercilessly into me until the feelings stirring deep within my center spirals deliciously between my legs. He can barely take looking at my submissive expression and my eyes rolling back in pleasure. His raw voice is draped with uncontrollable lust as he grips a hold of my waist in his impossibly strong arms.

"✡ 🕆 💣📫💣✌😐 💣✡ 📫 ✌💣 📬📬📬💧 🕆 👎 💧 👎📬📬📬 ✋😐 ✞ ✞ ❄📬" (YOU M-MAKE MY N-NAME...SOUND SO GOOD...LIKE VELVET.)

My sharp gasps synchronize with his harsh thrusts, and in between the delicious rhythm of his movements, I try my best to make sense of the dizzying thoughts to call out to him.

"Gas...ahhh...G-gaster..."

I'm almost completely gone. I can feel the what I believe to be the climax coming, reaching to its absolute limits, and Gaster feels the pulsating urge to release himself shooting through his member. It's impossible to stop now.

He can't hold himself back any longer, not when he can feel me tighten around him in all the right ways. Slowly he forces me to look directly at him. In his sockets, there is unfathomable desire. In his eyes, there's a passion to make me his and his alone. I can feel it in his affectionate hands, holding me like I were porcelain. And the feeling of being wanted by him finally tips me over the edge.

"👍🕆💣 💣 📪 ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ 👍🕆💣 🕈✋❄ 💣 📬📬📬💣✡ 🏱 ❄📬📬📬💣✡ 👌 ✌🕆❄✋ 🕆 ✋ 📬📬📬" (CUM FOR ME, LYNSIE...I WANT YOU TO CUM WITH ME...MY PET...MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL...)

He releases everything he's held back all this time, the desk creaking under his force and moving ever so slightly despite its heavy weight. He relentlessly pounds into me and fills me up as I feel my climax quivering tortuously over his member. I feel the waves of ecstasy flood my system until we're both stiff and give in to the intensive release of our orgasms.

The sheer power of climax is like nothing I've ever experienced before. I'm careening through euphoric plains of being, as if I've shed away my human skin and fractured into millions of pieces against him, blending in with the magic of being as I melt beneath him.

Through the misty haze of orgasm, I can't help but enjoy the feeling of still being connected to him. Like as if both of our forms have collided together, experiencing the ethereal feeling of sharing one existence and yet are able to still enjoy the earthly pleasures. I breathe deeply as if it's my last breath.

"✌ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✋ ❄✍" (ARE YOU ALRIGHT?)

"That...was...so...intense..."

He chuckles wearily and doesn't let go as he collapses against me as my arms fall limply over his shoulders.

"💧🕆👍 ✌ 👎 ✋ 📬📬📬✡ 🕆 ✞ 👎✋💧✌🏱🏱 ✋ ❄ 💣 📬📬📬💣💣💣💣💣💣📬📬📬❄ ✋💧 🕈 🕆 👎 💧 ❄ ✡ 🕆 💧❄ ✌✋ ❄ ✌🕯💧 ❄ ✡ ✌ ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕈 ✌💧 👎🕆💣👌 ✌💧 ❄ 💧 💧 ✌❄ ✋ 💧📬" (SUCH A GOOD GIRL...YOU NEVER DISAPPOINT ME...MMMMMM...THIS WOULD SO GET YOU STRAIGHT A'S FOR THE YEAR IF YOU WERE AS DUMB AS THOSE SEAT FILLERS.)

"*giggles* Glad to be on that pretty pedestal of yours, sir."

"*yawns* ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ✋👍 📬 ✌ ✡ 🕆 👍 💣 ❄✌👌 ✍" (*YAWNS* THIS IS NICE. ARE YOU COMFORTABLE?)

"Could be better. If you bring the chair closer..."

" ✋😐 ❄ ✋💧✍" (LIKE THIS?)

He scoots the chair closer and I prop my legs on it.

"Much better. Takes the pressure off my spine."

He smiles and cuddles me. His form is warm and comforting. I press my lips against the vertebrae of his neck with a smile and feel him heating up in response.

"*purrs* ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ✋👍 📬📬📬" (*PURRS* THAT'S NICE...)

"I aim to please. After all...*lick* I'm teacher's pet~."

"*tired shudder* ✌🕆 ❄✡ ✋ 📬📬📬❄ ✌💧✋ 💣 🕈✋ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎 💣 ✋❄📬" (*TIRED SHUDDER* NAUGHTY GIRL...TEASING ME WILL GET YOU A DEMERIT.)

"Who said I'm teasing?"

"📬📬📬 ✋✞ 💣 ✌ 💣 💣 ❄📬 📬📬✌ 👎 ✋🕯 ✌✞ ✡ 🕆 👌 ✋ 💧🕈 ❄ ✌💧 📬" (...GIVE ME A MOMENT. HEH HEH..AND I'LL HAVE YOU BEGGING FOR SWEET RELEASE.)

"Fair enough sir."

Honestly, we're both spent and yet we're both yearning for more. It was wonderful and too much all at once, like the start of an addiction. Every few seconds he grinds into me, my hold on him tightens. Slowly building the start for another go at wrecking his desk with our bodies.

And as I affectionately hold him close to my trembling body, eventually feeling his length harden from deep inside me, I smile wide as I hear a small thump of a heartbeat pulse within his chest. Then the thumping starts to grow louder in my muffled ears. And when I understand what it is it's too late.

"S-sir..."

"💣💣💣💣📬📬📬 👎 ✡ 🕆 💧 👎📬📬📬" (MMMM...GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD...)

"Sir I think..."

"🕈 ✌❄ 👎✋👎 ✋ ❄ ✡ 🕆✍ 💧✌✡ 💣✡ ✌💣 📬 *groans*" (WHAT DID I TELL YOU? SAY MY NAME. *GROANS*)

"But sir there's..."

"✋ 💧✌✋👎📪 💧✌✡ 💣✡ ✌💣 ✏" (I SAID, SAY MY NAME!)

"hey, gaster..."

We freeze up. Slim is on the other side of the door and thank god Dings had me lock it.

"🏱📫🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧✍ 🕈📫🕈 ✌❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆 👎 ✋ ✌ ❄ 🕆 💧✍" (P-PAPYRUS? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AFTER HOURS?)

"sans's been waiting in the car and is getting all pissy. are you done being gross with her or what?"

"❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆 ❄✌ 😐✋ ✌👌 🕆❄✍✏" (THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!)

"bro, i could hear you from like two halls away. you're just lucky no one else is around."

"Told you this was awkward as hell."

"✡ 🕆 💧 🕆❄ 🕆🏱📬 *sighs and pulls out with a grunt* ✋✞ 💣 ✌ 💣✋ 🕆❄ 📬" (YOU SHUT UP. *SIGHS AND PULLS OUT WITH A GRUNT* GIVE ME A MINUTE.)

"heh...only a minute huh?

" 🕆👍😐 ✡ 🕆✏" (FUCK YOU!)

"Gaster..."

"🕈 ✌❄✍✏" (WHAT?!)

I cup the back of his skull in my hands, I lock eyes with him and he gulps softly.

"Relax...*kiss* You can gloat later. Say...*whispers* after breaking your bed's headboard~."

He smirks devilishly.

" 📬📬📬✋ ✞ ❄ 🕈✌✡ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐📪 💣✡ 🏱 ❄❞📬" (OOOH...I LOVE THE WAY YOU THINK, MY PET~.)

"I told you, sir...I aim to please."

He chuckles and slips away from me to fix himself up.

"Um...Sir?"

"✡ 💧✍" (YES?)

I show my still cuffed wrists.

" 📬📬📬 ✋ ❄📬" (OH...RIGHT.)

He digs around in a drawer and gets the key, freeing me from his bonds...for now.

Unlocking the door, Slim just looks at us with a knowing but uncaring smile.

"so...you two have quite the 'discussion'?"

"💣 👍😐 ✌ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄📬 ✋ 👎 🕯❄ 👍✌ 📬" (MOCK ALL YOU WANT. I DON'T CARE.)

"okay, i will."

Dings sneers.

"Come on you two. It's late, can we just go home?"

"sure. but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"you forgot your panties."

Slim points to the discarded undergarment and I blush.

"nice pair by the way."

"...Shut up."


	4. UnderFell Papyrus

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Professor Fell has been lecturing us on the true meaning of the works of William Shakespeare for the last hour or so. Honestly, I find his take on things to be very insightful, sometimes. Other times it seems he lets his own views on the matter bleed into his teachings, which is quite compromising.

"AND AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE, WHILE ENTERTAINING, SHAKESPEARE LACKED REALISTIC VIEWS. FOR EXAMPLE...ROMEO & JULIET. TWO YOUNG STAR-CROSSED LOVERS WHOSE DEATHS ULTIMATELY RECONCILE THEIR FEUDING FAMILIES. IT WAS AMONG SHAKESPEARE'S MOST POPULAR PLAYS DURING HIS LIFETIME AND ALONG WITH HAMLET, IS ONE OF HIS MOST FREQUENTLY PERFORMED PLAYS. TODAY, THE TITLE CHARACTERS ARE REGARDED AS ARCHETYPAL YOUNG LOVERS. BUT IS THAT REALLY THE CASE? THE TWO MEET AND HE FALLS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HER. HE PROCEEDS TO ATTEMPT WOOING HER AND SOMEHOW SUCCEEDS. THEY REQUEST MARRIAGE AND ARE DENIED. SO WHAT DO THEY DO? THEY DISOBEY. AND WHAT DOES THAT GET THEM? LOVE? A HAPPY ENDING? NO! THEY DIE. NOT ONLY IS IT BEYOND FOOLISH, BUT IT IS UTTERLY POINTLESS."

"but that isn't the point."

All eyes go to Edgy.

"OH? DO ENLIGHTEN US."

"while romeo and juliet is sometimes considered to have no unifying theme, save that of young love. romeo and juliet have become emblematic of young lovers and doomed love. since it is such an obvious subject of the play, several scholars have explored the language and historical context behind the romance of the play. on their first meeting, romeo and juliet use a form of communication recommended by many etiquette authors in shakespeare's day: metaphor. by using metaphors of saints and sins, romeo was able to test juliet's feelings for him in a non-threatening way. this method was recommended by baldassare castiglione, whose works had been translated into english by this time. he pointed out that if a man used a metaphor as an invitation, the woman could pretend she did not understand him, and he could retreat without losing honor."

Time to throw my metaphorical hat into this ring.

"Not to mention Juliet, however, participates in the metaphor and expands on it. The religious metaphors of 'shrine', 'pilgrim', and 'saint' were fashionable in the poetry of the time and more likely to be understood as romantic rather than blasphemous, as the concept of sainthood was associated with the Catholicism of an earlier age. Later in the play, Shakespeare removes the more daring allusions to Christ's resurrection in the tomb he found in his source work: Brooke's Romeus and Juliet."

"GO ON."

"In the later balcony scene, Shakespeare has Romeo overhear Juliet's soliloquy, but in Brooke's version of the story, her declaration is done alone. By bringing Romeo into the scene to eavesdrop, Shakespeare breaks from the normal sequence of courtship. Usually, a woman was required to be modest and shy to make sure that her suitor was sincere, but breaking this rule serves to speed along the plot. The lovers are able to skip courting and move on to plain talk about their relationship...agreeing to be married after knowing each other for only one night. In the final suicide scene, there is a contradiction in the message...in the Catholic religion, suicides were often thought to be condemned to hell, whereas people who die to be with their loves under the 'Religion of Love' are joined with their love in paradise. Romeo and Juliet's love seems to be expressing the 'Religion of Love' view rather than the Catholic view. Another point is that although their love is passionate, it is only consummated in marriage, which keeps them from losing the audience's sympathy."

"true. the play arguably equates love and sex with death. throughout the story, both romeo and juliet, along with the other characters, fantasizes about it as a dark being, often equating it with a lover. capulet, for example, when he first discovers juliet's faked death, describes it as having deflowered his daughter. juliet later erotically compares romeo and death. right before her suicide, she grabs romeo's dagger, saying "o happy dagger! this is thy sheath. there rust, and let me die."."

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING WITH THIS?"

"To be blunt sir...It's not the story of a young couple rebelling against their parents. It's the story of Juliet falling victim to Romeo. It's a tragedy because of what happens to Juliet, not because their relationship doesn't work out. We're supposed to hate Romeo. This idea was proposed by comedian Jay Black, a former English teacher who was explaining his theory to a student at Edinboro University after a show."

"romeo & juliet was written around 1595 though there's some debate and first performed soon after. i mention the date here because it's important to why we're supposed to hate romeo. there was rampant famine in england in the 1590s among the poor. most of the audience showing up to a performance of romeo & juliet was probably hungry. they pay what little money they have to see a play to forget their misery for a few hours. then out saunters romeo, a little rich boy, whining about love. besides love, what's one of the first lines out of his mouth? he asks benvolio: "where shall we dine?" imagine a theater full of starving people hearing that delivered by some beautiful rich kid. he has so many options for where he's going to get his next meal that he can't even decide. they'd have thrown tomatoes if they weren't so hungry."

"It's semiotics. The same way a filmmaker now might show a villain being mean to an animal to signal to the audience that this is the bad guy, Shakespeare included this line to incite the feeling in the audience that they should hate this guy. Besides talking about food when we first meet him, Romeo is whining about love, but really he's just mad that Rosaline won't sleep with him. When he meets Juliet, he doesn't fall instantly in love, he sees someone he thinks he can have sex with. He uses the fact that Juliet has fallen for him to manipulate her. Romeo is a dick."

"black tells this theory as one he came to on his own in studying the play, but admits it's probably not a particularly unique take on the idea. in researching this, one can find no shortage of theories and alternate interpretations of the text. beyond black's thoughts on romeo, one can develop some of their own about paris to further support the idea that romeo is a villain."

"Paris tends to be seen as the guy that Juliet is having forced upon her by her parents, but his conversation with Lord Capulet makes it clear that Capulet doesn't want them to be married for at least two years, and that although he likes Paris, the young man still needs to win Juliet over. Capulet tells Paris in Act I Scene II: "But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart, My will to her consent is but a part; An she agree, within her scope of choice Lies my consent and fair according voice.". Paris isn't being forced on anybody. He loves Juliet. She is Paris' dying thought at the end of the play after Romeo kills him: "O, I am slain! If thou be merciful, Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."."

"another theory on the subject is about juliet's virginity. it proposes that juliet's reluctance to marry paris isn't because she's so in love with romeo, it's that she can't marry him because he'll know she's no longer a virgin. there isn't much in the text to support this directly, but most of juliet's reluctance is about the idea of marriage, and not about paris specifically. whether juliet realizes the consequence of letting romeo up on that balcony or not, it's still true."

"So Romeo, in an attempt to get laid, ruins Juliet's prospects of marrying Paris, kills her cousin, gets banished, and drives a 13-year-old girl to suicide. Romeo's the asshole here. Juliet kills herself because of her love, Romeo, who's been manipulating her this whole time, is dead. Romeo offs himself because he's screwed and got no other choice that he wants to take. He's already been banished, killed Tybalt, and now Paris. What do you think happens next if he walks out of that tomb? The dude is royally fucked. When he finds Juliet "dead", that's the last straw. His whole world's been thrown into upheaval over this girl, and now she's dead. Romeo, already a desperate man in a desperate situation, doesn't see any other option than death. Such a bitch move."

"exactly! so why then, do we see it as a story about two crazy kids in love? probably because that's what people want to see. we'd rather see two kids kill themselves because they're so in love and the world just doesn't understand then watch a play where a sex-crazed maniac drives a 13-year-old girl to kill herself."

Fell is shocked but impressed.

"VERY GOOD. YOU TWO ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THIS RATHER THAN FOLLOW THE SOURCE MATERIAL BLINDLY OR GO WITH THE VIEW OF THE MASSES. THAT WILL MAKE THIS NEXT PART ALL THE MORE INTERESTING."

We are confused.

"I WANT THE TWO OF YOU TO COME DOWN HERE AND DO A LITTLE ROLE-PLAY."

"what?"

"SANS, YOU'LL BE ROMEO. AND LYNSIE, YOU'RE JULIET."

This has me nervous.

"Um...With all due respect sir...I don't feel that to be necessary."

He and the rest of the class are taken back by this. Normally I follow a teacher's instructions without question. So me trying to get out of obeying is like a lightning strike on a cloudless day, very odd.

"VERY CUTE, YOU THINK I'M GIVING YOU A CHOICE. *chuckles* GET DOWN HERE."

"B-but sir..."

"NOW!"

Fuck, shit, damn it, crap! I have performance anxiety. I turn into to a mess when in front of others. But damn it all to hell, Fell's not giving me a choice. Well...I could run away, but that'll only mess my grades up. So I reluctantly follow Edgy down to stand with Fell and already I can feel the butterflies in my gut going crazy.

"NOW THEN. THE TWO OF YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY OUT A SCENE FROM THE PLAY. SCENE II, CAPULET'S ORCHARD. THE VERY WELL KNOWN BALCONY SCENE. I'M SURE YOU BOTH KNOW THE LINES."

"yes, professor."

"Yes, sir."

I feel ill. I can't get my eyes off the floor and I'm fiddling with my hands nervously. A stark contrast to my normal demeanor. And it is very noticeable.

"ALRIGHT. ENTER ROMEO. HE JESTS AT SCARS THAT NEVER FELT A WOUND. JULIET APPEARS ABOVE AT A WINDOW. AND...BEGIN."

He claps his hands and a chill shoots up my spine as Edgy clears his throat.

"*ahem* but, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? it is the east, and juliet is the sun. arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than she: be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. it is my lady, o, it is my love! o, that she knew she were! she speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? her eye discourses; i will answer it. i am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. what if her eyes were there, they in her head? the brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. see, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! o, that i were a glove upon that hand, that i might touch that cheek!"

Shit! My turn.

"Ay me!"

That came out a bit louder than I wanted and people are noticing.

"she speaks: o, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! W-wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy f-father and refuse thy name; O-or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn m-my love, And I'll no longer be a C-capulet."

Oh dear god, no, a stutter?! The looks I'm getting. I want to go curl into a corner and die.

"uh...shall i hear more, or shall i speak at this?"

That is both a line and a real question, but Fell lets it continue.

"'T-tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art t-thyself, though not a Montague. What's M-Montague? I-it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other p-part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? T-that which we call a rose By any other name w-would smell as sweet; So Romeo would were he not Romeo call'd, R-retain that dear perfection which he owes W-without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for t-that name which is no part of t-thee Take all myself."

"i take thee at thy word: call me but love, and i'll be new baptized; henceforth i never will be romeo."

"W-what man art thou that thus b-bescreen'd in night So s-stumblest on my counsel?"

"That's not the only thing stumbling!"

Laughter waves through the rows of students and I can feel the tears threaten to pour.

"SILENCE!"

Fell's booming voice is like thunder.

"CLASS IS DISMISSED."

No one seems to mind this.

"I WANT A FIVE PAGED REPORT ON ROMEO & JULIET BY MONDAY, OR YOU CAN KISS YOUR GRADE POINT AVERAGE THIS SEMESTER GOODBYE."

To that, the people groan.

"LYNSIE."

Well, I'm dead now.

"Yes, sir?"

"STAY. I WANT TO TALK TO YOU."

I reluctantly remain behind, only Edgy giving me any show of support by mouthing the words 'good luck and be safe' as everyone leaves the room and Fell shuts the door, locking it too.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I WANTED YOU TO STAY?"

I hang my head low.

"Because I disgraced the work of Shakespeare with such a shitty reciting."

"NOT QUITE..."

He approaches me, his demeanor never faltering.

"YOU'VE BEEN TAKING MY CLASS FOR TWO YEARS NOW. AND NOT ONCE HAVE I EVER SEEN YOU FALTER. WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AND WHY?"

I rub my arm sheepishly.

"I...I can't function in front of multiple people."

He cocks his head in puzzlement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU'VE NEVER HAD AN ISSUE BEFORE."

"That's because I'm not in a spotlight like that was. If I know others are watching me, expecting of me...I get so messed up."

"BUT YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM DOING SO WITH SANS. HELL, IT'S KIND OF, DARE I SAY...CUTE...WHEN YOU TWO GO OVER STORIES TOGETHER. IF ANYTHING WOULDN'T HIM BEING HERE HELP YOU?"

"*sigh* Honestly, him there was the only reason I was able to speak or recall my lines. Otherwise, I would've run out of the room. But still...It took ages to become comfortable to do that with Edgy. Don't get me wrong, he was sweet in helping me through my shyness. But he is only one person, and this was a whole classroom. I can't deal with so many at once, I just can't."

"HMMM...SO THAT'S THE PROBLEM."

He looks off in thought for a moment before grabbing my chin so that I'm looking at him and not the floor.

"LISTEN WELL...I'M GOING TO HELP YOU. BUT YOU NEED TO OBEY EVERY SINGLE WORD I TELL YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

I gulp a nervous lump in my throat and nod.

"SPEAK CONFIRMATION. I WANT TO HEAR YOU CONSENT."

That has me look at him funny. I know sometimes Fell can word things in an awkward form, but that made me feel all types of weird.

"O-okay."

"GOOD. OH! AND THIS NEVER LEAVES THIS ROOM OR YOU'RE SUSPENDED FROM CLASS FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR."

Holy shit, this must be serious.

"Yes, sir. These lips are sealed. *zips mouth*"

"HEH...FUNNY. NOW...I WANT YOU TO GO TO WHERE YOU WERE STANDING WITH SANS EARLIER."

"Alright."

I do as told.

"NOW FACE THE ROWS AND IMAGIN EVERYONE HAS RETURNED AS YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ YOUR REPORT."

I don't have to try all that much, my imagination works wonders, and even though I know it's all in my head, the signs of a panic attack start kicking in. A sense of terror chills me. My heart begins racing. A numbness in the hands and fingers. My chest pains as breathing becomes difficult. My body feels weak and my head spins. Feeling a loss of control over myself and I sway ready to topple over. Luckily Fell gets to me before I can fall and holds me to his chest.

"EASY NOW...IT'S OKAY. IT'S JUST US HERE. SLOW YOUR BREATHING AND RELAX."

To further help soothe me, he rubs my back and rests his head on my own, which in my current state has me being lulled into his care.

"THERE...FEELING ANY BETTER?"

I nod and give him a hug in thanks, which messes with him and he shoves me away. Both of us blushing.

"S-sorry."

"IT'S FINE."

He straightens himself up.

"NOW, TRY DOING THIS AGAIN. BUT THIS TIME, I WANT YOU TO FACE MY DESK."

"But sir..."

"IT'S FINE. I BELIEVE IN YOU."

"Okay..."

I shiver and face his desk. I can still feel eyes on me even though I know it's just us. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't make any words come out. Fell notices and rolls his eyes. This was more of a challenge than he first thought.

"*sigh* BY A NAME I KNOW NOT HOW TO TELL THEE WHO I AM: MY NAME, DEAR SAINT, IS HATEFUL TO MYSELF BECAUSE IT IS AN ENEMY TO THEE; HAD I IT WRITTEN, I WOULD TEAR THE WORD."

He's...Is he leading me into my next line?

"M-my ears have not yet drunk a hundred words O-of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

He slams his hand on the desk and makes me jump.

"NEITHER, FAIR SAINT, IF EITHER THEE DISLIKE."

"H-how camest thou..."

He slams his hand again and I claw the desk to keep from panicking.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

My heart is pounding, my nerves on alert, and yet he smirks. He found a way to keep me focused on my performance, by distracting me.

"WITH LOVE'S LIGHT WINGS DID I O'ER-PERCH THESE WALLS; FOR STONY LIMITS CANNOT HOLD LOVE OUT, AND WHAT LOVE CAN DO THAT DARES LOVE ATTEMPT; THEREFORE THY KINSMEN ARE NO LET TO ME."

"If they d-do..."

I flinch when I feel his hand on my back.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Fell nudges me to move and gets me behind his desk. There he stands behind me and holds my chin up so that I look straight at the empty seats.

"ALACK, THERE LIES MORE PERIL IN THINE EYE THAN TWENTY OF THEIR SWORDS: LOOK THOU BUT SWEET, AND I AM PROOF AGAINST THEIR ENMITY."

"Sir, this doesn't feel right anymore."

"DON'T BREAK CHARACTER, JULIET. YOU'RE DOING SO WELL."

"Okay...*sigh* I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"GOOD GIRL...I HAVE NIGHT'S CLOAK TO HIDE ME FROM THEIR SIGHT; AND BUT THOU LOVE ME, LET THEM FIND ME HERE: MY LIFE WERE BETTER ENDED BY THEIR HATE THAN DEATH PROROGUED, WANTING OF THY LOVE."

Okay Lynsie, you can do this. Just focus and recite the lines. Then he'll stop and you can go to your place to take a nice long rest.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

He smiles darkly and removes his hands. I feel relief until his hands find themselves on my sides.

"Uh...Sir...?"

"BY LOVE, WHO FIRST DID PROMPT ME TO INQUIRE; HE LENT ME COUNSEL AND I LENT HIM EYES. I AM NO PILOT; YET, WERT THOU AS FAR AS THAT VAST SHORE WASH'D WITH THE FARTHEST SEA, I WOULD ADVENTURE FOR SUCH MERCHANDISE."

His hands slowly rub small circles into me and I squirm.

"What are you doing?"

"IT'S WORKING, YES? YOUR ANXIETY ISN'T STOPPING YOU. NOW KEEP GOING."

"Sir...Are you enjoying this?"

"WILL YOU KEEP GOING IF I ANSWER?"

"I guess."

"YES. I AM. NOW KEEP GOING."

That makes me blush more as I clear my throat.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully: Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay, So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light: But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true Than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware, My true love's passion: therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered."

"LADY, BY YONDER BLESSED MOON I SWEAR THAT TIPS WITH SILVER ALL THESE FRUIT-TREE TOPS..."

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

"WHAT SHALL I SWEAR BY?"

His hands start to roam my body. Exploring my curves up to my chest before cupping my breasts and eliciting a sharp gasp from me.

"Sir, this doesn't seem appropriate anymore."

"LYNSIE...WHAT DID I SAY WHEN THIS ALL STARTED?"

"This doesn't leave the room?"

"YES. BUT I MEANT THE THING I SAID BEFORE THAT."

"Um..."

"I SAID...*leans into my ear* YOU NEED TO OBEY EVERY SINGLE WORD I TELL YOU. AND YOU SAID...?"

"O-okay. But sir..."

"NO BUTS. NOW BE A GOOD GIRL AND KEEP UTTERING THOSE PERFECT LINES FROM YOUR LIPS."

"May I ask one question?"

"IF YOU MUST."

"...Are you getting turned on by all this?"

"IF YOU HAVE TO ASK, THEN YOU'RE MORE NAÏVE THAN I THOUGHT."

"I'm not naïve."

"OH REALLY? THEN BY THAT LOGIC YOU NOT ONLY KNOW I'M ENJOYING THIS BUT SO ARE YOU FOR YOU'RE LETTING ME CONTINUE. DO YOU DENY THIS CLAIM, LYNSIE?"

"I...uh...I plead the fifth on the grounds I don't wish to give self-incriminating information."

"*chuckles* YEAH...THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. BUT FEAR NOT, MY LITTLE SINNER. AS WE AGREED UPON EARLIER, THIS DOESN'T LEAVE THIS ROOM."

He presses his body against me, a large bulge resting on my ass and his hands softly grope my breasts.

"NOW...CONTINUE TO SPEAK, JULIET."

A small shudder leaves me.

"Y-yes...Romeo."

He smiles and presses harder to me as to make my head spin while I continue.

"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."

"IF MY HEART'S DEAR LOVE..."

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

I yelp at the end as he gives me a squeeze, earning me a devilish snicker and yet another squeeze.

"O, WILT THOU LEAVE ME SO UNSATISFIED?"

He begins to rock against me, rubbing that bulge harder and harder to me. I'm slowly losing it and I lean my head back onto his shoulder.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

He gives my neck some light nips and I swoon, purring into his neck.

"THE EXCHANGE OF THY LOVE'S FAITHFUL VOW FOR MINE."

At this point love means lust and we both are feeling it. As much as I was fighting it at the start, now I'm enjoying his advances, even to the point that I'm grinding back into his hypnotically moving hips much to his ego's delight.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give again."

His hands wander back down, feeling my thighs and daring to go under my skirt. I don't really care for the uniforms. Girls have to wear skirts, I hate it because of perverts taking up-skirt pics. But in this case, the damn thing makes it easier for this kind of fun.

"WOULDST THOU WITHDRAW IT? FOR WHAT PURPOSE, LOVE?"

I reach down to hold his hands, guiding them under my skirt and letting his bony digits feel along my flesh, making him shudder through his teeth.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite."

"*groans* YOU'RE SUCH A TEASE."

"And you're a kinky pervy teacher. What's your point?"

"MY POINT?"

He humps me harshly.

"MY POINT IS GOING TO BE WRECKING YOU AS SOON AS YOU DROP THOSE PANTIES."

"I drop them? That doesn't sound like something a tease would do. If anything, a tease would do this..."

I lean on him more, pressing my ass to his hard as hell bulge and slowly rubbing on it teasingly. This has him swoon, moaning in growing need before becoming aggressive and bends me over his desk.

"WHAT A BAD GIRL YOU ARE. TEASING ME LIKE THAT. SUCH ACTIONS COME WITH RATHER HARSH CONSEQUENCES. DOESN'T THAT FRIGHTEN YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST?"

"Honestly sir...You are one of the scariest teachers here. When you have a bad day, even Edgy and I tremble."

"THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN BE SO BOLD WITH ME?"

"Heh...Maybe you're not the only one that's enjoying this. Maybe the danger excites me."

"OH IS THAT SO? HEH HEH...WELL THEN...I SHALL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU."

I flinch feeling his hand on my ass, kneading it tenderly before suddenly yanking my panties and ripping them right off me with a surprised yelp.

"H-hey!"

"YOU DON'T NEED THEM."

He lifts me up more, making sure I'm set properly across his desk and I hear him undo his pants, letting his long blood red erection free.

"MMMMMM...LOOK AT YOU. SO HELPLESS. JUST A RIPE LITTLE FLOWER READY FOR THE PLUCKING. JUST LIKE JULIET."

"Do you aim to deflower me, Romeo?"

"THAT, AND SO MUCH MORE."

He lifts my skirt up then slides his member between my legs to my folds and glides it slowly on my sex. Starting a test rhythm and building up heat for us both, a hot need for more.

"Mmmm...A bit ironic in a cute way, don't you think?"

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"You're the 'little' brother of three, and yet you are anything but."

"HEH...FLATTERY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"IT'S A PITY SMILE."

"If you say so, sir. But denial doesn't suit you."

"YOU CHEEKY LITTLE SHIT..."

He smacks my ass and I yelp a moan much to his interest.

"OH? WELL WHO'S THE KINKY ONE NOW?"

"Still you sir."

He smacks me again and again I moan. He does this as his hips pick up speed. Excitement getting to him and pleasure building. Soon enough he groans and bucks particularly hard, shoving himself hilt deep inside me, making me scream in pain.

"OOOOOH...FFFUCK YOU'RE TIGHT. AND SO LUSHISHLY WARM AND WET~."

"Fuck you!"

He eyes me funny as I claw at his desk harshly.

"THE HELL...? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"I wasn't joking with that deflowering line. *wincing* That fucking hurts!"

If skeletons could pale, he'd be doing it. He looks down at the point where we connect and pulls back slightly. I whimper as I bite my lip and feel his touch around my sex's entrance. He frowns when he looks at his red stained fingers and regret comes to his mind.

"I...I'M SORRY."

I look up at him in shock. I have never heard him apologize or speak in such a somber tone.

"S-sir...?"

He attempts to slowly pull out and I grab his arm.

"Don't move."

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Don't you dare move. Do not flee from that which you have started. For to do so now would be a coward's act. And last I checked, you are no coward. Or am I mistaken sir Fell?"

He flinches. I dare his resolve with eyes set in a glare and swelling with tears.

"LYNSIE..."

"The damage has been done. There is no going back. So do not quake like some pitiful schmuck and see this through."

"BUT...YOU'RE BLEEDING..."

"Do not run away Papyrus!"

His name...Hearing his name used in such a way snaps him out of his daze and reverts his mind into a baser understanding.

"AGAIN."

"Huh?"

"SAY MY NAME AGAIN."

"Uh...Papyrus?"

"*shudders* OKAY...NO MORE MESSING AROUND. I'M GOING TO MOVE NOW. ARE YOU READY?"

"I think so. Just...Take it slow, okay?"

"I MAKE NO PROMISES. BUT...I WILL TRY."

I merely nod, letting his arm go and he waits a moment before his hips start moving, though he pauses when I gasp sharply.

"SHH...SH-SHHH IT'S OKAY...E-EASSYY SHHHH...EAASSYY LYNSIE...UUNHN...AH...OOOH ARE YOU OKAY?"

"*bites lip* Why are you so big?"

His ego soars.

"HEHEH...ALL THE BETTER TO PLEASE YOU WITH, MY DEAR. HHHN...GEEZ...UHN YOU FELT TIGHT BEFORE BUT N-NOW...UHHN...JUST...TRY TO RELAX...RELAX FOR ME."

"I'm...I'm trying..."

Moving slow to start, the pain in my body eventually fades off into the swell of pleasant feelings.

"Mmmmm...Ooooh, Papyrus..."

"MHN...O-OH...A-AH...HHNNNMM...U-UHN...OHH...OH, SHIT...OH, SHIT..."

He buries his face against the base of my neck, catching my shoulder with his teeth as he groans and slowly grinds within me. It's like a slow-paced pendulum. Neither of us finds it necessary to rush. Every small thrust, every tiny jab he makes within me is met with a powerful response deep in my abdomen. Every inch of my skin feels as if it's lit up like fireworks, the blood running through my veins sizzle across my bones in an intense explosion, flaring within me like a blazing inferno. His hands grab a tight hold of my thighs, and I stifle the urge to scream as the head of his erection suddenly hits a bundle of nerves deep within me.

"OOOH THERE...THERE WE ARE...HHNMM FEELING BETTER?"

"So good...You feel so good..."

He chuckles wickedly.

"HEH HEH, VERY GOOD...I...I HOPE YOU'RE READY LYNSIE...THIS MIGHT...FEEL PRETTY INTENSE. HHMN...I'M GOING TO ADD FORCE."

"Please do."

He wasn't joking either. As intense as this was already, he pushes into me faster and harder. His thrusts gradually speeding up faster and faster, going deeper inside me to hit places I had no clue even existed. With each plunge he takes, the more unraveled I get, my face twisting in mind altering euphoria and he can't get enough of it.

"A-AAHHNN...OOOH FUCK YES...YES...OHNN...MMMMM...AHHHN...OOOH H-HELL...AHHHN SOO...HHAHH O-OOH...HHNAHNN...SO AMAZING...I-INSIDE...HHHHAAHHNN...AHHH MNNFF...FUCK...IT'S SO GOOD..."

"Ooh yes...yes...Ohnn...Papyrus...mnhnn...Aaaahn...don't stop...Don't stop Papyrus..."

Releasing my hips from his grasp, he loops his right arm around my waist while his left-hand finds my own and laces his bony phalanges in my fingers in a gentle grip. The rhythmic thrusting of his hips, driving that hardened magic made member of his to my depths, eliciting his name to ring out of me over and over in the most heated of ways.

"THAT'S IT MY JULIET...MY SWEET LITTLE FLOWER...*he bites at my neck* HHNMM I WANT YOU TO CUM FOR ME...OOOOOH...I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM...CALL MY NAME OUT AS YOU LET GO OF EVERYTHING...MMMMMM...I WANT TO BE ALL YOU THINK ABOUT."

"Oohh...o-oh ahh...Papyrus...Hahnnhhnann...Oooooh...yeahhh...Papyrus..."

"YEAH...JUST LIKE THAT...K-KEEP GOING..."

"O-oh P-pa...hnnm...Paaahpyrus...I-I'm...Hhahh...oohnn...I think I-I'm getting c-cl...oh I'm...hghnnn I'm c-cloosee...u-uahhn...hnnmm..."

"R-REALLY? U-UUNHN...HNMM...OH-AH-HGHN...HUK...AUH...I'M...GETTING THAT SAME FEELING...HOO WHERE...WHERE I'M...A BIT...DON'T KNOW HOW...H-HOW LONG I-I'LL LAST...HNMM HHHNN..."

"*shrieks* There! Ah! Papyrus! Please! There! There! Again! There Please!"

"*chuckles* O-OH? WAS THAT THE SPOT? YEAH? YOU WANT M-ME TO SLAM INTO YOU RIGHT THERE? HMMM? MAYBE...AH-HAHHN...MAYBE IF I HIT THAT SPOT JUST RIGHT..."

He centers his movements to hit into it, the hand around my waist dips down to rub his fingers against my clit, that pressure in my abdomen increases fiercely. The series of moans and cries coming from me, they're ushering him over his own edge.

"HNMM...LYNSIE...OHHN...UHGN...GHHN...O-OOHH GONNA...UNHN...LYNSIE! HHNNM OH I'M GONNA...M-MAKE YOU MINE...!"

He claims my lips in a heatedly deep kiss as he pounds as hard as he can into me and I feel everything getting so tight it's painful. Yet after so much building pressure, I let out a high scream as my vision goes blank and I peak in orgasm of sweet release. Faintly he feels a warm gush from me coating his length, setting off the sparks inside him and letting him lose himself completely.

"A-AH...ALMOST...A-ALMOST THERE...THHEEREE...HHNNGN...A-AUH AH LYNSIE...T-THERE...THERE IT IS! A-AHHN C-CUUMMING...CUMMMINNGG! HHNNN...UAHHH...AHHH...OOOOOH...HNMMM...MMMMMM..."

He groans out as he follows after me, spilling his essence well into my core in deliciously hot spurts and giving me this wonderful full feeling. Our left hands still laced together and tightening till it almost feels like we'll almost break the others hand. I'm shaking underneath him as he pants hard in my ear, lightly nuzzling into my hair as his hips slowly settle themselves down till they've stopped and he keeps our connection while holding me close.

"*purrs* THANK YOU."

"For what sir?"

"FOR ALLOWING THIS TO HAVE HAPPENED. IT WASN'T MY INTENTION IN THE BEGINNING...BUT I'LL ADMIT...I WOULDN'T CHANGE THIS OUTCOME."

"*snickers* Yeah. Why change a moment where you got laid?"

"OKAY LITTLE MISS SMART ASS. KEEP THIS SHIT UP AND I WON'T BE SO NICE TO YOU."

"Oh?"

"DO YOU RECALL THAT ASSIGNMENT I ISSUED BEFORE ALL THIS?"

"Yeah."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT."

I'm stunned.

"For real? No joke?"

"I BELIEVE YOU DEMONSTRATED A FINE UNDERSTANDING OF THE PLAY. EVEN GOING SO FAR AS TO RECITE WHILE I WAS...DISTRACTING YOU."

"Is that what we're calling foreplay now?"

"VERY FUNNY. BY THE WAY, HOW IS YOUR ANXIETY?"

I blink in realization.

"It...I honestly forgot all about it.

"YOU'RE WELCOMED."

"Thanks, sir. *pause* I wonder how much time has passed."

"PROBABLY ENOUGH TO MAKE US BOTH LOOK SUSPICIOUS. DO YOU NEED HELP GETTING HOME?"

"That depends...Are your brothers joining us?"

"NOT LIKELY. GASTER WOULD HAVE ALREADY TAKEN SANS HOME BY NOW."

"Good. Not sure I could handle a drive with Edgy or Fall after this."

"AGREED."

"So...Wanna stay like this for while? I mean, I really can't feel my legs right now, so walking would suck."

"THAT'S FINE. I'M RATHER COMFORTABLE LIKE THIS. *nuzzles* YOU MAKE A GREAT BODY PILLOW."

I smile then bring our joined hands over to my lips and kiss his hand.

"Happy to be of service, sir."

We continue to stay there for some time. Eventually, we leave the privacy of his classroom and go home, returning to our normal lives. We never speak of that day again, but the effects stay with us, and at random when the mood is right, we share passions once more upon his very sturdy desk. Whether we have feelings for one another is still uncertain. But that's fine with us for now. For never was a story tied in such a goofy bow...Than this of me, Juliet, and my skeletal Romeo.


	5. UnderSwap Papyrus

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes have so far been good. Again, knowing how to get by and being ready for them helps big time. This being one of those classes. Psychology is crazy complex yet once you get the hang of it, it becomes easy to understand, though there are so many different aspects to learn in it.

In all there is Health Psychology, Psychology of Interpersonal Relations, Mind and Behavior, Social and Personality Development, Psychology of Learning, Visual Perception and Cognition, The Aging Mind and Brain, Cognition and the Brain, Language Development, Psychology of Workplace Behaviors, Psychology of Relationship Violence, Animal Cognition, Behavioral Neuroscience, Psychopharmacology, Motivation-Addiction-and the Brain, Neuroscience of Learning and Memory, Neurobiology of Stress, Introduction to Health Biopsychology, Abnormal Psychology, Childhood Psychopathology, Behavior Modification, Psychotherapies, Cognitive Development of Children, Infant Development, Personality, Attitude Change, Psychology of Gender, Social Cognition, Judgment and Decision Making, Stigma and Prejudice, Psychology of Negotiation, Human Memory, Psychology of Thinking, Human Information Processing, and lastly Language Processes.

All of these help to further understand ourselves and each other. For to know the workings of the world's mind, one must come to know one's self. And if such a journey you wish to make, then look no further than to have Professor Stretch be your guide to the wide and weird world of the mind's many endless roads. The guy is utterly amazing.

"it's about honor. do you have it? how do you define honor? honor is day by day, minute by minute. if you have it, you live it, without question. honor is not doing what is easy if it hurts a single soul. do your daily actions reflect good values? are you honest with everyone, even yourself? are you kind and helpful? do you show respect to everyone? for example, do you clean up after yourself in the lunchroom? and my friends...they all have a couple of things in common: none of them are whiners. all of them are funny. none of them are pc; and all of them, every last one, owns their mistakes. they own their lives. they own their actions. that is honor. do you really own your mistakes and your lives?"

God, he's mesmerizing to listen to. His voice is so smooth despite his smoking habit. Even his body's movements flow with grace and adds emphasis to his words. You can really tell he means what he says.

"our society does not simply look at the 'hey stupid, the coffee is hot' signs that are located on any lid of coffee that you buy or the supersize me case 'my kids are fat because of mcdonalds'. try to do good. try to love the world even when it does not love you. the question is how will you react when you have done bad things? ...will you stand up and say, i'm a man and i own this mess?"

I nod to myself and a note is slid my way. I look to my side, Rascal, Stretch's little brother and my good buddy. I wonder what it says.

[DO YOU NEED A TOWEL?]

I write back "Why?" and pass it back. Then he slides it back to me.

[TO WIPE UP ALL THE DROOL YOU'RE MAKING OVER MY BRO.]

I roll my eyes at him and give him back the slip after writing "Ha-ha, you're so funny. You should do stand-up.".

"there are only two things the world can't take from you. your friendship and your honor. anything worthwhile must be protected and nurtured. these two things you have...honor and friends...are, believe it or not, all you need. they are everything. don't make excuses, make optimism. i would like you to take some time and really reflect on that for a moment."

I slowly shut my eyes in thought, contemplating his words and letting my mind wander with ideas. Rascal, using this break to his advantage, decides to have some fun. While Stretch is distracted looking for his pack of candy cigarettes or his trusty toothpick in his messy desk, Rascal leans over and starts whispering in my ear.

"YOU KNOW, YOU'VE BEEN ON MY MIND A LOT LATELY."

"What are you talking about, Rascal?"

"RASCAL? NO...IT'S ME, PROFESSOR STRETCH."

"I take it this is your game for the day."

"YOU LOOK REALLY CUTE TODAY? *sniff* IS THAT VANILLA I SMELL?"

"Okay, you're starting to border on the creepy line there."

"YOU KNOW, VANILLA IS CONSIDERED A NATURAL APHRODISIAC. AND SINCE KNOWING YOU, YOU'VE NEVER WORE THAT SCENT BEFORE. NOW FOR WHAT REASON WOULD YOU WEAR THAT SCENT? UNLESS...YOU WERE TRYING TO CAPTIVATE SOMEONE'S ATTENTION WITH SWEET ALLURE."

To that, I crack an eye open and look at him.

"Can I not try a new shampoo without being thought of as a tempting succubus?"

He merely smirks.

"A RATHER INTERESTING CHOICE OF WORDS. BUT YES. I DARE SAY YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO WOO SOMEONE. AND I THINK IT'S ME."

"As cute as you are, I see you as my friend Rascal."

He blushes but pouts.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT RASCAL. I'M STRETCH."

"I know you study this subject so you can be better at manipulating others for your amusement. So if your intention is to prank me by having me 'confess' my 'feelings' for your brother, well...That's just cruel."

"*sighs* LOOK, I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN. I'M JUST TRYING TO..."

Stretch clears his throat, toothpick in his teeth, and signals that the thinking break is now over.

"as i was saying...it is about honor. do you have it? honor is not the late mother theresa in calcutta. that's beyond honor; that's sainthood. honor is not an impossible ideal, something beyond your grasp. honor is day to day, minute by minute. if you have it, you live it, without question. honor is not doing what's easy if it hurts a single soul."

So very true. I could listen to him for hours. He speaks with experience, like this all knowing sage, yet doesn't come off as condescending or entitled. He only wants to share what he knows so that others can do better. His faith in others is inspiring.

"honor has no room in its house for cynicism. skepticism, yes. always. but cynicism? no. it has no room in its house for greed, for the mindless pursuit of money or hollow success. honor is the affirmative answer to one simple question you ask yourself every day: did i behave with dignity and respect toward all living things? that is the measure of honor and the measure of men. if you are cynical, you will say, i wasn't honorable today because the world was dishonorable toward me and i just had to fight back. sorry, charlie. wrong answer. the measure of a man lies not in what the world does to him, but rather in how he comports himself within the world. when someone says, oh-so cynically, oh-so-jaded: the world is thus, you must reply: no. thus, have we made the world."

Another note from Rascal is slid my way and I sigh inwardly at the thought of reading it.

[I'M SORRY. BUT I'M NOT TRYING TO BE A JERK. I'M JUST TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT IS HARD FOR ME TO SAY.]

I write back "What? You know you can tell me anything. It's what friends are for." and pass it back. He takes a moment before writing, a look on his face that I can only guess is uncertainty as I've never seen him like that, then he slowly slides it to me and I'm nervous to read it.

[HE LIKES YOU TOO.]

I'm not sure how to respond to this. Either he's being honest or being bull. I can't find words to write.

"i gave you the bad news first so you can create the good news for yourselves. well, i've got friends. if wealth is measured by friends, then i'm richer than bill gates. and, as i said at the outset, two of my closest friends in the world i met right here, freshman year. and my friends, a wide-ranging army of people from all walks of life, some human, some monster, some conservative, some liberal, some wealthy, some not, some black, some white, some catholic, some jewish, some presbyterian, some gay, some straight, some downright out of their minds, and some with questionable fashion sense. my friends are a very varied lot. but they all have a couple of things in common: none of them are whiners, because i can't handle hanging out with whiners; all of them are funny, because life's too short not to be able to tell good jokes; none of them are pc; and all of them, every last one, owns their mistakes. they own their lives. they don't place blame for their actions at any place but on their own doorsteps. they own their actions."

I try to focus on Stretch's words but Rascal keeps giving me notes.

[HE MUTTERS YOUR NAME A LOT WHEN IN DEEP THOUGHT OR SLEEP.]

I write back "So what?" and pass it back. He passes another one.

[HE THINKS OF YOU IN THE SHOWER TOO. VERY AWKWARD.]

This makes my eyes twitch and I write back "This isn't funny anymore." then slide it back.

"that is honor. own yours. go out into that messed-up world and try to make it better for your sons and daughters. yes. make money if you can. pursue your own happiness. yes, yes. but try, too, please try to do good. to empathize with and help those people who weren't lucky enough to go to a private prep school, have caring parents, come from homes with food on the table and plenty of oil in the furnace. try to love the world even when it doesn't love you. realize that you will fail, you will make mistakes, you will feel pain and you will cause pain and you will do bad things. the question isn't whether you will do bad things, the question is how will you react once you've done those bad things? will you leave the mess for someone else to clean up; will you place blame? or will you stand up and say, i'm a man. i own this mess. i will not hide behind lawyers. or press agents. or lies. i do not need lies. i do not need an image. i do not need false crap. i need my friends. i need my honor. because there are only two things the world can't take from you. your friendships and your honor. those you've got to give away...and those, i will bet you good money, you have right now."

Another note slips by me.

[PLEASE TALK TO HIM. I KNOW THIS IS WEIRD. BUT IT'S WEIRDER LIVING WITH HIM WHEN I HEAR AND SEE HIM WANTING YOU.]

I write back "Stop it. Just stop." and pass it back.

"the honor you hold right inside of yourself, because you're young, and you haven't had too many chances to screw up yet or sell out. and you have friends. some of your best may be sitting right beside you, right now. some may have just finished teaching you for four years. some, believe it or not, may be your parents, your sisters, your brothers. some you haven't met yet, but you will, you will. anything worthwhile must be protected and nurtured. these two things you have...honor and friends...are, believe it or not, all you need. they're everything. they're sacred. and, like anything sacred, the world will go after them and try to separate you from them. you cannot let it take them. because when they're gone, they don't come back. like your tenth birthday or first love. once it's gone, it's gone. try not to regret it if you can."

That last line makes me feel really weird. Even more so when I notice the eye contact coming from Stretch, making me blush and Rascal nudges me with a 'Do you see it now' look. I am so confused.

"look around at your friends, at your family. right now. and then look inside, as only you can, at your honor. your soul. it is what makes you an individual. it is what makes you, in essence, you. the one thing that separates you from anyone else. are you going to give that up? go with honor into this world, my students. don't make excuses, make optimism. don't make a day a little worse for your having been here, make it a little better. protect your dignity and your grace and your honor and your friends and your family the way lesser men protect their money and their image and their crumbling structures."

There's that experience again, it makes me curious as to what happened to him. But why? Why am I so pulled to him? Why do I care? Damn it, Rascal! What mind trickery have you done to me?! I care!

"i truly hope all of you will get what you want. i hope you live up to the measure of your dreams. i wish you great health and financial independence and a jacuzzi. sure, why not? heheheh...but if you don't get those things, you are not poor, you are not a failure, you are not a lesser person. as long as you have you're honor, your souls, your friends."

The bell rings.

"*sigh* well that's my time. go enjoy one of the great days of your life."

Everyone starts to leave, but I can't make myself move from my seat. Rascal touches my shoulder.

"PROMISE ME...YOU'LL THINK ABOUT IT. PLEASE?"

All I can do is nod before dropping my head to the table and leaving it there.

"GREAT. THANKS, LYNSIE. AND DON'T WORRY, I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

I groan as he leaves and stay put, hoping I'll fade away so I can forget everything I've come to learned.

"uh...the bell rang, lynsie. it means school ended for the day."

"*muffled* I know."

"okay...um...you okay?"

"*muffled* I don't know anymore."

I hear approaching footsteps.

"alright lynsie, what's up? everything at home okay?"

"*muffled* Yeah."

"personal life doing fine?"

"*muffled* Yeah."

"you sick?"

"*muffled* No."

"bad romance?"

"*muffled* Good song, but no. My love life is about as real as bigfoot."

"cute...then what's the matter? 'cause i can't think of anything else. actually, scratch that, i can. did my bro do something to you?"

"*muffled* Which one?"

"sans. did sans mess with you?"

I say nothing and he leans beside me.

"come on. what did he do this time?"

Again I say nothing.

"let me guess. he glued you to your seat?"

"*muffled* No."

"did he pass your phone number around school?"

"*muffled* No."

"did he take up-skirt pics of you...again?"

I sigh and sit up.

"No. He hasn't done that in while now. But that's why I don't really care for the uniforms. I hate skirts."

"then what has he done?"

I look away.

"lynsie, you know you're going to tell me eventually. i'm the psych prof. i know countless ways to get you to talk."

"And you've taught us countless ways to counter said things."

He smirks.

"do i sense a challenge?"

"If you want to play, teach than bring your A-game. Because these lips are sealed."

"okay, game on."

It's funny how he gets excited like this, he doesn't do it often, but it is cute. Damn it, stop that, I need to focus!

"let me just put this out there before we start...you don't really have to tell me. this is all for fun."

Wow, is he really setting up for reverse psychology? That's the most simple and basic thing. Maybe he thinks I won't see it coming because it's so basic. Or maybe that's what he wants me to think. Best see how this goes and set up to counter when needed.

"Fine."

"so...sans did or said something to you, but you don't want to say what it was...probably wasn't anything to do with something personal. i mean, why would that mess with you? you got friends and one of the best grade point average in school. things gotta be coming up roses for you there."

Got to keep calm and display no emotion. Facial signs and emotions can give away too much information.

"Life has been kind as of late. I study hard. Having random insomnia helps in that department. But what about you? How has the ball been rolling in your court this year?"

A reversal of reverse psychology is simple. Just do reverse psychology to the one trying to do it to you, but do it better. He just smiles.

"been alright. a little slow sometimes."

"How so?"

"eh, just in general really. been thinking i should try to put myself out there. *plays with his toothpick* i haven't been on a date in years."

"Years huh? I can top that. I've never had one."

He looks at me surprised.

"for real?"

"Yep."

"i call bull."

"Hand to God. Never been out on a date."

"why?"

"No one's ever asked. Kinda hard to date someone when they aren't real, you know?"

"not even your imaginary friends?"

"*chuckles* Very funny Stretch."

I get up and hop atop the table, sitting on it. He follows suit and sits beside me.

"But yeah. I could fill a book with a list of 'never done' stuff I never did. Things most people my age have done long ago, I can not say I did."

"so...you've never been kissed?"

"Heh, jumping right to it huh?"

"just curious. by the way...*sniff* you smell nice."

"Heh...thanks. Rascal noticed too. *blush* But I kissed a boy once when I was really young. But it was a kid kiss. No real feelings in it, even though he did like me. I think I just liked that he liked me and felt I had to kiss him because it was expected."

"social pressure?"

"Nope. Just what I thought I had to do."

"what made you think that?"

"Fuck if I know. I just did. Kinda like how I knew what death was even though no one ever told me. Saw my kitten unmoving, not breathing, it was just...so very still. Yet I remember going to my grandma and crying that the kitten was dead. I was five. How the hell did I know it was dead?!"

"instinct maybe. from watching you, you seem to grasp things fairly easily. i can almost see the gears turn in your head when i look in your eyes."

"Why would you need to look in my eyes that deeply?"

His relaxed posture faintly stiffens and I inwardly smirk, I caught him.

"making eye contact with others is a sign of confidence, respect, and social communication. studies also suggest that eye contact has a positive impact on the retention and recall of information and may promote more efficient learning."

Well played, trying to avoid seemingly noticeable awkwardness with facts. My turn.

"True, but only half true. It all depends on the person. Some might be fine with it, while others could take it as insulting. Eye contact can also be a significant factor in interactions between human and non-human animals, even monsters. Many species often perceive eye contact as a threat. But on the other hand...Eye contact can also be seen as intimate and sexual."

That causes some light color to dust his cheekbones.

"heh...this has kinda gotten off on a weird track."

"Not really. We're still on the subject you've been trying to probe me for."

"i am not trying to probe you."

"Not without your spaceship you aren't."

He chuckles and I look at his toothpick. I kind of want it. Just to chew on for a bit. Not sure where this urge is coming from, but it's normal for me. I tend to chew on any stick food comes with, like lollipop or popsicle sticks. I don't know why; I just do.

"wait...we've been on a topic this whole time?"

"Want a clue?"

"maybe."

"I want something first."

"on what's that?"

I point to his toothpick and he blushes more.

"you want that?"

I nod.

"um...i-i guess that's fine."

I reach over as he leans in and I snicker much to his confusion before taking the toothpick.

"Well...I guess he was telling the truth after all."

I put the toothpick in my mouth and he is confused.

"uh...what just happened?"

"Just confirming what your brother told me."

"and what was that?"

"He wanted me to talk to you about you having feelings for me."

And just like that, his calm demeanor breaks.

"w-what? i don't have feelings for you. that would be crazy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But you give yourself away. And Rascal said some pretty interesting things that made him uncomfortable, so I doubt he'd make that type of stuff up just to mess with us."

"*sighs* what did he say?"

"You mutter my name in deep thought and sleep. Oh! And you think about me in the shower."

I blush a bit and he covers his face with his hands.

"for fuck's sake sans...*groan* fine...i admit it. i do have a thing for you."

And just like that, he breaks my emotionless cover.

"...C-can I ask why?"

He rubs the back of his skull.

"it's a little hard to explain. you...how do i put this? ...you just...okay. you know how magnets are drawn to each other? it's sorta like that."

I tilt my head confused.

"You feel pulled to me?"

"i know, this sounds totally weird and stupid. but i'm being honest here. aside from I, i notice you before any other student. it's like there's this aura surrounding you and i can't keep from staring. and if i stare too long, i start feeling things."

"What kind of things? Like the make your pants feel tighter type of feelings?"

"you know you don't have to makes this harder than it already is."

"That's what she said."

He snickers and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not trying to make this more difficult for you. I'm just using comedy to circumvent my own awkwardness about this."

This has his attention.

"i take it you have your own feelings about this too?"

"That...That's the part I'm unsure of."

"...but you do feel something?"

I lean back on my hands and look up.

"I might."

To this, he just stares at me and I try to avoid looking at him, I don't think I can with a straight face. I end up flinching when his hand touches mine.

"it's okay, just relax. i'm just testing the waters here..."

He holds my hand, his thumb rubbing tender circles on the back of my hand and wrist.

"i won't do anything to you that you aren't okay with."

I blush and slowly look back down to the floor, I still can't look at him yet.

"is this okay? you aren't uncomfortable, are you?"

"It's fine."

His hand moves up, rubbing my arm up and down.

"why won't you look at me?"

"Processing my feelings won't let me. Not yet."

"would it be alright if i...kept going?"

"Sure."

At this point, he's reading my body language to judge things. His hand works it's way further up my arm to my shoulder, once there he rubs along my shoulder and neck, making me relax with a purr.

"that feel good?"

"Mmmhmmm."

He scoots closer, now using both hands to massage me. His hands are so skillful in their touches, I can't help but to lean into him and melt in content.

"You have such skilled hands."

"you feel warmer. you really must be enjoying this."

"So are you."

"true. but i'd have more fun if you were closer."

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me to his chest and I look at him with a smile.

"you're looking at me."

"I am."

"and what do you see?"

"A set of adora-bones."

We both laugh and I decide to be a little bold. I turn around in his hold and nuzzle small kisses into his neck, earning some surprised shudders from him.

"mmmmmm...that's nice...*purrs* you can uh...press a little harder, if you want. i-i promise i won't break, haha."

He blushes lightly and I smile kindly.

"Only if you do something for me."

"oh? and what would that be?"

"Well...Could you maybe...keep touching me?"

There's a look of shock that comes with a deeper blush that slowly morphs into a cool and relaxed chill.

"well, if you really want me to. heh...how can i refuse~?"

Placing his hands on my waist, he kneads into my sides with an attentive touch and it has me cooing. This pleasant sensation has me trailing tender kisses along his neck and up his jawline, making him shiver with growing heat. He cups my face in one hand and leans in. Thinking of a kiss, I close my eyes, only to open them in shock as his tongue licks my lips and steals the toothpick away with a grin.

"Why do that?"

"heh...it was in the way."

He slips it into his pants pocket before pulling me into a light kiss, just a test, then it becomes much stronger and heated. His hands hold me close as mine begin to explore him, getting a feel for the bones hidden underneath his clothes.

"mmmm...getting a little bold don't you think?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"no...go lower."

"Like this~?"

I feel along his hip and his breathing hitches.

"yeah...just like that."

"Want more~?"

"yeah~."

I slip my fingers to feel the bare bone under his pants hemline and his grip tightens with a hard shudder.

"wait, wait, stop! just stop for a second."

I freeze up all nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"i need to know...are we really doing this?"

"I'm not a hologram and you're not a dream if that's what you mean."

"no, i mean...*deep breath* would you really...be with me...in a...you know what i mean sorta way."

"Oh. Oh! *nervous laugh* Um...I'd be lying if I didn't say the idea came to me a few times."

"r-really?"

"*flustered* D-don't make it sound like that, mister shower fantasy guy."

"heh...yeah...about those fantasies..."

He has me sit back as he undoes his pants, a large honey orange magic member pops out and I burn with a vibrant red blush.

"maybe this can help us both with our oral fixation."

I snicker and test touch him. Lightly tracing my fingers on it, watching his face contort as the sensation of pleasure begins hitting him. Cautiously he puts a hand behind my head and gently pulls me down to his length, stopping with my lips mere inches from the tip. I look up at him and then at the glowing erection then back at him again before slowly letting my tongue touch him, getting a taste...like honey. I begin to lick him like a popsicle and he leans back on one arm while the other hand is petting me.

"ooooh...yeah...mmmm...that feels good...now try your mouth..."

"Getting eager just bit huh?"

"you have no idea how long i've wanted to have this happen."

"Awww...Then I'll be nice and grant your long waiting wish."

I drag my tongue from the base slowly up to his tip and swirl my tongue around the head before giving it a kiss, making him swoon with a low groan.

"lynsie...please...stop teasing me..."

"Sorry. Just...mentally preparing for this. Heh...I've never done this before. Any of this stuff."

"you mean you're a...*bites his tongue with a lustful grin* hmmm...so i-i'm your first?"

"Yep."

"*deep shudder* god, i want you..."

"*snicker* Down boy. The fun has only just begun."

Giving his tip a kiss I slowly engulf his length in my mouth, making his jaw drop and a moan escape.

"ffffuck...mmmmmm...your mouth is so hot and moist..."

"*gasp* Sorry. My mouth waters when full."

"d-didn't say that was a bad thing. um...can you...?"

"Oh! My bad."

I return to pleasing him and he lulls his head back with a contented sigh.

"god...worth it...this was so worth the wait...ooooh...yeah...just like that..."

I can't help but snicker on him as I begin to bob my head up and down on him. The sounds that he makes, the fact I'm the cause of all of them, I can't deny that it's turning me on, and the more it does the more he can tell by the increased amount of attention I give him. And when I look up and meet his gaze he twitches hard in my mouth.

"oh shhhhit lynsie...you ca-aahh...you can't be real...this is too good to-oooooh...*breath hitches* to be true..."

I suppress the urge to smile as I hear an incredibly low moan sound from the depths of his throat, and a deeply-seated rumble sizzling through his bones as I hold on to his hips. His hands suddenly run through my hair, the smooth structure of his bones feels like bliss amongst the mess of hair follicles, and I pace a little faster alongside the heavy beat of his breathing heavily echoing in the classroom.

It acts as the perfect guide as I feel his shudders against me and I know he's being pushed to the absolute edge of insanity as he's simply dissolved in pleasure. I attempt to go down on him as far as I can, feeling the head swell in my throat and his grip on my hair tightens hard. This incredibly raw feeling burns through me as I hear him garble a moan pass his shaken smile and he pulls me off him with a loud wet pop.

"*gasp* Stretch? You okay?"

"*dry swallow* i was close...nearly lost it...you would've been tasting more of me than you probably want."

"Oh. Heh...I was doing that good?"

"that would be a vast understatement. but i couldn't help but think to myself...i'm being a bit selfish."

He trails a hand to between my legs and with two fingers, he rubs into a now sensitive wet spot on my panties that has me almost curl on top of him which makes him smile.

"whoa, i got you. wow...you've been enjoying this more than i thought."

"Please don't mock me right now."

"oh, i'm not. heh, i just didn't think you were the type to have a kink like this."

"W-what?"

"you have a teacher fetish~. either that or you like that i have a position of power over you."

I quiver and lean over him more.

"H-how about you?"

"hmmm?"

"You clearly...*shudder* have a student fetish. N-naughty naughty."

"says the girl getting off on it."

"Like you aren't? *coos*"

"true. but right now...this is about you."

He makes a fist and grinds his knuckles against me, making my jaw slack with a low groan. He does this for a bit, letting me ride his hand before he steps things up to the next level. Unclenching his fist, his fingers move over my skin as he edges towards the hem of my panties. Hooking his fingers over the material, and almost immediately, my voice is lost at the feel the blunt ends of his fingers touching me, tracing confidently and achingly slow over my sensitive lower lips.

Everything around me is intensely hot as I feel the shuddering spells of ecstasy rip through my form. I feel alive, as if connected to this world by the sensual rhythm of his fingers moving circles around my sex. And he can see it clearly in my eyes as they roll back in overwhelming pleasure. Every part of me comes to life as I shiver to his touch, and it's all the more fierce and powerful than I ever imagined it to be. I've given myself away to him entirely as I move my hips along to the gradual movements of his fingers.

"how does it feel lynsie? to have me do this to you? to have you melting in the literal palm of my hand and i haven't even really touched you yet?"

"Mmmmm...Stretch..."

"ah ah ah, you didn't say the magic word. use my real name. then tell me what you want."

"Oooh...P-papyrus..."

"yes?"

"Please..."

"please what?"

"I need you!"

That came out more bluntly than intended, I'm embarrassed as hell and he's frozen on the spot with a deep honey blush. I open my mouth to apologize but he renders me speechless with a yank forward and a deeply heated kiss while moving my lower half into position over him. Once my brain puts two and two together, I feel the bump of his member's head at my entrance as he's lowered me down to him.

"say it again...tell me you want me."

"Papyrus..."

"yes?"

"Who is on top?"

"huh?"

"And who is in the power position?"

"uh..."

"I do want you...But I set the pace. After all, I'm the one that's gonna be ripped a new one by that behemoth."

"...fair enough, you sexy temptress."

I take a couple shaky breaths before pressing down on him and he pops inside. While his fingering of me helped some of the way to prepare me for this, I wince and take my time inching him in till we're connected fully to the hilt.

"Shhhit..."

"mmmmmm...just relax...there's no rush here...*soft purr* you feel amazing by the way."

"T-thanks. *giggles* That helps actually."

"in that case...let me help you some more."

He leans up into my neck, peppering me with kisses before giving my neck a lick, then nips, and then bites, each action gets to me. Such attention, such care, such sweetness, it's so good. A warmth begins building deep in my core and it cries out for attention, setting my skin on fire as my eyes widen in surprise at the subconscious instinct that has my hips moving on him. All pain from before is gone and my eyes flutter in delight.

"Oh...ohh...ohhhh..."

"yeah...that's my girl...oooooh...ride me...ride me like there's no tomorrow..."

"God...You sound so fucking hot right now..."

Every small thrust, every tiny jab he makes within me is met with a powerful response deep in my core. His hands grab a tight hold of my thighs and I stifle the urge to scream as the head of his member suddenly hits a bundle of nerves deep within me.

"O-Oh fuck...Papyrus..."

"yes, yes, oh fuck lynsie...don't stop..."

My thrusts gradually speed up, faster and faster, filling me more and more as I feel his length graze the sensitive nerves within my core. I've never experienced something as powerful as this and he's pushed near his edge, losing all sense of himself in me as his tongue hangs carelessly out his mouth.

"Pap...I'm close Papyrus..."

"aahh...cum with me, beautiful girl..."

I grasp a tight hold of him, my sharp gasps synchronize with his random harsh bucks, and in between the delicious rhythm of his movements, I try my best to make sense of any spiraling thoughts I have to be about him. We're almost completely gone. We can feel the climax coming, reaching to its absolute limits, and Stretch feels the pulsating urge to release himself.

Slowly, he cups my face in the palm of his hand as he forces me to look directly at him. In his sockets, there is unfathomable desire. In his eyes, there's a passion to love me as tenderly as possible. I can feel it in his affectionate hands, holding me like I were porcelain. And the feeling of being wanted by him finally tips me over the edge.

"Aaah...aaahh...Paah...Papyrus...!"

"ooooohh...lynsie! aaaahh...!"

He relentlessly fills me up as I feel our climax quivering tortuously over into each other. I feel like waves of the water is crashing against the both of us, but really what I feel is wetness between my legs, liquid warmth running down over his member and slowly melting paths down my thighs until we both stiffen and give in to the intensive release of our orgasms.

"*shudders* W-whoa..."

"*panting* that...was intense..."

"THAT WAS FUCKING HOT!"

We freeze and look over at the classroom door, there Rascal stands with his phone out and grinning big time.

"s-sans?"

"How long have you...?"

"SINCE YOU TWO STARTED FEELING EACH OTHER UP. YOU KNOW, WHEN I SAID YOU BOTH NEEDED TO TALK, THIS WAS NOT WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD HAPPEN. BUT, I'M GLAD YOU BOTH FINALLY CAME OUT OF YOUR DENIAL CLOSETS. AND I'M HAPPY TO SAY I CAPTURED YOUR FIRST TIME ON VIDEO."

We just look at him, I know I want to slap the shit out of him and by the twitching in Stretch's eye he feels the same way. In the silence of that moment, we make a mental deal to get back at him, but for now, we just take in the feels of the moment and look forward to what's to come from this new love life.


	6. Undertale Papyrus

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes have so far been good. Again, knowing how to get by and being ready for them helps big time. The day just seemed to have gone by so quickly, I still can't believe the end of day bell rang and now I'm at my locker collecting my junk before heading out to my off campus home. I barely make it out the doors and turn on my MP3 player when a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Oh, howdy Papy. What's up?"

"GREETINGS LYNSIE HUMAN. I'VE BEEN NOTICING AS OF LATE THAT YOU DON'T LIVE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS."

"That would be correct. I can't afford a dorm room on site. Heck, I'm lucky my grades keep my scholarship going so I can even come here and have enough left over for food."

"UNACCEPTABLE. IT IS DANGEROUS FOR A LADY TO WANDER ALONE."

"Awww...And here I thought chivalry was dead."

"WOULD I BE TOO BOLD TO ASK IF I MAY ESCORT YOU HOME?"

"Sure, I'd be honored. But what about your brothers?"

"IT'S FINE. GASTER WILL TAKE SANS HOME."

"Well alright then."

I start to walk off.

"UH...WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I pause.

"Home?"

"BY WALKING? NO, THAT WILL NOT DO. PLEASE, ALLOW ME..."

He holds up a set of keys.

"I didn't know you have a car."

"TO BE FAIR, YOU'VE NEVER ASKED."

"Touché."

He leads me over to the campus parking lot and comes to a stop at a cherry red top-down sports car.

"Dude...This is your car?"

"YES. IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT?"

"It's a babe magnet."

"I ASSURE YOU IT'S JUST A CAR."

I can't help but giggle at him.

"Ever the adorable one."

"HUH?"

"Can I try something crazy real quick?"

"UM...SURE I GUESS?"

I take a small sprint then try to skid across the hood, while I make the launch, I don't stick the landing and I fall over the other side.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I pop up and dust off.

"I'm okay!"

"CAN I ASK WHY YOU DID THAT?"

"I saw it on TV once and wanted to try. I should've known I couldn't do it in a skirt. Damn near pulled it off me."

I don't really care for the uniforms. Girls have to wear skirts, I hate it because of perverts taking up-skirt pics. But my little statement has him blushing a tiny bit.

"WELL...IN ANY CASE...LET'S GET IN."

We get in and after telling him my address, I notice he isn't going the right way.

"Uh...Papy? Where are we going?"

"I THOUGHT I'D TAKE US OVER TO THIS NICE BISTRO I FOUND. IT'S A LITTLE OUT OF THE WAY, BUT IF IT'S OKAY WITH YOU...?"

"Really? That sounds great. I didn't really fill up at lunch so I can go for a bite."

"I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE 'S ONE OF THOSE MTT BRAND PLACES."

"Cool!"

[30 minutes later]

We're seated at a covered table near the back. The place is packed, so we're lucky to have gotten this spot at all.

"SORRY ABOUT THE SEATING."

"It's no biggie. Cute place this is. How did you find it?"

"OH, I DIDN'T. SANS DID. HE RECOMMENDED IT TO ME."

"Really? Well, that was rather nice of him."

"IT WAS. THOUGH IT WAS RUDE OF HIM TO EASE DROP ON MEEEEE...UH...MENUS! LOOK THE MENUS HAVE ARRIVED. HEH HEH HEH..."

Well, that's a curve ball out of left field. I let it slide as the server gives us our menus and drinks.

"Hmmm...Do you wanna share an appetizer? I was thinking mozzarella sticks."

"THAT DOES SOUND GOOD. WHAT ABOUT SOME LOBSTER FOR THE MAIN MEAL?"

"A bit expensive. Fun fact, prior to its popularity in mid 19th century, lobster was considered a mark of poverty or as a food for indentured servants or lower members of society, and servants specified in employment agreements that they would not eat lobster more than twice per week. The lobster was also commonly served in prisons, much to the displeasure of inmates. American lobster was initially deemed worthy only of being used as fertilizer or fish bait, and until well into the 20th century, it was not viewed as more than a low-priced canned staple food."

"REALLY? THAT IS INTERESTING. FUNNY HOW THINGS CHANGE LIKE THAT. HMMM...HOW ABOUT SPAGHETTI?"

"Sounds like a plan, my man."

The server takes out order and menus before leaving.

"Well...That gives us some time to chat. How have you been Papy?"

"OH, I'VE BEEN WELL. THE CLASSES HAVEN'T BEEN TOO CRAZY."

"Yeah, the first year can be pretty nutty. But it gets easy once you figure out how things go. If you pay attention to the professors, you can tell what makes them happy or annoys them, though good grades always makes them happy."

"THAT IS TRUE. THOUGH IT'S SOMETIMES HARDER TO TELL WHAT WILL MAKE SOME PEOPLE HAPPY IF YOU ARE INTENT ON GAINING THEIR FAVOR."

"Indeed. That doubles if the person or persons are more closed-off and introverted, you know? Hard to read the book's contents if you can't see past the cover."

"HEH, THAT WAS WELL SAID."

"I try. Study long enough in Professor Fell's class and thou's tongue shall cut with a sharp wit and fine grace."

He claps with a smile and I blush a tad.

"Sorry. It just slips out."

"NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. THAT WAS LOVELY. YOU MUST REALLY KEEP EDGY ON HIS TOES."

"I like to think we're equal in that class. Going at it in a tit for tat betterment battle. He reads, then I do, he tries to beat me, and I do better. A fun little back and forth that pushes us to our best. It's fun."

"HUH...IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU AND HIM ARE PRETTY CLOSE."

"I don't know about that. After meeting Slim, Edgy was the next corner of the friendship triangle our first year. Then Rascal and you popped up this year. That made the triangle evolve into a pentagon. Heh, any more friends and we'll end up like dodecahedron dice."

"OH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU PLAYED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS."

I blink in confusion before snickering.

"Random segue aside...I don't play, but I do own an old monster manual from the early 90s. I love the creature art."

"*chuckles* THAT'S CUTE."

"What is?"

"YOU GOT IT FOR THE PICTURES."

"Yeah. *giggles* I did want to play once. But creating a character sheet seemed too confusing back then. It's ironic now because I love lots of detail."

"WHAT IF, IN THE FUTURE, WE PLAY A GAME? I'LL EVEN HELP YOU WITH MAKING A CHARACTER."

"I don't know. The others might not be willing to play."

"THAT'S FINE. I WAS...I WAS KIND OF HOPING THIS WOULD BE SOMETHING JUST THE TWO OF US CAN DO."

"Awww...As nice as it sounds, I don't think I have the free time for it."

"OH COME ON. YOU CAN'T BE THAT BUSY."

"You'd be surprised."

"PLEASE? MAYBE WE CAN DO SOMETHING ELSE?"

"Like what?"

"DO YOU LIKE MINI GOLF? WE CAN DO THAT INSTEAD."

"I do like me some mini golf."

"SEE? WE CAN DO THAT TOGETHER."

"I don't know..."

"LYNSIE, PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME BEG HERE."

Where is this coming from?

"Papy..."

Our little scene is broken by the server bringing our food and an uncomfortable silence looms over us for the rest of our time there. Not another sound apart from normal eating and drinking noises is made between us. Afterwards, we split the bill and leave to an equally quiet car ride. I don't understand what happened. It's liked a switch flipped and he lost his cool. Should I say something? Anything at all?

The car suddenly stops and I see we are at my building.

"I HOPE WE CAN PUT THIS BEHIND US AND CONTINUE TO HAVE A GOOD FRIENDSHIP."

The hell is he talking about? Now I want answers. I lock my door and he looks at me funny.

"LYNSIE?"

"Drive."

"WHAT?"

"I'm not leaving this car till we talk this out. So drive."

He doesn't know what to do, should he say something, he just ends up driving away and now the awkward part starts.

"Do you want me to start asking now or when you park somewhere?"

"THAT DEPENDS. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO ASK?"

"What happened back there?"

"IT WAS NOTHING."

"You're not a good liar."

"THEN I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT."

"Too bad that's not an option you can choose."

"LOOK, CAN WE JUST DROP IT."

"Normally I would do just that. But you're my friend and you made a fuss that has me concerned, so I can't just let that slide."

"I REALLY DON'T THINK..."

"Papy, just tell me what's going on before someone ends up saying something they'll..."

"I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

"...regret..."

The awkward silence returns as he continues to drive. We drive for what feels like hours, but really, he had parked the car back at my building's lot. Seems I have no sense of time or change of space location.

"So..."

"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I SAID THAT. I FEEL SO STUPID. I MEAN REALLY, WHAT CRAZY IDIOT JUST BLERTS OUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"You're a song."

He looks at me in puzzlement.

"I'M A WHAT?"

I clear my throat a hum a few bars to get the tune going in my head.

 _" I was sleeping and right in the middle of a good dream. Like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain. Before I go insane I hold my pillow to my head. And spring up in my bed screaming out the words I dread. I think I love you (I think I love you). "_

His sockets widen.

 _" This morning I woke up with this feeling. I didn't know how to deal with and so I just decided to myself. I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it. And did not go and shout it when you walked into the room. I think I love you (I think I love you). "_

"OKAY...THAT'S JUST EERIE."

 _" I think I love you so what am I so afraid of. I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you isn't that what life is made of. Though it worries me to say that I never felt this way. "_

"...DID SOMEONE MAKE A SONG ABOUT ME?!"

 _" I don't know what I'm up against. I don't know what it's all about. I got so much to think about. Hey, I think I love you so what am I so afraid of. I'm afraid that I'm not sure of a love there is no cure for. I think I love you isn't that what life is made of. Though it worries me to say I never felt this way. "_

"IS IT WRONG THAT I THINK YOU'RE BEING SO CUTE RIGHT NOW?

I blush sheepishly with a smile.

 _" Believe me you really don't have to worry. I only wanna make you happy and if you say 'hey go away' I will. But I think better still I'd better stay around and love you. Do you think I have a case let me ask you to your face? Do you think you love me? I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you. I think I love you. "_

My song ends and I'm about to speak when he cuts me off before I can with a sudden surprise kiss. I'm frozen on the spot as he pulls away after a little bit and now he's all flustered, unable to make eye contact with me.

"I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME."

"You kissed me?"

"I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET."

"You kissed me."

"I KNOW. AND I WON'T BLAME YOU IF YOU WANT TO GO."

"You. Kissed. Me. Papy."

"LYNSIE, I'M SO..."

I grab him and pull him into a tender hold much to his shock.

"Do not say sorry for something you don't feel sorry for."

"B-BUT YOU..."

"I'm not mad. I'm just shocked you'd go for a kiss without taking me on a date first."

He blushes and returns the hold on me.

"GOD, HOW LUCKY AM I TO HAVE FALLEN FOR SUCH AN UNDERSTANDING SOUL?"

"Pretty darn lucky."

"SO...WHAT NOW?"

"Now? Now you have two choices. You can either let your fear stop this. Or you can be brave and see where this goes. The choice is yours dear, and I will support you no matter what."

He pulls back a bit and looks me in the eyes.

"NO MATTER WHAT?"

"Yep."

"...I WANT TO KISS YOU AGAIN."

"...Okay. But nothing crazy."

"O-OF COURSE."

I shut my eyes as he leans in and softly the feel of his kiss is upon my lips. This kiss is a lot longer than the previous pecks, and when it tapers off, I let a light hearted sigh escape me as one of his hand's ghosts up my back trailing the phalanges up it. A delightful shiver comes to me, and I lean in closer to him, feeling at ease.

"Wow..."

"I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU, LYNSIE. I CAN'T REALLY EXPLAIN IT...BUT WHEN I'M WITH YOU, I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL."

"Papy...I...I don't know what to say."

"THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING. JUST..."

He slides his other hand in mine and holds it sweetly.

"DO WHAT YOU FEEL."

He gives me such a kind and loving smile, it makes my heart swell. My eyes soften and I find myself leaning in closer till my forehead is against his. Listening to him breathe through his nose-hole, a gentle heat that peppers my face and calms my mind with its constant rhythm, a warm feeling in my chest begins blooming through me. With our hands held together, I give in to all this sweetness and lean in to give him another kiss much to his delighted surprise.

This kiss is also returned, savored for an unknown amount of time, but suddenly I'm startled from the sensation of Papy's mouth parting against my lips. The feeling of a wet something presses at the trench of my lips, parting my mouth in a hushed gasp it slips inside. It takes a moment to get used to it, but once I do, I meet this tongue with my own and coil them together. Deepening the kiss with a tilt of my head back and his up and to the side as our eyes close.

The hand he has in mine squeezes tighter as a coo of contentment escapes me between the kiss. Papy's hand that is not doing anything slips up underneath the back of my shirt. Trailing the ends of his phalanges against my skin, I shiver from it and lightly moan softly into the kiss, something that shocks us both in that moment.

"Um...Sorry. *nervous giggle* That was embarrassing."

"NO, NO...THAT WAS THE LOVELIEST SOUND I EVER HEARD."

"Geez Papy...Make a girl blush her head off why don't you."

"BUT I MEAN IT."

"R-really?"

"YEAH. IT MADE MY SOUL HEAT UP."

"Awww Papy..."

I cover my overly blushing face and he chuckles a bit, finding me cute.

"HEH HEH...COME HERE YOU CUTIE."

He removes my seat belt and pulls me over to him so I sit across his lap.

"P-papy!"

"YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! I JUST WANT TO SMOTHER YOU IN LOVE."

His now free hands roam my sides and down along my legs, making me squirm a little, but not in a bad way.

"THIS OKAY?"

"Yeah. Just...Not used to it."

"NO WORRIES. I WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T APPROVE OF."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"NOW, I'M GOING TO BE VERY SLOW AND GENTLE."

"Alright."

One hand attentively massages my leg as his other hand slips back under my uniform shirt and slowly traces the line of my spine then my ribs, making me purr. Such care...I end up aching for more of his touch and end up pushing closer to his hands earning a hum of approval from him. I pepper his cheek with kisses and light pants for air come from him before trailing his tongue along my jaw till his mouth is against my ear.

"I LOVE HOW SOFT YOU ARE. JUST THE WAY YOUR SKIN IS...EACH TOUCH IS LIKE FINDING A BUTTON THAT HAS YOU FEEL SOMETHING NEW FOR ME. MMMMMM...I WANT TO TOUCH ALL OF YOU."

"W-whoa...A bit lewd sounding don't you think?"

Basically my tame way of saying 'well that was fucking random and creepy'.

"SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO..."

"Here, let me just..."

I don't want to make him feel weird about this. Even if it is a little much, I can't help that his attention is something I want even if I'm confused by it. I get off him and move to the backseat.

"Can you put the roof up?"

"OH...OKAY."

He turns a dial and the roof begins to cover the car. Once covered, I motion him to join me and he comes over to sit with me. He makes himself comfortable and I surprise him by climbing onto his lap.

"UH...LYNSIE?"

"I don't want others to see us."

"WAIT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY...?!"

I cut his words short with a kiss and he is more than willing to just go along with things. Getting more into it and seeing how receptive I've become, he gently hugs my waist. His hands rest on my hips and the way we are seated his hold pushes my hips against him, causing a sighed moan to escape me from the feeling, to which both of us take this for something more.

"WAS THAT...DOES THAT MEAN YOU..."

"I...I think so. I mean...I do like you Papy. I like our friendship. I like this closeness we're sharing. I like the feeling this is giving me. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I wouldn't mind if things kept going between us."

He blushes big time to match my own and shyly struggles to collect the words he wants to say.

"IT'S FUNNY. I'VE WANTED TO HEAR YOU ACCEPT ME FOR SO LONG NOW. I'VE DREAMED OF IT, AND IT WAS SO DIFFERENT THAN THIS IS. YET...I WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING. ALL I WANT IS YOU. YOUR LOVE. YOUR FRIENDSHIP. YOUR AFFECTION. ALL OF IT...ALL OF YOU."

My heart swells, my eyes water, and I claim him in a deep kiss to give him all the love he just made me feel. I trail kisses down to his neck and nuzzle there for a little while, making him coo. My hands seek him out, to feel all they can, and move onto his back as I find myself needing him even more now.

Flooded with all this affection, the bluntness of his fingertips grab a firm hold of me, as if he can't bear to let me go. It's hopeless now, we're stuck on each other, nothing short of one another is going to stop this now. And the way he holds me touches my heart like I've never felt before. I've never felt this feeling of being wanted so desperately before. It's nice. I welcome this feeling and all that it entails.

I give in, my entire figure is laying over his, pressing the clothed bones of my hips across his panted thighs and as I run my hands over the sides of his skull, lovingly caressing the orange color of his blush. His teeth start grinding in his mouth as I move and press a bit rough on his pelvis.

His unsteady breathing becomes all the more erratic as he can feel the growing bulge of his need press against the closeness of my pantie covered sex, my hips move on him as I continue to lavish him with tender affection and he trembles almost violently in a deep shudder as I give his neck a nice long lick.

"MMMMMMM...SHOULD WE...SHOULD WE GO DO THIS INSIDE?"

"I'd agree with you, but...I'm not sure if this feeling can stay till we get to my room. It's in the back of the building on the fourth floor."

"OH. WELL FORGET THAT THEN. I DON'T WANT TO LOSE THIS MOMENT."

"Me too."

"UM...CAN I ASK A BOLD QUESTION?"

"Sure."

"UH...CAN I, AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, BUT...C-CAN I...T-T-TOUCH YOU? DOWN THERE?"

I flush a deep red.

"I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. I-I JUST THOUGHT..."

"Be gentle."

"W-WHAT?"

"Just...be gentle. I...I've never been with anyone."

He's stunned.

"YOU TOO?"

"Wait...You...?"

"NOPE. YOU?"

"Never."

"REALLY?"

"For reals."

"WOWIE. I KNOW I'M NOT GOOD IN THIS AREA OF LIFE, BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU..."

"Papy, please don't kill the mood by talking about how pathetic it is that I'm a thirty-year-old virgin."

"NO! GOD NO, THAT'S FAR FROM WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY. I SIMPLY MEANT THAT IT'S SURPRISING THAT SOMEONE AS SPECIAL AS YOU HAS NEVER BEEN WITH ANYONE."

"I'm not special."

"YES, YOU ARE."

"So I can do magic. It's not that special."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT. SURE, THAT MAKES YOU UNIQUE. BUT YOU YOURSELF IS WHAT I SEE AS SPECIAL. YOU ARE SO KIND AND SWEET. DO YOU REMEMBER MY FIRST DAY? WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CAFETIERE?"

"How could I forget? All you did was go around tables introducing yourself to make friends, then the asshole table decided to be dicks and pick on you. Fucking monster bigoted human preppies. Think they're big shit because they come from money and look down on everything aside from 'their own'. God, they piss me off so much!"

"PLEASE, DON'T GET SO WORKED UP. YOU'RE SCARY WHEN YOU'RE MAD."

I pout and calm down.

"Sorry, sweetie. I just...They make me so mad. I have no regrets about what I did that day or the reprimanding I got after. I kicked the crap out of a good number of those snobs. Heh...I think I might have broken a nose or two."

"MY POINT IS, YOU STOOD UP FOR ME. A STRANGER. YOU SAW WHAT EVERYONE ELSE DID BUT WERE THE ONLY ONE TO GET UP AND DO SOMETHING. IF I CAN BE COMPLETELY HONEST WITH YOU...IT WAS IN THAT MOMENT WHEN YOU CAME TO ME AND TOOK MY HAND IN CONCERN...IT WAS THEN THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU."

I'm taken completely aback by this, so much so my mind begins replaying every time I've been with Papy, and only now do see all those seemingly missed glimpses of him hinting his affection for me. I feel like such a fool for being so oblivious.

"YOU LOOK UPSET. DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?"

"No...I'm just now realizing how blind I've been. I'm so sorry Papy."

"PLEASE, THERE'S NO NEED FOR THAT. I THINK THAT PART IS WELL PAST US AT THIS POINT. I MEAN, WE ARE TOGETHER IN THE BACKSEAT OF MY CAR AND MAKING OUT WITH YOU ON MY LAP."

"That is true."

"THEN DON'T DWELL ON IT. LET US BOTH ENJOY THE HERE AND NOW. OKAY?"

"Okay. So...um...Do you want to, uh, keep going?"

"ONLY IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT."

"...I want to."

I lean into his neck and nuzzle the vertebrae, making him smile.

"I want this to happen."

I pepper the bones with soft kisses, making his eye sockets flutter with a sigh.

"I want to make it up to you for waiting so long."

I suck on the C7 vertebrae of his neck and he gasps a moan while gripping me tightly.

"HOLY STARS LYNSIE!"

"Too much?"

He answers by pulling me into a deeply heated kiss and shatters my ability to think when he pulls back. He brings my head to level with his and we gaze deeply into each other's eyes, within his sockets are intensely burning orange irises that capture me in place. As I sit upon his lap, the entrance of my sex hovers dangerously over the growing magical erection straining against his pants, a fire burns brightly in our eyes as this is the moment we've been waiting for.

As he holds my waist tenderly beneath his palms, as he keeps his piercing gaze locked into mine to keep the loving intimacy of the moment, his hand skims towards the nape of my neck and wraps around the back of my head, while the other hand ventured down my torso to lightly graze his fingertips against the ridges of my ribs through my shirt, seemingly fascinated with the bones hidden under the skin...until his fingers find their way under my skirt.

My eyes go wide and he smiles as he's finally gotten to me. His former trembling completely halts, his entire body is stiff, like the calm before the storm, and we sensually catch each other in a tender kiss. Already Papy is hard as stone, even through our clothes I can feel his pulsating erection and how it twitches with need while my body warms up to unknown highs.

"LYNSIE..."

"Yeah?"

"I NEED YOU."

"Yes."

"R-REALY?"

"Yeah, really."

"*shudders* GOD I LOVE YOU."

He kisses me deeply as his hands move down to his pants to undo them but he's fumbling, his nervous and excited fingers can't seem to remember how a belt works. He flinches when my hands touch his and I help him to free his pressing need, a long thick orange member throbs heatedly, making me blush.

"Wow..."

"A GOOD WOW?"

"Impressed wow."

"*blushing* T-THANKS. UM...CAN I...?"

I nod then move his hands under my skirt and he sucks in a shaky breath as he moves the fabric out of the way before pressing myself down onto him slowly, inch by inch.

"OOOOOH WOWZERS...THAT FEELS...MMMMMM...WOWIE..."

"Easy now...Slow and steady sets the pace..."

This being our first, he's eager to have fun, but on my end I have to go slow at the start or it'll hurt like hell. So I try to please him with kisses as my hips begin their gentle work. The orange colored blush his face a glow, he's so intoxicated by all this he stops being shy and he doesn't hide that he's wanted this for so long if the sounds he's making are any indication. And he doesn't waste a second longer second guessing on how it's all come down to this. I gasp softly in pleasure, this feeling of being filled up, fuck, it feels so good. He holds me close, his face presses against my neck, groaning and slowly grinding into me.

"Mmmmmm...Oooooh, Papy~."

"YOU SOUND SO BEAUTIFUL...*smooch* YOU FEEL SO AMAZING...*smooch* THIS WAS SO WORTH THE WAIT..."

Every small thrust, every tiny jab made within me is met with the powerful response of his name rolling off my tongue in moans, his real name, and not just Papy. His hands grab a tight hold of my waist and he thrusts up into me, forcing me to bite my cheek to keep from screaming as his erection slammed into a bundle of nerves deep in me. Lord knows we don't need attention drawn to the slightly rocking car.

"LYNSIE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I DIDN'T HURT YOU DID I?"

"*shudders* Geez that was intense."

"SO THAT FELT GOOD?"

"That was something I've never felt before and I want to feel again and again."

He rubs the back of his skull with a blush and a lighthearted chuckle comes from growing pride.

"HEH HEH...YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO FLATTER A GUY, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"You call it flattery, I call it honesty. Either way, that felt amazing."

"REALLY? WELL THEN...PERHAPS IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I SATISFY YOU WITH THIS NEW FEELING~."

His voice takes on a more flirty tone as he kisses along my neck and I can't help but swoon.

"S-sure sweetie. I'm fine with whatever your heart desires to do."

"VERY WELL THEN."

He turns us a bit and lays me on the seat, so now he's over me and has more room to work with than what we were doing before.

"IF IT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU, I THINK I'LL TAKE CHARGE NOW. HEH...I CAN'T LET YOU DO ALL THE WORK. THEN I'D BE AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER, SANS."

"*snickers* You? Lazy? Now that's funny."

Any laughter that was going to come out of me is ended before it started by the moving of his hips. The deep rhythmic slow pumping of his member has me groaning more lewdly than I care to admit, but this feels too good to hold back from.

"MMMMMM...MY STARS...THIS FEELS SO GOOD~. THE WAY YOU FEEL ON ME...OOOOOH...TREMBLING AND SQUEEZING...GOD THESE FEELINGS...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH..."

"Pap...Papyrus...*groans* Oooh Papy...Don't stop~. I love you too...Aaaah...Papy...My Papy!"

Hearing that sets him off like I just flipped a switch in him that's long been off. His thrusts speed up, faster, then faster, then faster and harder, shoving himself further into than before as I feel his length grazing sensitive nerves within my core.

We've never experienced anything as powerful and intense as this. As he continued to push into me, losing all sense of himself, just the sounds I'm making, the sight of my contorted expressions, it was getting too much for him and needless to say myself.

"Oohh...o-oh ahh...Papyrus...Hahnnhhnann...Oooooh...yeahhh...Papyrus..."

"AAHHHH...OOHHH GOD... HHOOO HAHNN LYNSIE...OOOHH MY GHHNN...!"

A heat building deep in my core cries out for attention, setting my skin on fire as my eyes widen in surprise at the sheer strength of it. For a second, I hesitate for a moment, wondering what's wrong with my body.

Suddenly I uncontrollably arch myself into him, feeling my entire figure lighting on fire as the incredible strength of my core is pulsating harder and harder, threatening to take me to all new ethereal levels I've never experienced before.

"P-papy...Aah...I can't...I think...Oooh...gonna explode..."

"I...I CAN FEEL IT...*grunts* GETTING TIGHTER...SQUEEZING HARDER...IT FEELS SO GOOD...OOOOOH YESSSS..."

Several more mind blowing thrusts into a very sensitive spot and the muscles inside me tighten almost painfully as I feel the heaviness in my core suddenly burst into an intense explosion of euphoria. My entire body quivers, my hands clasp at the back of his shoulders as I tremble against him, riding the waves of rippling climax.

"Aaah...aaahh...Paah...Papyrus...!"

My mind is careening into the unknown as a loud moan escapes my lips, audibly calling out his name amongst the garbled sounds his love making creates from me. And during my visit to Heaven's gates, I gaze at him through the slits of my heavy lids and manage to watch faintly as he releases everything in relentless orgasm.

"OOOOOHH...LYNSIE! AAAAHH...! MMMMMM..."

His legs tremble and give way from the strength of his climax, his last remaining strength is used to lean himself upright a bit as he watches me on the verge of passing out while slowly coming down from the high of release in wordless breathy satisfied sighs. The rocking of the car, which was really testing the shocks, slows down into an easy sleepy stillness.

"*panting* L-LYNSIE? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah...just...really sleepy...*yawns* You alright dear?"

"I'M FINE. *huffs* JUST NEED A MINUTE TO SETTLE DOWN."

"You were incredible by the way."

"NO...THAT WAS ALL YOU."

"Whatever makes you happy."

I do my best to wrap my noodle limp arms around him and snuggle up close as the magic of his member fades from my insides...I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon.

"IF YOU WANT...WHEN I HAVE THE STRENGTH FOR IT...I CAN BRING US TO YOUR ROOM."

"*yawns* That would be lovely. But for now...Let's just rest."

"YEAH. *cuddles* THAT SOUNDS PERFECT."

And there we stayed for a good long while. I nod off beneath him and he watches me sleep. Eventually, he has the energy to move again, but lacking the knowledge of what room is mine, he figures it would be simpler to just bring me to his place for the night. I can only imagine the funny yet awkward moment that happened when his brothers saw him bring in an unconscious girl and then have said girl taken to his room. Yeah, I'm both glad I wasn't awake for that and curious as to what would've happened if I was.

Either way, Papy and me have been even closer since then. He's such a caring boyfriend. Sure, having to explain to his brothers what happened wasn't the best part of all this, but once they understood this was real they became more cool about it. If anything they're more happy that Papy is happy, and if I'm the one that makes him happy then they're okay with it. All I know is, I can't wait to enjoy more of life with skeletal sweetheart.


	7. Undertale Sans

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes have so far been good and it's the last one before that final bell says we can go home. It's a class I don't mind. Heck, it's actually very interesting to study and the professor is funny as all hell. I'm talking about Professor Classic's biology class, a sure fire way to tickle one's funny bone while leaning how the body works. And yes, that's something the good professor said once.

Biology is the natural science that involves the study of life and living organisms, including their physical and chemical structure, function, development, and evolution. Modern biology is a vast field, composed of many branches. Despite the broad scope and the complexity of the science, there are certain unifying concepts that consolidate it into a single, coherent field. In general, biology recognizes the cell as the basic unit of life, genes as the basic unit of heredity, and evolution as the engine that propels the creation of new species. It is also understood that all organisms survive by consuming and transforming energy and by regulating their internal environment.

Subdisciplines of biology are defined by the scale at which life is studied, the kinds of organisms studied, and the methods used to study them: biochemistry examines the rudimentary chemistry of life; molecular biology studies the complex interactions among biological molecules; cellular biology examines the basic building-block of all life, the cell; physiology examines the physical and chemical functions of tissues, organs, and organ systems; ecology examines how organisms interact with their environment; and evolutionary biology examines the processes that produced the diversity of life.

The most common biology course taken is called Introductory Biology. A course such as this exposes students to a broad body of knowledge about biology and emphasizes molecular biology. Introductory Biology introduces students to the nature of life, including chemical foundations of life; plant, animal, monster and human cell structure and function; DNA and genetics; as well as magic evolution and soul ecology.

One of the first things you'll likely encounter in an Introductory Biology course is the definition of life. This is not philosophical, but rather scientific, helping students categorize the differences between living things with self-sustaining processes and inanimate objects. Another key component to any biology course is cell theory or the idea that the cell is the most basic building block of life. Students also examine how various living things are made up, how they grow, and how they are categorized scientifically by the Latin genus-species. Much of biology is dedicated to studying the theories as to how various living things have evolved and how they are believed to be related to one another through ancestors. Students also study the biosphere or the world's ecosystems. But that crap can get so boring.

The lab portion of biology requires us students to examine organisms under microscopes and dye cells to get a better look at their structure. Students must describe what they observe in written reports. Students may also study and dissect plants, insects and small animals. Most students enjoy the lab portion of their college biology class more than the classroom experience because it is hands-on, though there are the few that don't. Those students who don't want to cut into something but are given the choice of failing. If you want the grade then you have to get your hands dirty.

What I find most cool about Classic's class is that he teaches both human and monster biology. The workings of the human form to me are not so complicated since I am a human. Human biology is an interdisciplinary area of study that examines humans through the influences and interplay of many diverse fields such as genetics, evolution, physiology, anatomy, epidemiology, anthropology, ecology, nutrition, population genetics and sociocultural influences.

The human body is the entire structure of a human being. It is composed of many different types of cells that together create tissues and subsequently organ systems, yet is funny enough 80% water. They ensure homeostasis and the viability of the human body. It comprises a head, neck, trunk which includes the thorax and abdomen, arms and hands, legs and feet.

The study of the human body involves anatomy, physiology, histology, and embryology. The body varies anatomically in known ways. Physiology focuses on the systems and organs of the human body and their functions. Many systems and mechanisms interact in order to maintain homeostasis, with safe levels of substances such as sugar and oxygen in the blood. It's not complicated at all.

What my main focus of study in class is Monster Biology. Monsters are simple and yet so complex compared to Humans. Monsters come in numerous shapes and sizes, although the notable species of monsters include skeletons, elementals, ghosts, and the ever rare Boss Monsters. Monsters SOULs are usually wholly white, with a couple of exceptions.

A monster's body is mostly made of magic and is attuned to its SOUL. When a monster gets too old, they enter a state called "fallen down" or in human terms "near death". A monster in this state lies immobile and turns to dust upon death. When a monster dies for whatever reason, its body turns into dust. This dust is often spread onto the owner's favorite thing in funerals, so their essence lives on in them. Because monsters' bodies and SOULs are closely linked, when a monster dies, their SOUL is lost forever. Boss Monsters are an exception, as their SOULs exist outside their bodies for a few moments before shattering whereas Human SOUL persists after death much-much longer.

Because of their magical nature, monsters' bodies cannot handle high concentrations of the human made enzyme called determination. While in some extremely rare instances monsters can produce their own version of this enzyme, it is mostly a human compound. When monsters are injected with it, their bodies liquefy and melt together to reform a semisolid form. These new beings are called Amalgamates, and there is no known way of restoring them to their original selves.

Despite the negative implication of the word "monsters", monsters in are not an inherently evil species, the same with humanity. It is even said that monster SOULs are made of love, hope, and compassion. Monsters are also by far weaker than humans, both in physical combat and regarding the strength of their SOUL. This inadequacy is because monsters are mostly made of magic, which in turn makes them attuned to their SOUL. The damage a monster receives from an attacker is dependent on both the monster's will to fight and the attacker's will to hurt. Monsters, however, can obtain an "unfathomable" amount of power when they absorb the SOUL of a human.

SOULs are a unifying point for both humans and monster as nothing else has them. But it is only monsters that can absorb other SOULs. Monsters can not absorb other monster SOULs and humans can not absorb either type. It's very odd in the grand scheme of things, but I can see it as an evolutionary balance point. Human's are physically stronger so to be on an equal level, Monsters gain power from absorption of human souls. Makes sense to me at least.

However, there are things I still can't wrap my head around.

Why did humans lose the ability to use magic? I know I can, but I'm in like a rare 2% so what's the deal?

Monster food is said to be made of pure energy, as such monsters don't need to pass food and a chunk of monsters don't have bathrooms. Some don't even know what a toilet is. Do some monsters still retain bodily functions similar to humans or no?

Since the essence of a monster is imbued on whatever it's dust falls on, if said dust were to fall on your hands does this mean the essence of that monster show off on you?

Boss Monsters biology has them resulting in needing to have genetic offspring for parents to age and children to grow into maturity. This results in an impossible/incestuous/pedophilic situations later on, especially with cases of orphans and limited soul energy being compounded each generation. So what's up with that?

For that matter, a good number of monsters are less than bodily capable of reproduction in the classical sense as they have no genitalia or even internal organs in general. Such a prime example are the skeletons I call my best friends, teachers, and head masters. There is clearly a way they are reproducing, otherwise, their kind wouldn't be around, so how are they doing it? How do skeletons do the sex and make baby bones?!

Such crazy questions keep me up at night and it has me feeling weird for doing so.

These are people in my life who I interact with on a daily basis. I see them almost like family. Yet I can't bring myself to act them such questions. Argh! Why did I have to be sick during sexual orientation week?!

No way I have the guts to ask them about it. But I think the worst part of all this is these thoughts are distracting me. It's getting harder to pay attention. My notebooks for class are less detailed than I normal make them. I fear my grades will begin slipping if this keeps up. I'm in this school on an Academic Scholarship.

Academic scholarships are also often referred to as merit scholarships, though a non-existent scholarship can mean anything that has some level of contest to it. These are for the students with the 4.0 GPAs, years as part of several extracurricular activities and the well-rounded applications. They typically have the highest payouts and are considered very prestigious as they are often national awards.

While I could've gone with the Average Academic Performance Scholarship I didn't feel it was challenging enough for me. Average Academic Performance Scholarships do take academics into consideration, but focus on other factors as well, such as community service, leadership, the strength of your essay, etc. Point is...I really wish I had gone that route in moments like this.

So lost in these thoughts am I that I haven't even realized that the bell has ringed and I've been staring into space while scribbling into my notebook. I don't even notice the good professor is standing in front of me and waving his hand in my face. Only once he snapped his fingers a few times do I snap out of my zoned out trance.

"Oh...Sorry, sir. Was I disturbing class?"

"heh, what class?"

Looking around I can't help but blush embarrassed at myself.

"Oops. My bad. *nervous snicker* How long did I miss the bell this time?"

He checks his watch.

"about twenty minutes, give or take."

"Damn it. It's getting worse."

"you okay kiddo? this is starting to become a thing."

I sigh and rub my temples.

"I'm sorry sir. I've just had a lot on my mind and it's really messing with me."

"care to share what's on your mind? it might help."

"I don't know. What I've been thinking about is quite messed up."

"kiddo, you're looking at the bio prof. i have to teach you nuts about how things function. then don't worry about making me crack. it'll take a pretty big hit to bust my shell."

I giggle.

"Okay, but you better be strong enough to handle this. I've got a ton to unload on you."

"do you mean a skele-ton?"

"Ha! I knew you'd go there."

"go where? i haven't moved."

"Touché pun master. But for reals..."

"i get it, no worries kiddo."

He pulls up a chair and prepares himself.

"okay...spill your beans."

"Well to be frank..."

"hi, frank. i'm sans."

"Heh, funny as always sir."

"thank you, i'm here all week."

"Jokes aside. *nervous pause* ...I know we've been studying the biology of Humans as of late. I get that is a requirement of the course. But I already know that stuff. What I'm made of, what makes it move, what's connected to what else, and all that other junk that makes a Homosapien different from the others in our genus line. But the thing is, I'd love to really start going into a more in depth study of monster biology."

He just smiles.

"really? backstab's what's been Surely ya? kiddo, we'll be going over monster stuff soon. just be patient."

"I know that! I've already been reading ahead to get ready but it won't make sense to me."

I open the monster biology book and point at circled bits.

"There's so much in here that doesn't make sense. Surely you know more than this book."

He's taken back by my little snap, but upon looking at the points I've been looking at, a faint blue dusts his cheekbones and it takes him a moment to collect himself.

"first, don't call me surely. my name is sans, remember?"

"Noted."

"second...uh...much of this was talked about during sexual orientation."

"I was out sick that week."

"oh."

There's an awkward silence now, I was afraid this would be an issue. But damn it, I want answers. Best change the subject to my other points.

"But what about SOULs?"

"huh?"

"Why are Human SOULs stronger than Monster SOULs? Why does determination help prolong a SOUL after the body has died? How the heck does the offspring of Boss Monsters leech paper clip power from its parents in order to grow and them age? Teach me oh wise one, you're my only hope."

He blinks a few time before snickering.

"okay, that...that was cute as heck."

"I thank thee."

"heh...but for those answers, i need my big old book of secret secrets and that's something i keep in my desk. mind traveling down over there with me?"

"Sure, no biggie."

One short walk later. We're at his desk, him behind it getting his book and me standing in front of it.

"let's see...oh! here it is."

Wow...it really is a big book.

"alright...ready for this?"

"Ready teach."

"i can't hear you."

"Aye aye captain!"

"*chuckles* you watch sponge bob?"

"...Just read the book."

"okay, kiddo. *ahem* you can distinguish a monster soul by two main factors. firstly, a monster soul is shown to be upside-down compared to a normal human soul and secondly, it is a white color as opposed to the rainbow of colors a human soul can be."

"Though there are a few rare cases of color in a Monster's SOUL."

"very true. also, monsters are composed of magic. magic is what holds them together. this is very distinctive from a human body which is much more physical. being mainly magic gives monsters a lot of interesting effects. one such feature is that monsters are proficient in magic based attacks. another is that their bodies can take a much wider array of forms."

"I know this part, sir."

"you really weren't kiddin' about reading ahead on this."

"I'm curious and eager to learn. It's what I do."

"cute...anything goes for monsters because they do not have working organs to transfer physical matter into the system. that is also why monster food does not get digested in the traditional sense. it is also mostly composed of magic."

"Man, I really got farther than this."

"show off. however, the main downside of a monster body is how weak it is compared to a human body. monster bodies are unstable with the addition of a large amount of determination. their bodies are not made to handle large amounts of it due to being less physical based. another effect is that when a monster loses hope, they also become much weaker. this is seen in how the last attack on a monster often does a lot more damage. lastly, the more the odds are against a monster, the less they want to fight, and the more the opponent wants to fight, the stronger attacks will be. i mean, a ten-year-old can kill a monster if they try hard enough. how messed up is that?"

"True. Not really the most epic way to go either. 'So how'd you die?' 'A tiger ripped my throat out. You?' 'I pissed off the wrong tween.' Not something to go around telling people type of deal."

"you do realize you're talking about my race, right?"

"Hey, humans can be killed just as easily. See your pen? You can totally kill me with it. That's how lame humans are. Hell, even that paper clip can kill me."

"*snort* now that's just weak. but back on topic...just because monsters are mostly magic does not mean they do not act in ways that aren't physical. there are still some physical traits that are present in monsters, just remember that they are held together by magic and when a monster dies, all the physical stuff that was there turns to dust along with the magic."

"Understood."

"they can't really do much against someone who is willing to kill them and while monster magic attacks look cool and are hard to dodge, monsters don't really do much dodging themselves...well, except me. Subdisciplines really, it's just common sense to move away from something coming at you. right?"

"Yeppers."

"now the fun part...speculation time! what happens when a monster absorbs a human soul? well, what is believed to happen is that the two bodies actually fuse to create a creature made of both strong physical matter and strong magic. this would allow them to become very strong and resilient to attacks while still being able to control the visual aspects of their look and creating magical attacks."

"And a very good reason why SOUL absorption is a forbidden thing."

"so on to the first biology lesson here...humans are unique in the way that they are made out of water and are physically much denser then monsters. they are fleshy and thick on a molecular level, allowing them to be more durable, and their bodies don't disappear upon death, but simply decompose. their souls are incredibly powerful and can persist for a seemingly infinite amount of time after the body dies. now, human souls naturally have a liquid-concentration of determination within them, which is believed to give their souls the strength to persist after death. without determination, a human's soul would not last, and end up shattering after the human's body dies just like when a monster dies."

"Go on."

"monsters are creatures made up of magic instead of water. because their bodies are made up of magic, monsters can come in all shapes and sizes from animals to demonic entities. they don't bleed, but rather when wounded start to split apart and when fatally wounded crumble into a pile of fine dust. magical bindings are much looser than water, so a monster's body can be much more fragile than a human's. without magic, a monster is just a pile of dust and a soul."

"Fascinating."

I lean on the desk, this is going to be awhile and so I make myself cozy for a long time I'll be on my feet. He notices and continues.

"monster souls have little to no concentrations of determination, so their souls can't survive without a magical casing around them, and they shatter almost instantly upon the death of the body. of course, boss monsters are a special species of monster in the way that they have a stronger than normal magical bond onto their bodies which causes them to have little tougher physical makeup than other monsters. more importantly, their soul can survive a few seconds after its death, but it is still noteworthy as normal monsters' souls instantly disappear upon death. this might actually mean that boss monsters are born with a little determination in them."

"That would make sense."

"now, the important principle...a monster's body, because it is made up of magic, is attuned to their soul, which means that there is a symbiotic harmony between the body, which is really just dust shaped with magic, and their soul. now, this has several side effects. because of this alinement, monsters: #1, can use magic naturally and easily. while, for humans, it's a specialized and acquired skill, take you for example. this magic can be used for a multitude of things from powering their homes to fighting and the way the magic is used is mostly dependent on the monster itself, for example, my brother papyrus and i are skeletal monsters and use bones as weapons. toriel and asgore dreemurr, the school founders and both boss monsters respectively, are able to create and manipulate fire. now, this doesn't mean that we monsters can't use weapons to enhance our magic. swords, shields, tridents, and so on are not usually magical in nature, but can be infused with or made out of our magic and help put a shape to our combative magic giving it a focal point in battle."

"Huh. That I did not know."

His ever present grin grows.

"happy to be of service my dear."

"What?"

"#2...are subject to their and others' emotions, mental states and wills. this is very important to understanding the struggle of life as a monster."

He's just going to avoid that he called me dear...now who's being cute her.

"this means that if they are sad, unhappy, lose hope, grow cynical and just be down right depressed as all hell, then they will physically become weaker and their magical bond will become less stable. this can make them much more vulnerable, and they can be killed much easier. this happens because a monster's soul is made up of hope, compassion, and love which is why if they are heartbroken, lose hope, become sad or cold it endangers their molecular bond and compromises their bodies' defenses."

"Sounds a lot like the medical condition called broken heart syndrome."

"how so?"

"Takotsubo cardiomyopathy, also known as stress cardiomyopathy or broken heart syndrome, is a type of non-ischemic cardiomyopathy in which there is a sudden temporary weakening of the muscular portion of the heart. This weakening may be triggered by emotional stress, such as the death of a loved one, a break-up, or constant anxiety. This leads to one of the common names, broken heart syndrome. Stress cardiomyopathy is now a well-recognized cause of acute heart failure, lethal ventricular arrhythmias, and ventricular rupture. The name 'Takotsubo syndrome' comes from the Japanese word for a kind of octopus trap, because the left ventricle takes on a shape resembling a fishing pot."

That has him surprised.

"wow...learn something new every day. but back to business...this is also why staying positive is so important to us monsters; why we tell each other jokes, and stay close to friends and family. as creatures of pure love and emotion, a healthy monster is a happy monster."

I can't help but giggle and he blushes a little bit.

"another factor is if their attacker is consciously attempting to kill the monster they are fighting, their attacks will hurt the monster even worse, but also, if a monster drops their guard around another creature and they betray this trust, then it causes massive damage. that 'backstab' actually ends up being much more lethal than any normal attack."

"That's so messed up."

"a good way to think about it is that metaphors, emotions, and things with symbolic meanings can hurt monsters. so things like...if a monster is heartbroken/depressed/hopeless, they get weaker. if a monster trusts another being and gets attacked by it, it wounds them much worse than normal. if a monster is attacked by someone with a powerful soul, either human or monster, who is attempting to kill the monster, it can easily be fatal. now, as for determination, and said all of the above to lead up to this...uh...there are pictures. so, um...if you wanna see them, ya can come stand over here with me. i-if you want to that is!"

Why so nervous professor? In fact, why to a lot of his behavior? My curiosity is further tempted.

"I think I'd like that."

I stroll over to his side and he tries keeping his gaze to the book, but he can't fight the occasional glance my way.

"uh...studied on extracted naturally-occurring liquid determination from human souls are said that determination was 'the will to keep living and the resolve to change fate'. so, this power is literally an emotional desire. the will to live keeps the soul alive in humans. now, a monster can have determination too. it doesn't manifest in the soul, like humans, but it instead manifests in the body and mind where a particularly strong-willed monster could create their own determination naturally if they refuse their own wounds. you see, most monsters would die like this..."

He flips the pages to show the images of a normal monster getting hurt, losing hope, accepting death, and then dies in a scatter of dust.

"while a determined monster is more like this..."

The next images show a monster with determination getting hurt, becoming furious, denying their own wounds, body holding together longer, get hurts again, body can't maintain its shape, and then dies in a melting way.

"Whoa!"

"an interesting way to think about it is that a monster's dust is like dried sand and when killed, that sand scatters in the wind with little weight. determination-enriched monster bodies are like wet sand, mushing together and while taking damage, it takes more effort for it fall apart. too much determination makes the sand too loose and it starts to fall apart, like a sand castle getting torn down in the surf."

"You paint a very interesting picture."

"heh heh, i try...now, since monsters are already beings of emotions, their magical bonding that holds their bodies together get stronger through believing in themselves and having faith in their abilities. the downside of this is that almost all monsters are usually so swayed by their emotions that once they feel as if they are fighting a losing battle, they start to mentally give up and end up dying. however, a monster so strong-willed, they will fight through their body telling them they've already lost. you still following me on this kiddo?"

"Every word sir. Please...Keep going."

He blushes and so do I, not really intending for that to have come out as flirtatious as it did.

"uh...so, a monster overdosing on determination is mainly a threat when they are weak or damaged. determination can heal your wounds, make you strong, but if you're a monster than it can tear you apart if you don't have enough inside you."

"That's what she said."

What is wrong with me?! Why am I seemingly flirting with my professor? It's not like he likes it.

"heh...now that was really cute."

...Oh dear lord he likes it.

"now, the difference between the amalgamates and a normal monster overdosing on determination is that the amalgamates weren't nearly as strong-willed as a monster willingly summoning determination, so that the level of we've they were injected with very quickly melted them down, while a normal monster filled with determination of its own had the mental strength to harness it and could use it to keep themselves alive, but if they were continually attacked then they would ultimately not survive."

"Spooky."

"so, the amalgamates had an artificial determination injection that brought them back to life, but they lacked the mental strength to maintain themselves. it's kind of like the whole 'you didn't gain love, but you gained love'. due to the fact that they lack this psychologically and emotionally drive, they had no determination for survival. that makes sense?"

"Gained love the emotion and not LOVE as in the level of violence. Got it."

"...god why are you so cute?"

"S-sir?"

"a monster's personality and state of mind can work for or against them in battle in a physical sense which is, for the most part, a unique phenomenon of monsters. determination can be created by extracting it from human souls or it can be made from a strong-willed emotional creature. the concept of determination and the actual chemical determination are one and the same. which is why this right here is driving me crazy."

"What?"

He closes the book and turns to me.

"i've seen the way you've been lookin' at me. every. single. day. ya know that this isn't somethin' i can just ignore."

Crap, I've been busted. I get all flustered trying to figure out what to say next.

"I've tried telling you as to why. Monster biology made no sense to me. And in fact, there's still a ton I don't understand. And yes, before you say it, I do mean a skele-ton of stuff. Your biology specifically.

"wha...what?"

I lean in and hold his hand.

"You. How do you work? What makes you move? How is it you feel things like my touch? How are you able to 'bone'?"

His face lights up with a deep blue hue.

"uh...kiddo, i don't think..."

"Lynsie."

"huh?"

"My name is Lynsie. You know this. Now...I want to hear you say it."

He shivers slightly.

"are ya askin' for a private lesson, lynsie?"

A warmth begins pooling in my chest.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But for the sake of this conversation...Yeah. What of it?"

"well...actually, i'm a little busy."

He plays coy but I'm not that amused.

"What?"

"and i also have this thing to...do..."

I let warmth in my chest get to me and gently I place my hand to his cheek, slowly caressing his jawline much to his stunned shock.

"Are you sure you're too busy to school me?"

He swallows a lump in his non-existent throat.

"i suppose i can teach you a thing or two."

"Such as?"

I dare him with a look and he is spurned to do something about this challenge. Slowly he puts a hand onto the one I have still upon his cheek, nuzzling it and giving soft kisses as his other hand comes to feel along my neck.

"i might know a trick or treat. it all depends on which you pick."

I purr sweetly.

"I'll take treat sir."

"then i need you to follow my instructions."

"As you wish."

"first...close your eyes and lean into me."

"Like this?"

I close my eyes, leaning into him carefully before freezing still at the feeling of his mouth on mine. This kiss is soft and sweet, a build up for things to come. The warmth in me spills out, spreading throughout my body and consuming my soul. That's when his hands take a tighter hold of me and a sudden tongue brushes against my lips, making me gasp.

"what's wrong?"

"How do you have a tongue?"

"heh...and here i thought you were paying attention. i'm a monster kiddo. my body is made of dust and magic, things that aren't bound to a solid convention of physicality like you are. with a little imagination, i can make a lot more than just a tongue, if you catch my drift."

I flush with a maddening blush and he chuckles.

"awww...why so shy all of a sudden? after all, you're the one that started this."

He pulls me closer and has me straddle him in his seat as he licks my neck slowly, making me shiver.

"you know...i've always wanted you. the way you look at me is always the same. like it was meant to be..."

I shudder as he picks a spot in the crook of my neck and sucks on it.

"'does she know? there's no way...how could she? can she see...that i want her?' i'd think these things to myself because it was like you always knew...always knew i wanted you."

"S-sir..."

I don't have the heart to tell him otherwise, not that I want to right now, the things he's doing are making me feel so good and if it's making us both happy then no need to stop it.

"call me sans dear...mmmm...i want to hear my name leave that sweet mouth of yours."

"I don't know..."

"oh? not gonna listen to teacher, are you? well then...maybe i just need to show you how to pay closer attention~."

He palms my chest and kneads into me like big cat, making me almost lose it.

"Sans!"

"there we go. see how easy it is when you listen to teacher?"

"You know what you're doing, don't you?"

"mmhmmm...one of the big perks of my field of study is learning all the ways the body works. what makes it tick and all the places that make you feel the most pleasure."

"Then may I re-ask a question you have yet to answer?"

"and which was it again?"

"How does a skeleton make love?"

Using those words seems to take him down a peg, but not enough to really do much.

"well my ever eager to bone up on the subject gal, the answer is a two-parter. the first part is pretty much like what i did with the tongue. it's all in just how creative you get with your magic. observe."

He nudges me back a bit and undoes his pants to show the bone underneath. I am confused till a blue glow forms around his pelvis, slowly a male member takes form, thick and girthy. I'd feel weird about seeing a guy's junk if I wasn't so fascinated.

"impressive?"

"Considering I haven't seen many dicks in my life, yes. Very impressive."

"how many have you seen?"

"Just one."

"...mine?"

"Yep."

He's shocked and yet happy about this.

"So Sans...What's the other part of skele-sex?"

"huh? oh! uh...this other method is a common one and anyone can do it. it's not a limited thing like this magic made manhood."

"Please show me."

He bites his tongue and holds me to his chest.

"i swear if you get any cuter i'm gonna lose it right here and now."

"So says the bone boy that has me looming over his magic boner."

"*shudders* making it really hard to concentrate kiddo."

"My bad you bone-afide bio bro."

He laughs a bit and then takes a few deep breaths before a upside-down heart appears on his chest.

"Is that...?"

"yep. it's my soul. the very culmination of my being. in this method, you'd bring out your soul and we'd press the two together then rub them all over one another."

"For real?"

"yeah. then as the souls increase in pleasure, they'll begin to secrete a lubricating goo. it intensifies the feelings plus it's also edible."

"...I don't want to know why that would be a thing someone would want to know."

"i know. but someone had to try it. it's how we learn."

"So true."

"so...lynsie...do you want to, oh i don't know...test out this knowledge with a little experiment?"

"I suppose, since you did help me, it's only fair that I return the favor~."

I gently remove his glasses. Funny how he and other skeletons that wear glasses hold them on with simple tape.

"You never really needed these things, did you?"

"not really. but i gotta look my part, don't i?"

"I suppose so. But to be honest with you...I always found glasses to be rather attractive."

"...god i want you. i want you now."

He wastes no time, what little foreplay there was is enough needed for him as he reaches down and moves the guarding fabric of my panties out of his way. I don't really care for the uniforms. Girls have to wear skirts, I hate it because of perverts taking up-skirt pics. But in this moment, it makes things easier than if I were in pants.

Lining himself to the entrance of my sex, he takes this moment to get me on his level and grinds into me. Such attentiveness has me swooning and I moan his name ever so softly as he manages to enter me. There's a sharp blunt pain that makes me hiss, but he's quick to bring his skills into action and rubs his knuckles into the small of my back as he nibbles my ear, causing me to relax into it all.

"mmmmmm...you're better than i imagined. so soft, tight, and wonderfully hot...and the best part is, i'm your first."

"Y-y-you can tell?"

"heh, you told me. well, your body language and mannerisms did. plus, non-virgins don't ask about the mechanics of intercourse, they tend to learn that by doing it blindly."

"Oh. *embarrassed giggles* Guess I'm just careful I suppose. Oh! Um...Will doing this get me...You know?"

"what? pregnant? nah. this thing just shoots magic ectoplasm and not reproductive cells. now if we were soul mingling and we both wanted children, then the reproductive magic's would mix to create a third soul. a tiny little life that would be housed in your womb till incubation was done and presto, a baby."

"Wow. That's...That's rather cool."

"but no worries sweetheart, this is all in good fun. good, sexy, pleasure inducing fun~."

He takes hold of my hips and starts rocking me on him.

"Oooh Sans..."

"hooo that feels so nice...hhnnm...you wield your h-hips with such finesse...ahhnn g-god..."

I moan into his neck, holding to the top of his chair as my brace as he holds tight to my waste in support, not a lot of room doing this on a chair even if it is big, it would spoil things if I just fell off.

"Hhnm...Ahnnnh...hhhhnn...oohh Sans..."

"hhaahnnn...hhhnn...lynsie...mmmngh...harder..."

"Like this?"

"oooooh yessss...don't stop..."

Hearing him moan out praises, feeling him randomly thrust and thus letting me be the one in control in this act, it fuels me. I heed every command that slips past that gorgeous everlasting smile of his and with every rewarding moan of my name I lose myself further into the depths of intoxicating lust. Such feeling. It envelops me. Casting my sound mind into euphoria fog. I don't even notice that his soul is still out in all this or when my own decides to join in all the fun, which due to our closeness, allows the two to touch and rub one another in all the right ways...which he definitely notices.

"aahh y-yeah...ooh yeah...hhn...you're getting me so weak here...*sharp gasps* hhnm...god that's incredible...a-aahh...just h-how big of a difference it is s-sensation wise...hhnn g-good god don't s-stop you precious angel...hhhhhh!"

This increase in stimuli, both in soul and body, it's maddening. Everything's doubled. Double the pleasure and double the fun. The world begins to spin even in my shut eyes. Classic's grip on me is hard enough to leave marks but I'm completely numb to any pain. He's bucking his hips fast and hard in quickening need. It's all so much and so fast. I can't take it anymore!

"Aaaaah! Sans!"

I come undone, my body releasing in climax and soul exploding in goo which is something I wasn't expecting would happen. But this only spurns Classic into his own messy and quite loud finish.

"ohhn...uhgn...ghhn...o-oohh gonna...unhn...lynsie! hhnnm oh i'm gonna...hhnngn...a-auh ah lynsie t-there...there it is...a-ahhn i'm c-cuumming...hhnnn...uahhh...ahhh...hnmmm...mmmmmm."

"*shaken* Y-you okay?"

"damn...that was...heck, i got nothing. can't think straight enough to say what i want."

"Funny. That makes me feel good hearing you say that."

"awww."

"So...What now? I mean, I'm not sure I'm able to let the chair go without falling. I have literally no strength left."

"yeah, same here. heh...you really rattled my bones in all the best ways."

I blush.

"Well, I have a good teacher to thank for that."

He blushes in return and nuzzles under my chin with a contented grin.

"you are an amazing student. and if you want...we can have more 'private' lessons."

"I...I'd like that."

I painfully release my death grip on the chair and snake my arms around him in a warm hug.

"such a sweetheart you are. but as nice as this is, we should probably clean up."

"True. The janitor would likely freak out seeing this stuff."

"that and unless you want you to glow blue for the next week, you should probably wash that off."

"Wait, what?!"

"*laughs genuinely* i-i'm kidding! i'm kidding! that doesn't happen, i swear! *snickers* it evaporates over time but leaves a noticeable scent."

"Geez...Scare the hell out of me why don't you."

"sorry kiddo. but we really do need to clean up. if some of the other males in class get a whiff of this it could trigger them to go into heat early."

"Understood. Last thing this school needs is a bunch of horny dogs running around looking to bone."

We share laugh before peeling off each other and getting rid of any evidence that this happened. I still have questions that need answering regarding the biology of monsters. But I'm sure Classic can share the answers with me...So long as we can actually pay attention long enough to not end up entangled in each other's embrace.


	8. UnderFell Gaster

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes seem to take longer than normal, which isn't necessarily a bad thing with most of them. Again, knowing how to get by and being ready for them helps big time. But there's always a chance of trouble in Dean Fall's magic class. This guy makes professor Snape from Harry Potter seem as kind as a newborn kitten. And when you're the only human student in his class, there's a lot of pressure to not only succeed but to perform better than your naturally magical peers.

Lately, his progression scale has increased in difficulty. Like a video game that you put on very easy, a sudden ultra hard boss appears and wrecks your shit from out of nowhere. One week we'll be studying rudimentary magics, the next he wants us to perform advanced magics that we haven't even gone over yet. The whole thing is draining, both mentally and physically.

The worrisome part about today is that Fall has been in a pleasant mood. Normally this would be a good thing, happy teachers/deans equal easy classes. But not with Fall. When he's in a good mood he gets creative in his teachings, and nothing is beyond his imagination when it comes to pushing his students to the brink in the pursuit of higher learning. I've dreaded something today, now I know why.

"👍 ✌💧💧📬📬📬" (CLASS...)

Crap he speaks, what fresh hell will be unleashed now?

"✋❄ ✌💧 👍 💣 ❄ 💣✡ ✌❄❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 💣✌✡ ✌✞ 👌 ✌❄ 📬📬📬👎✋ ✋👍🕆 ❄📪 ✌💧 ✌❄ 📬" (IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT I MAY HAVE BEEN RATHER...DIFFICULT, AS OF LATE.)

Oh shit! Who's the dumbass that complained? We're all doomed!

" ❄ ✋💧📪 ✋ 💣🕆💧❄ ✌🏱 ✋ 📬" (FOR THIS, I MUST APOLOGIZE.)

We're all dead! We're all...wait...What did he say?

" 👎 🕯❄ ✋✞ 💣 ❄ 💧 😐💧📬 ✋ ✌💣 ✌ 💣 ✌ ❄ 💧💧📬 ❄ 💣 💧❄ 🏱✌ ❄📪 ✡ 🕆🕯✞ ✌ 👌 🕈 😐✋ ✌ ✡ ✌ 👎📬 💧 💣 💣 ❄ ✌ ❄ 💧📬" (OH DON'T GIVE ME THOSE LOOKS. I AM FAR FROM HEARTLESS. FOR THE MOST PART, YOU'VE ALL BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD. SOME MORE THAN OTHERS.)

Weird...I just had a 'senpai noticed me' moment. But Fall's not my senpai, no, I don't even have one. Argh! Brain, quit being dumb right now!

"💧 ❄ 🕈✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄💧📪 ✋ 🕈✌💧 ❄ ✋ 😐✋ 🕈 👍 🕆 👎 ✌ ✋❄❄ 🕆❄✋ 📬" (SO TO REWARD YOUR EFFORTS, I WAS THINKING WE COULD GO ON A LITTLE OUTING.)

"Uh...Are you saying we're going on a field trip?"

"👎✋👎 ✋ 💧❄🕆❄❄ ✌❄ ✌ ✡ 🏱 ✋ ❄✍ ✡ 💧📪 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 💧✌✋👎 ✡ 🕆 ✋ ✌ ❄ 🕈 🏱✏" (DID I STUTTER AT ANY POINT? YES, THAT'S WHAT I SAID YOU IGNORANT WHELP!)

A wave of cheer sweeps over the room, but I'm not so eager as my classmates, and Fall notices.

"✋💧 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ❄ 💣✌❄❄ 🕆💣✌ ✍" (IS SOMETHING THE MATTER HUMAN?)

"No, sir. I'm just waiting to hear the part of 'where' we are to go before expressing any delight."

He smirks.

"👍 ✞ ✋ 📪 ✌ 🕈✌✡💧 🕆✌ 👎📬 ❄ 👎✌✡📪 🕈 💧 ✌ 👌 ✋ ❄ ❄ 👎 💣🕆 💣🕆💧 🕆💣 💣✌ ✋👍 ✌ 👎 👎👎✋❄✋ 💧📬 🕈 🕈 👎 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 💧 🕆 👎✍" (CLEVER GIRL, ALWAYS ON GUARD. TODAY, WE SHALL BE GOING TO THE DREEMURR MUSEUM OF MAGIC AND ODDITIES. NOW HOW DOES THAT SOUND?)

"Yes! Score!"

"Nerd!"

"Don't care, that place is awesome."

"💧 ❄❄ 👎 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ❄📪 👌 ✋ 👍 ✌ 💣✡ 💣✋ 👎📬" (SETTLE DOWN YOU LOT, BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND.)

[One bus ride later]

Much to all of our surprise, Fall has allowed us the opportunity to walk around the building on our own. A lot of my classmates break off into groups of friends. And while a few of my buddies are here, we've all pretty much split up Scooby Doo style. I don't mind it. Being on my own is normal and it'll let me see everything to my heart's desire.

And oh my god...This place is incredible! Such rich history. The vibrant scope of knowledge. My brain is in love with the endless stimuli. There's just so much! I must see it all! I must consult the map directory.

"Let's see now. Where to get the most bang for my metaphorical buck? 'Magic planetarium'? See the creation of the world as well as the birth of life and where we all stand in the scope of the multiverse. Maybe. But let's keep looking. 'Recreated mutations'? A gallery of wax detailed figures of the brilliantly bizarre anomalies as found in recorded history...Damn, that's tempting. What else? Hmmm...'Gift shop'? Heh, that's funny. For real, what else...Oh! 'Hall of summoning'. For honoring those that have contributed to the betterment of all and invented new magics. Oh hell yeah!"

Now I know that doesn't sound as cool as some of the other things here. But if there's one thing I've learned from Fall's class it's this, if you want to learn to be the best then you have to learn from the best. And if I want to be better than I am now than what better way than to look to those who have made this world what it is today.

And holy shit this exhibit is huge!

A hall of fame of all the most important figures in magical history. Even King Asgore is here, his countenance forever immortalized in a life sized painted sculpture and brandishing his trademark trident. Shockingly, Prince Asriel has a spot in here as well, though he has multiple figures in his exhibit. The really cool one to me is called 'Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath'...So badass!

All the wonders. So many famous monsters. Hardly a human in sight. Can't complain about that though, humanity lost most of its magical abilities when it began focusing more on technology. A stupid move in my evolutionary opinion, but hey, that's just me, a random anomalous human.

"I hate to feel so cliché, but it's like I'm a kid in a candy store."

Going further along the many faces, I'm suddenly made to take a double take before coming to complete stop. The one, this person I did not expect to see in all this...My Headmaster.

"W. D. Gaster...Inventor of magic electricity, discoverer of Determination, and creator of the Gaster Blaster?"

The statue is of Dean Gaster, the sciences professor, and on either side of him are these strange skull-shaped weapons.

"Huh...Did not see this coming."

"✡ 🕆 💧 💣 💧🕆 🏱 ✋💧 👎✍" (YOU SEEM SURPRISED?)

Fall says while standing behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin.

"For the love of...! *huff* Give me a heart attack why don't you!"

He just smirks.

"🕈 ✡ 💧 💧😐✋❄❄✋💧 ✍ ✌ ✡ 🕆 ✠🏱 👍❄✋ ✌ 💣 ✋ 💧 💣 💣✌ ✍" (WHY SO SKITTISH? ARE YOU EXPECTING HARM IN SOME MANNER?)

"No. But I'm also not expecting to have someone be behind me either."

" 📬📬📬✌ 🕈✌✡💧 🕆✌ 👎📬 💧🕆👍 ✌ 🕈 ✋💧 💣 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 📬" (HEH...ALWAYS ON GUARD. SUCH A WORRISOME GIRL YOU ARE.)

Cheeky guy. Must still be in a good mood. I ignore this and turn back to the exhibit.

"So...Are you the same way?"

He cocks a bony brow.

"✋ 👌 ✡ 🕆 🏱✌ 👎 ✍" (I BEG YOUR PARDON?)

"In your world, the alternate reality where you hail and your brothers are from, are you similar in this regard? All these things the Headmaster has done, did you do them as well?"

"🕈 ✡ 💧 👍🕆 ✋ 🕆💧✍" (WHY SO CURIOUS?)

"It's my nature."

"✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ ✡ 💧✌✡📬 👍🕆 ✋ 💧✋❄✡ 😐✋ 👎 ❄ 👍✌❄📬" (YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY. CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT.)

"Well, it's a good thing cats have nine lives then."

He chuckles.

"❄ ✡ 🕈 ✋ ❄ ✌👌 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆📬 ✌ ❄ ✌ 👌🕆❄ 🕈 🏱🕆💧 👍 💣 💧 ❄ 💧 ✞ 📪 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 👌✌👍😐 👎 🕈 📬" (THEY WERE RIGHT ABOUT YOU. EAGER TO LEARN BUT WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE, YOU DON'T BACK DOWN.)

I smirk inwardly.

"I take it Fell and Edgy talk to you about me."

"❄ ✡ 💣✌✡ 💧🏱 ✌😐 ✡ 🕆 💣 ❄✋💣 ❄ ❄✋💣 📬" (THEY MAY SPEAK OF YOU FROM TIME TO TIME.)

"Figured as much."

"👌🕆❄ ❄ ✌ 💧🕈 ✡ 🕆 🏱 ✞✋ 🕆💧 ✈🕆 💧❄✋ 📪 ✡ 💧📬 ✋ ✌✞ 👎 ❄ 💧 💧✌💣 ❄ ✋ 💧 ✌💧 ❄ ✌👎💣✌💧❄ ✌💧📬 ✌💧 ✌✞ ❄ ❄ 💣 🕯💧📬" (BUT TO ANSWER YOUR PREVIOUS QUESTION, YES. I HAVE DONE THESE SAME THINGS AS THE HEADMASTER HAS. AS HAVE THE OTHER ME'S.)

"Hmmm...Makes you think, doesn't it?"

" 🕈 💧 ✍" (HOW SO?)

"In the infinite scheme of things and the untold number of parallel realities, it's funny how the same things can play out for the same people even if there is a slight difference."

He ponders this for a moment and then smiles.

"✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ✌ 🏱 ✋ ❄ ❄ 📬 ✋💧❄ ✡ ✋💧 ✌❄ 👎 ❄ 🏱 ✌❄ ✋❄💧 ✞ ✌👍 💧💧 💧🏱✌👍 ✌ 👎 ❄✋💣 📬 ✌ 🕈 ✌❄ 💧 🕈 💣 ❄✌ 💧 👌 📬" (I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE A POINT THERE. HISTORY IS FATED TO REPEAT ITSELF EVEN ACROSS SPACE AND TIME. AH WHAT FOOLS WE MORTALS BE.)

"*chuckles* Your brothers are getting to you, sir. You're paraphrasing Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ✌💧 🕈 ✌💧 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✡ ❄ 👎 ❄ 💧🕈 🏱 ✡ 🕆 ✋ ❄ ✋ 🕈 👎 🕈 👎💧 ❄✋ ✡ 🕆🕯 ✌💧 💧❄ ✋ ✋❄ ✌💧 ❄ ✡ ✌ 📬" (YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I THAT THEY TEND TO SWEEP YOU IN THEIR WORLD OF WORDS TILL YOU'RE AS LOST IN IT AS THEY ARE.)

"That I do. Which reminds me...I apologize for being loud when Edgy and I recite in your home. Once the proverbial ball gets rolling, it becomes hard to stop."

"✋❄🕯💧 ✋ 📬 ✌ 😐 ✡ ✋🕯💣 🕆💧❄ 👍 ❄ ❄ 💧✌ 💧 ✌💧 💧 💣 ❄ 👎 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈✋❄ 👌 💧✋👎 💧 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧📬 📬📬📬✌ 👎 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 🕆👎📪 ✡ 🕆🕯✞ ✞ ✌ 👎 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧📬 ❄ 👌 ✡ 👍✌ 👍 ✌👍😐 ✌💧💧 🕈✋❄ 💧 ✞ 🕆💣 ✌ 📬" (IT'S FINE. FRANKLY I'M JUST CONTENT SANS HAS SOMEONE TO DO THAT WITH BESIDES PAPYRUS. HEH...AND IF YOU THINK YOU GET LOUD, YOU'VE NEVER HEARD PAPYRUS. THE BOY CAN CRACK GLASS WITH SHEER VOLUME ALONE.)

Knowing what I do of Professor Fell, that makes me laugh a little.

" 🕆💣✌ 📬📬📬" (HUMAN...)

"Sir?"

"💣✌✡ ✋ ✋ ✈🕆✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 💣 💣 ❄✍" (MAY I INQUIRE YOU FOR A MOMENT?)

"Go for it."

"🕈 ✡ 👎✋👎 ✡ 🕆 👍 💧 ❄ ❄✌😐 💣✡ 👍 ✌💧💧✍" (WHY DID YOU CHOOSE TO TAKE MY CLASS?)

"A silly question. To understand my abilities and learn further."

"💧 👌 ✋ ❄ ✡ 🕆💣✌ ✋ 👍 ✌💧💧 👎 💧 ❄ 👌 ❄ ✡ 🕆✍" (SO BEING THE ONLY HUMAN IN CLASS DOES NOT BOTHER YOU?)

"Sir, I could care less if there are other humans in class with me. I'm not the biggest fan of my own kind. And as you can tell by the company I keep, I prefer being with monsters."

"✋💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈 ✡ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✡ 💧 ✌ 👎✍" (IS THAT WHY YOU TRY SO HARD?)

I tilt my head in puzzlement.

"Come again?"

"👎 🕯❄ ❄ ✡ ❄ 👎 ✡ ✋❄📬 ✡ 🕆 🏱🕆❄ ✋ 💣 ❄ ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄ 💧📬 ✌ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✡✋ ❄ 🏱 ✞ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👌 ❄❄ ❄ ✌ ❄ 🕆💣✌ 💧✍ ✌ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✡✋ ❄ 👌 👌 ❄❄ ❄ ✌ 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ 💧 ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆✍" (DON'T TRY TO DENY IT. YOU PUT IN MORE EFFORT THAN THE OTHERS. ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE YOU ARE BETTER THAN OTHER HUMANS? OR ARE YOU TRYING TO BE BETTER THAN WHAT OTHERS THINK OF YOU?)

I don't like where this is going. I can care less what others think of me. I do what I do for myself and no one else. But I don't want him to think I have some stupid ulterior motive or some other dumb shit.

"You should quit while you can, sir. You sound like Professor Stretch."

" ✞✌👎✋ ❄ ✈🕆 💧❄✋ ✍" (EVADING THE QUESTION?)

I look away from him.

"🏱✌❄ ❄✋👍📬 ✌ 👎 ✋ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌👎 💧 💣 👌✌👍😐👌 📬" (PATHETIC. AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME BACKBONE.)

I hear my internal politeness glass shatter and I turn to him with an all too innocent grin.

"Sir...Might I suggest you do one thing? *ahem* Shut the fuck up!"

He looks at me in shock and the niceness in me is drowned out by annoyance as I let loose.

" 📫 🕆💣✌ ✍" (H-HUMAN?)

"Lynsie! My god damn name is Lynsie. And I'm not taking your class to prove I'm better than whatever crackpot psychosomatic theory you got cooking in that half baked oven you call a skull. I don't have to prove a damn thing to anyone. Not to you, not to the others, not to monster or human kind, just me. I'm doing this to better myself because I want to do so, not because I want to shove metaphorical crap in someone's face. So take your high and mighty head, pop it off that pipe cleaner you call a neck, and shove it up your bony ass because that's where shit is supposed to come from!"

I'm so tempted to flip him off as an epic finisher but I'm too red faced with embarrassment and fear to sink my battleship any further. Fall is in shock, his normal unbreakable commanding countenance falters in befuddlement. A shade of crimson colors his skull as he is taken back by such an outburst.

"✡ 🕆📬📬📬 ✌💧 ✞ 💧🏱 😐 ❄ 💣 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄📬" (YOU...NO ONE HAS EVER SPOKEN TO ME LIKE THAT.)

"I bet."

What the hell? Brain, shut down and don't speak.

"✡ 🕆 👎 ✌ ✋ ✋🕯💣 ❄ 🕆💧❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌👍 📪 👌🕆❄ ✋🕯💣 ✌ 💧 ✌ 👎 ✌ 📪 ✡ 💧✍" (YOU DO REALIZE I'M NOT JUST YOUR TEACHER, BUT I'M ALSO A DEAN, YES?)

"I know."

Quit talking!

"✌ 👎 ✌ 📪 ✌ 🏱 💧 🏱 🕈 📬 ✌💧 ✋ 📪 ✋ 👍✌ 💣✌😐 ✡ 🕆 ✋ ✌ ✋❄ ✌ ✋✞✋ 🏱✋💧💧✋ 💣 📬" (A DEAN, A PERSON OF POWER. AS IN, I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE A LITERAL LIVING HELL FOR PISSING ME OFF.)

"I know."

Why am I still talking?!

"👍✌ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✞ ✌❄ 💣 ❄ ✞ ✌ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 👎 👌 ✋ ✋ ❄ 🕈✍ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 👍 💣🏱 👎 ❄ ✌❄ ✋❄ ✋💧 ✋ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 👎 👌 ✋ ❄ 👎 ✋ ❄ ✋💧 ✞ ✡ 💣 💣 ❄✍✏" (CAN YOU NOT EVEN FATHOM THE LEVEL OF FEAR YOU SHOULD BE FEELING RIGHT NOW? DO YOU NOT COMPREHEND THAT IT IS I YOU SHOULD BE FRIGHTENED OF IN THIS VERY MOMENT?!)

"Do you think I'm not frightened? I don't think I can move my legs because I know how fucked I am."

He ponders this, then as if an idea just popped up in his mind after a moment or two, a dark smirk comes to him and he looms over my still form menacingly.

"✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ✋👎 ✌ 🕈 ✌🏱🏱 🏱 ✋✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ 💧❄✌❄ 💣 ❄ 🕈✌💧📬" (YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW APPROPRIATE THAT STATEMENT WAS.)

"S-sir?"

" 💧🕈 ❄ ✋❄❄ ✌💣👌📬 ✡ 🕆🕯✞ 💣✌👎 ❄ ✋💧 ✌ ❄ ✌💧✡📬 ✌ 👎 ❄ 🕈 ✋💧 🕆 ✡📬 ✞ ✡📬📬📬✞ ✡📬📬📬 🕆 ✡❞📬" (OH SWEET LITTLE LAMB. YOU'VE MADE THIS ALL TO EASY. AND THE WOLF IS HUNGRY. VERY...VERY...HUNGRY~.)

"Okay, that is very cree...!"

I'm cut off by him grabbing my face and the sudden invasion of his tongue down my throat. I try to push him away, but something prevents my limbs from moving, no matter how much I pull. And from out of my peripheral vision, I see what it is...his magic.

"💣💣💣💣📬📬📬👎✋👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✋🕯👎 ❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌🕈✌✡ 🕈✋❄ 🕆❄ 🏱🕆 ✋💧 💣 ❄✍" (MMMM...DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU GET AWAY WITHOUT PUNISHMENT?)

"No sir, but this is..."

"✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 👎 💧✋ 👍 ❄ ✌❄ 💣 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 👌 ✋❄ 💣✌😐 💧 ❄ ✋💧 🕈 💧❄ ✡ 🕆📬 👎 ✡ 🕆 🏱 ✋❄ 🕈 ✋ 👎 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆✍" (YOU SHOULD SILENCE THAT MOUTH OF YOURS BEFORE IT MAKES THIS WORST FOR YOU. OR DO YOU PREFER IT WHEN I DO THAT FOR YOU?)

If I egg him on he's only going to get more daring. Maybe if I appeal to his more logical side.

"You know sir, you never struck me as one with Martymachlia."

That gets to him.

"🕈 ✌❄✍" (WHAT?)

"We're in public. People are everywhere. And eventually, we'll have to return to school. You're being awfully risky sexually disciplining me in the open like this. Why...What would the other Deans say?"

I even make a looking gesture towards the display of his alternate self to really drive this further. My hope is that this will remind him of basic knowledge of approved/appropriate public displays of affection.

"🕈 ✌ ✡ 🕆 ✋ 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✋💧✍" (WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS?)

"Oh come on sir. You can't tell me one such as yourself does not know of appropriate public displays of affection."

" ✠🏱 ✌✋ ❄ 💣 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧📬" (EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THAT IS.)

Oh, sweet lord, he doesn't know.

"Sir, public displays of affection are acts of physical intimacy in the view of others. What is an acceptable display of affection varies with respect to culture and context. Displays of affection in a public place, such as the street, are more likely to be objected to, than similar practices in a private place with only people from a similar cultural background present. Some organizations have rules limiting or prohibiting public displays of affection. Physical affection has been defined as 'any touch intended to arouse feelings of love in the giver and/or the recipient'. Physical intimacy is sensual proximity or touching. It is an act or reaction, such as an expression of feelings, including close friendship, romantic love or sexual attraction, between people. Examples of physical intimacy include being inside someone's personal space, holding hands, hugging, kissing, caressing and sexual activity. It is possible to be physically intimate with someone without actually touching them; however, a certain proximity is necessary. For instance, a sustained eye contact is considered a form of physical intimacy, analogous to touching. When a person enters someone else's personal space for the purpose of being intimate, it is physical intimacy, regardless of the lack of actual physical contact. Most people partake in physical intimacy, which is a natural part of interpersonal relationships and human sexuality, and research has shown it has health benefits. A hug or touch can result in the release of oxytocin, dopamine, and serotonin, and in a reduction in stress hormones. As for the point I'm also trying to make here...Most people value their personal space and feel discomfort, anger or anxiety when somebody encroaches on their personal space without consent. Entering somebody's personal space is normally an indication of familiarity and intimacy. However, in modern society, especially in crowded urban communities, it is at times difficult to maintain personal space, for example, in a crowded train, elevator or street. Many people find the physical proximity within crowded spaces to be psychologically disturbing and uncomfortable, though it is accepted as a fact of modern life. In an impersonal crowded situation, eye contact tends to be avoided. Even in a crowded place, preserving personal space is important. Non-consensual intimate and sexual contact, such as frotteurism and groping are unacceptable. On the other hand, most people occasionally desire physical proximity to others, and will at times welcome a familiar and trusted person into their personal space. When a partner or friend is not available at such a time, some people satisfy this need for human contact in a crowded venue, such as a bar, nightclub, rock concert, street festival, etc. Make sense now?"

"❄ 🕈 ✌❄ 👎✋👎 ✡ 🕆 💣 ✌ 👌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 👎 💣 ✍" (THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT THING YOU CALLED ME?)

"What? Martymachlia? It is a paraphilia which involves sexual attraction to having others watch the execution of a sexual act."

He gives me a funny look.

"🕈 ✡ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✞ 😐 🕈 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧✍" (WHY DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS?)

"*sigh* I'm a massive trivia nerd and the dorm room across from mine has a nymphomaniac living in it. He's so damn noisy, but not a bad guy. Anyway, I help the guy out with his studies from time to time and he'll just spout off into random stories. He'll mention something he doesn't know the name of, I'll either know what it is or I'll look it up for him. Long story short, he's learned even more crazy things and which makes me regret so much of my time doing so."

"📬📬📬✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ✌ ✞ ✡ 👎👎 ✋ 📪 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ❄ ✌❄✍" (...YOU HAVE A VERY ODD LIFE, YOU KNOW THAT?)

"Like you wouldn't believe."

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬👌🕆❄ 🏱 ✌🏱💧 ✡ 🕆🕯 ✋ ❄📬 ❄ ✋👎 ✌ 🏱🕆 ✋💧 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✋ 🏱🕆👌 ✋👍 👎 💧 ✌✞ ✌ 👍 ❄✌✋ 🏱 ✌💧✋ ✋ ❄ ✋❄📬" (HMMM...BUT PERHAPS YOU'RE RIGHT. THE IDEA OF PUNISHING YOU IN PUBLIC DOES HAVE A CERTAIN PLEASING RING TO IT.)

"Please no. Just so much no."

He smirks.

"😐 🕈✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ ❄ ✋💧 ✡ 💣✌😐 💧 ❄ ✋💧 ✞ 👌 ❄❄ 📬 ✋ ✌👍❄📬📬📬 ❄🕯💧 ❄🕆 ❄ ✋💧 ✋ ❄ ✌ 💧💧 📬" (KNOWING THAT YOU ARE AGAINST THIS ONLY MAKES THIS EVEN BETTER. IN FACT...LET'S TURN THIS INTO A LESSON.)

"What?"

" 💧💧 📬📬📬 ✌🕆 ✋ 💧 💧✋❄✋✞✋❄✡📬" (LESSON ONE...GAUGING SENSITIVITY.)

I jump nearly out of my skin when his hand gropes under my skirt and rubs into my panties. I don't really care for the uniforms for this very reason. Girls have to wear skirts, I hate it because of perverts taking up-skirt pics. And when creepy pervert stuff like this happens!

"What the hell was that for?!"

"😐 🏱 ✡ 🕆 ✞ ✋👍 👎 🕈 📪 ✡ 🕆 📬 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 💧 ❄ 😐 🕈📬" (KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, YOU FOOL. OR DO YOU WANT OTHERS TO KNOW.)

"Know wha-Aaah! *covers mouth*"

There is something in my panties!

"*chuckles* ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄✋ 📬" (*CHUCKLES* FASCINATING.)

I bite my lip and squirm uncomfortably. I don't know what he's done, but like hell I'm going to give into this and satisfy his sick need to 'punish' me.

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬✡ 🕆🕯 💧❄ ❄ ✌ ✋ ✋ 💧❄ ❄ 🕆 ❄📬 ❄ ✡✋ ❄ 💧✋💧❄ 💣 📬 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✋❄🕯💧 ❄✋💣 ❄ 💣 ✞ ❄ 💧💧 ❄🕈 📬📬📬👌 👎✋ ✡ 💧 👍 ❄✋ ✌💣 🕆 ❄ ❄ 💣🕆💧👍 ❄ 💧✋ 📬 ❄🕯💧 ❄ 💧❄ ❄ ✋ 💧❄ 🏱✌ ❄📬📬📬 🕈📬" (HMMM...YOU'RE STRONGER THAN I FIRST THOUGHT. TRYING TO RESIST ME. THEN I THINK IT'S TIME TO MOVE ONTO LESSON TWO...BODILY SECRETION AMOUNT TO MUSCLE TENSION. LET'S TEST THE FIRST PART...NOW.)

No...He can't possibly mean...

"*sharp gasp*"

Whatever is touching me, it starts wriggling around down there and I'm on the verge of snapping.

" ❄ 👌✌👎📬 💧❄✋ ❄ 🕆 🕆👌 ✋👍✌❄✋ 📬 📬📬📬✡ 🕆 💣✋ ❄ 👌 🕈 👎 ✋ 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆🕯 ✋ ✋ ❄ 🕈📬" (NOT BAD. STILL NOT ENOUGH LUBRICATION. HEH...YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW.)

"N-n-no shhhhit."

It is not easy to speak when your face is contorting like you sucked a lemon.

"✋❄🕯💧 💣 📬 ✋ ✌💣 🕈 ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ 🕆👍 ✋ ✡ 🕆📬" (IT'S ME. I AM WHAT'S TOUCHING YOU.)

All I can do is shoot him a 'the fuck you just say' look and he grins.

"✋ ✡ 🕆🕯✞ 🏱✌✋👎 👍 💧 ✌❄❄ ❄✋ ✋ 👍 ✌💧💧📪 ❄ ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ✋❄ 👎 💧 🕯❄ ❄✌😐 💣🕆👍 ❄ 💧🕆💣💣 👌 👍❄💧 📪 💧🕆👍 ✋ ❄ ✋💧 👍✌💧 📪 👌 👎✡ 🏱✌ ❄💧📬" (IF YOU'VE PAID CLOSE ATTENTION IN CLASS, THEN YOU KNOW IT DOESN'T TAKE MUCH TO SUMMON OBJECTS OR, SUCH IN THIS CASE, BODY PARTS.)

I am glaring daggers at his shit eating grin.

"You dirty son of a-aah fuck! Will you stop for a damn second?"

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ 🕈 ❄ ✋💧 🕈 😐💧📬 ❄ ✞✋👍❄✋💣 👎 💧 ❄ ❄ ❄ 👍 💧 🕈 ❄ ✡ ✌ ❄ 👌 🏱🕆 ✋💧 👎📬 👌 💧✋👎 💧📬📬📬✋ ✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌👍❄✋ 💧 ✌❄ ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ 📬" (THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS. THE VICTIM DOES NOT GET TO CHOOSE HOW THEY ARE TO BE PUNISHED. BESIDES...I FIND YOUR REACTIONS RATHER INTERESTING.)

"How so?"

"✡ 🕆🕯 💧✋💧❄✋ 💣 📬 ✞ 🕈📪 ✋ 👍✌ ✡ 🕆 👍 👍 ✋ 📪 ❄ ✡✋ ❄ 😐 🏱 💣 💣 ✋ ✌ ✡ 🕆 ❄ 📬 ✌ 👎 ✡ ❄📬📬📬✡ 🕆 ✈🕆✋✞ 📬 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ ✋💧📬 ✞ ✋ ✋❄ ✋💧 ❄ 💧💣✌ 💧❄ ✌💣 🕆 ❄ ✋💣✌ ✋ ✌👌 📪 ✡ 🕆 👎 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ ✋💧📬 ✌ ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ❄ 👎 ✋💧 ✌👎💣✋❄ ❄ ✌❄📪 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✋💧 👌 👍 💣 💧 ✌ 🕈 ❄ ✌💧✋ ✡ 🕆📬" (YOU'RE RESISTING ME. EVEN NOW, I CAN FEEL YOU CLENCHING, TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM GOING ANY FURTHER. AND YET...YOU QUIVER. YOU DO WANT THIS. EVEN IF IT IS THE SMALLEST AMOUNT IMAGINABLE, YOU DO WANT THIS. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ADMIT THAT, AND THIS BECOMES A WHOLE LOT EASIER FOR YOU.)

Is he for real? Does he really think I'd give in? All I did was snap at him for him being a smart ass and he's trying to magic fuck me. Oh no...No way am I giving him the satisfaction. If he wants more, he has to earn it, and I'm not easy.

"Oh, is that how this game goes? Well...Two can play that way."

"🕈✌✋❄📪 🕈 ✌❄ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆🕯 👎 ✋ ✍✏" (WAIT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!)

I grab his jacket's lapel.

"Me? Heh...I'm evening the playing field."

Yanking him down a bit, I latch my mouth on his exposed neck before giving the bone a nice hard suck and couple that with some licks in between the vertebrae, making him tremble with a stunned gasp.

" 🕆👍😐📬📬📬❄ 👎 📬📬📬 *shiver* 🕈 ✌❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆 👎 ✋ ✍" (FFFUCK...THE HELL DOOOOOOH... *SHIVER* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?)

"Oh, a little sensitive are you? Very interesting."

He shoves me away before catching my wrists in the confusion, then twists me around and locks my now crossed arms around my chest as he has my back against his chest as he growls in my ear.

"✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ✌ ❄ ✞ 📪 🕆💣✌ 📬" (YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, HUMAN.)

"I can say the same for you."

"🕈 ✌❄ 💣✌😐 💧 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ❄ 🕆👍 💣 ✌💧 💧🕆👍 ✍" (WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME AS SUCH?)

"All is fair in love and war, sir. You touch me, I touch you back. And by my calculations, I have yet to touch you enough to even the odds."

" ✍ ✌ 👎 🕈 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✋ ❄ 👎 ❄ 👎 💧 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 👌 👎✋💧✌ 💣 👎 💧 ❄ 💧🏱 ✌😐✍" (OH? AND HOW DO YOU INTEND TO DO SO NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DISARMED SO TO SPEAK?)

"Call me cheeky, but I've been told I have very well crafted assets."

"📬📬📬🕈 ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ✌💣 💣✌ ✋👍 👎 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 💣 ✌ ✍" (...WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAGIC DOES THAT MEAN?)

"This."

I still can't believe I'm this stubborn that I'd really do this. I press back more on him and rub my ass into his pelvis. This has him twitching and faltering in his magic, his nigh unbreakable concentration being messed up by a female rubbing on him. Oh, what a show this must be for the sculptures before us.

"*hiss* ✡ 🕆 ✋❄❄ 📬📬📬 ✌ 📬📬📬👍 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 ✋ 👎✋ ✌❄ 👍 ✏" (*HISS* YOU LITTLE...GAHH...CEASE YOUR GRINDING AT ONCE!)

"Hmmm...Nah. I don't think so. I want something first."

"✌ 👎📬📬📬🕈 ✌❄ 💣✋ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ 👌 ✍" (AND...WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?)

"I want you to admit you're more interested in this game than you're letting on."

His cheekbones dust with dark shade of red.

"✋ 👎 🕯❄ 😐 🕈 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆🕯 ❄✌ 😐✋ ✌👌 🕆❄📬" (I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.)

"Oh do not lie to yourself, sir. You're resisting this. Even now, I can feel your grip tightening, trying to keep a hold of yourself. And yet...you shiver. You do want this. Even if it is the smallest amount imaginable, you do want this. All you have to do is admit that, and this becomes a whole lot easier for you."

He glares at the all too innocent smile on my lips. Paraphrasing his own words for use against him.

"✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆🕯 💧 👍 ✞ 📪 👎 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍" (YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CLEVER, DON'T YOU?)

"If I weren't, I'd be failing your class, wouldn't I?"

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧📬📬📬✌ 👎 🏱 ✋ ❄📬 👌🕆❄ ❄ 💧💧📪 ✋ 🕈✋ ✞ ✌👎💣✋❄ ❄ ✌ ✡ 💧🕆👍 ❄ ✋ 📬" (THAT'S...A GOOD POINT. BUT NONE THE LESS, I WILL NEVER ADMIT TO ANY SUCH THING.)

"Then my good man, I believe we're at a stalemate."

"✋ ❄ ✋ 😐 ❄📬 ✋ 💧❄✋ ✌✞ ❄ 🕆🏱🏱 ✌ 👎📬" (I THINK NOT. I STILL HAVE THE UPPER HAND.)

"You don't have jack sh..."

"uh...bro? that you?"

Edgy's voice has both of us flinch, but since Fall is much taller than me and his coat is so big, he doesn't know I'm there...yet.

"Oh, this'll be good."

He harshly squeezes my wrists.

"*whisper* ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 💣 🕆❄ 📬 *normal* 🕈 ✌❄ ✋💧 ✋❄ 💧✌ 💧✍" (*WHISPER* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH. *NORMAL* WHAT IS IT SANS?)

"have you seen lynsie? i haven't seen her since we got off the bus."

"✌ 👎 🕈 ✋👍 💧❄🕆👎 ❄ 🕈✌💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✌ ✌✋ ✍" (AND WHICH STUDENT WAS THAT AGAIN?)

"the human one. the only human in class. the same one who's been in your class for two years now."

"✋ ❄ ✌👍 ❄ 💧 ✍" (I TEACH ONE OF THOSE?)

"You ass."

He lets one of my wrists go to grab my mouth and I grab him back with my free hand.

"yes, you teach her. she's been to our house for fuck's sake!"

"👎 ❄ ✌✋💧 ✡ 🕆 ✞ ✋👍 ✌❄ 💣 ✏ ✋ ✌✞ 🕯❄ 💧 😐✌✡✍ 💧 ✌✞ 💣 👌 📪 ✋🕯💣 👌🕆💧✡📬" (DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER OKAY? SO LEAVE ME BE, I'M BUSY.)

"doing what?"

"*muffled* Me~."

He pinches my nose shut and now I can't breathe.

"✋🕯💣 👍 ❄ 💣🏱 ✌❄✋ ✌ 🕈 ✠🏱 ✋💣 ❄ ✌ 👎 👎 ✌👌💧 🕆❄ 👍 👍 ❄ ✌❄✋ 📬 💧 🏱 ✌💧 📪 ✌✞ 💣 ❄ 💣✡ ❄ 🕆 ❄💧📬" (I'M CONTEMPLATING A NEW EXPERIMENT AND NEED ABSOLUTE CONCENTRATION. SO PLEASE, LEAVE ME TO MY THOUGHTS.)

"*scoff* fine. just know it's your ass on the line if wingding finds out you lost someone on this trip."

" ✋🕯💣 💧🕆 ❄ 🕈✋ 👌 👍 💣🏱 ✌✋ ❄💧📬" (OH I'M SURE THERE WILL BE NO COMPLAINTS.)

Edgy walks off and Fall returns his attention to my getting lightheaded form.

"💣🕆💧❄ 👌 ✌👍 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✠✡ ✋💣✋❄ 👌✡ 🕈📬 ✡ 🕆 🕆 💧 👌🕆 ✋ 📪 👎✋ ✌✋ ✋😐 ✋💧 ✋ 👎 ✌🏱🏱 🏱 ✋✌❄ 🕈✌❄ 📬 🕈 👍✌ ✡ 🕆 ✞ 👎 ✡ 🕆 👌 ✌❄ ✍" (MUST BE REACHING YOUR OXYGEN LIMIT BY NOW. YOUR LUNGS BURNING, NEEDING AIR LIKE FISH IN NEED OF APPROPRIATE WATER. HOW LONG CAN YOU EVEN HOLD YOUR BREATHE FOR?)

I hold up three fingers indicating for three minutes and grip my throat as my chest begins heaving rapidly.

" ✡ 🕈📪 👎 🕯❄ 👌 💧👍✌ 👎📬 ✋🕯💣 ❄ ✋ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✡ 🕆📬 🕆💧❄ 👌 ✌ 👎 ✋ ✌ 👎 🏱 ✌✡ ✋👍 📬 👍✌ ✡ 🕆 👎 ❄ ✌❄ 💣 📬📬📬 ✡ 💧✋ ✍" (HEY NOW, DON'T BE SCARED. I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. JUST BE A GOOD GIRL AND PLAY NICE. CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME...LYNSIE?)

I'd claw his hands away if I had the strength anymore, so I give in, I nod in defeat and he smirks.

" 👎 ✋ 📬" (GOOD GIRL.)

He finally allows me the air I need and he supports me so I don't double over.

"*gasps* Not cool...*coughs* So not cool..."

"✋ ✋❄ 💣✌😐 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ✡ 👌 ❄❄ 📬📬📬✋ ✌👎💣✋❄ ✋❄📬📬📬✋ ✌💣 ✡✋ ❄ ✋💧📬" (IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER...I ADMIT IT...I AM ENJOYING THIS.)

"I so *cough* knew it."

"🕈 ✋ ✋ ✌✞ 🏱✌ ❄✋👍🕆 ✌ 🏱 👍 ✋ ❄ 💣💧 😐💧 ❄✡🏱 📪 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✌👌 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌💧👍✋ ✌❄ 💧 💣 📬" (WHILE I HAVE NO PARTICULAR PREFERENCE IN TERMS OF LOOKS OR TYPE, SOMETHING ABOUT YOU FASCINATES ME.)

He tilts my head up so that I look at him.

"✌💧 ✌ 🕆💣✌ 📪 ✡ 🕆 ✌ ❄ ✋ 💧🏱 👍✋✌ 📬 ❄ ❄ 👌✋ 💧❄ ❄ 💧💣✌ 💧❄📬 ❄ 👌 💧❄ 😐✋ 🕈 💧❄📬" (AS A HUMAN, YOU ARE NOTHING SPECIAL. NOT THE BIGGEST OR THE SMALLEST. NOT BEST LOOKING OR WORST.)

"Really hammering my self-esteem into the ground there, sir."

" ❄ 💣 ✋ ✋💧 📬 ✌💧 ✌ 🕆💣✌ 📪 ✡ 🕆 👎 ✋❄❄ ✞✌ 🕆 📬 👌🕆❄ ✋ 👎 🕯❄ 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✌💧 ✌ 🕆💣✌ 📬 ✋ 💧 ✌ ✋ ✋ ❄ 💧 ✌🏱 ✌ 🕆💣✌ 👌🕆❄ ✌💧 ❄ 💧 🕆 ✌ 💣 💧❄ 📬 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✌❄📪 ✋❄❄ 📪 ✋💧 🕈 ✌❄ ✌💧 💣 🕈✌ ❄✋ ❄ 👍 ❄✋ 🕆 ❄ ✋💧 ✌💣 🕆 💧📬 ❄ ✌❄📪 🏱 🕆💧 ✋ ✋ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✋ ❄ ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ ✡ 🕆 ✡🏱 💧 💧✋❄✋✞✋❄✡ ✌ 👎 ✋ ✡ 💧🏱 💧✋✞ ✌❄🕆 💧🕆 🏱 ✋💧✋ ✡ ✌ 🕆💧✋ 📬" (LET ME FINISH. AS A HUMAN, YOU HOLD LITTLE VALUE. BUT I DON'T SEE YOU AS A HUMAN. I SEE A GIRL IN THE SHAPE OF A HUMAN BUT HAS THE SOUL OF A MONSTER. AND THAT, LITTLE ONE, IS WHAT HAS ME WANTING TO CONTINUE THIS GAME OF OURS. THAT, PLUS I FIND YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR HYPER SENSITIVITY AND HIGHLY RESPONSIVE NATURE SURPRISINGLY AROUSING.)

The forgotten magic that laid still between my legs begins to pulse with life again.

"💧 ✋ ✡ 🕆🕯 ❄ 💣 📬📬📬" (SO IF YOU'LL LET ME...)

We share eye contact, his eyes are soft, I've never seen that. I like that look on him. And it's all for me.

"Promise me one thing first."

"✌ 👎 🕈 ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ ✌❄✍" (AND WHAT'S THAT?)

"Please...be gentle. I've...I've never been with someone."

He smiles as softly as his eyes.

"✋ 🏱 💣✋💧 📬 🕈📬📬📬 🕆💧❄ ✌✠ ✌ 👎 ❄ ✡ ❄ 😐 🏱 💧✋ ❄📬 💣 💣👌 📪 🕈 ✌ ✋ 🏱🕆👌 ✋👍 ✌ ❄ ✌ 📬" (I PROMISE. NOW...JUST RELAX AND TRY TO KEEP SILENT. REMEMBER, WE ARE IN PUBLIC AFTER ALL.)

I blush, having forgotten that fact myself. He takes this as the moment and that magic made member slowly slips it inside me with very little trouble.

"Huh."

"🕈 ✌❄✍" (WHAT?)

"Well, I always heard it was painful during the first time. But I hardly felt anything."

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✋❄🕯💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🕆 💧✋ ✡ ❄📬" (THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S NOT AT FULL SIZE YET.)

Skeleton say what now?

"What?"

"✋ 🏱 💣✋💧 👎 ❄ 👌 ❄ ✌ 👎 💣✡ ❄ 🕆 💧✋ 🕆🏱 ❄ ✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 👌 ✌ 💣 ❄ 📬 💧 🕈 🕯 👌 💧❄✌ ❄✋ 🕈✋❄ ✌ 💣 ✌👍👍 💣💣 👎✌❄✋ 💧✋ 📬 ❄ ✌💧 ❄ ✋ 💧 ✌❄ 🕆🏱📪 ✋🕯 ❄ ✋❄ 🕈📬 💧 🕆 👎 ✌✋ ✍" (I PROMISED TO BE GENTLE AND MY TRUE SIZE UPON ENTERING WOULD BE FAR FROM GENTLE. SO WE'LL BE STARTING OFF WITH A MORE ACCOMMODATING SIZE. THEN AS THINGS HEAT UP, I'LL LET IT GROW. SOUND FAIR?)

I stare at him and blink in surprise.

"That...I...Thank you."

"👎 🕯❄ ❄ ✌ 😐 💣 ✡ ❄📬 *purrs* ❄ 💣 ✌ ❄ ✋ 💣✌😐 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 💧 👍🕆 ❞📬" (DON'T THANK ME YET. *PURRS* TELL ME AFTER I MAKE YOUR TOES CURL~.)

His hold on me shifts to around my waist, to appear as though it's a hug and something not perverted, even as the member begins to move inside me. It's so strange. We are literally just standing there, not doing a damn thing. Meanwhile, there's a magically created dick in my panties and it's pistoning itself inside me in a slow yet tender rhythm. After a little bit of getting used to it, I find myself leaning back in Fall much to his interest.

" 🕈 ✌ ✡ 🕆 ✋ ✍" (HOW ARE YOU FEELING?)

"Mmmm...Really nice. And you can feel everything as well?"

"*chuckles* ✌❄🕆 ✌ ✡📬 ✋❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 👌 ✌❄ 🏱 ✋ ❄ 💧💧 ✋ ✋ 👎✋👎 🕯❄ ✡ 💣✡💧 ✋ ✌ ❄ ✋💧📬" (*CHUCKLES* NATURALLY. IT WOULD BE RATHER POINTLESS IF I DIDN'T ENJOY MYSELF IN ALL THIS.)

"Ooooh...Such a tease. And here I thought it was all about me."

"💣💣💣💣💣💣📬📬📬✡ 🕆🕯 ✈🕆✋❄ ✌🕆 ❄✡ 🕈 ✌ 🕆💧 👎📪 ✌ 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆✍ ✋❄🕯💧 ✌ 👍❄✋✞ ❄🕆 ❞📬" (MMMMMM...YOU'RE QUITE NAUGHTY WHEN AROUSED, AREN'T YOU? IT'S AN EFFECTIVE TURN ON~.)

With that said I feel him shift inside. The member begins growing in both length and width. And even though this growth is slow, my jaw begins slacking in silent gasps from all the new areas it is touching in its steady pace. This pleases Fall to no end.

"❄ ✌❄ 😐 ✡ 🕆 ✌👍 📬 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ ✠🏱 💧💧✋ 💧 💣 🕈 🕯💧 👌 ✋ ✋ ❄ ✌ ✋ 👌 ✋ ✈🕆✋ ❄ ✋💧 ✋ ❄ 👌 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✌ ✋ 💧❄ ❄ 🕆 ❄📬" (THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE. THAT'S THE EXPRESSION OF SOMEONE WHO'S BEGINNING TO REALIZE BEING QUIET IS GOING TO BE HARDER THAN FIRST THOUGHT.)

I attempt to make a smart retort but half choke a moan and cover my mouth to keep it down much to his delight.

" 📬📬📬💧🕆👍 ✌ 💧 ✌💣 ✌ ✡📬 ✋ ❄ 🕈 ✋🕯👎 ✋😐 ❄ ✋ 💣 ❄ ✌ ❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆📬" (HEH HEH...SUCH A SHAME REALLY. FOR RIGHT NOW I'D LIKE NOTHING MORE THAN TO HEAR YOU.)

He leans his mouth into my ear and nibbles.

"❄ ✌ ✞ ✡ 🕈 ✋💣🏱 📪 ✞ ✡ 👍 ✡📪 ✞ ✡ 💣 ✌ ✌ 👎 ✌ 📬 ❄ ✌ 💧🕆👍 💧🕈 ❄ 👎✡ 💧 🕆 👎💧 ✌✞ ❄ 💧 ✋🏱💧📬📬📬*shudders*" (TO HEAR EVERY WHIMPER, EVERY CRY, EVERY MOAN AND GROAN. TO HEAR SUCH SWEET NEEDY SOUNDS LEAVE THOSE LIPS...*SHUDDERS*)

He nips his way down to my neck and the sensations have me squirming. I want to make noise, my instinctual brain demands I verbally respond to him. But I force myself silent, choking any sound back and biting my tongue when need be. Yet despite us both knowing we should remain as quiet, his desires aren't all that keen on my resistance to utter a sound. So when he suddenly bites down on my collarbone, it takes everything I have to make the groan that escapes as low in volume as possible.

" 📬📬📬💧🕆👍 ✌ 👎 ✋ 📬 *soft moan* 😐 🏱 ❄ ✋💧 🕆🏱 ✌ 👎 ✋🕯 🕈✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌❄ ❞📬" (OOOH...SUCH A GOOD GIRL. *SOFT MOAN* KEEP THIS UP AND I'LL REWARD YOU LATER~.)

Funny, wasn't this a punishment in the beginning? Screw it! He feels so good.

His hands begin roaming along my sides and hips, making me sway into his touch. He can only just withhold how much he loves to see me overcome with desire like this. He moans lowly in my ear every time I clench my muscles around his member, gritting his teeth together as he quietly gasps and whispers shudders against me every time my body responds deliciously to the increasing movements he makes inside me.

Every small thrust, every tiny jab he makes within me is met with a powerful response deep in my abdomen. Every inch of my skin feels as if it's lit up like fireworks, the blood running through my veins sizzle across my bones in an intense explosion, flaring within my innards like a blazing inferno. My fingers dig deep into my cheeks to keep distracted, his hands grab a tight hold of my thighs as the pounding quickens, and I stifle the urge to scream as the head of his erection suddenly hits a bundle of nerves deep within me.

"✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ✌ ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 🕆❄ ❄ 💣 📪 ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬💧 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ ✋💧📬📬📬✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 😐 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 💣✌👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋💧 🕈✌✡📬📬📬💣💣💣💣📬📬📬❄ ✌❄ ✌👍 ✡ 🕆🕯 💣✌😐✋ ✋ ❄ 🕈📬📬📬👎✌💣 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ ✋👎 ✌ 🕈 👌 ✌🕆❄✋ 🕆 ✡ 🕆 😐 ✋ ❄ 🕈📬📬📬" (I WANT HEAR YOU CALL OUT TO ME, LYNSIE...SEEING YOU LIKE THIS...I WANT TO KNOW THAT I MADE YOU FEEL THIS WAY...MMMM...THAT FACE YOU'RE MAKING RIGHT NOW...DAMN YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU LOOK RIGHT NOW...)

"*muffled* Fall..."

" ✏ *hushed* 📬📬📬💧✌✡ 💣✡ ✌💣 📬 ✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ ✌ 💣✡ ✌💣 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 🕆 ✋😐 ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 ✡ 🕆 ✞ ✡ ✌💧❄ 👌 ✌❄ 📬" (NO! *HUSHED* NO...SAY MY NAME. I WANT TO HEAR MY NAME ROLL OFF YOUR TONGUE LIKE IT WAS YOUR VERY LAST BREATH.)

"*muffled* Gaster..."

"✋🕯💣 💧 ✡📬 ✋🕯💣 ❄ 💧🕆 ✋ ✌ 👎 ❄ ✌❄📬 👍✌ ❄ 🏱 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ 💣 ✍" (I'M SORRY. I'M NOT SURE I HEARD THAT. CARE TO REPEAT THAT FOR ME?)

"*muffled* Gaster!"

" 📪 💣✡ 👎 ✌ 📬 💣 ✞ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎💧 ✌ 👎 💧🏱 ✌😐 💣✡ ✌💣 📬 ❄ 💣 ✌ ✡ 🕆 ✞ ✋👍 📬" (OH NO, MY DEAR. REMOVE YOUR HANDS AND SPEAK MY NAME. LET ME HEAR YOUR VOICE.)

I shake my head and he growls lowly.

"✋ 🕈 🕯❄ 💧✌✡ ✋❄ ✌ ✌✋ 📬 *thrust* 💧✌✡📬📬📬*thrust* 💣✡📬📬📬 *thrust* ✌💣 ✏ *thrust*" (I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN. *THRUST* SAY... *THRUST* MY... *THRUST* NAME! *THRUST*)

He orders, forcing the member relentlessly into me until the feelings stirring deep within my core feel like they're about to explode. His raw voice is draped with commanding lust as he grips a hold of my waist in his impossibly strong arms. My will has put up a strong fight against my sexual instinct, but I am good at winning battles not wars, so between the delicious feelings of the ways he touches me and the way it all synchronizes with his now harsh thrusts, I can't suppress the needs to call out to him anymore.

"Gas...ahhh...G-gaster..."

It's not too loud, but just enough to make him happy.

"✌📫✌✌ 📬📬📬 🕆👍😐 ✡ 💧📬📬📬✡ 💧📬📬📬 📬📬📬💣💣💣💣💣📬📬📬✌ 📬📬📬 📫 📬📬📬✌ 💧 📬📬📬 ✌ 📫 📬📬📬 ✌ 📬📬📬💧 ✌💣✌ ✋ 📬📬📬✋📫✋ 💧✋👎 📬📬📬 ✌✌ 📬📬📬✌ 💣 📬📬📬 🕆👍😐📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 💧 👎📬📬📬" (A-AAHHNN...OOOH FUCK YES...YES...OHNN...MMMMM...AHHHN...OOOH H-HELL...AHHHN SOO...HHAHH O-OOH...HHNAHNN...SO AMAZING...I-INSIDE...HHHHAAHHNN...AHHH MNNFF...FUCK...IT'S SO GOOD...)

"Gaster...Oooooh, Gaster..."

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 💣✡ ✋ 📬📬📬💣✋ 📬📬📬✌ 💣✋ 📬📬📬💧✌✡ ✋❄✏" (THAT'S MY GIRL...MINE...ALL MINE...SAY IT!)

"I'm yours! *shaky gasps* Aaah fuck...Gaster!"

"lynsie?"

Once more Edgy's voice has us freeze and everything stops as he returns to the exhibit.

"Uh...H-hey Edgy."

"where were you? i was hoping we could see the magic planetarium before we have to...leave? uh...bro?"

"✡📫✡ 💧✍" (Y-YES?)

"why are you holding her like that?"

Our faces flush in deep blushes and Fall is the first to think of a cover story.

" 📬📬📬❄ ✋💧✍ 🕈 📪 ✡ 🕆 💧 📬📬📬🕆 📬📬📬 ✡ 💧✋ 👍✌💣 💧❄✌ ✋ ✋ ❄ ✌ ❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌💧😐✋ ✌👌 🕆❄ 📬 ✡ ✌ 📬 💧 👍 💣🏱 ✌✋ 👎 ✌👌 🕆❄ ✋ ✋ ✌ 👎 💧❄ 💣✌👍 🏱✌✋ 📬 💧 📪 ✌❄ ❄ ✌ 🕆✋ ❄ 👍 ✌ 👍 ❄ ❄ 🕈✌💧❄ ❄✋💣 ❄ ✌👍 ✋ 💣 💧📪 ✋ 👎 💣✡ ✌💧💧✋💧❄✌ 👍 ✋ ✋ ✞✋ 💧✌✋👎 🏱✌✋ 📬 ✌ 👎 🕈 ✌❄ 👌 ❄❄ 🕈✌✡ ❄ ✋ ✞ 🏱✌✋ ❄ ✌ ❄ 💣✌💧💧✌ ❄ ❄ 💧✋ 🕆❄ ❄ 💣🕆💧👍 💧📬" (OH...THIS? WELL, YOU SEE...UH...LYNSIE HERE CAME STAGGERING IN HERE NOT LONG AFTER YOU LEFT ASKING ABOUT HER. YEAH. SHE COMPLAINED ABOUT FEELING ILL AND STOMACH PAIN. SO, RATHER THAN RUIN THE CHANCE TO NOT WASTE TIME TEACHING MORONS, I OFFERED MY ASSISTANCE IN RELIEVING HER SAID PAIN. AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO RELIEVE PAIN THAN TO MASSAGE THE TENSION OUT OF THE MUSCLES.)

Edgy looks at us unsure.

"really?"

Quick brain! Play along!

"*sighs* As stupid as that sounds..."

" ✡📪 🕆👍😐 ✡ 🕆📬" (HEY, FUCK YOU.)

"He's telling the truth."

"he is?"

Now to seal the deal with the one thing that makes all males instantly want things to end without further information.

"I didn't know it, but...I started my time of the month and..."

"stop! say no more! as long as you're feeling okay, let's just go."

"You sure?"

Edgy just grabs my hand and drags me away from Fall. Fall blinks a few time in utter shock that it even worked. But then after a little bit, a tingle in his bones had him realize a certain magic is still in effect. A wicked idea comes to him and I know this because, in the middle of the magic planetarium show, a certain member springs to life. I had to claw my chair and bite my cheek to not let Edgy know what was happening. I'd be less mad about it had Fall just stopped there. But then he did it again on the bus ride back to the school. And then in once more in the classroom before everyone left. Yet that's when I got my revenge and fucked him proper till he couldn't think straight. Come to think of it, that might have been all part of his master plan. Eh...Who can really complain about great sex? I know I'm not and neither is he.


	9. FellSwap Sans

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker, but secretly very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes have been their typical medium level of difficulty, nothing special really. Yet the final bell has chimed and I'm still in school. No, I don't have detention, that's not a thing in college. Study hall then? Nope, I'm not there either, though I should later so as to be ready for next week's exams. No, I'm surprisingly in the gymnasium and working out.

Years of shitty public school that don't care about your health or education have left my body in need of as much exercise as can get. At first, I didn't think I was in that bad of shape, then I tried doing a pull-up on day one and couldn't even get my head near that damn bar after ten minutes of hanging there like a poster cat. That's when I decided to fix that because frankly, it makes me feel pathetic. Now I do anything I can that I see as a better alternative. Need to go somewhere? I walk or bike. Got to get to a higher floor? Stair climb that bitch! You see where I'm going with this. Luckily, I also have help from a kind of personal trainer.

When I first entered his class, Professor/Coach Pain was less than thrilled about me. If I recall correctly, after I got winded running a couple laps he said I was a 'redundant horse'. Meaning, the will is there to work but lacking the ability to do anything, much like if a racehorse had only three legs. While this did hurt, I used it as motivation. I was relentless in showing him that I was determined to not give up, no matter how many colorful insults he used to break me. This earned me his respect and with that, we were able to make a little deal. He'd agree to train me after hours as long as I clean up the gym.

Needless to say, we've been doing this for about two years now and he sees me as a proud pet project.

"KEEP IT UP! YOU'RE DOING GREAT."

"Yes, sir."

"DON'T SLOW DOWN!"

"I'm not trying."

"COME ON, YOU WEAK PILE OF SHIT! I SAID TWO HUNDRED PUSHUPS, NOT ONE FIFTY!"

"I'm doing it! *sharp gasp* Get off my back!"

"DON'T BACK SASS ME! IF I WANT EXCUSES, I'LL GO TELL PAPYRUS TO PICK UP HIS FUCKING SOCKS!"

"Argh! No, I mean literally, get off my back! *wincing* I think something snapped!"

Normally I meet his demands, even when he adds himself to my weight set, but not today. He gets off me and I drop with a sharp groan.

"OKAY, WIMP. WHERE'S THE DAMAGE AT?"

"The lower back. Just above the dip of the coccyx."

He feels under my tank top along my back and I jolt at the sudden pain that hits when he applies some pressure.

"*sigh* YEAH, YOU PULLED SOMETHING. FEELS LIKE A LIGAMENT TO ME. HAVE YOU BEEN LIFTING ANYTHING HEAVY LATELY?"

"I helped a new student move into my building. They didn't have much, but the few things they had were crammed with stuff that didn't seem heavy."

"YOU IDIOT. WHO SAID YOU WERE ALLOWED TO PUSH YOURSELF LIKE THAT? BECAUSE I KNOW I DIDN'T."

"You know me. I don't back down just because something's hard."

He just shakes his head in disappointment.

"YOU CAN BE SUCH A DUMBASS, YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I've been called worse."

"SEEMS THIS PART OF TRAINING IS DONE FOR NOW. CAN YOU MOVE AT ALL?"

"I should be okay in a bit..."

I roll myself over so I'm flat on my back.

"Just let that part relax before we go hardcore again."

"*scoff* YOU HUMANS HAVE SUCH PITIFUL BODIES. IT AMAZES ME THAT YOU DON'T ALL BREAK LIKE FINE CHINA."

"No argument there, sir. *weak sigh* I envy you."

To that, he looks at me funny.

"HOW SO?"

"You're a magic skeleton. You don't need muscles to move. Tendons to hold you together. Fat to make energy. Skin to shield your form. You are pure, bare bones. You boggle my mind with how you work from an evolutionary standpoint, but then again, that doesn't really matter. You're perfect."

That floors him and at the same time strokes his ego.

"WELL, THAT IS TRUE. A BODY AS PERFECT AS MINE IS A BLESSING TO BEGIN WITH. BUT WHY STOP THERE? *flexing* TRAINING HAS ONLY INCREASED MY VALUE. *pose* THESE BONES HOLD MORE POWER THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE."

I smirk.

"I don't know. My imagination is mighty limitless."

I slowly try sitting up, inching ever so gently into a normal 90° angle with a few weak winces.

"ANY BETTER?"

"Still sore. But still good enough to keep going."

"DON'T PUSH IT. PUT ENOUGH STRESS ON THAT THING AND YOU'LL BE IN A SLING FOR AGES."

"I meant swimming. It's how we always end things and it's easier on the body. Less gravity in water with added mobility."

"KILLER IDEA. NOW, DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?"

"Nah, I can make it to the pool. And if I can't, I can always crawl or roll."

"...GOOD TO KNOW."

Normally I'd swim in my swimsuit, but with my current back issue, moving around like that to change would be a stupid thing to do. So in light of not wanting to fuck my back up and go to the hospital, I'm swimming in my gym clothes. Rolling is not a preferred option, just a last resort, but I am able to crawl my way over to the pool. Though I do feel a bit weird because I can sense Pain watching me as I do so. I'm used to him watching me, but this...This feels different as I slide into the lukewarm water.

Ah, the water. It's my home away from home. As weak as I was on land, once in the water there was no match. Sure, I'm not the top swimmer. These monster girls named Undyne and monster boys named Aaron, most of them make up the swim team, but I like to think I'm okay by comparison. I can move like melted butter in a hot skillet. And he knows it too.

Once I'm in the pool that 'redundant horse' turns into a 'seamless otter'. I know, he's not the most creative in metaphorical animal comparisons, but they make sense anyway. Pool training consists of his more intense training. The endurance workouts are based on time instead of distance. The speed workouts include 50-yard swims for sprint and Olympic, and 100-yard swims for longer distance training. And the technique workouts help improve my swim mechanics and include both kicking and stroke drills.

The one-arm drill is always a fun starter. Swim 25 yards with the left arm only, followed by 25 yards with the right arm only, then swim 50 yards with both arms. This teaches you to develop a more even stroke. When performing the kicking drills, I try to drive the kick from my hips with knees slightly bent. Think of dancing the twist but with a slower motion so you are incorporating more of your thigh muscles. This will help develop a more powerful kick. Of course, we don't do this kind of stuff every day. It's important to take a day or two off between each workout to rest and recover.

I swim continuously for 30 to 35 minutes; starting slow and building speed. The last five minutes being a hard effort but not all out and with no more than 90 percent max heart rate effort. Warm-ups are usually by swimming 400 yards easy then 50-yard sprints with a 30-second recovery between each sprint with 10 to 12 sprints before trying to add an additional 50-yard sprint each week, up to but not exceeding 18 sprints total. Swim 100 yards becomes super easy after all that but that's not all. Then there's doing 6 x 25 yards at 45-second intervals; swimming at 85 percent max heart rate. Cooling down with 300 slow laps and then warming up with 300. Then 200 yards pull with buoy, kick 200 yards as we enter the main set with eight 100-yard sprints with 1-minute rest between intervals, adding an extra 100-yard sprint each consecutive week up to, but not exceeding, 16 total sprints. Cool down with 200 yards easy then warm up 300 yards easy. 200 yards drill, 200 yards kick, 500 yards pull with a buoy. Trying to breathe every three strokes for 100 yards, while for the next 100 yards trying to breathe every 5 strokes, and then repeat. Also trying to alternate sides when taking a breath with the goal to increase lung oxygen intake and learn how to breathe on both sides. Cool down with 300 easy. That's when we dial it back at the end of the week to maximize taper. Warm up 300 to 400 yards with the main set of eight 50-yard sprints with 30 seconds recovery. Cool down 300 yards. 800 yards easy swim. And that's my month in just the pool, not counting all the normal gym workouts he puts me through.

In short, this is Olympic level training. For example, to qualify for the 2016 Summer Olympics, a swimmer had to be able to swim the length of a pool in about 23 to 26 seconds. That's 50 meters or a few feet longer than the length of a football field in LESS THAN 30 SECONDS! The typical training schedule is working out in the pool twice a day, six days a week. But since this isn't anything more than him helping me to not be a lump of blob goo, we don't hit this as much. But that doesn't mean that the pool workouts aren't intense as fuck. The sprinting workouts focus on developing power and speed in the water. So sometimes I might sprint while hooked up to a power rack, a device that adds resistance as I move through the water so that I have to work even harder to keep going. I also do kick sets to work the legs and pull sets to isolate the arms. We work controlling my breathing with hypoxic workouts, which require me to limit breathing or hold my breath altogether.

This also clocks in some serious distance, to the tune of 6 to 12 miles of swimming in a single workout. Sprinters have to train to develop their aerobic capacity, which means doing a lot of yardage. What's yardage? Are you sitting down? Something in the neighborhood of 10,000 to 20,000 meters (6 to 12 miles), or 100 to 200 laps in a single workout.

Training outside the pool is no joke, either. We lift weights, run, do yoga, Pilates, you name it. Literally, everything we do on land is meant to complement some aspect of swimming, so typically training outside the pool is coordinated by Pain. But this doesn't mean he aims me to get all buff. The key to lifting as a swimmer is to get stronger so you have more power in the pool but to stay as lean as possible and not put on too much muscle mass, which makes you heavier in the water. Shoulder stabilization exercises, which are essential to building the strong, durable shoulders swimmers need to swing their arms over their heads over and over. Beyond that, most swimmers' lifting programs will be designed around the stroke they specialize in, I specialize in the Breaststroke. Doing lots of heavy squats and lunges and core exercises work for the breaststroke, and shoulder and arms workouts to help upper body for the freestyle stroke.

All that training means lots of eating, which is usually a girl's worst nightmare. If you're going to be swimming twice a day, lifting weights three times per week, and also doing sprints, yoga, and Pilates, you're going to need a lot of fuel. It's estimated that female swimmers eat 3,000 to 5,000 calories per day and male swimmers about 5,000 to 8,000 per day during training. To put that in perspective, a 25-year-old guy who is 6'0'' that weighs about 165 pounds and exercises a few times per week would need about 2,400 calories per day to maintain his weight, and a 25-year-old woman who's 5'5'' and weighs about 140 pounds and works out a few times per week would need about 1,900 calories per day to maintain her weight. After about a month of this, Pain starts to taper me or adjust my activity level so that I'm fresh and ready to go all out on personal reward day. During the taper, we stop all training except the pool workouts, and the pool workouts are tweaked to be less demanding. But outside of the pool workouts, I will sometimes give up all activity, no matter how low intensity it is. Maybe just veg out in bed for a day and watch anime, or hang out with friends till into the late hours. You know, fun stuff. It all helps in recovery, but what really relaxes me are massages and a good cracking at the chiropractor to stay healthy and strong.

However, because of the pain in my back, I don't end up lasting very long. Maybe close to an hour at most before something gives.

"*gasps* Timeout! Fuck! *blurbles*"

I barely have enough time to paddle back into the shallows as my limbs give out and I end up grasping on the pool edge rim to keep from going under.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I can't...I can't feel my legs."

He jumps in and grabs my right leg. Lifting it, feeling it, and bending it.

"CAN YOU FEEL ANY OF THIS?"

"Just barely. It's numb with a pins and needles tingle. Like when you lay on a body part and it falls asleep from lack of circulation, then when you get off it and blood flows again giving a little boost to the misfiring nerves and making the tingling seem worse, but eventually, the nerve signals begin to flow properly again. Yet, as far as I know, nothing is cutting off circulation."

"SO YOU DON'T FEEL THIS?"

He pinches the skin.

"Feel what?"

"HMMM...HOW ABOUT THIS?"

He stabs into the flesh with the points of his finger bones, drawing slight blood.

"A little bit. Not a lot, but a little."

"INTERESTING. IS IT JUST THE LEGS? CAN YOU MOVE THEM?"

"I don't know. The top half feels fine. This could be a temporary paralysis. Right?"

"HMMM...IT COULD BE STRESS RELATED. TOO MUCH MENTAL CRAP CAN EFFECT THE BODY PHYSICALLY."

"Damn it...*sigh* Human bodies are so lame!"

"NOW I WOULDN'T SAY THAT..."

Carefully, he removes his fingertips from my skin and rubs tenderly into it. Seeing if he can

"JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF. WHEN WE FIRST MET, YOU WERE FAR FROM THIS STRONG BUCK THAT YOU ARE NOW."

"You do know that bucks are male deer, right?"

"DON'T CARE, MY POINT STILL STANDS. YOU WERE A GLOB OF FRESH CLAY, READY TO BE MOLDED INTO ANYTHING. AND WITH MY GUIDANCE, YOU HAVE BECOME SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST NORMAL RUN ON YOUR BRAIN KIND OF GIRL. YOU'VE GOTTEN A BODY THAT ONLY THE STRONG CAN GET AND IT SHOWS. MMMM DOES IT SHOW..."

"Uh, what?"

"YOU'VE BECOME SO TONED. SO WELL DEFINED. EACH STRONG MUSCLE CAREFULLY HONED TO BE POWERFUL AND YET DESCRET. NO ONE CAN TELL BY LOOKING AT YOU JUST HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE. THAT IS OF COURSE, TILL THEY FUCK UP AND YOU HAVE TO KICK SOME ASS."

"But you're wrong."

"HUH?"

"I've always been strong. Muscles mean nothing compared to inner strength. Sure, you can't pick up heavy shit with inner strength, but you can carry the weight of the world and all its troubles with it. And that's the strength I've ever needed."

There is silence for a time.

"ARE YOU OKAY? NOT BULLSHITTING OR ANYTHING, I'M LEGITIMATELY ASKING IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT."

"Regardless of my answer, you won't believe me. Besides, any issues I have I'll discuss with Professor Stretch. After all, he is the psychology professor."

"SO, WHAT? YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN CONFIDE IN ME?"

"Why? What's it to you?"

"BECAUSE I CARE, DAMN IT!"

I'm rendered stunned as he drops my leg and pulls me to his chest from behind.

"S-sir?"

"YOU STUPID GIRL. WE'VE SPENT THE BETTER PART OF TWO YEARS TOGETHER. ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T SEE ME AS ANYTHING MORE THAN JUST YOUR TEACHER?"

"Pain...That's not it."

"THEN TELL ME. TALK TO ME. I AM MORE THAN JUST A COACH. I'VE HELPED TO MAKE YOU INTO WHAT YOU ARE NOW. SO SPEAK TO ME."

"I can't."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because I like you!"

Oh, the awkwardness.

"Y-YOU...LIKE ME?"

"*sigh*...Yeah."

"WOW. YOU SOUND REAL HAPPY ABOUT IT."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean it like that. As bad as it makes me sound like a cheesy high school sitcom cliché, but I suck when it comes to feelings and junk. I've never really been able to express myself without worrying about the consequences, so I end up bottling my feelings and tossing that bottle far into bottomless abyss that is my subconscious. Yet lately that's getting harder to do."

"OH? DO TELL."

If I could move I'd so be trying to flee right now.

"I tend to dream of things."

"REALLY? WHAT KIND OF...THINGS~?"

There's a teasing air to his voice and it makes me want to cringe at how vulnerable I am.

"DO YOU DREAM OF ME? ARE THESE DREAMS NAUGHTY~?"

"Don't be so cocky."

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"I don't have to answer if I don't want to."

"FINE. BUT THAT JUST TELLS ME THAT YOU, NO PUN INTENDED, HAVE WET DREAMS OF ME."

I'm used to his brother and some of my other friends making puns, so of course, this makes me snicker.

"Well, I will say some of them really made a splash."

That makes him blush with a cringe.

"DID YOU REALLY NEED TO MAKE A PUN?"

"Oh no, am I in hot water?"

"STOP IT."

"No need to boil over sir."

"STOP."

"Wow, you look steamed."

"I SAID STOP!"

"Or what?"

"OR THIS!"

Tilting my head towards him, he slams his mouth to mine and shuts me up. It takes a moment for my brain to register what is happening and another moment to realize I'm kissing him back, not that he seems to mind by the sound of him softly moaning in content. Slowly he pulls back, letting the feeling linger on my lips and to take in the satisfaction of having me blush so hard.

"HAD I KNOWN IT WAS THIS EASY TO RENDER YOU SPEECHLESS, I WOULD'VE DONE SO MUCH SOONER."

"Not sure if you're flirting or just being honest there."

"A BIT OF BOTH. BUT IF I WERE TO TRUELY FLIRT, YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE IN BEING ABLE TO CONTROL YOURSELF."

"*scoff* You're ego is so massive it's truly what is filling this pool."

"HEH HEH...CUTE."

"Don't call me cute."

I scoop up some water and swing it at his face. Pain gasps and stumbles backward, letting me go as I keep splashing him as I move back to the pool wall for support. My legs still won't respond but I can at least somewhat stand on them. Suddenly, he retaliates with a splash of his own across the surface to push a large wave over me, a daring look in his glowing indigo eyes. I know that look, that's the look of someone about to do something stupid. So before he can make another move, I retaliate with more splashes of my own. Thus a war begins.

He laughs with a grin as we keep splashing each other over and over again. It's getting harder to shield myself with one arm, but I do my best to splash back in defiance, even if it's sloppy. Part of me feels like a child at a playground, completely letting loose by playing this up more and more as you give in to the way this feels. I can't remember the last time I simply went with the flow and enjoyed the moment.

Eventually, he stops mercilessly splashing me as he's managed to bring himself closer to me and the room for splashing is now too limited. My back now firmly pressed to the wall, water dripping off my flushed face, and an ethereal luminescent glow from the light of his eyes colors the rippling surface of the water. It's only after making eye contact does he brings his hands down on either side of me, caging me with no escape and I feel his breath on me as he leans in closer, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"YOU CAN BE A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS WHEN YOU WANT TO BE, YOU KNOW THAT?"

I blink a few times before snickering.

"And you're a literal Pain. But for real, if that's an example of you flirting than you really need to bone up on your studies."

He sighs and headbutts me, earning him a yelp from me and surprise from how loud the clacking sound was.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"FIRST OFF, THAT WAS FOR BEING STUPID AND FOR MAKING PUN OF ME. AND SECOND, I HAVE YET BEGUN TO FLIRT."

"Oh, then, by all means, coach casanova, woo me. I'd like to see something more romantic than a skull bashing."

"YOU MOCK ME NOW, BUT LET IT BE KNOWN I DID WARN YOU AHEAD OF TIME."

"Yeah-yeah. Whatever you say, sir."

Bringing his hands up, he cups my face in his palms. The callous structure of his fingers slowly grazing over my cheekbones as his eyes follow this movement, enjoying the softness of skin on his fingertips. I try not to show any emotion from his actions, having seen this as a contest of wills, if he really wishes to court me then he has to earn it...But what's a contest without a little competition? My hands pierce through the water and gently hold his face, copying his movements. I see in his eyes that look I know all too well from training with him, that never back down and never surrender look. Oh, it is so on!

"I thought you were going to flirt with me?"

"ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS."

He pulls us together like magnets and I close my eyes as my lips press over his mouth. Even though we have kissed but a short time ago, nothing has made an impact more than the deep kiss we share now. It's as if the world has fallen away from beneath me, the water has dissipated in the air, and the only thing that matters is this simple action, locking us together in silent agreement that everything has changed. Nothing feels as heavy and as powerful as this. As I hold him gently between my palms, pressing him closer and deeper to me as I part my lips, I sigh with content as I slowly move over his mouth with my own, completely drinking him in much to his enjoyment.

"MMMM...MY CHARM HAS GOTTEN TO YOU ALREADY I SEE~"

"Heheh...Not quite. You're not the only one that knows how to make someone swoon~."

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE~?"

"You bet your bony ass it is~."

"WELL THEN...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED~!"

He pushes against me in response. I find myself leaning back against the wall as he suddenly leads the way in our little battle's dance, almost as if he's quickly able to let loose everything he's held back for who knows how long. Now with the lines of student and teacher have been forgotten, he's finally able to show me exactly what he's been thinking of when he watches me workout. And it takes all the strength within me to stop my eyes from flying open in surprise as his kiss paces from kindly gradual to passionate and teasingly demanding. Suddenly, I realize I'm sinking further into the water as my legs are beginning to bend, but that's when he grabs a firm hold of my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. And by the way his hands are clawing at my skin, I can tell that he has no intention of letting me go anytime soon...Which I don't mind one bit.

"Thank you."

"IT'S LIKE I TELL YOU EVERY TIME WE TRAIN...I'VE GOT YOU."

"Awww...Then allow me to return the favor~."

I wrap my arms around his neck and heatedly kiss him with passion. His hand snakes away from my shoulder to bury itself deep in my hair and pushes me against his mouth as he guides my lips apart, filling it completely with his tongue. My mind is starting to haze and dip into the unknown. I feel heart begin to pound as my hands start to wander, trembling fingers find their way to caress the back of his skull while others lace themselves in the vertebrae of his neck and tickle each bone with careful interest. He kisses like he's waited for this from the very beginning and vaguely I wonder if this is true. But no coherent thought is found as he seizes me completely to his control.

"SUCH A GOOD GIRL...MMMMMM...I'LL MAKE YOU MINE~."

"I'd enjoy it if you try...Sans~."

Dropping his teaching name to speak his true name in such a sultry tone sets him off. He urgently tugs my hair back, throwing my head back as my lips break away from his. I gasp a breathless plead for more but am quickly stifled into silence as he grazes his mouth over the skin of my neck until he bites a responsive area that forces a moan out of me. My fingers dig into his bones as he moves his mouth over the skin, biting and sucking at that one sensitive spot that is driving me insane! Just barely I can feel my toes curl and my eyes flutter at the feelings he is giving me. Damn it, he's gotten to me so easily with this neck action and I hate that I'm giving into it! But after a good amount of time, he gradually pulls back to glance at the mark he's made and stares at the physical proof that he's scathed my skin. He sharply sucks air in through his teeth with a shaky shudder.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CLOSE I CAME TO CLAIMING YOU. TO FUSE SOME OF MY MAGIC INTO YOUR FLESH FOR ALL TO SEE THAT YOU BELONG SOLELY TO ME."

"What stopped you?"

"TO QUOTE YOU, MY INNER STRENGHT. TO MARK SOMEONE AS A MATE IS NOT A THING TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY. THINK OF IT AS THE MONSTER EQUIVALENT OF A HUMAN MARITAL CONTRACT."

I just stare at him.

"Yeah...No do that, please. That's too big a leap."

"NO SHIT. IT'S WHY I HELD BACK. WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? MY BROTHER PAPYRUS?"

"Hey, Slim is a great guy. And he does a lot to make you happy, lay off him."

"LAY OFF HIM? ...FINE."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think it was that easy."

"THAT'S NOT IT."

"Then...What's up?"

He leans forward to press his mouth against my ear, catching the edge of the lobe away from the earrings between his sharp teeth as his wandering fingers gradually wade through the water and slide down the curves of my body.

"I'D MUCH RATHER LAY ON YOU INSTEAD~."

I pout at his remark but close my eyes anyway and try to relax to his attention.

"YOU WORK SO HARD. IT'S MADE YOU SO TENSE. LET ME TAKE THAT AWAY. LET ME MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD. LET ME HEAL YOU~."

He lets loose a throaty groan against in my ear as he slips his digits past the hem of my gym shorts and slowly pushes his hands along my thighs, making me shiver. Maybe he has a point. Not about the sex stuff, but other thing. If my current pain and paralysis are stress related from being wound up so tight, then perhaps a little physical release wouldn't hurt. It's worth a shot at the very least.

"Okay. But be gentle with me. I'm, um...Inexperienced in this kind of stuff."

I feel so embarrassed, and the look he has only makes it worse.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?"

I just nod.

"OH...WELL THEN...I SHALL DO MY BEST. BUT ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME THE OKAY."

I'm taken by surprise by his kind yet roguish eyes and it fills me with warm trust.

"I give you consent."

"VERY WELL THEN. YOU JUST RELAX AND I'LL TAKE CAKE OF YOU. BUT JUST A HEADS UP, THIS MIGHT GET...INTENSE."

I can tell in the raw tone of his voice that he's not lying and I mentally brace myself for things to come. His hand dives deeper, going into my panties and I hold him tighter in shock which makes him snicker. For a second, I wonder what's wrong with my body as this weird feeling is stirring inside me, and right now I'm not if I should say anything about it.

But before I can find the words I want to speak, a sudden unrelenting force is pushed between the folds of my sex, moving expertly over my clit and almost instantly a sharp intensive bout of pleasure pierces through every inch of my body as I tremble beneath his fingers.

"Oh...oohh...oooohh...!"

The pool water makes his fingers slippery and fast, penetrating me without difficulty to massage my insides, all while I uncontrollably arch further into him. My entire body tingles like lightning, the incredible strength in my core is pulsating harder and harder, threatening to take me to all new ethereal levels the likes of which I've never known before. He watches intently, eating up my building pleasure and taking pride in that it's all because of him. He licks his teeth hungrily as his voice rips through his throat in a low growl.

"CAN YOU FEEL IT YET? THAT BURING NEED DEEP INSIDE. A FEELING THAT SOMETHING IS MISSING AND YOU HAVE TO GET IT TO BE COMPLETE. YOU FEEL IT, YES?"

"Yes! Please...I need it!"

"HEH HEH HEH...GOOD GIRL. MMMMMM...YOUR VOICE IS SO ATTRACTIVE WHEN YOU'RE NEEDY. BUT I BET IT SOUNDS EVEN BETTER WHEN YOU MOAN~."

His movements become less teasing and gradually get faster into the perfect rhythm. I feel my heart pumping with fiery blood as I quietly plead for mercy in silent whispers.

"OH NO, THAT WON'T DO. I WANT TO HEAR YOU. YOUR PLEASURE. YOUR NEED. GIVE ME WHAT I WANT."

"P-pain...P-please..."

"TUT TUT, NAUGHTY GIRL. THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID."

He pinches my clit and I scream.

"Sans!"

"*deep chuckle* MUCH BETTER. NOW...LISTEN AND DO AS I SAY. CUM FOR ME."

I'm so used to obeying him, be it from school or personal training, that when he gave that command my muscles tighten and the heaviness in my core suddenly burst into an intense explosion of bliss. Sweat blends into the water as it drips off my quivering body. I claw my fingertips over the back of his shoulders while trembling against him, riding the waves of my first climax amongst the small waves of the water bump us.

"Fuuuuck...Is this real life?"

I sound messed up, words come out in garbled low moans that are just barely coherent. This just makes him laugh.

"THAT, MY DEAR, IS WHAT IS CALLED AN ORGASM."

"*mumbles* You have magic fingers. *drunken giggles*"

"TELL ME...WOULD YOU LIKE TO FEEL THAT AGAIN?"

"Oooh, pretty please?"

"EAGER THING YOU ARE. I LIKE THAT~. SO DON'T WORRY, MY LOVE DRUNK PET, I INTEND TO GIVE YOU THAT AND SO MUCH MORE~."

His fingers slip out of me and he pulls my shorts down along with the underwear before doing the same to himself, revealing his magic indigo member which lights up the pool even more. I'm so sensitive still, the movement of the water alone as he helps to get this ready has me mewling and it spurns him on to do this even more.

"HOW ARE YOUR LEGS? ANY BETTER?"

"I can move my feet, but my knees are still weak."

"YOU'RE WELCOME."

I laugh at his cockiness as he skims his hands over my thighs then lifts me up just a little higher against the pool wall for better bracing. I keep his lustful gaze as I clutch onto his shoulders and he moves my legs apart. Now in position, his hands float beneath me as I'm held at an agonizingly close distance from him and now there's only one thing left to do. He eyes me with desire, I nod once more in case he needed to know again that this was alright with me, and with that acknowledged...It happens. He enters me.

"O-Oh fuck..."

"THAT SEEMS TO BE YOUR FAVORITE WORD."

"Don't mock, just bone."

"FINE. BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP MAKING PUNS."

"Deal."

He buries his face against the base of my neck, catching shoulder skin between his teeth as he groans and slowly grinds into me at a slow pace. Every small thrust, every tiny jab he makes within me is met with a powerful response deep in my abdomen. My fingers draw lines over the back of his skull, his hands grab a tight hold of my thighs, and I stifle the urge to scream as the head of his erection suddenly hits a bundle of nerves deep inside.

"Oooh shit...Sans...Why are you so big?"

"ALL THE BETTER TO FUCK YOU WITH, MY DEAR~."

I'd smart off about that if I wasn't chocking on moans. My sex is as sensitive as I've ever felt it before, and it's driving me crazy! And I wouldn't mind it if it weren't for his smug expression.

"YEAH...THAT'S MY GIRL...MMMMMM...YOU LIKE BEING FULL...OOOOOH...I LIKE FILLING YOU TOO...GOD, YOU FEEL SO GOOD ON ME..."

"All the better to please you, sir~."

"SO NAUGHTY. YOU CAN KEEP IT UP SO LONG AS YOU OBEY."

"I can try, but I make no promises~."

"GOOD. *shudders* SO GOOD...GOING TO PICK UP THE PACE..."

His thrusts gradually speed up, faster then faster, filling me more and more, sending my mind into space at the feel his length grazing the sensitive nerves in my core. Never have I experienced something as powerful and as intense as when he thrusts into me, faster, harder...Losing all sense of himself in me, his tongue hanging carelessly out his mouth and the sight of his contorted expression, burning bright with an indigo flush setting his face aglow, sends me careening over the edge.

"Sans...I'm...Ooooh...I'm close. Sans...Aaah!"

"SAY IT AGAIN. *groan* SAY MY NAME. TELL ME WHO YOU BELONG TO. WHO IS GIVING YOU SO MUCH PLEASURE!"

He orders, pushing himself mercilessly into me until the feelings stirring deep within me start to spiral deliciously between my legs and he can barely take looking at my submissive expression. Gasping out whimpers as drool trails indiscreetly out my can't seem to shut mouth and my eyes rolling back in pleasure, yeah, I'm a mess. His raw voice is laced with uncontrollable lust as he grips a hold of my waist in his impossibly strong skeletal arms. I grasp a tight hold of him, nails digging into his bones as I leave lines over his skeleton. A sharp gasp synchronizes with his harsh thrusts and in between the delicious rhythm of his movements, I try my best to make sense of my spiraling thoughts to answer him.

"Sans! Saaahns...S-sans..."

This is it. I can feel climax coming, reaching to its absolute limits, and Pain feels it too. His member pulsating with the urge to release. It's impossible now. He can't hold himself back any longer if he even was to begin with, not when he can feel my body tightening around him in all the right ways. Suddenly he cups my face in his hand as he forces me to look directly at him. In his sockets that at any other time are filled with annoyance and anger, there is unfathomable desire. In his eyes which normally can burn an everlasting hole in your soul, there's a passion to love me as tenderly as possible. I can feel it in his hands, holding me like I were fine marble. And the feeling of being wanted by him finally tips me off the fucking cliff.

"CUM WITH ME. I WANT TO FEEL YOU MERGE WITH ME."

If he spoke more, I know not. His words to me blur out with all other sound, everything goes silent and the world flashes out in blinding light before slowly coming back. My short visit to Heaven has me return to a sight that sets me off more. He releases everything he's held back from me all this time. He relentlessly fills my body with his magic sex juice as I feel my climax quivering tortuously over his member. The waves of the water crashing against the both of us as his fast-paced thrusts push them back and forth against our forms until we both stiffen, giving in to the intensive release of our orgasms.

The sheer power of dual climax is like nothing I've ever experienced before. I'm careening through euphoric plains of being, as if I've shed away this human skin and fractured into millions of pieces against him, blending in with the water to melt into liquid. And as my mind spins alongside his, I wonder what has to be going on in that skull of his at this moment.

A soft indigo light burns from within his chest, just as a weak pink light glows from within me. Through the misty haze of orgasm, I can see it clearly now. As our bodies connect, so do our souls. It's as if both of our forms have collided together, experiencing the ethereal feeling of sharing one existence. And I breathe deeply as if it's my last breath...I could get used to this.

Thankfully Pain doesn't let go when I collapse on him. All the training and sex have me completely drained. My arms fall limply over his shoulders and his hands catch me in his embrace. He's so warm, in a wet and comforting sort of way. But deep down I know he's still a ball busting tight ass that likes to make me mad so I can try to prove him wrong. Funny how now I see that as incredibly sweet. It will probably still piss me off, but it's still sweet of him. It shows he cares. And if he's willing to do so, then so should I.

I press my lips against his neck vertebrae and smirk when his bones heat up in response. I delight in the synchronized pace of our heavy breathing. We're both spent but most likely yearning for more. It's too little and too much all at once. But we do need rest. The spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and bruised. Best save the fun for later for now. I affectionately hold him close to my trembling body, eventually feeling his length fade away from deep inside me as he makes his way over to the ladder and with one swift motion he lifts me out of the water onto the side of the pool so I don't drown from muscular exhaustion. He wasn't kidding about having a strong body for a skeleton.

"I TAKE IT YOU CAN AND CAN'T MOVE NOW."

"*yawn* Pretty much."

"WE SHOULD ADD THIS TO OUR TRAINING REGIMENT."

"Totally."

He moves some hair from my face and rubs my cheek, making me smile.

"BE RIGHT BACK, TOUGH GIRL. I CAN'T TAKE YOU HOME WITHOUT YOUR PANTS, NOW CAN I?"

I giggle with a weak nod and push myself further away from the pool before I pass out, but in my last moments of consciousness, I see him dive into the water and pop back up to proudly hold up my panties. Oh my god...He's fucking adorable! That's it, I've made up my mind indefinitely now. I'm in love with you, Pain. Nothing will ever be able to change this fact, even if you tried.


	10. UnderSwap Sans

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker but secretly is very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. Classes are boring as fuck! The material sounds repetitive. The same old same old, day in day out. God, the fatigue is heavy. Luckily, or unluckily, depends on how you look at it, I've found something that is keeping my attention. Rascal, my buddy and the king of school mischief, has been focusing his efforts more on me as of late.

Now it's not like he's never done so before, oh no, he's tagged me good since my second year began. He's hit me with spitballs, whoopee cushions, kick me signs, the spring-loaded whipped cream pie in my locker, stealing my cell phone then changing all my ring-tones to something super annoying before calling during my most serious classes, and of course his most skilled trick...the up the skirt panty snapshot. He alone is the reason I don't really care for the uniforms. Girls have to wear skirts and I hate it!

But lately, he's stepped up his game in a more annoying way. Each prank is something physically dirty. There's been explosive condiment packets, the homemade slime dump, and purposely messing up my chemical experiments so that they blow up. It's honestly gotten so bad that I pack extra clothes. Worse still is having to use the gym showers. Rumor has it they're haunted, but I call bullshit, the damn school is less than three years old, this isn't some sort of corpse party or some anime trope. But I will admit...I have heard some weird sounds when I shower there.

Though today is gonna be different. Once a month I like to spend a solid weekend with one of my friends and coincidentally their brothers. During this time, we catch up on the little things, do some work, or just goof off. And this month it's Rascal's turn. I plan on getting some answers. Stretch always has my back, mostly because Rascal annoys the piss out of him when he tries to do his job. Wingy will also help if needed, he doesn't like misbehavior or finding out his family is doing something stupid.

This leads up to now...Dinner time.

"so kiddo...anything new?"

"Not really sir."

"please, we're not at school. you don't have to treat me like a teacher."

"I know. It's just a force of habit. Really hard to break."

"✌❄ ✌💧❄ 💧 🕯💧 🕈 💣✌ 👎📬 🕆 ✋😐 ✌ 👍 ❄✌✋ 💧 💣 🕈 💧 ✌ 💣✌✋ ✌💣 💧💧📬" (AT LEAST SHE'S WELL MANNERED. UNLIKE A CERTAIN SOMEONE WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS.)

"UH...I'M RIGHT HERE. I KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME."

"❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕆 👎 😐 🕈 ✋❄🕯💧 🕆👎 ❄ 💧❄✌ ❄ 💧❄🕆 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ✌👍 👌 ✋ 🏱🕆❄ ❄ 💧 👎✌ 🏱 ✌❄❄ 👎 🕈 📬 ✏ 🏱✌ 👎 💣✡ ✌🕆 ✌ 📬" (THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S RUDE TO START STUFFING YOUR FACE BEFORE I PUT THE GOSH DARN PLATTER DOWN. OH! PARDEN MY LAUGAGE.)

"You're fine Wingy, believe me, I've heard worse."

" 👎 ✌ 📪 ✌💧 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧 💧✌✋👎📪 🕈 🕯 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✌👍✌👎 💣✡📬 ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 🕆💧 🕆 ❄ 🕆 ✌💣 💧📬" (OH DEAR, AS PAPYRUS SAID, WE'RE NOT AT THE ACADEMY. YOU CAN USE OUR TRUE NAMES.)

"Okay...Gaster. Wow, that takes getting used to."

"YOU SAY THAT EVERY TIME."

"sans..."

"WHAT?"

"don't be a smartass."

Rascal just rolls his eyes and continues to eat as Wingy serves the rest of us. I'll give the guy credit, out of the four Gaster, Wingy is the best cook around. Though there is some talk of another skeleton that is looking to take on the job he has. My guess is he'll end up as a secondary professor or personal tutor.

"💧 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧📪 🕈 ✌❄ ✌✞ ✡ 🕆 ✋💧💧🕆 👎 ❄ ✋💧 ✈🕆✌ ❄ 🕯💧 ✌💧💧✋ 💣 ❄✍" (SO PAPYRUS, WHAT HAVE YOU ISSUED FOR THIS QUARTER'S ASSIGNMENT?)

"nothing much. just told them to give me an original paper in any psychological field."

"YEAH. LIKE THAT'S SIMPLE."

"You don't have a subject yet?"

"YOU DO?"

"I do."

"mind sharing it?"

"Only because you asked and it can tease you with waiting. I'm writing about the correlation of dreams having more effect/relevance on the conscious mind and not just the unconscious."

"dang...now i am curious."

"💧🏱 ✌😐✋ 👎 ✌💣💧📪 🕈 ✌ ✡ 🕆 💧 👎 ✋ 💧✌ 💧✍" (SPEAKING OF DREAMS, HOW ARE YOURS DOING SANS?)

Rascal looks up at his older brother.

"HUH?"

"✡ 🕆 👎 ✌💣📬 ✌ ❄ ✡ ❄ 🕆👌 ✋ ✡ 🕆✍" (YOUR DREAM. ARE THEY TROUBLING YOU?)

"NO...? WHY DO YOU ASK?"

"🕈 📪 💧 💣 ✋ ❄💧 ✋ 👍✌ ✌ ✡ 🕆 💣🕆❄❄ ✋ 🕈 ✌ ✋ ✡📬" (WELL, SOME NIGHTS I CAN HEAR YOU MUTTERING WEARILY.)

Rascal's cheekbones color faintly and he averts his gaze.

"I'M FINE."

" 📪 ❄ ✌❄ 💣✋ 👎💧 💣 📬 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧📪 ✌✞ ✡ 🕆 ✋✠ 👎 ❄ 💧✋ 😐✍" (OH, THAT REMINDS ME. PAPYRUS, HAVE YOU FIXED THE SINK?)

"didn't need to. there was nothing wrong with it or any of the others."

" ✌ ✡✍ ✋ 💧🕈 ✌ ✋🕯✞ ✌ 👎 ✋❄ 👎 ✋🏱🏱✋ ✌❄ ✌ 🕆 💧 ❄ ✋ ❄📬" (REALLY? I SWEAR I'VE HEARD IT DRIPPING AT ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT.)

I can't help but notice Rascal squirm and the cyan blush he sports is getting darker. Wonder what that's about.

"LOOK, CAN WE JUST EAT AND NOT TALK FOR FIVE MINUTES?"

We all give him a look.

"WHAT?"

"you know it won't hurt to get that monkey off your back."

"I SAID, I'M FINE."

"✡ 🕆🕯 👍 ✌ ✡ ❄📬" (YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT.)

"DROP IT! JUST DROP IT!"

He storms off to his room.

" 👎 💧💧📬" (OH GOODNESS.)

Stretch stands.

"i'll go talk with him."

He follows after Rascal, leaving Wingy and me.

"✋ 👎 ✌🏱 ✋ 💧✌ 💧📬 ✋ 👎 🕯❄ 😐 🕈 🕈 ✌❄🕯💧 ❄❄ ✋ ❄ ✋💣 ✌❄ ✡📬" (I DO APOLOGIZE FOR SANS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO HIM LATELY.)

Lately?

"So this has been going on for some time?"

"🖂💧✋ 🖂 ✋ 😐 🕈 👎💧 🏱📪 👌🕆❄ 🕈 🕯❄ ❄ 🕆💧 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ 📬 ✋❄🕯💧 ✈🕆✋❄ 🕈 ✋💧 💣 📬" (*sigh* I KNOW HE NEEDS HELP, BUT HE WON'T TELL US ANYTHING. IT'S QUITE WORRISOME.)

He frowns in concern and it gets to me. I get up and go behind him, surprising him with a hug.

"If anyone can make him talk, it's Stretch."

"✋💧 ✋❄ 🕈 ✋ 👎 ✋ 🕈 ✡ 💧 💣🕆👍 ✍" (IS IT WEIRD I WORRY SO MUCH?)

"No, it's understandable. You care. There's nothing wrong with that."

He smiles and pats my arm.

"✡ 🕆🕯 ✌ 👎 ✋ 📪 ✡ 💧✋ 📬" (YOU'RE A GOOD GIRL, LYNSIE.)

"I try."

I let him go and rub his skull childishly.

"You're adorable Wingy. I'm gonna go see how those two are doing."

" 👎 🕆👍😐📬" (GOOD LUCK.)

With that, I depart from the table and enter the hall towards their rooms. I get close to Rascal's room but stop just before it in front of the bathroom, his door is closed but I hear voices.

"bro, seriously, what's wrong? you've been acting funny more than usual. and not the 'ha ha' type of funny that we know you for."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"is this about those dreams you've been having? if you just tell us what's up then maybe..."

"OKAY! JUST STOP ALREADY. *sigh* I'VE BEEN HAVING... ERM, CONFUSING DREAMS LATELY."

"what sorts of dreams? nightmares?"

"NO! NOT BAD ONES! JUST...UNUSUAL I'D SAY..."

"how unusual? we are talking about dreams here."

"MAYBE IT'S BEST IF I TELL YOU..."

Rascal clears his throat.

"FIRST I'M STANDING SOMEWHERE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE. I'M ALL ALONE, BUT I'M HAPPY; I'M EXPECTING SOMEONE. WHEN THE PERSON I'M EXPECTING ARRIVES, WE TALK. I DON'T REMEMBER THE SUBJECT NOW."

"well you need to try and remember what happened if you want me to really hear what you think, but so far it doesn't sound so strange."

"YOU SEE, THE STRANGE PART IS...IT'S WHAT HAPPENS LATER."

"okay...what happens?"

"WE GO TO MY ROOM AND I...I'M SORRY I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

It doesn't take me long to figure out what kind of dreams he's been having. It's actually kind of cute. But really now, who's the certain someone?

"bro, those kind of dreams are normal. there's nothing to worry about in having them."

"BUT THE PERSON I MEET...I DON'T KNOW IF IT WOULD BE APPROPRIATE."

"why do you feel like that? what's wrong with his dream lover?"

"OKAY, ONE...DON'T EVER USE THOSE WORDS AGAIN. AND TWO, DON'T EVER USE THOSE WORDS AGAIN."

"noted. but go on. why is the love of your dreams inappropriate?"

Rascal swallows audibly.

"NO, THAT'S NOT THE POINT...I MEAN...MAYBE...JUST...JUST FORGET ABOUT IT. I'M FEELING A BIT TIRED. DO YOU MIND IF WE TALK SOME OTHER TIME?"

"oh, no, you're not wriggling out of this that easily. you should come clean and confess; you'll sleep better with the burden off your conscience."

"IT'S SOMEONE CLOSE!"

Well, now, that's intriguing. Someone close huh. Bet it's that odd bunny chick, she always seems to eye the bone boys. Best quit while I'm ahead before I get busted. Though I do still feel a little curious, I decide to go back and help Wingy. Stretch comes back sometime later, crashing on his lounger and chilling out to Jeopardy. He tells us things will be okay and we kind of have no choice but to believe him. Wingy, still concerned, decides to bake something that he thinks will cheer his little brother up. Which is a great idea...till a freak blender accident makes a splattering mess. Thank god I planned for this, god I'm too used to this by now.

"❄ 👌✌❄ 💣🕯💧 ✌ ✡ 🕆 💧 👎 ✌ 📬 ✌ ✌✋ 📬📬📬✋🕯💣 ✌💣 💧 💧 ✡ ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ ✋💧📬" (THE BATHROOM'S ALL YOURS DEAR. AGAIN...I'M AM SO SORRY ABOUT THIS.)

"It's fine. No damage was done. Hell, at least it was tasty."

"✡ 🕆🕯 ✌ 🕈✌✡💧 😐✋ ❄ 👌 ✋ ❄💧✋👎 📬 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✌✋❄📬" (YOU'RE ALWAYS LOOKING ON THE BRIGHTSIDE. THAT'S A GOOD TRAIT.)

Wingy fusses with my hair playfully as he leaves to his room for the night.

"eh. i guess i'll get some shuteye too."

"Like you didn't already. You nodded off before final Jeopardy."

He chuckles as he too gets up.

"maybe, but it's not like the answer was super important."

"It wasn't. Then again, I didn't hear it either. Too busy being caked on. *giggle*"

He walks by me as I gather up my sleeping clothes.

"hey, kiddo..."

"Yes, sir?"

He gives me a funny look and then smiles.

"don't stay up too late."

"I'll try. But I make no promises."

With that, he leaves and I make my way into the bathroom for a quick shower before bed. Ah, there's nothing like the feel of warm water and the scent of lavender shampoo/conditioner to soothe the soul before bed. That plus it's a great way to get excess baking batter off the body and out of my hair. Soon enough though, I start hearing something. It's like the odd sound I'd hear in the academy showers, only a bit louder. Is it...

Is it coming from Rascal's room?

That bony butt hole! Has he been messing with me when I'm in the showers?! That dingus! Oh, I am so gonna give him a piece of my mind. I cut the water off, grab one of their bathrobes before my mind forgets I'm nude and make it to his door all flustered. I'm just about to rage grab his doorknob when suddenly I hear a faint moan.

"OH...LYNSIE."

Wait...Is he... no, he couldn't be. I sidle up to the door, pressing my ear against the wood and start to listen intently.

"DAMN IT...WHY'D SHE HAVE TO BE HERE? CURSE MY DREAMS...OH, LYNSIE. IF ONLY YOU KNEW..."

Now blushing and my curiosity teased, I decide to take a little peek through the lock; I have to verify that this is really happening. I press myself against it as best I can, looking through into the bedroom beyond. True to what my ears heard, I find one of my best friends in deep focus on more...carnal matters. Naked from the waist down, he sits on the edge of his bed, glowing cyan member in hand and enthusiastically stroking himself off.

"AH! THE THINGS YOU DO TO ME...THE THINGS I WISH YOU WOULD DO TO ME...AH..."

He groans to himself between pants and moans. The distinct sound of fapping of a hand slapping is quite audible from where I am. He whimpers softly and bites his lower jaw, clearly nearing the brink.

Holy shit...This is for real. This is beyond a curious development. He's developed a crush on me? He thinks I'm attractive? Well, now...um...this is awkward. I should give him the chance to finish himself off. But I feel I need to head in and talk to him. Argh! I hate choices!

Okay, calm down. Let's let fate decide. If his door is unlocked, then I go in. If not, I go to bed. I mentally count to three and very carefully turn the knob...the door is unlocked. I black out for a moment, but when my brain restarts I see that without missing a beat, I've opened the door and stepped in right in time to see a sticky rope of goo dribble onto the floor as he scrambles to cover himself up.

"LYNSIE! W-WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN! I SWEAR I...I...OH, GOD!"

He hides under the covers of his bed, his skull blue with shame. I shake my head of the red flooding my cheeks. I slowly shut the door before approaching the hiding skeleton and sit at his bedside.

"Dude...You like me?"

Rascal peeks from under his covers.

"YOU...YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME?"

I tilt my head confused.

"Mad? For what? Hell, if anything I'm at a loss for why you do like me."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. Not saying I'm not flattered to be the object of your desire. Because frankly, I need the self-esteem boost. But there's no need to hide yourself or these feelings. If you felt this way about me, you should've just said so."

I finish with a smile and he visibly relaxes, letting the covers fall on his chest.

"I'M SORRY. I JUST...I WASN'T SURE HOW TO GO ABOUT THIS."

"Is that why you've been pounding me with so many pranks?"

"YEAH. I'M NOT PROUD OF THAT."

"That's for sure. That's how boys get girls in elementary school. Or at least, that's how TV makes it out to be."

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING TALKING TO MY BROTHERS ABOUT PERSONAL STUFF."

"You could've talked to me."

"YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT? LIKE I COULD REALLY TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT."

"R-man, it's me we're talking about. You know I wouldn't judge you."

"I JUST COULDN'T, OKAY! NOT AFTER WHAT I DID. WHAT I SAW."

What does that mean?

"Rascal? What are talking about?"

He hides behind his hands and trembles faintly.

"I FOUND A MANTANICE PATH UNDER THE BUILDING. I WANTED TO USE IT TO AVOID CLASSES AND PULL OFF EVEN BETTER TRICKS. SO I HAD TO CHECK WHERE THEY LEAD. ONE WAY HAD A LOOSE WALL BEAM AND I FOLLOWED IT. IT WENT PRETTY FAR. THEN A RAT SPOOKED ME. I TUMBLED AND SMACKED THE WALL. IT CRACK ON MY SIDE BUT CHIPPED A BIT ON THE OUTSIDE, NOTHING NOTICEABLE. TO MAKE SURE I WASN'T NOTICED I LOOKED THROUGH THE HOLE AND SAW..."

"Saw...?"

"...PROMISE YOU WON'T HIT ME."

I don't like where this is going.

"I promise."

"*gulp*...I LOOKED IN THE HOLE AND SAW...THE SHOWERS."

It hits me like a ton of bricks.

"You..."

"BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT, WHICH IS TOTALLY UNDERSTANDABLE, PLEASE HEAR ME OUT! IT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT. ...THE FIRST TIME."

My eye twitches.

"First time?"

"IT'S JUST THAT...WELL...SEEING YOU THERE, ALL COVERED IN SUDS WITH WATER CASCADING OFF YOU...*shudder* I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF."

He regrets that as soon as it leaves him and I glare at him.

"Oh my god..."

"REMEMBER, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HIT ME."

"You are the biggest freaking dork ever! I should be beating on you like a xylophone!"

"WAIT!"

"What? Give me one good reason I shouldn't hold this over you like a hangman's noose?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

I blank at those words.

"Wha...?"

"I SAID, I LOVE YOU."

Realizing he said those words and seeing the look on my face, he recoils, hiding his face once more inside his covers.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. NOW YOU HATE ME. MY GAL PAL HATES ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

I hear sniffling and my eyes widen. Dear lord, he's going to cry. I must fix this. I pull the covers off his face and throw myself at him in a hug much to his confusion.

"L-LYNSIE?"

"I don't hate you, you goofball. How can I hate you? You're my friend. My recently emotional and horny friend. I can't be mad at you for how you feel. I just want to help."

He shakes a little, even as he cautiously puts his arms around me and breathes in relief.

"I'M SO SORRY..."

"I forgive you."

"THANK YOU."

"So...We cool now? No more crazy pranks? Or impromptu shower peepshows?"

"YEAH. I PROMISE TO STOP."

"Thanks."

I give him a nuzzle and he rubs my back.

"HEH...KNOW SOMETHING FUNNY? I'VE JUST NOW NOTICED YOU'RE IN MY ROBE."

"Sorry. I grabbed the closest one when I got out of the shower."

"NO, IT'S OKAY. ...IT LOOKS NICE ON YOU."

I blush, thinking this must seem so coincidentally intimate.

"T-thank you."

He runs a hand through my still wet hair.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU SAID YOU NEED A SELF-ESTEEM BOOST. YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL. ONLY IN MY DREAMS CAN I HOPE TO BE WITH YOU. I'M...I'M JUST ME, AND YOU...I DIDN'T THINK SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD EVER..."

He trails off somewhat sadly and I kiss his cheek to lift his spirits.

"You're over thinking it. If you relax, then things will be fine."

He smiles fondly.

"LYNSIE...CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

"Sure."

"CAN I...KISS YOU?"

"R-really?"

"JUST THIS ONCE. I WANT...I WANT TO END THIS NIGHT WITH SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE MY DREAMS EVEN SWEETER."

"Okay. But no funny stuff."

"WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT."

"Then why do I feel you crossing your fingers?"

"HEH HEH, OKAY, YOU CAUGHT ME. BUT I WON'T TRY ANYTHING. I SWEAR."

I give a small chuckle before sitting up. Doing so opens the robe a tiny bit but it's enough for him to see some skin and get his bones sweating. I don't notice as I lean into the distracted bone boy and gently lay my lips to his quivering smile. Initially, I intend the kiss to be only a quick peck, but then it lasts for several seconds and then longer. I can't really explain it, but once we made contact, something in me did not want this feeling to end.

Realizing I've yet to pull away, he softly returns the kiss and kneads his hand into the back of my head. His other hand trails up my arm, feeling its way down the slope of my back and test touches the hill that is my rear. When I still don't move away he gets bolder. The hand on my ass retreats to my hip, where it rubs into me before tugging on the robe's sash. And that's when I finally break the kiss.

"Rascal?"

"I, UM...TOO MUCH?"

I look away sheepishly.

"HEY...WHAT'S WRONG?"

"...I...I'm a virgin."

His eyes widen.

"YOU TOO?"

We share odd looks before laughing. This must look adorable, especially because we're acting like hopeless virgins. This explains so much.

"So..."

"YEAH..."

"Do we...You know...?"

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT WE...AND THAT I...PUT IT IN YOU?"

"We could. It's an option."

"YOU SURE? I MEAN, NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO! OF COURSE, I'D SO DO THAT TO YOU. I MEAN WITH YOU! ARGH! I SOUND LIKE SUCH A CREEP."

"Just a tiny bit. But in a cute way."

"YOU THINK I'M CUTE?"

"Well...Yeah. You're cute."

"...LET'S DO THIS."

"You sure?"

"YES. I'M TIRED OF BEING SHY VIRGIN ABOUT THIS. IF OUR RELATIONSHIP HAS ESCALATED TO THIS CURRENT LEVEL, I WANT TO MAKE IT REAL. I WANT YOU TO BE MY FIRST. MY ONE AND ONLY. WILL YOU BE WITH ME TONIGHT LYNSIE? PLEASE?"

Damn him and his love. In a short time he's made me annoyed, mad, and then filled with butterflies. I slip off his bed and begin stripping off bathrobe, leaving me bare much to his excitement.

"I TAKE THIS AS A YES."

"Come on, funny bones, play fair. You've seen me plenty of times. Now it's your turn."

He shyly does the same, slipping off his nightshirt until he is laying in his bed completely bare-boned.

"OK...HOW DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS?"

"Hmmm...Good question. I believe we both know how this works, correct?"

"YES, I KNOW WHAT PART OF ME GOES WHERE IN YOU."

"Then maybe the standard way would be best. Sound okay?"

"SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN TO ME."

He gets off his bed and I teasingly take his place on the bed, looking up at him as he comes crawling back to be on top of me. The reaction is almost instantaneous; Rascal's magic made shaft immediately grows fully erect.

"Whoa. You sure that'll fit?"

"I'M SURE IT'S SUPPOSE TO. SURELY IT WILL. ...I HOPE AT LEAST."

He laughs in nervousness. The broken ice of the room somehow reforming with awkwardness. This has us waiting for a short while and things get a little tense.

"So...This is sex?"

"N-NO...I HAVEN'T...IT'S NOT IN YET."

"No offense, but...why not?"

"...I'M SCARED. I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU."

"Awww..."

"DON'T 'AWWW' ME."

"But you're so adorable."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ADORABLE. I'M A MAN. I'M MAGNIFICENT."

"Okay mister man, be all bad boy if it makes you happy. But unless someone does something soon, neither of us are going to be feeling good anytime soon."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GET IT. JUST GIVE ME A SECOND."

He breathes through his nose hole a few times before kneeling between my legs, aligning the tip of his shaft with my opening. He looks at me, waiting for me to confirm that he should indeed get going. I gently smile and nod. He smiles right back at me and finally begins easing himself inside. Rascal nervously begins to push his surprising warm member inside, timidly inserting an inch or two and then withdrawing, as if unable to bring himself to fully penetrate me.

I groan at the initial intrusion and sigh as he pulls out. This is going nowhere fast. Bothered by his impromptu teasing, I decide to take charge.

"You okay? I thought you wanted this?"

"I-I'M SORRY, IT'S JUST...I'M NOT USED TO THIS, YOU KNOW?"

His eyes are downcast, and I'm certain I can see him blush in humiliation.

"IT...IT'S SO OVERWHELMING TO FINALLY BE WITH SOMEONE, NEVER MIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU."

Giggling at his sweet hesitation, I gently take his hands in mine and guide them around my side, making him hug me. He doesn't need much encouragement to comply, easily snuggling against me, breastbone to actual breast, and sighing softly.

"I'M SORRY. I JUST WONDER WHY YOU'D EVEN BOTHER DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS, WITH SOMEONE LIKE ME."

There's sadness in his voice and I don't like it.

"Please don't be such an idiot."

"HUH?"

"Give yourself some credit. I like you. So forget about your insecurities. Because the more you think about it, the worse it's gonna get and I really hate seeing someone I care about unhappy. So cheer up. Or do I really have to be the one to pop our cherries?"

Judging by the prodding I feel on my leg, I don't have to say anything more as he gently aligns himself with my sex and lets out a gruff huff when he suddenly thrusts himself forward, embedding himself in me to the hilt. This has me gasp and squeak in shock at the painful pinching sensation of the sudden intrusion, it's like something very girthy being shoved into the eye of a sewing needle. I cling harshly to my skeletal lover, my nails clawing at his bones. Panicked and in a bit of pain himself, he does what he can to ease me. Some light kissing here, some kind words there, it all gets to me eventually yet I still can't help but tease him.

"*grunt* See? N-not so difficult now, w-was it?"

"N-NOT DIFFICULT, NO. *groan* BUT HARD, ALL THE SAME."

Did he just make a joke?

"Heh...A poke and a joke, what better way to charm a girl. But unless you expect me to do all the work, the two of us won't get anything done if you just sit still."

"YOU'RE ENJOYING TEASING ME, AREN'T YOU?"

"Only a little bit. Just trying to tempt you into getting your head in the game and not worry so much."

"VERY WELL. HERE GOES NOTHING."

With that he promptly makes himself busy, awkwardly thrusting in and out, pumping in a clumsy attempt to please us both. While I do appreciate his enthusiasm, just randomly thrusting isn't really giving me all those 'seeing stars' feelings everyone always says they get in sex and I will be damned if I have this first time be a complete letdown.

"Sans, can you stop for a moment?"

Hearing me say his name makes him do so instantly and he blinks curiously.

"DID I HURT YOU? AM I DOING SOMETHING WRONG? I'M SORRY!"

"Calm down, you didn't do anything wrong, and you certainly didn't hurt me."

"SO, WHAT'S WRONG THEN? I'M NOT DOING THAT BADLY, AM I?"

"No! No! Y-you're doing fine!"

He pouts.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIE TO ME."

"I'm not lying."

"*sad sigh* THIS IS SO MUCH EASIER IN MY DREAMS."

"Hey, for the last time, you're doing fine. I just wanted you to stop so I can try something."

"OH?"

Rubbing his spine, I shall attempt to guide him through the process. Grasping on the base of his spinal cord, I begin sliding my hand up and down in slow tender strokes. He shivers out moans at the pleasure flooding his sensitive bones, but it doesn't stop him from catching on; indeed, he proves himself a quick study and starts to preempt my 'instructions'. Moving his hips in deep tender pumps, taking time to feel all there is and yet still find new spots that feel even better. Now, this is so much better.

"I-I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW INCREDIBLE THIS IS, LYNSIE. YOU'RE SO WARM AND WET INSIDE."

He begins murmuring such sweetness to me, too caught up in the sensations of sex to really flatter me, though I enjoy it all the same.

"Oh yeah...That's the stuff. See, you're doing fine. Mmmm...So damn fine~ Ooooh Sans~."

You moan alongside him, singing praises to him being a quick study, letting go of his spine and grabbing onto his bony shoulders instead, giving him a few more directions so he can catch some spots that feel extra sensitive. Suddenly he clenches up and gasps, moaning several times and arching his back before he can't hold it back anymore and climaxes inside of me, filling his sticky magic goo.

I moan as he fills me with his magical essence, then immediately sigh in disappointment as he slumps down on top of me and nuzzling against my cheek tenderly.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE."

"Yeah..."

"HEY, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Nothing."

"WAIT...DIDN'T YOU CUM TOO?"

I can tell in his voice that he's curious yet sated. That means he'll keep asking until I say something.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't have enough time to get to that point."

"REALLY?"

"But it's okay. It did feel good for the time it lasted. And I'm happy to have made you feel so good."

"YOU MEAN, I DIDN'T...? NO. HELL, NO, THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE!"

He growls and to my surprise, I suddenly feel his flaccid member swelling once more inside me. He takes a dominating mount above me, grabbing onto my shoulders and starting to thrust himself hard into me once more.

I groan in as much surprise as there is pleasure, bracing myself against Rascal as he begins fucking me with as much enthusiasm as when we started. I'm genuinely impressed. This is not something a newcomer to sex should be able to pull off. But screw that. I decide to thank and congratulate his dedication with a hot passionate kiss.

He promptly redoubles his efforts, while trying to kiss me back in appreciation of the gesture. I begin to lose myself in the pleasure and closeness of this most powerful act. Slowly I start to feel a pressure build in my loins, and, if anything I've ever heard or read about is true, I know this as a sign that it won't be long before I finally achieve the oh so desired orgasm.

Rascal himself lets out a cry of relief; having finally achieved his goal in helping me to orgasm, this means he can give in to the sensations he himself is being overwhelmed by, spraying my insides with a second coating of magic goo spunk, dredging up every last drop left. With a groan, he sinks down atop me, his orgasm pushes me over the edge, moaning out his name and my insides contracting trying their best to milk the poor skeleton of all the magic love goo he is worth.

Then with one last spasm, I slump down against the bed and his shaft deeply embedded inside me slowly fades away unable to maintain form, some of our mixed juices running down to mat his bed. He lays there with me, panting softly from the exertion then somehow finds the strength to give me a weak yet cheeky grin.

"SO, HOW WAS I THIS TIME?"

"*flirty giggles* To quote you from earlier...That was incredible."

"MYEH HEH HEH...GLAD TO HEAR IT. TO QUOTE YOU...I AIM TO PLEASE."

"Mmmm...That you did~. You really surprised me. I didn't expect you to be able to get a second erection so quickly, especially after you just came."

"WELL, I'VE LEARNED A FEW TRICKS AT THE ACADEMY FROM SOME OF THE MORE, UH, RESTRICTED TEXTBOOKS, SHALL WE SAY?"

"Oh?"

"NOT ENOUGH THAT I CAN DO ANYTHING MAJOR, BUT ENOUGH FOR...SOMETHING LIKE THIS..."

His cockiness assures me he's back to his normal self. But I still can't help but tease my prankster lover.

"Rather clever of you to bone up on such studies. But I wonder...What reason would you have for picking up this one particular talent, my dear friend?"

He rubs the back of his skull bashfully.

"A GUY CAN DREAM OF FINDING THAT SOMEONE SPECIAL SOMEDAY, CAN'T THEY? AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE BOY SCOUTS SAY, 'BE PREPARED'."

"You, my fine fellow, are no boy scout."

"SO TRUE. BUT YOU'RE STILL HERE AND HAVING A GOOD TIME ALL THE SAME."

"That I am."

I snuggle him in content.

"Bet you're happy I came over now."

He flinches.

"YOU..."

"I may have been naughty and eavesdropped while you were chatting with Stretch."

He chuckles and nips at my ear.

"SUCH A BAD GIRL YOU ARE. I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD PUNISH YOU OR PRAISE YOU."

"Heh, all I know is, that next time we do this I expect at least four more performances like this."

His eyes bulge at my suggestion, half in fear and half in lust.

"I...I CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THAT! I MEAN, I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY."

He declares, swallowing audibly and averting his eyes much to my amusement. Grinning, I pull him into the final kiss of the night, reassuring him this is just something for him to think about. Having said that, I gather our clothes and redress before joining him once more in bed, staying together the rest of the night...But I do have one question though.

"Hey Sans..."

"YEAH?"

"What do you do with all the photos you take of up my skirt?"

He flinches so hard it shakes me.

"UH..."

"You don't do anything weird with them, do you? Like, sell them?"

"WHAT?! NO! NEVER! I WOULD NEVER PART WITH ANY OF THOSE MOUTH WATERING SHOTS OF YOUR GLORY. THOSE ARE FOR MY EYES ONLY."

"Then what do you do with them aside from beating your magic meat to them?"

"WELL I CERTAINLY DIDN'T USE THEM TO MAKE SOME SORT OF SCRAPBOOK FILLED WITH PICS OF YOUR LOVELY ASSETS, THAT'S FOR SURE."

We just look at each other.

"It's under the bed, isn't it?"

"MAYBE."

"Wow Sans. Just...Wow."

"HEY...IN MY DEFENCE...YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW ABOUT IT."

"Oh my god, Sans."

"SORRY."

"Don't be..."

I hug the goofy bonehead.

"Never be sorry for being yourself. Because I like you as you are. Perverted numbskull and all."

"AWWW..."

[Meanwhile: the hallway]

Stretch walks past his younger brother's room with a bottle of honey in one hand and a smirk on his face. He bypasses his own room to slip a note under his older brother's door before returning to his room for the night. The note is simple and only states this..."The dream has been worked out".


	11. UnderSwap Gaster

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker but secretly is very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today is a typical day. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, it's perfect weather for a game of catch or a trip to the beach. But for me, this is not the case. Lately, there's been one class I am less than getting by in and, as sexist as it sounds, it's a class I should be doing well in...Home Economics.

Home economics, or as Professor Wingy likes to call it, domestic science or home science, is a field of study that deals with the economics and management of the home and community. It deals with the relationship between individuals, families, communities, and the environment in which they live. Situated in the human sciences, home economics draws from a range of disciplines to achieve optimal and sustainable living for individuals, families, and communities.

Historically, home economics has been in the context of the home and household, but this has extended in the 21st century to include the wider living environments as we better understand that the capacities, choices, and priorities of individuals and families impact at all levels, ranging from the household to the local and the global community. Home Economists are concerned with promoting and protecting the well-being of individuals, families, and communities; they facilitate the development of attributes for lifelong learning for paid, unpaid, and voluntary work. Home economics professionals are advocates for individuals, families, and communities.

The content of home economics comes from the synthesis of multiple disciplines. This interdisciplinary knowledge is essential because the phenomena and challenges of everyday life are not typically one-dimensional. The content of home economics courses vary, but may include: food, nutrition, and health; personal finance; family resource management and planning; textiles and clothing; shelter and housing; consumerism and consumer science; household management; design and technology; food science and hospitality; human and monster development and family studies; communication and extension education and community services, among others. The capacity to draw from such disciplinary diversity is a strength of the profession, allowing for the development of specific interpretations of the field, as relevant to the context.

These things make up the class and these things are stuff that a girl like me lacks skill in. As a still mostly antisocial tomboy, things of this girly nature are not so easily mastered, at least some of it isn't. Things like family finances are simple enough. Family finances typically address theoretical issues of organization and management processes related to family spending, economic decision-making, saving and borrowing. This is so we may learn information about household production and human capital development while learning about economic crises, public policies, human capital, and resource management.

Nutrition is another easy one. Nutrition commonly addresses the role of nutrition and food intake in an individual's life as well as nutrient sources and requirements for an individual's well being. Within a nutrition course, students may study topics that include digestion, absorption, and metabolism. Students may also learn about dietary recommendations, nutrient deficiencies, and toxicities.

Textiles is something I am not so good at. In the textile-related course, students may study the types of textiles and their properties. They can learn to identify a variety of fibers. Generally, students also learn about the selection, use, and maintenance of various textiles related to both apparel and interior design. Many textile courses offer students hands-on experience, and students come to understand various processes and finishes for fibers that can help them establish the value of textiles as consumers, designers, and merchandisers.

Merchandising is one I'm apparently failing at. Merchandising courses typically discuss the business principles related to retail, apparel, and services. Within these courses, students may learn about approaches to inventory styling, pricing, and timing, problems in the retail industry and marketing theories. These courses may also give students an idea of planning and budget a business.

Family Studies is easier than I thought it would be. Courses that discuss family studies address and analyze issues, theories and research of human development, family development, and relationships. Students may review external factors and individual decisions that impact the family structure.

Education is simple, obviously. Students can learn about different educational philosophies and research methods. They might study the use of instructional technology, the needs of students with disabilities and the curricula followed at different stages of learning. Additionally, they can delve into studies of educational psychology.

Financial Management for Individuals and Families, yes, it's basically like the first one but I need the credits. This course explores basic budgeting, use of credit, home buying, insurance, investments and other financially related topics. Students learn how to develop personal or family financial plans for their households, including savings for retirement, college or home buying. The class is taught primarily through lecture and discussion.

Family Ecosystems and Relationships are like family studies, but more of a pain in the ass. Participants in this class study various relationships within families and the issues surrounding them. The curriculum addresses the family as a social unit in a larger society. Discussions related to family dynamics, changes throughout the life cycle, and social conditions help students illuminate factors that may place stress on a family. Other possible topics include prevention of teenage pregnancy, domestic violence, family planning, conflict resolution, and non-traditional family structures.

Interior Design and Aesthetics, I'm failing this one because I could care less about this shit. Coursework addresses the aesthetic, social, and economic aspects of home design and decoration. Students learn to analyze homes for furnishing and equipment needs, taking into account aspects of functionality, aesthetics, and durability. Also discussed are environmental concerns in the home and the needs of diverse populations. Students may design a home environment using drawings or collages.

Diet and Meal Planning is more my jam, but not really, I'm a jelly kind of girl. This course covers the planning and organization of family meals. The curriculum addresses family size, nutritional needs of family members, economic levels and family schedules. Students learn about the meal traditions and requirements of different ethnic backgrounds and ages. Recipe writing and critique may be included. A lab unit affords students the opportunity to prepare meals under instructor guidance.

Then there's my pure talent course, cooking, and all its forms. Cuisine Technique Essentials teaches fundamental cuisine skills that will provide a solid foundation of technical knowledge. Techniques are apply-able to a number of carefully selected recipes to develop practical abilities. This course has been designed to improve confidence in the kitchen at home and provide an essential repertoire of skills that can be applied daily to a variety of dishes.

Cuisine classes are like a buffet, everything you want in one place. Master basic to advanced culinary techniques that apply to any style of cuisine. Explore French culinary traditions, global cuisines, and current trends. It addresses the principles of nutrition and food science, and their application within culinary arts in the following disciplines: health, science, sustainability, and gastronomy with an emphasis on nutrition. Perfect for the culinary enthusiast or people looking to gain a little more confidence at home in their own kitchen, it's a great way to discover international cuisines, cuisine techniques and creative cooking with vegetables as you can hone your culinary skills, as well as becoming more creative in both taste and presentation. The Core Units of this class are: Traditional French Cuisine Skills. Cuisine Kitchen Operations. Food Safety and hygiene. The Core Objectives are to demonstrate fundamental basic cuisine preparations and cooking techniques including: knife skills. Basic classical vegetable cuts. Fish filleting skills. Elementary sauces and emulsions. Basic stocks and derivatives. Basic doughs (e.g. pasta and puff pastry). Introduction to plating presentation. Basic plated desserts for restaurants. Elementary methods of cooking e.g. braising, pan-frying, boiling, deep-frying, roasting, and steaming. Identify French culinary terms. Follow health, safety and hygiene regulations. Identify wine & alcoholic beverages. Obtain basic cheese knowledge. Develop personal kitchen organization and management skills.

Gastronomy & Nutrition is pretty interesting. Exploring Gastronomy through practical culinary skills alongside the principles of Nutrition. Learning about current food trends and how nutrition, health, and food interact. Adapting recipes, creating innovative dishes using global flavors and acquiring knowledge of seasonality and sustainability. The program focuses on introducing practical culinary skills for healthy cooking, gastronomy lectures, and seminars, the science of food and sustainability in the context of the current health and wellness industry. Students undertake practical culinary classes, introductory nutrition theory, gastronomy seminars, tastings, and excursions. Through the study of nutrition and culinary arts discover how the intake of food can have a profound impact on health and well-being. Alongside this, students learn key skills in kitchen organization, food safety, business aspects of the food industry. To complete the program students undertake written assignments which involve weekly culinary practical assessment, recipe writing and costing, nutrition analysis and research, packaging, branding and social media in the health food industry along with gastronomy research projects.

Modern and Classic Sauces, because broth is awesome. Sauces are the foundation of French gastronomy and many other international cuisine styles. In this cookery course, we're lead through the preparation of a number of classic and modern variations. We learn to create an essential range of sauces, stocks, emulsions, and coulis to complement a wide variety of dishes. Content for our Modern and Classic Sauces course: Mother sauces (e.g. béchamel). Secondary sauces (e.g. bordelaise). Modern style sauces (e.g. cucumber and mint espuma). Basic sauces (e.g. beurre blanc). Sweet sauces (e.g. crème Anglaise). Basic stocks (e.g. white chicken stock). Emulsions (e.g. mayonnaise, vinaigrette). Fruit & vegetable coulis (e.g. parsley coulis, raspberry coulis).

Creative Vegetables is not the least bit fruity. With vegetarian food becoming increasingly diverse, this cooking course aims to teach creative and sophisticated meat-free recipes which everyone will enjoy. Throughout the class, we're shown how to enhance the flavors of unusual ingredients while also learning fundamental cuisine techniques. The content of our Creative Vegetable cookery course: Using different types and parts of vegetables (e.g flower bud, leaves, tubers, roots, bulbs, grains). Using unusual vegetables and edible plants and flowers (e.g. nettle leaves). Vegetable cooking methods (e.g. pan fried, deep fried, poached and baked). And recipes for different vegetarian diets.

Bakery, Danish Pastries & Artisan Breads are a tough cookie to master...Heh...food puns. Learn typical French bread making techniques and processes for making bread. Make specialty danish, regional and artisan bread and learn how to apply advanced yeast production methods to uncover the secrets of artisan bread making and traditional boulangerie (bakery). It all aims to teach students a variety of techniques like basic bread doughs, viennoiseries, and sourdoughs as well as the essential knowledge required for running a small bakery business.

Pastry & Confectionery is the sweetest of classes. Courses range from specialized ateliers, basic through advanced levels of pastry and confectionery craft making, plated and boutique style desserts, world delicacies and precise decorating techniques to help you develop your skills whilst improving your creative flair. The wide range of exciting gourmet short courses ranges from Pâtisserie techniques, learning macaroons and chocolate demonstrations, all of which provide a truly unique culinary experience. Cake decorating is one of the most popular specialist pâtisserie courses, which passes on the intricate skills needed to complete modern decorating designs along with essential patisserie techniques and an insight into fundamental business acumen.

Cheese itself has its own specialty course. This is a program that introduces students to the world of cheese, students will learn how to prepare cheese platters, and to pair them with wine and cuisine. This program is designed for cheese lovers and people who are interested in pursuing a professional role in the food industry. The content of this program includes an introduction to the history and cultural background of cheese, manufacturing process, and pairing cheese with wine and other beverages. Students will attend demonstration and practical classes taught by Cheese Professional Association instructors. This program provides students a practical approach to learn more about cheese systematically.

Wines & Spirits is a tipsy subject of study. The school offers a comprehensive Wine Studies course which is 45 hours long and covers all the fundamental aspects of wine culture and history. A perfect course for anyone wanting to enter the world of wine for the first time. In addition to this many wine workshops which examine particular wines from particular regions of the world – including Old and New World wines. Food and Wine pairing workshops are also very popular. The school also offers innovative courses on making cocktails, teaching all the latest trendy cocktails from around the world. A unique course exploring the world of boutique Beers is also available for connoisseurs of this tasty beverage.

Fish and Shellfish is quite the catch. Home cooks and gourmet enthusiasts with a passion for 'fruit de mer' will be inspired by this cookery course which focuses exclusively on fish and shellfish. Here we learn the essential cooking skills required to expertly fillet and prepare a variety of fish and shellfish. Alongside these techniques, we're taught how to prepare a range of exquisite recipes, all of which can easily be replicated at home.

The Art of Sushi is raw but tasty. We observe, make notes, and ask questions as the Professor prepares each recipe and shares special tips and techniques for preparation. Here, we try your hand at creating the recipes with plenty of one-on-one guidance from Wingy.

Gourmet & Short Courses are mainly for beginners, gourmet enthusiasts or those wanting to be the best house party host, a wide range of courses have been designed to satisfy the time and budget conscious. All this and more can be found in Wingy's class. Yet no matter how hard I try, there are portions that have me struggling and it's dragging my grades down. I hate that. I hate failure for stupid shit. Why do I need to know the difference between silk and velour fabrics? Why do I need to know how to lay out furniture in my living room for maximum feng-shui? Why does it matter what fork I eat salad or cake with? Things like that are pointless to me but are the reasons my grades slip and I bash the trashcans behind the school to vent or I'd boil over so hot you'd be able to cook on my head.

The only thing that does help cool me down is that I can make it all up with extra credit. Boosting my grades in other parts of the class transfers over to my weaker set to compensate. After each major test and I know it'll affect my score, I cook something from the advance skill book that we haven't covered yet. My first grade-boosting meal was a Turducken. The ultimate in Thanksgiving overkill, turducken consists of a chicken stuffed inside a duck that is then stuffed inside a turkey, hence the name tur(key)duck(chick)en. The trick of roasting the perfect turducken comes in ensuring all the various meats, which require different temperatures to be cooked to perfection, don't dry out and remain tender and juicy. In addition, turducken requires the ability to debone the birds, while keeping the skin intact.

Another dish was Baked Alaska. This cold, creamy ice cream is packed within a charred meringue crust ranks among the most decadent of desserts, while also ranking as one of the most difficult to prepare. Not only does this dish require baking a sponge cake and making from-scratch meringue, it also needs to be lit on fire. The trick lies in placing it in a very hot oven for long enough to firm the meringue without melting the ice cream, bake for even slightly too long, and you wind up with a melted puddle beneath a scorched meringue topping.

One I was particularly proud of was when I baked a Soufflé. There are plenty of things that can go wrong when attempting a soufflé, as egg whites that aren't beaten enough will cause a fluffy, towering soufflé to tip over. Even a tiny bit of egg yolk in the mixture can result in collapse; the protein molecules from the yolk will surround the air bubbles before they can grow large enough to cause the soufflé to rise. The most difficult thing about making a soufflé is whisking enough air into the egg whites, to ensure that it rises in the oven and doesn't collapse afterward.

Then there was my Beef Wellington. Working with puff pastry can be tricky enough, but combined with cooking a cut of beef tenderloin inside of it, and the whole process becomes infinitely trickier. The tenderloin needs to be cooked to juicy perfection, while the puff pastry should be crispy and flaky, not a soggy mess, and will typically require a meat thermometer to ensure perfection. It is fiddly to wrap this dish and also difficult to cook it and ensure that the beef is rare in the middle but the pastry is golden brown.

Oh! And one time I made Gateau St. Honoré. It shouldn't come as a surprise that this French cake dedicated to the patron saint of bakers and pastry-makers is no walk in the park. As Le Cordon Bleu likes to point out, the complicated recipe requires no less than four different pastry elements; puff pastry, pâte à choux (the same dough used when making cream puffs), caramelized sugar and Crème Chiboust, a filling that combines pastry cream and Italian meringue.

I've made these and more. But today I am aiming even higher. This time, I shall create my masterpiece...The Baumkuchen. For a cake the Germans call "the king of cakes" and the Japanese call "the ultimate wedding cake," the Baumkuchen doesn't really look like a cake or behave like one. But it more than makes up for its oddities with rich flavor, history, and symbolism. It resembles a hollowed cross-section of a craggy tree trunk or a planet's rings, hence it's name which literally translates to "tree cake" in German. Depending on how you make it, it can have up to 21 delicate, sugary stratums, which give it a light yet chewy texture. The crowning quality of this specialty cake is the unusual method of preparation. To make the nearly paper-thin layers, the baker coats a spit with sponge cake batter, mounts it over a heat source, originally an open fire but today in a specialized oven, and bakes it rotisserie-style, rotating the spit slowly until the first layer is baked. This process is repeated 12 to 20 more times until the spit forms the cylindrical core of the cake. Once cool, the cake is sliced into rings and slid off the spit.

The Germans lay claim to the Baumkuchen and have records of a recipe and a name from the 15th century. But the Germans may not have been the first to bake cakes in this fashion. There are references to making a cake on a log over fire from ancient Rome. Wherever the cake may have originated, it lingered in Europe until the 20th century, when it took Japan by storm thanks to a plucky prisoner of war. During World War I, the Japanese Army captured baker Karl Juchheim from his home in Tsingtao, China, which was under German control at the time, where he'd been operating a pastry shop.

In captivity, Juchheim baked Baumkuchen for an exhibition staffed by war prisoners in 1919. When he was released a year later, he opened his first shop in Yokohama, the beginning of what would become a national craze. The appeal of the cake is in its many layers, the layers are said to represent the accumulation of happiness, making it a strong icon of luck in Japan. The treat became popular in Japan thanks to a post-war environment in which people craved sweets, especially moist sponge cakes. It was this passion for the Baumkuchen that led Juchheim's former employees to open a shop in his honor. The shop became the Juchheim Group, which still exists today, operating under the slogan: "a faithful pursuit of authentic, delicious flavors."

I know, a lot of random stuff. But cooking is more than just mix flour, butter, eggs, sugar, vanilla, and poof, you got food. Even though that's actually the ingredients I need to make this. Cooking is an art form and like all things, there's usually a back story that sometimes is really surprising.

There is, however, a mandatory requirement for doing extra credit in Wingy's class. While you are allowed to use the kitchen alone to practice, you're only allowed up to three times and then you only get the credit if you can show that you can while he watches. Before you perform, he inspects the room and then inspects the room again right after to make sure there were no possible means of cheating. I know it sounds crazy, but you wouldn't believe how many try to cheat or get by thinking his class is easy. Wingy takes his job very seriously even if he can be childish when working. Even though he knows I don't cheat, he inspects the room out of habit and I respect him to do what he needs to. So with this being my attempt day, I prepare what I need and make sure things are clean as he does his check.

"So how are things, sir? All good?"

"✞ ✡ 👎📬 ❄ 💣 ✋💧 💧 👍🕆 👎📬" (VERY GOOD. THE ROOM IS SECURED.)

"Not what I meant, but I could've phrased that better. My bad."

" ✏ ✡ 🕆 💣 ✌ ❄ 🏱 💧 ✌ ✡📬 📪 💧✋ ✡ 💣 📬 ✌ ✋❄ ✈🕆✋❄ 🕈 📬" (OH! YOU MEANT PERSONALLY. HEH, SILLY ME. ALL IT QUITE WELL.)

"That's good."

"✌ 👎 🕈 ✌ ✡ 🕆✍" (AND HOW ARE YOU?)

"I guess okay. Nothing really new happening in my little world."

"❄ ✌❄ 👍✌ 💧❄✋ 👌 😐 👎 ✋ ✌ 🏱 💧✋❄✋✞ ✋ ❄📬" (THAT CAN STILL BE LOOKED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT.)

"How so?"

"✌❄ ✌💧❄ ❄ ✋ 👌✌👎 ✌💧 ✌🏱🏱 👎📬" (AT LEAST NOTHING BAD HAS HAPPENED.)

"That...Is very true. Thank you, sir."

He smiles and once done with his inspection of the room, has a seat on one of the tables behind me.

" 😐✌✡ 💣✡ 👎 ✌ 📬 🕈 ✌❄ 👎 ✋👍✌👍✡ ✌ ✡ 🕆 👎 ✋ ❄✋ 💣 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✋💧 👎✌✡✍" (OKAY MY DEAR. WHAT DELICACY ARE YOU DELIGHTING ME WITH THIS DAY?)

"Well sir, today I'm attempting to make a Baumkuchen."

" 📬 ✋🕯✞ ✌ 👎 ✋❄📪 👌🕆❄ ✞ ✌👎 ✋❄📬 ✌ ✡ 🕆 💧🕆 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ ❄ ✌ 👎✍" (OOOH. I'VE HEARD OF IT, BUT NEVER HAD IT. ARE YOU SURE THAT'S NOT TOO HARD?)

"Have some faith in me sir, or you won't get to lick the bowl."

"👌🕆❄ ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ 👌 💧❄ 🏱✌ ❄📬" (BUT THAT'S THE BEST PART.)

I can't help but giggle at him. He can be so cute that I have to keep reminding myself he's a teacher/dean and not one of my friends, or else I'll end up cursing like normal which he's not a fan of.

" 😐✌✡📪 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ❄ 👎 ✋ 📬 ✠🏱 ✌✋ ✡ 🕆 🏱 👍 💧💧 ✌ 👎 🕈✌ 😐 💣 ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✋💧 💧❄ 🏱 👌✡ 💧❄ 🏱📬" (OKAY, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. EXPLAIN YOUR PROCESS AND WALK ME THROUGH THIS STEP BY STEP.)

"Sir, yes sir."

I slip on an apron and show him everything.

"For this, I'll be using the following ingredients. 1 cup butter at room temperature. 3⁄4 cup of sugar. 8 eggs separated. 2 tablespoons of dark rum. 1⁄8 teaspoon of salt. 1 cup of flour mixed with 1 cup of cornstarch. And 2 tablespoons of vanilla extract. Also, some chocolate bars to make into icing because come on, it's chocolate and chocolate is awesome."

He snickers and I get to work.

"First, I whip butter and sugar well until creamy. Gradually, I'll add the egg yolks and the rum, salt, vanilla, flour, and cornstarch to the butter-sugar mixture until a light, foamy batter forms."

"✞ ✡ ✋👍 📬" (VERY NICE.)

I do as I said, such basic stuff doesn't take long.

"Next up, I shall beat egg whites until they are very stiff and fold them gently into the batter."

"✋ 👎 🕯❄ 😐 🕈 ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ ✌❄📬" (I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT.)

"Huh?"

"✡ 🕆 👌 ✌❄ ✋❄ ✌ 👎 ❄ ✌ ❄ ✍ ✋ 👎 🕯❄ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✋❄🕯💧 ✌ 👎 ✋👎 ✌ ❄ ✋✞ ❄ 👌✌❄❄ 💧❄ 👍😐 💣 💧✡ 👎 💣 📬" (YOU BEAT IT AND THEN ARE GENTLE? I DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO GIVE THE BATTER STOCKHOLM SYNDROME.)

It takes me a moment to get the joke but when I do I nearly drop the batter bowl.

"Oh my god...*giggles* That's fudging priceless."

Like I said, I try not to curse around him.

"👍✌ 🕆 👎 ✌ 📬 ✌ ✡💣 ✌👌🕆💧 ❄ ❄ 👎 ✡ 🕆 💣✋ ❄ ❄ 👍 ✌ 👎 🕈✋❄ ✌📫💧✌ ❄📬" (CAREFUL DEAR. ANYMORE ABUSE TO THE FOOD YOU MIGHT GET CHARGED WITH A-SALT.)

I have to put the bowl down to avoid messing up. Now I see who Stretch puns with when I'm not with him. Wingy is a pro.

"Please sir...*snickers* While I love this, I can't concentrate while my gut busts."

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬✋ 💧🕆🏱🏱 💧 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ 🕆 📬 ✌ ✋ ❄📪 ✋🕯 💧❄ 🏱 🕈📬 👎 ❄ ✡ 😐 ❄ 👌 ✡ 🕆📬" (HMMM...I SUPPOSE THAT'S TRUE. ALRIGHT, I'LL STOP FOR NOW. NO NEED FOR THE YOLK TO BE ON YOU.)

"Sir!"

" 😐✌✡📪 ✋🕯💣 💧❄ 🏱🏱✋ 📪 ✋🕯💣 💧❄ 🏱🏱✋ ✋ ❄ 🕈📬 📬📬📬❄ ✌ 😐 ✡ 🕆 🕆💣 ✋ 💣 📬" (OKAY, I'M STOPPING, I'M STOPPING RIGHT NOW. HEH HEH...THANK YOU FOR HUMORING ME.)

I give him a warm smile.

"No need to thank me. I enjoy it. I like being able to help make others smile."

A touch of green color dusts his cheekbones as I continue to the next step.

"Now then, I pour about 2 tablespoons batter as a thin covering into this 8-1/2 inch springform pan greased with butter so nothing will stick. We don't want this thing breaking because it won't let go."

"✋ ✋😐 ❄ ❄ ✋ 😐 ❄ 👍 😐🕈✌ 😐 🕈💧 ❄ 👎 ✋💧 ❄✌💧❄✡ ✌ 👎 🕆💧❄ ✌💧 🏱 👌 💣💧 💧 ✌ ✋ 🕈✋❄ ❄ 💧📬" (I LIKE TO THINK THE COOKWARE KNOWS THE FOOD IS TASTY AND JUST HAS PROBLEMS SHARING WITH OTHERS.)

"Sir...That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard."

"✋ ❄ ✡📬" (I TRY.)

"Okay, now you're stealing my lines."

"🕈 ✌❄ 👍✌ ✋ 💧✌✡✍ 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄ 👍✌😐 📪 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 💧✌✡ ✌ ✡ 💧❄✋👍😐💧 💣 📬" (WHAT CAN I SAY? UNLIKE THAT CAKE, WHAT YOU SAY REALLY STICKS ON ME.)

His words end up touching my heart. Focus girl, you have a cake to bake and grades to make.

"Next, on the uppermost oven rack, I broil the pan in the preheated for 2 minutes or until golden brown. I must maintain watch carefully, as this browning can take place very quickly. After that, I'll repeat until all the batter is gone. There should be about 14 to 16 layers. When the cake is done, I'll let it stand a few minutes before running a sharp knife along the sides of the pan. Removing the cake from the pan and make sure it's no longer piping hot. Once the cake is cool, I'll finish the cake with a thin icing made from the highest quality chocolate available."

"✞ ✡ 👎📬 🏱 👍 👎 🕈✋❄ ❄ ❄✋💣 📫👍 💧🕆💣✋ 💣 ❄✌ 📬" (VERY GOOD. PROCEED WITH THE TIME-CONSUMING MONTAGE.)

"This isn't TV, sir. A montage won't play out."

" ❄ 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✌❄❄✋❄🕆👎 ✋❄ 🕈 🕯❄📬 👍 💣 📬 ❄🕯💧 💣✌😐 💧 💣 🕆 🕆❄ ✋❄📬" (NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE IT WON'T. COME ON. LET'S MAKE SOME FUN OUT OF IT.)

I give him a look as I put the pan in the oven.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

" 📪 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 ✋❄📬 *ahem* ❄ 🕆 🕯💧 ✌🏱🏱 ✌👍 ✋ 📪 ❄ ✋✞ ✋❄ ✡ 🕆 👌 💧❄📬 ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆🕯✞ ❄ ❄ ✌👍 ✡ 🕆 🏱 ✋💣 📬 ❄ ✌❄'💧 🕈 ✡ 🕆 👎 ❄ 🏱🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 ❄ ❄ ❄ 💧❄📬 ✌ 👎 💧 🕈 🕆💧 ✌ 🏱✌💧💧✌ ❄✋💣 📬 🕈 🕯 ✋ ❄ 👎 ✌ 💣 ❄✌ 📬📬📬💣 ❄✌ 📬 📪 ✋❄ ❄✌😐 💧 ✌ 💣 ❄✌ 📬📬📬💣 ❄✌ 📬 " (OH, YOU KNOW IT. *AHEM* _THE HOUR'S APPROACHING, TO GIVE IT YOUR BEST. AND YOU'VE GOT TO REACH YOUR PRIME. THAT'S WHEN YOU NEED TO PUT YOURSELF TO THE TEST. AND SHOW US A PASSAGE OF TIME. WE'RE GOING TO NEED A MONTAGE...MONTAGE. OOOH, IT TAKES A MONTAGE...MONTAGE._ )

My god...He's absolutely charming and I dig his humor!

" _Show a lot of things happening at once. Remind everyone of what's going on...what's going on. And with every shot, show a little improvement. To show it all would take too long. That's called a montage...montage. Girl, we want montage...montage._ "

He smiles in delight and hugs me from behind, swaying us in a sort of dance. He's always been very affectionate. Especially when happy or when with his close circle of friends/family.

" ✋ ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ✋ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 📬 💣 🕆💧❄ ✌ 👌 ✋ ❄ ✌ 🏱 📬 ✡ 🕆 👎 ✌ 💣 ❄✌ 📬📬📬💣 ❄✌ 📬 ✞ 👍😐✡ ✌👎 ✌ 💣 ❄✌ 📬📬📬💣 ❄✌ 📬 " ( _IN ANYTHING IF YOU WANT TO GO. FROM JUST A BEGINNER TO A PRO. YOU NEED A MONTAGE...MONTAGE. EVEN ROCKY HAD A MONTAGE...MONTAGE._ )

" _Always fade out in a montage...montage. If you fade out...It seems like more time has passed in a montage...montage._ "

"✌ 📪 💧🕆👍 🕈 ✋💣💧✡📬 🕈 ✋ 💧 ✡ ❄ 💧 💣 💣 ❄💧📬" (AH, SUCH WHIMSY. HOW I SO ENJOY THESE MOMENTS.)

"I aim to please."

"✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 👎 📬 ✋❄🕯💧 ❄ 💣✌ ✡ ✌💧 💧 🕈 ✡ ✋ ✋😐 ✡ 🕆📬" (AND YOU DO. IT'S ONE OF THE MANY REASONS WHY I LIKE YOU.)

I blush and look away to check the cake.

"Awww...You're just saying that."

" 📪 ✋ 💣 ✌ ✋❄📬 ✋🕯✞ 👌 ❄ ✌👍 ✋ ✡ 🕆 ❄🕈 ✡ ✌ 💧 🕈 ✌ 👎 ✋ 💣🕆💧❄ 💧✌✡📪 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 👎 ✌ ❄ ❄ 👍 💣 ❄ ✋💧 ✌ 📬 💧❄ ✡📪 😐 🏱✋ 🕆🏱 ✡ 🕆 🗐📬📁 ✌✞ ✌ 💧 ✋💧 ✈🕆✋❄ ❄ ✌👍 ✋ ✞ 💣 ❄📬" (NO, I MEAN IT. I'VE BEEN TEACHING YOU FOR TWO YEARS NOW AND I MUST SAY, YOU HAVE DONE A LOT TO COME THIS FAR. HONESTLY, KEEPING UP YOUR 4.0 AVERAGE FOR SO LONG IS QUITE THE ACHIEVEMENT.)

He allows me to take the pan out and apply more batter.

"When you have great teachers, learning is easy, and so are the grades that go with it. It's no big deal."

" ❄ 👍 ❄ ✌ ✡📬 🕈 ✋ 💧🕆 📪 ✡ 🕆 ✌👎 💧 ✌ ✋💣🏱 💧💧✋✞ 📪 ✋❄🕯💧 ✡ 🕆 🏱 💧 ✌ ✋❄✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧 🕈 ✋ 💧 ✡ 🕆 💧 ✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 💧 💧🕈 ❄ ❄ 💣✡ 👌 ❄ 💧📬 ✞ ✋ 💧✌ 💧 ✋💧📬📬📬🕈 📬📬📬 💧💧 ❄ ✌ 🏱 🏱 ✌ 🕆 👎 ✡ 🕆📬" (ON THE CONTRARY. WHILE SURE, YOUR GRADES ARE IMPRESSIVE, IT'S YOUR PERSONALITY THAT IS WHERE I SEE YOU SHINE. YOU ARE SO SWEET TO MY BROTHERS. EVEN IF SANS IS...WELL...LESS THAN PROPER AROUND YOU.)

I put pan back in the oven.

"Rascal is entertaining, to say the least. But he's a good guy deep down. I can always trust him to have my back if something happens. Like the time I got ambushed by the preppies. Had he not shown up, I'd have gotten more hurt than I did."

"✋ 💣 👌 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 👍✋👎 ❄📬 ❄🕈 ✞ 💧❄🕆👎 ❄💧 ✋ ❄ ❄✌ 👎 👎 🕆🏱 ✋ ❄ ✋ ✋ 💣✌ ✡📬 ❄ 💧 ❄🕈 ✞ 📪 ✡ 💧✌ 💧 ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈 ❄ ✌💧❄ ✋ 🕆 👎📪 ❄ ✌ 🏱 ✋ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧📬" (I REMEBER THAT INCIDENT. TWELVE STUDENTS IN TOTAL ENDED UP IN THE INFIRMARY. OF THOSE TWELVE, ONLY SANS AND YOU WERE THE LEAST INJURED, TO A POINT THAT IS.)

"Like I said, they were looking to cripple me. *growl* Can't believe they accused me of attacking them first. Those arrogant snot-nosed high and mighty think they're better than everyone else mother fuckers!"

I punch the table and he jumps in shock.

" ✡ 💧✋ ✏" (LYNSIE!)

I huff a few times to settle down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or swear. I've been trying to work on that with Stretch. They just make me so mad. I hate how they think that just because they come from money and are human, that makes them superior."

I go to pull the pan out but my punching hand is now a sore and slightly bloody mess, yet I manage.

" 📪 ❄ 💣 🏱📬" (HERE, LET ME HELP.)

Wingy tends to my hand, making sure I didn't break it and bandaging it up with the first-aid kit, all while I apply more batter the to pan with my left hand. Still calming down and now blocking out pain, I keep talking.

"💧✋ ✡ ✋ 📬 ✡ ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 🕆 ❄ ✡ 🕆 💧 🕈 ✋ ❄ ✋ 💣 ✌ 💧❄ ✡📬" (SILLY GIRL. ONLY YOU CAN HURT YOURSELF WHILE TELLING ME A STORY.)

"I know. I'm such a mess."

"✋ 👎✋👎 🕯❄ 💧✌✡ ❄ ✌❄📪 🕈 🕆 👎 ✋ ✞ 💧 ✡ 🕆 ✋ 💧🕆👍 ✋ ❄📬 ✡ 🕆🕯 ✞ ✡ 🏱✌💧💧✋ ✌❄ 📬 ✋❄🕯💧 ✌ ✈🕆✌ ✋❄✡ ✋ ✌👎💣✋ ✌ 👎 ✋ ✌ 🕈 👎📪 🕈 🕆 👎 👌 💣 ❄ ✌ ✌🏱🏱✡ ❄ ✋ 👎🕆 📬" (I DIDN'T SAY THAT, NOR WOULD I EVER SEE YOU IN SUCH LIGHT. YOU'RE VERY PASSIONATE. IT'S A QUALITY I ADMIRE AND IF ALLOWED, WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO INDULGE.)

"You flatter me, sir."

" ✡ 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✋ 👍✌ 📬 ✡ 🕆 💣✌😐 ❄ ✋💧 💧💣✋ 💣✋ 👌✋ ✌👍 ❄✋💣 ✋ 💧 ✡ 🕆 💧❄ 🏱 ✋ ❄ ✌ ✡ 💣 ✋🕯💣 ✋ 📬 ✋🕯💣 💧 ✌🏱🏱✡ ✡ 🕆 👍✌💣 ❄ ❄ ✋💧 💧👍 ✏" (ONLY BECAUSE I CARE. YOU MAKE THIS SMILE OF MINE BIGGER EACH TIME I SEE YOU STEP INTO ANY ROOM I'M IN. I'M SO HAPPY YOU CAME TO THIS SCHOOL!)

"*giggles* This is a place of equality. No one is better than anyone else or given special treatment based on what race they are. Human or Monster, everyone is given the same opportunities. And you are only as good as you make yourself. That's why I chose this academy. I thought things would be different. That stupid things like pompous over privileged punks were left in high school. Seems I was mistaken."

"✋ ✡ 💧🕆👍 ✌❄✋✞ 💧 ✌👎 ✌ ❄✋💣 ✋💣✋❄ 🕈 ✋👍 ❄ ✡🕯👎 ✌💧❄📬 👌🕆❄ 💧✌👎 ✡📪 ❄ 🕈 👎 👎 💧 🕯❄ 🕈 😐 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄📬 🕈 👍✌ ✡ ❄ ✡ ❄ 💣✌😐 ❄ ✋ 💧 👌 ❄❄ ✌ 👎 ❄ ❄ ❄ 💧 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✡ ❄ 🕆✋ ✋ 🕆💧 🕈✋ 📬 🕈 ✌❄ ✌❄ ✞✋👍❄ ✡ ✋💧 ❄ ❄ ✌ ❄ 💧 🕈 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈 👍✌ ❄ 👌 👌 ✌❄ 💣✌❄❄ 🕈 ✌ 👎 ❄ ✡ ❄ ✡✍" (IF ONLY SUCH NEGATIVES HAD A TIME LIMIT FOR WHICH THEY'D LAST. BUT SADLY, THE WORLD DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT. WE CAN ONLY TRY TO MAKE THINGS BETTER AND NOT LET THOSE THAT TRY TO RUIN LIFE FOR US WIN. FOR WHAT GREATER VICTORY IS THERE THAN TO SHOW THAT WE CAN NOT BE BEATEN NO MATTER HOW HARD THEY TRY?)

He kisses my wrapped up hand, a sweet and common gesture of his, which is fine with me. But the eye contact and way he seems to stare into my very soul shakes me. So much so that my less coordinated hand loses grip on the batter filled ladle and splatters us a little.

"I-i'm so sorry about that."

"✋❄🕯💧 ✌ ✋ ❄📬 ✌ 💣 👎 📬" (IT'S ALRIGHT. NO HARM DONE.)

We wipe away what batter we find on our persons and I try to get this cake done before I do something else foolish or more so. Though he remains at my side, making me a tad nervous.

"Sir...I can handle this."

"✋ 😐 🕈📬" (I KNOW.)

"Not to sound like a B-word, but then why are you...?"

Suddenly, he grabs my face and I'm like a blushing statue.

"S-sir?"

" 👎 💧❄✋ 📬" (HOLD STILL.)

He leans in slowly and my eyes widen big time. He's locked onto me and before something happens, I shut my eye tight. What I expect to feel is some sort of kiss, instead, I feel something like a tongue lick along my cheek then pulls away. I open my eyes to see him smiling with sugary innocence.

"💧 ✡📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌👎 ✌ ✋❄❄ 👌✌❄❄ ✡ 🕆 👍 😐 ✌ 👎 ✋ 👍 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 🏱 💣✡💧 📬" (SORRY. YOU HAD A LITTLE BATTER ON YOUR CHEEK AND I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF.)

My cheeks burn red and by the look on his face, I'd say he can literally feel the intense heat under his bony hands, making him blush as well with realization.

" 📬📬📬 💣✡📬📬📬✋📬📬📬✋ ✌🏱 ✋ 📬 ✋ 👎✋👎 🕯❄ 💣 ✌ ❄ 📬📬📬" (OH...OH MY...I...I APOLOGIZE. I DIDN'T MEAN TO...)

He actually seems scared, his eyes even watering. Like he just hurt me. That level of purity is so rare in these days. I admire him so much for it.

"Sir...*sigh* Wingy, it's okay."

"*sniffles* ✋❄ ✋💧✍" (*SNIFFLES* IT IS?)

"It is. So please don't be sad. Look, I'll do it too."

I turn the oven off and place the cake out to cook. Sure it doesn't have a lot of layers like it should, but I made it thick so that should help. With that secured, I dab my finger in the batter bowl and tap his cheek, making his eyes widen. Cautiously I lean into him and gently lick it off, causing so much green color to light up his skull.

"See? It's okay. Everything is fi...!"

He cuts me off by tapping a batter coated finger to my lips.

" 📬 👎 💧 ❄ ✋💧 👍 🕆 ❄ ✌💧 👌✌❄❄ ✡ ❄ ✡ 🕆✍" (HEH HEH. DOES THIS COUNT AS BATTERY TO YOU?)

I blink a few times before smirking.

"Wingy, you are the sweetest guy I know. But I know one way you can get even sweeter."

He tilts his head.

" ✌ ✡✍ 🕈✍" (REALLY? HOW?)

"Like this."

I kiss him, giving him a taste of the batter and he's stunned.

"There. Now you're sweeter."

I giggle to myself. Not noticing him feel his tingling mouth or lick the batter from it. Something in that moment, a spark flaring out from what was a silly joke among respected friends/pseudo-colleagues, it has him feeling something. A feeling that was new. A feeling that was thrilling. A feeling that he wanted more of. By the time my giggle fit ends he's returned to his senses and pulls me to him, much to my puzzlement.

"Sir?"

" ✋✞ 💣 📬" (FORGIVE ME.)

His mouth smothers mine before I can even utter the question of what he meant. It's strange, part of me is saying this shouldn't be happening, but a louder voice in my head is saying this is something I shouldn't let slip away. Slowly, I begin to return his kiss. Feeling this, he stops.

"✡ 🕆📬📬📬✡ 🕆🕯 😐✋💧💧✋ 👌✌👍😐✍" (YOU...YOU'RE KISSING BACK?)

"Do you not want me to kiss you?"

" 📫 ✏ 👍 🕆 💧 ✋📬📬📬✋ 💣 ✌ 📬📬📬✋ 👎✋👎 🕯❄ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆 🕈 🕆 👎📬" (N-NO! OF COURSE I...I MEAN...I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD.)

"Wingy, you adorable goofball. *sigh* You are more than a teacher to me. You are a good friend. Someone I care for. While I don't know if I feel those powerful feelings like depicted in stories, I do know that I don't mind kissing you."

" 📫 ✌ ✡✍" (R-REALLY?)

"Yes. Really."

"📬📬📬 ✡ 💧✋ ✍" (...LYNSIE?)

"Yeah?"

"👍✌ 🕈 📬📬📬👍✌ 🕈 😐 🏱 😐✋💧💧✋ ✍" (CAN WE...CAN WE KEEP KISSING?)

He twiddles his hands nervously and I can't help toss him a bone...Ha! Bone...skeleton puns!

"Yes. I'd like that."

With the okay given, he giddily hugs me tight before suddenly plunging into a deep kiss, catching me off guard. Using my shock to his opportunity, his nimble tongue finds its way into my mouth and around my own, skillfully teasing me with subtle caresses. He kisses me hungrily, almost like he needs to do this to satisfy some craving he has, and honestly, I'm not about to complain. These things he's doing have me feeling more than expected and I am really enjoying all the affection he has to give me.

An intimate embrace follows as I sink into his care and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands begin to roam freely over my body. I can feel them travel everywhere, the soft and skilled hands of someone that cares, through the fabric of my uniform. When they come to a stop on my rear, he looks to me and makes sure I'm okay with this, when I give him the okay he softly fondles the plump flesh.

"💧 💧 ❄📬" (SO SOFT.)

"T-thanks, I guess."

"✌ ✡ 🕆 💧🕆 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆🕯 ✌ ✋ ❄ 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✋💧✍ ✡ 🕆 💧 💣 🕆 👍 💣 ❄✌👌 📬" (ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU'RE ALRIGHT WITH THIS? YOU SEEM UNCOMFERTABLE.)

"I'm okay. I'm just nervous. This is all very new to me.)

His blush increases.

"🕈 📬📬📬✋📬📬📬✋ 💧 ✌ ❄ ✡ ❄ 💣✌✋ ✌ ❄ 💣✌ ✌👌 🕆❄ ❄ ✋💧📬 ❄ 🕆 ✋ 💣🕆💧❄ ✌👎💣✋❄📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 ❄ ✌💧✡ ❄ 😐 🏱 💣✡💧 👍 💣🏱 💧 👎📬 ❄ ✋💧 👍 💧 💧💧 🕈 🕯 💧 ✌ ✋ 📬 👌 ✋ ✌👌 ❄ ❄ 🕆👍 ✡ 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ ✋💧 *shudder* ✋❄🕯💧 💣✌😐✋ 💣✡ ✌👎 💧🏱✋ 📬" (WELL...I...I SHALL TRY TO REMAIN A GENTLEMAN ABOUT THIS. THOUGH I MUST ADMIT...IT'S NOT EASY TO KEEP MYSELF COMPOSED. THIS CLOSENESS WE'RE SHARING. BEING ABLE TO TOUCH YOU LIKE THIS *SHUDDER* IT'S MAKING MY HEAD SPIN.)

"I feel it too. It's like a warm tingly fuzzy feeling. But it doesn't feel bad...Does it?"

" 📬 ✋ ✋😐 ✋❄📬" (NO. I LIKE IT.)

"I do too."

"💣✌✡ ✋📬📬📬💣✌✡ ✋ ❄ ✡ 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✍" (MAY I...MAY I TRY SOMETHING?)

"Okay."

Softly he kisses me once more before slowly trailing kisses across my cheek and down towards my neck. My eyes flutter at the feeling. Heat radiates throughout my body in waves, sweet delicious waves. I'm already lost when he begins to nibble tenderly on my neck, sometimes rearing up and whispering cute nothings in my ear. I must admit, I like this stance as he lays his face on my shoulder and licks along my neck in long tasting laps. When he starts to cup my hand-filling breasts with gentle touches, I throw my head into his shoulder. I brazenly present all I have to offer while arching my spine back, my breasts more sensitive to his unique circling ministrations.

"✡ 🕆 💧 🕈✌ 💣📬" (YOU FEEL SO WARM.)

"You really know how to get my blood to boil."

"❄ ✋❄🕯💧 💧✌ ❄ 💧✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ❄❄✋ 💧❄ ✌💣✡✍" (THEN IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT THIS IS GETTING STEAMY?)

"I know I'm cool with it."

"💣💣💣💣💣💣📬📬📬✋ 👍 🕆 👎 🕆💧❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 🕆🏱❞📬" (MMMMMM...I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP~.)

"Well feel free to dig in."

Given more approval, he continues to play with my chest. Even through the fabric of my apron, uniform's top and bra, I can feel the exquisite texture of bone with every acute sensation. When he pinches my nipple between two fingers and flicks it about briskly enough to barely leave an impression on the edge of madness, I feel as though my mind would explode right then and there. I shiver when he breathes a moan in my ear, my grip on him tightens and in turn, so does his own.

" ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 💧 ❄ ✋ 📬 ✌ ✡ 🕆 💧🕆 ❄ ✞ ✋💧 ✍" (LYNSIE...IT'S SO HOT IN HERE. ARE YOU SURE THE OVEN IS OFF?)

"Positive. I think that's just us that is cooking."

" 📬" (OH.)

"Is something wrong?"

" ❄ ✌ ✡📬 🕆💧❄ ✋ ✋😐 🕈 🕯 👌✌💧❄✋ 📬" (NOT REALLY. JUST FEELING LIKE WE'RE BASTING.)

"I swear these puns are going to be the end of us."

"✡ ❄ ❄ ✡🕯 💧 💣🕆👍 🕆 📬" (YET THEY'RE SO MUCH FUN.)

"So true."

Dipping my fingers in the batter, I offer him a taste to which he eagerly sucks on before sharing it with me in a tender kiss. Carefully, we end up against one of the tables as he unties the apron, letting it fall limply to the floor. There he helps lift me onto it, allowing me to be closer to him in height and letting him not have to slouch as much as if we were both standing. Kissing my neck, he begins to nip and suck on the skin, making me groan his name in building pleasure. A playful smirk plays on his face as he gently lays me down on my back, carefully positioning me with kisses and light touches. When I'm finally down on the table with him between my legs, I am beyond blushing from the way this looks and the way he looks as he smiles at me.

"✡ 🕆 😐 💧 👎📪 ✡ 💧✋ 📬 ✋ ✡ 🕆🕯 ✌ 🕈 💣 📬📬📬✋🕯👎 ✋😐 ❄ 💧✌💣🏱 ✡ 🕆 👌 🕆 ❄✡📬" (YOU LOOK SO GOOD, LYNSIE. IF YOU'LL ALLOW ME...I'D LIKE TO SAMPLE YOUR BOUNTY.)

It takes some time before I put that together. The level of flustered I am is enough to be thankful that no one else is around.

"I...*stammering* I...I don't know..."

"✋ 🕈✋ ❄ 👎 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ✡ 🕆 ❄ 💣 ❄ ❄ 👎 📬 ✋ ✡ 🕈✋💧 ❄ ✡ ❄ ✋💧 🕈✋❄ ✡ 🕆📬 🕈 👎 🕯❄ ✌✞ ❄ ✌ ❄ 🕈✌✡📬" (I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING YOU TELL ME NOT TO DO. I ONLY WISH TO ENJOY THIS WITH YOU. WE DON'T HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY.)

"We don't?"

" 👍 🕆 💧 📬" (OF COURSE.)

He lies on his stomach down in front of me and nuzzles into my cheek, earning him some giggles.

"Okay, silly skull. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to keep going."

He gets all giddy, smooching me before pulling back some and turning around, seemingly mentally preparing himself for what is to come. Once he's gotten the resolve he needs, he returns to me, leaning forward with his face and takes one of my legs in his hand. Kneading into my inner thigh a few times while planting some batter on the skill on the skin and then licking it.

"👎 ✡ 🕆 ❄ 🕆 ✡ 🕈✋💧 💣 ❄ 👍 ❄✋ 🕆 ✍" (DO YOU TRULY WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE?)

He kisses along my leg.

"👍✌ ✋ ✌ ✡ ✠🏱 💧💧 ❄ ✋💧 👎 💧✋ ✍" (CAN I REALLY EXPRESS THIS DESIRE?)

He moves up a little higher.

" 👎 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ ✋💧 ❄ 👎 ✌ 👎 🕈✍" (OR DO YOU WANT THIS TO END HERE AND NOW?)

He rolls his lips up my thigh before pausing and looking me straight in the eye.

"❄ 👍 ✋👍 ✋💧 ✡ 🕆 💧📪 💣✡ 👎 ✌ ✡ 💧✋ 📬" (THE CHOICE IS YOURS, MY DEAR LYNSIE.)

The way he looks at me, drinking in my body, appraising me with a mixture of reverence and desire. I open my mouth to say something, but words fail me and I end up just breathing airily with a nod. Closing what little distance between us, Wingy kneels before me and begins peeling my panties off with shaky hands.

I watch him, visibly shivering with shyness and excitement, I can't help but think to myself that this is certainly not how I imagine this day going. Yet it's not the worst thing that could happen and it does feel nice that he's being so attentive to me. With his hands, Wingy raises up my rear just a few inches into the air, he then encourages me to bend my knees and spread my legs, opening myself up to present my womanhood flower to him fully.

" 💣 ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✋ ✌ 💧 👍 ❄📬 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎 ✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 👌 ✋ 🏱 👍❄ ✡ 🕆👎✌ ❄ ❄ 📬" (OMELET YOU IN ON A SECRET. YOU AND I WOULD BRIE PERFECTLY GOUDA TOGETHER.)

"Oh my god...You must be peanut butter because you're making my legs feel like jelly."

"✡ 🕆 ✌💣 💣🕆💧❄ 👌 👍 👍✌📫👍 ✌ 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✡ 🕆🕯 💧 📫👎✌📫 ✋👍✋ 🕆💧📬" (YOUR NAME MUST BE COCA-COLA BECAUSE YOU'RE SO-DA-LICIOUS.)

"Wingy, you'll be the Burger King, and I'll be the Dairy Queen...You treat me right, and I'll do it your way."

Maintaining eye contact and without blinking, he shudders loudly with a deep shiver. He slowly delves beneath my skirt, fingers kneading my thighs as he breathes in deep the feminine scent that's been pooling since our fun began. He savors the scent, committing it to memory and licking his lips in preparation for the task ahead. Gently, he licks my sensitive slit from top to bottom, stopping briefly when he hears the thud of my head falling back in a moan.

"✌ ✡ 🕆 😐✌✡✍" (ARE YOU OKAY?)

"Yeah...Just didn't expect that to be so intense..."

" 📬📬📬✋🕯 ❄ ✡ ❄ ❄✌😐 ✋❄ 💧 🕈📬" (HEH...I'LL TRY TO TAKE IT SLOW.)

He returns to his tonguing of me. The sensation of the magic made appendage lapping at my sensitive sex like it were a lollypop takes me completely by surprise. It feels like he's worshiping my trembling form. At the very zenith of his tongue lashings, he takes extra time to twirl around my love button in a vortex of swirling taste buds.

"Oooooh...Wingy..."

"💧 👎📬📬📬" (SO GOOD...)

I barely hear him whisper, before he suddenly plunges his tongue into my warm depths, exploring every nook and cranny, much to my pleasure. And he's good at it too. With every new lap, he sinks a little deeper into the crevasse to partake of the moist delta, parting the trembling lips as he runs through the furrow and ravages my trembling sex buzzer, sometimes doing all these three things at the same time with the full length of his limber tongue. It roves, lays along the entire length and falls neatly into place. I shudder and moan, feeling juices dribble from my womanhood onto his magical in more ways than one tongue. I wriggle in delight, praising Wingy's skill with his tongue and begging him to keep going.

There is no protest on his end, only compliance as Wingy's tongue begins batting against what feels like my cervix, demanding entrance into my innermost sanctuary. This goes on for over five mind-blowing minutes, sending me into gasping and writhing pleasure. I dare to raise my head and look down with a fierce blush, he looks up and patiently resumes eye contact like I'm an invite to the banquet between him and mouthwatering juice dispenser before him. The look he throws me is enough to nearly send me over the edge but I'm still in need for more.

"Wingy..."

" 💣💣💣✍" (HMMM?)

"I need you..."

"✌ 📬📬📬✌ ✡ 🕆 💧🕆 ✍" (ARE...ARE YOU SURE?)

"Yes, please. I need you now!"

He needs to hear no further prompting, he leaves my body for only a moment, just long enough to unzip his pants and let his throbbing magic member out. The emerald green glow is all I see from where I lay. The smooth tip stands between my legs, riding up my womanhood admiringly. Not a word is spoken before the action happens, merely all too knowing smiles as his member presses into my womanhood and enters the moist opening in a single inward incursion, after that he slowly begins to oscillate into me.

He's turned me into a wreck as I hold onto him for dear life, feeling him enter me repeatedly then diving deeper each time. His hands continue to trace around my body to tease me and memorize every inch to memory. His eyes are closed, he's biting his bottom lip in concentration and bliss. My toes painfully curl in my shoes under the repeated bumps he does against my g-spot. Wingy has a real gift, he both has impressive girth and can use it well in rapid plunges into my yielding loins. He often changes his angle, until not an inch of my loosening walls have been deprived of a pleasurable inner invasion, as he brushes into my walls with deeply tender lunges.

Finally, I can bear it no more with his hot breath across my neck and sweet moans of my name in my ear. My body convulses limply around him, closing my legs to trap his waist and keep him as deep as can be, but with two firm hands, Wingy holds me in a climactic embrace. Only after he howls and I rock my hips forth to the involuntary rhythm of orgasm does his hold weaken. His hips slowly lose motion as the growing crescendo and steady rhythm fade, but he doesn't pull out, but finishes by jamming into me one last time and simply keeps his wonderful member in the magic spot for long enough to ride the sensation to a climax before it disappears.

" 📬📬📬💣💣💣💣💣💣📬📬📬 💧❄✌ 💧📪 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈✌💧 ✋ 👍 👎✋👌 📬📬📬" (OOOOOH...MMMMMM...OH STARS, THAT WAS INCREDIBLE...)

"Unexpected, yes. But a very enjoyable time none the less."

"✋ ✋😐 💣✌😐✋ ✌ 👌🕆 ✋ ❄ ✞ 😐 📪 👌🕆❄ ✞ ✋ ❄ ✋ 😐 ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ✋ 🏱 ❄✌💧❄ ✌❄ ❄ 💣 💣 ❄📬" (I FEEL LIKE MAKING A BUN IN THE OVEN JOKE, BUT EVEN I THINK THAT'S IN POOR TASTE AT THE MOMENT.)

"You'd be right about that."

"❄ ✋💧 💣✋ 👎💧 💣 🕈 ✡ 🕆 💣✌👎 É👍 ✌✋ 💧📬" (THIS REMINDS ME OF WHEN YOU MADE ÉCLAIRS.)

"Why's that?"

"✋❄ 🕈✌💧 ❄ ✋ 💧❄ ❄✋💣 ✡ 🕆 💣✌👎 💣 👍 ✌💣📬" (IT WAS THE FIRST TIME YOU MADE ME CREAM.)

I can't hold back the laughter.

"You're so bad."

"✋🕯 ❄✌😐 ❄ ✌❄ ✌💧 ✌ 👍 💣🏱 ✋💣 ❄📬" (I'LL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT.)

"A shame that I didn't get to finish the cake."

"✋❄🕯💧 ✋ 📬 ❄ 🕯💧 🕆 ✋❄ ✌💧 ✋💧 ❄ 💧❄✋ 📬 💧❄ ✡📪 ✌👎 ✡ 🕆 💣✌👎 ❄ 🕈 ❄ ✋ ✋🕯👎 ✌✞ ✋👎 ✌ 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ 👎 🕈✋❄ ❄ ❄ ✞ 💧📬 ✌💧✋👎 💣 ✌ 👎✋ ✋❄ ✞ ❄ 💣✡ 👌 ❄ 💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✋💧📬 ✏ 👌 ✋ ❄📪 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧 🕈✌ ❄ 👎 💣 ❄ ✌💧😐 ✋ ✡ 🕆 👍 🕆 👎 💣✌😐 ✋💣 ✌ ❄ 👌✌❄👍 ✡ ✋👍 👍 ✌💣 ✌ ✌✋ 📬 🕯💧 😐 👎 ❄ 💧❄🕆 📬" (IT'S FINE. THERE'S ENOUGH OF IT AS IS FOR TESTING. HONESTLY, HAD YOU MADE THE WHOLE THING I'D HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO WITH THE LEFTOVERS. ASIDE FROM HANDING IT OVER TO MY BROTHERS THAT IS. OH! BEFORE I FORGET, PAPYRUS WANTED ME TO ASK IF YOU COULD MAKE HIM ANOTHER BATCH OF HONEY ICE CREAM AGAIN. HE'S HOOKED ON THE STUFF.)

"No problem. I'll have it ready by the weekend."

"🕈✋ ✡ 🕆 👌 👎✋ ✌ ✋👎 💣 ✍" (WILL YOU BE NEEDING A RIDE HOME?)

"If you're offering, I won't turn it down."

"🕈 👎 🕆 📬 🕆💧❄ ✋✞ 💣 ✌ 👌✋❄ ❄ ✌✋ 💣✡ 💧❄ ❄ 📬" (WONDERFUL. JUST GIVE ME A BIT TO REGAIN MY STRENGTH.)

"No rush. I'm quite cozy."

I give him a nuzzle and he giggles while hugging me tightly. Some things never change, while others tend to evolve with the ebb and flow of events. I know not what this moment we shared will mean for the both of our futures, but there is one thing I would like to make happen. If I can, I'd try to ensure that every moment that is to come be sweet.


	12. Undertale Gaster

Dreemurr Academy, a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans alike of all ages and worlds.

This includes myself, though I'm sort of an in-between.

I'm Lynsie, the human anomaly. I'm a human, but I can do magic like monsters. I'm an oddball.

That's the thing about making a school that is open to multiple alternate dimensions. Weird things are bound to show up. Even a bunch of the same person. From what I saw on orientation day, the same faces are scattered around all around.

To fix these type of issues, everyone that has a multiple or doppelganger is given a school name so there's no confusion.

Other than that, it's fairly normal. The hierarchy is the simple.

The Deans are made up of the same people, skeleton monsters that go by the name of Gaster. One is a teacher of the Sciences, goes by Wingding. He's a kind and understanding man but is known to pull a prank or two. They all speak in a typeface sign language but use telepathy magic so others understand. It's been said no one has ever heard their real voices and those that have are no longer at the academy.

Another Gaster dean teaches Home Economics, he goes by Wingy. He's a bubbly sweet guy that loves his work. Nothing makes him smile more than seeing the joy on a student's face when they take pride in being able to do something they first thought they couldn't.

Another Gaster dean teaches the studies of Magic, he is called Fall. At times, he can be cynical, malicious, and sarcastic. He has a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority, and control, able to keep a class quiet without effort. Yet there is a kindness to him, it's rarely seen, but not unheard of.

Another Gaster dean teaches History, his nickname is Dings. A cold, bitter, and sometimes childish man. He tends to hold grudges against troublesome students and is extremely spiteful toward those whom he dislikes. Yet those that can take his punishments are rewarded with his respect. He is a teacher that commands respect and whose grades are earned with doom hanging over your head.

The Professors are also skeleton monsters, but not all are the same person. The Psychology professor is a guy named Papyrus but goes by Stretch. He's the favorite among students because he's so laid back. He chews a toothpick in class to suppress his urge to smoke, but we all know he does so when on break. He's really good at reading students and helps out when able. All in all, he's the cool teacher.

The Literature professor is a Papyrus that is called Fell. He is the one teacher everyone dreads. Very strict and old-fashioned. He does not tolerate interruptions and will humiliate those he feels need to be taken down a notch. Such things take their toll on him and often squeezes a stress ball that he keeps on his desk. But he is a very passionate man when it comes to his work and takes his subject seriously, even though this makes him into a bit of a grammar nazi which is why many students get low grades.

The Biology professor is a skeleton called Sans that sometimes goes by Classic, whatever that means. He is very cheesy and comes off as lazy, making puns that have people cringe yet secretly love them. He is very protective of his students and will go out of his way to help them. He does not tolerate bullying of any kind and can be quite scary. He's the second favorite among the students.

The Physical Education professor is also a Sans that goes by Pain. He is also a stern and old school type of teacher, only he tends to be crueler in the humiliation of students that are unprepared. While his scope is all around, he prefers the darker side of the study. Using borderline violence to weed out the weak that think taking his class is an easy A. There is mercy in his dojo, but it must be earned with blood, sweat, and tears.

The Students are broken into four groups based on which part of the four years they are currently in. The first years are called freshmen. Second years are sophomores. Third years are juniors. And fourth years are seniors. There are some variations on this topic, but this hierarchy of college students is still readily recognizable by everyone.

Me? This isn't my first rodeo but not my last. I'm a sophomore and have gotten the gist of who's who and what's what. I get along with students and teachers. I've always been a middle ground type of girl.

I didn't come looking for friends, but they just seemed to find me. Funny enough, my buddies are the brothers of the professors. Stretch's brother is a freshman, his name is Sans but goes by Rascal. Fell's brother, also a Sans, is a sophomore like me and goes by Edgy. Classic's brother is a Papyrus, a freshman that goes by Papy. And Pain's brother is a sophomore Papyrus by the name of Slim.

I've always been a tomboy. I prefer the company of guys. They're different and fun, even if they can be a bit odd sometimes.

Rascal, as the nickname implies, is the school clown/prankster. He likes to test his limits and challenge authority, even dishevels his uniform to assert his individuality. He comes off as a slacker but secretly is very deep, clever, and loyal to a fault. He likes taking his brother's class so he can improve his skills with messing with people, mostly his brother as he disrupts his teachings when he sees a chance.

Edgy is shy around new people and slow to open up, enjoying a laugh with friends when able. Though he appears weak or even nerdy because of his glasses, he is far tougher than he leads on. He doesn't take crap from anyone. When alone, he's angsty and borders on straight up angry. Getting a pissy attitude when annoyed. Like his brother, he is very passionate about literature and does his best to impress his brother, going so far as to become the teacher's pet.

Papy is easily the most lovable guy in the whole school. Very cheerful and optimistic, he tries his best no matter what. He doesn't like conflict and tries to keep his brother out of trouble when the teacher pulls a prank. I find it sweet of him to take his brother's class even though he doesn't particularly enjoy it, just so he can stay close to him. Like I said, this guy is a lovable soul.

Slim is easy going. He doesn't take things too seriously and never breaks a sweat over hard exams. The only thing that breaks his cool is his smoking, he really gets tense if he goes too long without his fix. He's incredibly smart and instinctual, good traits to have when dealing with his brother. While he does attend his brother's class, he merely does so as a request of his brother who likes to make sure he doesn't slack off due to not being challenged enough.

All of them are oddly related to each other in some form. Gaster's, Papyrus's, and Sans's are brothers. Yet I see them all as different people. I value them. They're helping me even if they don't know it. I am not so confident in myself. I tend to isolate myself, go at things lone wolf style. It's how I've always been. Then I met them and slowly my world began to expand bit by bit. I'm still not comfortable with others. But with them, I can step out from behind my mask for a bit, and really be myself around them.

Today, however, is not a typical day. Normally my time at the academy is focused on learning, a common thing done at schools. I pay attention to the professors, make sure my grades never falter, and still manage to work in some free time to spend with my buddies or chill on my own. You know, normal things and such. But lately, I can't keep focus. Why? Those god damn preppies have made it their mission to get me kicked out!

Schools have many reasons that they expel students, from cheating to bullying to altercations with other students or teachers. They may expel students for lying, theft, or engaging in prohibited online behaviors. Students can even be expelled for actions as simple as leaving school grounds without permission or tampering with school property. In short, you name the rule, and there's probably a school from which a kid can get expelled for violating it. After all, schools are communities, and like communities everywhere, they have codes of conduct that they expect their members to abide by.

Rarely are students who are expelled for fundamentally non-threatening but prohibited behaviors, like cheating, first-time offenders. Like other kinds of transgressions, students typically begin cheating on a small scale, such as copying a classmate's answer on a homework assignment. When caught, teachers or administrators may initially respond with counseling, which they can then escalate to detentions or suspensions if the behavior persists. That said, schools that have zero tolerance policies always have the option of expulsion if a child breaks their rules.

Until the late 1990s, the term "zero tolerance" was rarely heard in an academic setting. Now, many students hear it from the time they begin kindergarten, and unfortunately, this is sometimes because they've faced this sanction at some point in their academic career. If the school adheres to a zero-tolerance policy, you should never take it lightly. In private schools today, we have zero tolerance because it seems we need zero tolerance. Our experience at Manhattan Private School Advisors is those unacceptable students, and even teachers, behaviors are widespread. Social media and the Internet have made bullying and other forms of abuse commonplace. Academic cheating and disrespectful behaviors toward others seem to be soaring, and that's only among the kids. What about the fourth-grade teacher who peppers her Facebook page with complaints about the spoiled students and demanding parents she deals with?

These types of behaviors create a culture in which students and adults alike become inured to seeing their peers skirt or flout codes of conduct. And for students who are caught breaking a school's rules, the consequences can be harsh: The most severe punishment for a zero-tolerance policy is expulsion. At times, this sanction may seem unfair, a result of a student being in the wrong place at the wrong time or just being "that unlucky one." Is it fair? Sometimes it certainly is, and sometimes it's not. Can thirty students cheat on the same test and only one get caught and end up expelled? Absolutely. This is, however, the reality of zero tolerance.

With Dreemurr Academy being a prestigious closed-off college for monsters and humans, zero-tolerance is a big deal. Monsters and Humans from different worlds, timelines, or realities make for stricter rules of conduct as what is acceptable in your dimension may not be same when on school grounds. It's a strong request from all sides, but understandable for the greater good of higher learning. The only issue with this comes from those that think they are more deserving of treatment because they feel entitled. These people are the preppies.

A preppy refers to a subculture associated with the old private Northeastern university-preparatory schools. The term is used to denote a person seen as characteristic of a student or alumnus of these schools. Prep has become a colloquialism in the United States and has largely replaced preppy in modern usage. Characteristics of preps in the past, include a particular subcultural speech, vocabulary, dress, mannerisms, etiquette, reflective of an upper-class upbringing. The term preppy derives from the private, university-preparatory or prep schools that some American upper class and upper-middle-class children attend. The term preppy is commonly associated with the Ivy League and oldest universities in the Northeast and the prep schools which fed students to them since traditionally a primary goal in attending a prep school was admittance into one of these institutions. Preppy fashion derives from the fashions of these old Northeastern colleges in the early to mid-twentieth century. Lisa Birnbach's 1980 book Official Preppy Handbook, which was written to poke fun at the rich lives of privileged Ivy League and socially elite liberal arts college students but ended up glamorizing the culture, portrays the preppy social group as well-educated, well-connected, and although exclusive, courteous to other social groups without fostering serious relationships with them. Being well-educated and well-connected is associated with an upper-class socioeconomic status that emphasizes higher education and high-income professional success.

There are three groups of preppy students at the academy. There are the preppies that accept everyone, these are the people you want as friends and they don't think of themselves as better than you. It's made up of middle to upper-middle-class monsters and humans. They've lived lives that showed them how things are different between the social classes. As long as you aren't a douche, they will like you.

The second preppy group is made up of only monsters. They like the high-standards of being a prep type student and uphold a dignified code. They are like those students you look up to. They try to keep the peace against their darker twin. The third preppy group is the enemy of everyone at the academy. It's made up of rich snobby humans that, even though they attend a monster created school that is run by monsters, believe only humans should attend and get the best the school has to offer. They look down on all, both students and teachers. But those they really hate are humans that dare see monsters as equals. This is where they target me.

I don't often speak my mind on the issue, but once I give voice, I make it very clear that I am pro-monster to the point I go anti-human. That and I may or may not end up having to kick several of their asses when they start something. If they pick on someone because of what species they are, I am there. If they try to steal money from a monster simply because they claim they'll "put it to better use", I am there. If they jump me into an ally and try to kick my ass, well duh, I'm there obviously...and winning.

Though now they've taken this personal feud to new levels by trying to have me kick off campus. I'm guessing they're starting to see me as a threat. The longer I stay, the harder it is for them to do as they please. So how do you get rid of a threat? You take it away. How? With expulsion. What is the difference between suspension and expulsion? The main difference between suspension and expulsion is the amount of time a student must stay out of school. A suspension can only last for up to ten days. An expulsion can last up to one year.

A year out of the academy will not only damage my grades but will free them to establish more hold on the school. If I miss that much time, there will be no way I can make up enough credits to finish. My scholarship will die. I will have lost out on the best education imaginable all because of some assholes? Heh...What do these fools take me for? They are so painfully obvious that it almost hurts to ruin things for them...Wow, I can hardly think that and keep a straight face. There's no way I'd be expelled. Because unlike these preppy fuck nuggets, I don't pay someone to do the research for me, I actually know the rules.

Who decides to expel a student? Usually, the Board of Education will hold a hearing so a decision can be made about whether or not to expel a student. At the hearing, a person or group of people will listen to what happened and make the decision to expel based on reports from the school, the student, and witnesses who saw what happened. The person or people making the decision at the hearing will usually be a neutral hearing officer such as someone from the community who doesn't work for the school district, or a neutral hearing board of three or more members of the Board of Education.

The Board of Education of Dreemurr Academy is made up of all the Dean Gasters and of course the Dreemurr family who founded the school. The Deans hold the majority of the power, what with them being at the academy constantly as opposed to the Dreemurrs. But the Dreemurrs are allowed to weigh in on the situation if they or the Deans deem it of significance. Examples would be if there were a threat to students or faculty, the facility itself, or the emotional well being of students or faculty that may cause repercussions that would be harmful to any person, place, or thing.

When can the Board of Education expel a student? A student must face immediate expulsion if he or she has a gun or other deadly weapon on school grounds or at a school activity, uses a firearm or other deadly weapon to commit a crime on or off school grounds, or sells (or tries to sell) illegal drugs on or off school grounds. A student may also be expelled if he or she breaks a school rule on school grounds or at a school activity, is disruptive or puts other people or things in danger on school grounds or at a school activity, or breaks a school rule off school grounds in a way that disrupts or prevents other students from learning.

If the Board of Education deems the case of expulsion to be legitimate then proper proceedings can begin and a school attended hearing date is set to allow those involved to make their case. The hearing must be held within 11 school days after he or she has been taken out of school. The only time a hearing can be skipped is if there is an emergency (for example, if the school believes a child is dangerous to himself or others if he stays in the classroom). The accused student has the right to get a written notice from the school before an expulsion hearing. The notice must explain which rule the school believes was broken and what the student did to break the rule. The notice must also tell you the date, time, and location of the hearing as well as how you can get an attorney to represent the student. If you don't have an attorney, you can bring someone else as an advocate.

You have the right to explain your side of the story at the hearing. You can bring witnesses with you and show evidence, such as documents that support your case. You have the right to question the witnesses that the school has invited to the hearing. You have the right to get copies of the documents that the school will be showing at the hearing. You can also get copies of written statements by teachers and witnesses. Make sure to ask for a copy of the student's entire school record, as there may be information in it that can help you. Asking to see your school record is helpful. As reading the record will help you understand what the school believes has happened. It should have information about the incident, including names of witnesses that the school might ask to testify at the hearing, and documents that the school may use as evidence.

What will happen at the hearing? While an expulsion hearing is not as formal as a court trial, it is a legal proceeding and it may be the only chance you get to tell your story. There is no right to appeal the hearing officer's decision in court if you are not happy with the outcome. The hearing will be recorded or someone will write down everything that is said like a courtroom stenographer. The hearing officer will listen while each party tells its side of the story and will then decide whether or not the student broke the rules, whether or not the student should be expelled, and how long the expulsion will last.

The school officials must show enough evidence to prove that expelling the student is reasonable. The school will go first in presenting its case against the student. It will need to prove that the student broke the rules by having a witness tell the facts to the hearing officer. The witness must be someone who actually saw what happened. For example, the principal or dean cannot tell the hearing officer, "I didn't see what happened, but the teacher told me so-so did it". A school official will ask questions of the school's witnesses. In addition to having witnesses say what they saw and heard, the school can show documents that support its position, including evidence about the accused student's past discipline problems.

If the school doesn't have a witness who was actually there when the incident took place, or if the school tries to prove its case using only written documents, be sure to point this out to the hearing officer. The student, his or her parents, or their representative may ask questions of (or cross-examine) the witnesses after the school official is finished questioning them. The purpose of cross-examination is to bring out additional information that might be helpful to the student's case. It will not help the student's case if you argue with a witness, even if you think he or she is not telling the truth. It is better for you and your own witnesses to explain what happened when it is your turn to speak.

Once each witness has spoken and any written evidence has been given to the hearing officer, each side may have a chance to make a final statement. This is your chance to briefly explain what you think happened and what you think should happen to you. Finish by asking the hearing officer not to expel you or to expel you for only a very short time if found guilty. To make the best possible presentation to the board, you will need to be prepared, organized, and polite. Angry words or behavior directed at the school officials or the board will only add additional stress to the situation and can even hurt your case.

Now with that little knowledge dump out of the way, what makes me so confident that I don't have to worry about any of this coming to pass? Easy really...I'm good friends with the faculty and their family. It's an unpleasant day in heaven if these fools can bring a charge against me that anyone in the academy would actually believe I would do. I'd have to have had amnesia to pull some of the crap they've tried to pin on me. From tagging lockers to keying faculty cars and even tampering with the science lab equipment. You name it, they've done it and tried to claim I did it. Which is why I sit in the Headmaster's office today instead of my bed where I should be at this hour. I am being accused of yet another bullshit wrong that I had no means of doing.

"And so you can clearly see, Headmaster...This...This swine has obviously made a mockery of this fine institution. I mean, just look at what she's done to the campus garden."

Lead douche preppy, Leighton Kingsley Emerson Winslow III, presents his overly expensive phone as evidence to Headmaster Wingding, who scrolls through said evidence.

"These pictures show that she trashed the once beautiful garden that everyone has worked so tirelessly to create and tend to for so long."

"Sir Headmaster, do I really need to be here? We know how this will go."

"Quiet, tart!"

"...You can get away with calling me a pig, but to call me a whore...Sir! You disgrace my honor. I challenge you to a duel."

He apparently does not like my mock French accent.

"You are a virus. Infecting this institution. But no more. Like a gangrenous limb, I shall see to it you are removed before you do any further harm."

"Eh. Whatever helps you to sleep at night, butt munch."

"Bite your tongue!"

" 🕆 ✏ 👌 ❄ ✡ 🕆📬📬📬 🕆💧❄ 👌 💧✋ ❄📬" (ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU...JUST BE SILENT.)

"Yes, sir."

"Understood, Headmaster."

He fiddles around with the phone for a bit more before setting his eyes on Leighton.

"✌ 🕆 👎 🕈 ✌❄ ❄✋💣 ✌ ✡ 🕆 ✌👍👍🕆💧✋ 👎 ✋ ❄ ✋💧✍" (AROUND WHAT TIME ARE YOU ACCUSING HER OF DOING THIS?)

"I believe the incident accrued around ten or eleven PM. She would've had the cover of darkness and no witnesses to worry about."

"🕈 ✋ ❄ 🕆 📪 💧 🕈 🕆 👎 ✌ 💧 👎 ❄ 👌 ✌😐 ❄ 💧👍 🕆 👎💧📬" (WHILE TRUE, SHE WOULD ALSO NEED TO BREAK ONTO SCHOOL GROUNDS.)

Wingding pulls out some reports.

" 💣 👍 👎💧 ✋ 🏱✌✋ 🕯💧 👍 ✌💧💧 *ahem* 💧❄🕆👎 ❄ ✌🏱🏱 ✋ 💧 ✌❄ ❄ 👌🕆❄ ✌👍😐💧 🕆🏱🏱 🏱 ✡💧✋👍✌ 💧❄ ❄📬 💧 ✋💧 🕆 ✌👌 ❄ 💧🕆🏱🏱 ❄ 👌 👎✡ 💧 ❄ 🏱 ✋ 👎💧 ❄✋💣 📬 💧❄✌💣✋ ✌ ✋💧 ✌ 💧 ✌ ✋💧💧🕆 📪 💧❄🕆👎 ❄ ✋ 👎💧 ❄ 💣💧 ✞ 💧 🕆❄ 👌 ✌❄ ✌ ❄ ✡ ✋✞ 💣✋ 🕆❄ 💧 ✌👍❄✋✞✋❄✡📬" (FROM HER RECORDS IN PAIN'S CLASS *AHEM* STUDENT APPLIES GREAT EFFORT BUT LACKS UPPER PHYSICAL STRENGHT. SHE IS UNABLE TO SUPPORT HER BODY FOR SHORT PERIODS OF TIME. STAMINA IS ALSO AN ISSUE, STUDENT FINDS THEMSELVES OUT OF BREATH AFTER ONLY FIVE MINUTES OF ACTIVITY.)

"Wow, Pain. I know I'm not in the best shape, but did he really have to make it sound like I'm seconds from death's door?"

"So the girl is a sack of bricks. What does this have to do with anything?"

"❄ 🕈✌ 💧 ✌ 🕆 👎 ❄ ✌👍✌👎 💣✡ ✌ ❄🕈 ❄✡ ❄ ✋ 📬 👌✌💧 👎 ✌👌✋ ✋❄✋ 💧📪 💧 🕈 🕆 👎 👌 🕆 ✌👌 ❄ 👍 ✋💣👌 ✞ ✋❄📬" (THE WALLS AROUND THE ACADEMY ARE TWENTY FEET HIGH. BASED ON HER ABILITIES, SHE WOULD BE UNABLE TO CLIMB OVER IT.)

"Then she used a ladder."

" ✌👎👎 💣✌ 😐💧 🕈 🕆 👎 ✋ 🕆 💧 ✌ 👍 ❄ 🕆 👎💧📬 ✌ 👎 ✋ 💧 ✋ 👎 👎 👎✋👎 ✌ ❄ ✋💧 👎✌💣✌ 👌✡ 💧 📪 💧 🕈 🕆 👎 ✌✞ ❄ ✌✞ 👍✌ ✋ 👎 🕈✋❄ ❄ 💧 💧 💣 💧 ❄📬 ❄ 🕈 ✋ ❄ 🕈 🕆 👎 ✌❄ ✌💧❄ ✌✞ 💣✌ 😐💧📪 👌🕆❄ ❄ 🕈 📬" (NO LADDER MARKS WERE FOUND IN OUR SEARCH OF THE GROUNDS. AND IF SHE INDEED DID ALL THIS DAMAGE BY HERSELF, SHE WOULD HAVE TO HAVE CARRIED WITH HER TOOLS OF SOME SORT. THE WEIGHT WOULD AT LEAST LEAVE MARKS, BUT THERE WERE NONE.)

"Then she went through the gate."

" ✡ ✌👍🕆 ❄✡ ✌✞ ❄ ✌👌✋ ✋❄✡ ❄ 🏱 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ 📬 ✌ ✡ 🕆 💧🕆 💧❄✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✌ 💣 💣👌 💧❄✌ 🏱 👎 ✍" (ONLY FACULTY HAVE THE ABILITY TO OPERATE THE GATE. ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT A MEMBER OF STAFF HELPED HER?)

"It must be if that is the only way."

"Dude, you are grasping at so many straws that it's sad."

"✋ ✌ 📬" (I AGREE.)

Leighton is not happy.

"Headmaster, you have the proof right there. Those images reveal her crime."

" 📪 ❄ ✡ 👎 🕯❄📬" (NO, THEY DON'T.)

"W-what?"

" ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬🕈 🕈 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 🕆 👎 ❄ 🕆 💧 ❄ ✌ 👎 ✞ ✌💧❄ ✋ ❄✍" (LYNSIE...WHERE WERE YOU AROUND THE HOURS OF TEN AND ELEVEN LAST NIGHT?)

"I was at the movies. Managed to catch a late night screening of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3."

"She's lying!"

"I have my ticket stub, douchelord."

"💧 🕈 💣 📬" (SHOW ME.)

I open my bag and take out my wallet. Rummaging through the pockets to produce said ticket stub and handing it over.

"Wha...Why would you just be carrying that?"

"I collect every movie ticket stub I get so that it helps me to remember the movie or get a refund if it sucked."

" 💣💣💣📬📬📬💧 ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ 🕆❄ 📬 💣 🕈 💣 🕈 😐✋💧💧✡ 👍🕆❄✋ 🗏📬 💧❄✌ ❄✋ ✌❄ 🖲🖳🗐🗄 🏱💣 ✌ 👎 👎💧 ✌❄ 📂📂🖳📂🗄 🏱💣📬 💧 🕆 💧💧 💧 👍✌ 👌 ✋ ❄🕈 🏱 ✌👍 💧 ✌❄ 👍 📪 💧 👍 🕆 👎 🕯❄ ✌✞ 👍 💣💣✋❄❄ 👎 ❄ ✋💧 👍 ✋💣 📬" (HMMM...SHE TELLING THE TRUTH. MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE 3. STARTING AT 9:45 PM AND ENDS AT 11:15 PM. SO UNLESS SHE CAN BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE, SHE COULDN'T HAVE COMMITTED THIS CRIME.)

"B-but the pictures?!"

"✡ 💧📪 ❄ 💧 🏱✋👍❄🕆 💧📬 ❄ 💧 🏱✋👍❄🕆 💧 ✡ 🕆 🏱 📬" (YES, THESE PICTURES. THESE PICTURES ON YOUR PHONE.)

"A-are you implying I did this?!"

"I think it's fairly obvious at this point."

"✋ 👎 🕯❄ ✌✞ ❄ ✋💣🏱 ✡ ✌ ✡❄ ✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆 🏱 👍 💧💧 👎 ✡ 🕆📬 ✌👍 ❄✋💣 ✡ 🕆 ❄✌😐 ✌ 🏱✋👍❄🕆 ✋❄ 👍 ✌❄ 💧 ✌ ❄✋💣 💧❄✌💣🏱 ❄ 👎✌❄ ✌ 👎 ❄✋💣 🕈 ✋❄ 🕈✌💧 👍 ✌❄ 👎📬 🕆 ✡ 🕈 ❄ 💧 ✋💣✌ 💧 ✌ ❄✋💣 👎 ✌❄ 👌 ✋ 💣✌👎 ✌❄ ❄ ❄✋💣 ✡ 🕆 👍 ✌💣 💧 👎✋👎 ❄ ✋💧📬" (I DON'T HAVE TO IMPLY ANYTHING. YOUR PHONE CONFESSED FOR YOU. EACH TIME YOU TAKE A PICTURE IT CREATES A TIME STAMP OF THE DATE AND TIME FOR WHEN IT WAS CREATED. FUNNY HOW THESE IMAGES ARE TIMED AT BEING MADE AT THE TIME YOU CLAME SHE DID THIS.)

Leighton scoffs, blowing everything off.

"And why would I do this? What motive do I have for framing her?"

"The same one you keep preaching about in the halls every chance you get."

"Fuck you!"

" ✋ ❄ ✏" (LEIGHTON!)

Wingding slams the phone down and we both flinch from the shock.

"❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌👍👍🕆💧✌❄✋ ✡ 🕆🕯✞ 👌 🕆 ❄ ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ ❄ ✋💧 💣 ❄ ✌ 📬 ✡ 🕆 💣✌✡ ❄ ✋ 😐 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎 ✡ 🕆 ✋❄❄ ✋ 👎💧 👍✌ 👎 ✌💧 ✡ 🕆 🏱 ✌💧 📪 👌🕆❄ 💣 📬 ✋ ✌💣 💧✋👍😐 ❄ ✋💧 💧 💧 📬 ❄ ✋💧 ✌👍✌👎 💣✡ ✌ 👎 ✋ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✡💧 ✡ 🕆 🏱 ❄❄✡ 💧✈🕆✌👌 💧📬" (THIS IS THE FIFTH ACCUSATION YOU'VE BROUGHT AGAINST HER THIS MONTH ALONE. YOU MAY THINK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS CAN DO AS YOU PLEASE, BUT NO MORE. I AM SICK OF THIS NONSENSE. THIS ACADEMY AND I ARE NOT TOYS FOR YOUR PETTY SQUABLES.)

"But Headmaster..."

" 👌🕆❄💧✏ ✋🕯💣 ✌ ✌✋👎 ✡ 🕆 ✌✞ 💣 👍 ✋👍 📬📬📬👌🕆❄ ✌💧 ✋ ❄ 🕈📪 ✡ 🕆 ✌ 💧🕆💧🏱 👎 👎 ❄ ✠❄ ❄🕈 🕈 😐💧📬" (NO BUTS! I'M AFRAID YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE...BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS.)

Even I'm shocked by that, but not as much as Leighton. He does not handle this well.

"Su...Suspended? Me? Impossible!"

"Dude, chill."

"Shut your mouth, you filthy monster loving freak!"

" ✋ ❄ 📪 ✋ 💧🕆 💧❄ ✡ 🕆 💧✋ 👍 ✡ 🕆 💧 👌 ✡ 🕆 💣✌😐 ❄ ✋💧 🕈 💧 📬" (LEIGHTON, I SUGGEST YOU SILENCE YOURSELF BEFORE YOU MAKE THIS WORSE.)

"No! You shut up! You, you're beneath me! All you monsters are! This world would be better off if your kind was agh...!"

I couldn't stand his hate speech any longer and kicked his leg out from my seat, knocking him down.

"You have such a big mouth that really likes the sound of your own voice, but nothing that comes out of it is ever worth listening to."

Leighton gets up and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"You piss ant. Do you not know who I am? I am Leighton Kingsley Emerson Winslow III! I am heir to more money than you'd know what to do in ten lifetimes."

"And this is supposed to be intimidating or impressive why?"

He shoves me out of my seat, takes his phone back, and storms his way out the door.

"I will see to it that you lose this job and near be able to teach again. And you...Mark my words, I will do all my power to destroy you!."

With that, Leighton takes his leave and I pick myself off the floor.

"Wow...He needs to get laid big time."

"✋ 👎 🕯❄ 💧 🕈 ✡ ✡ 🕆🕯 💣✌😐✋ ✋ ❄ ❄ ✋💧📬" (I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE MAKING LIGHT OF THIS.)

"I'm not afraid of him. He's got issues and is just venting on others because he either is too scared to battle the real problem or he can't actually do so."

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ✌❄ ✋ 💧✋ ❄ 🕆 ✡ 🕆📬" (THAT'S RATHER INSIGHTFUL OF YOU.)

"Heh, I do pay attention to Stretch's class you know. Besides...Can't I enjoy some part of this? that asshole and his buddies have been messing with me for ages. It's nice to see karma bite back finally."

" 📬📬📬✋ 💧 💧✌ 💧🕯💧 ❄✌ 😐 😐✌ 💣✌ ✌💧 🕆👌👌 👎 ✡ 🕆📬" (HEH...I SEE SANS'S TALK OF KARMA HAS RUBBED OFF ON YOU.)

"You can say that..."

I lean over his desk and smirk.

"That was rather clever of you. And you came up with it so fast too. I'm very impressed sir."

Wingding merely smirks back.

"👎 ✌ ✋ 📪 ✋ 😐 🕈 ❄ 🕈 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 💣 ✌ 📬" (DEAR GIRL, I KNOW NOT WHAT YOU MEAN.)

"Oh, I know you know sir. After all, I didn't finish off that jumbo popcorn by myself."

He chuckles and scratches the crack over his right eye.

"✡ ✌ 📬📬📬🕈 📬📬📬✋ 👎✋👎 🕯❄ ✋ 🕆 ✋🕯👎 👌 💧 🕆 ✡ ✌ ❄ 🕈✌✋❄✋ ✋ ✋ 💧 📬" (YEAH...WELL...I DIDN'T FIGURE I'D BE SO HUNGRY AFTER WAITING IN LINE SO LONG.)

"Don't worry. Like I said, I won't tell anyone you're a Mew Mew fan. Besides...It was nice just being able to hang out like that."

"❄ ✌❄ ✋❄ 🕈✌💧📬 ❄ 💧✋ 📬 🕈 ✋ 💧📬 🕆💧❄ ❄🕈 ✌👎🕆 ❄💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🕆💧❄ 💧 ✌🏱🏱 ❄ 💣 ❄ 🕆🏱📬 ✡✋ ✌ 💣 ✞✋ ✌ 👎 ✌👍 ❄ 🕯💧 👍 💣🏱✌ ✡📬 ✋❄ ❄ 👎📬" (THAT IT WAS. NO TENSION. NO WORRIES. JUST TWO ADULTS THAT JUST SO HAPPEN TO MEET UP. ENJOYING A MOVIE AND EACH OTHER'S COMPANY. IT FELT GOOD.)

"I understand why you didn't mention it during snobby douche lord's tirade. It wouldn't look good. You, the Headmaster, backing me up with an alibi...It would just make it look like favoritism and further instigate him."

"✋ 👎 ✌🏱 ✋ ✋💧 👌 ✌✞✋ 📬" (I DO APOLOGIZE FOR HIS BEHAVIOR.)

"Do not waste your time saying sorry for someone that isn't. Though, I do apologize that you have to deal with people like that. Humanity is a less accepting than it likes to believe it is. But at least we all aren't super racist assholes."

He sighs.

"✋ 😐 🕈📬 ✡ 🕆🕯 ❄ 👎 💧📬 ✡ 🕆🕯✞ 👌 ✌ ✌💣✌ ✋ ✋ 🕆 👍 ❄ 👍✌💣🏱🕆💧📬 ✌ 👎 ✋ 👍✌ 🕯❄ ❄ ✌ 😐 ✡ 🕆 🕆 👎 👎✋ 🏱✌🏱✡ 🕆💧📬" (I KNOW. YOU'RE ONE OF THE GOOD ONES. YOU'VE BEEN AN AMAZING INFLUENCE ON THE CAMPUS. AND I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR DEFENDING PAPYRUS.)

"Hey, he's super sweet cinnamon bun that no one has the right to harm. I'm just happy I get to be his friend."

"✋ ❄ 💧✌💣 🕈✌✡📬" (I FEEL THE SAME WAY.)

He stands up and moves over to me.

"✋ 👎 🏱 ✡ 🕆 👎✋👎 🕯❄ ✋ 👎 💣 🕆👎 ✌💧❄ ✋ ❄📬" (I DO HOPE YOU DIDN'T FIND ME RUDE LAST NIGHT.)

I stand up straight and look at him funny.

"Why would I think you were rude? If anything, I thought I was rude. I couldn't keep my mouth shut and was pointing out sins in the movie. By the way, how far did I get to again?"

"🕈 👌 ❄ 💣✌👎 ✋❄ 🕆🏱 ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄✌ ✋ ❄✡ 💧 ✞ 💧✋ 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 🕈 ❄ ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ 🕈 👍 👎 👎 ✌ 👎 ✌👍👍 🏱❄ 👎 👍✌ 📬 👌🕆❄ 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 💣 ✌ ❄ 🕈✌💧 ✌ ❄ ❄ 💣 ✞✋ 📬 ✡ 🕆 😐 🕈📬📬📬" (WE BOTH MADE IT UP TO A TOTAL OF EIGHTY SEVEN SINS THAT WENT AGAINST WELL RECORDED AND ACCEPTED CANON. BUT WHAT I MEANT WAS AFTER THE MOVIE. YOU KNOW...)

I wave off his concern.

"*pfft* So you got a little loose. It's fine. It was happy hour at Chili's after all. What're a few drinks between friends for? *giggles* To be honest though...It was cute as hell seeing you drunk and still win the trivia tournament."

He blushes a faint hue of purple and rubs the back of his skull.

"❄ ✌ 😐💧📬 👌🕆❄ ❄ ✌❄🕯💧 💧❄✋ ❄ 🕈 ✌❄ ✋ 🕈✌💧 ✋ ❄ 📬" (THANKS. BUT THAT'S STILL NOT WHAT I WAS REFERRING TO.)

"Then what?"

"✡ 🕆📬📬📬✡ 🕆 👎 🕯❄ 💣 💣👌 ✍" (YOU...YOU DON'T REMEMBER?)

"Remember what?"

He's about to say it but hesitates. Moving up to me and whispering in my ear.

"🕈 📬📬📬🕈 😐✋ 👎 💣✌👎 🕆❄📬" (WE...WE KIND OF MADE OUT.)

"...Really?"

"✡ ✌ 📬" (YEAH.)

I blush but just smile.

"Well, that doesn't sound as bad as you were making it. Silly skeleton."

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 ❄ ✌ ❄ ✌❄ ✌🏱🏱 👎📬" (THAT'S NOT ALL THAT HAPPENED.)

"Oh..."

"✋❄ ✌🏱🏱 👎 ✈🕆✋❄ ✌ 🕈 ❄✋💣 💧 ✌❄ ❄ 💧❄✌🕆 ✌ ❄📬 ❄ ✋ 💣✡ 👍✌ 📬 ❄ 💧 💣 💣 ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 🏱 ✌👍 📬📬📬" (IT HAPPENED QUITE A FEW TIMES AT THE RESTAURANT. THEN IN MY CAR. THEN SOME MORE AT YOUR PLACE...)

"Uh...Just how far did this go?"

He puts his hands up defensively.

" ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✌ 📪 ✋ 💧🕈 ✌ ✏ ✌❄ 💣 💧❄📪 🕈 💣✌✡ ✌✞ 👎 ✌ 🕆 👎 ✌ ✋❄❄ 📪 👌🕆❄ ❄ ✋ ❄ 💧 ✋ 🕆💧📬" (NOT THAT FAR, I SWEAR! AT MOST, WE MAY HAVE FOOLED AROUND A LITTLE, BUT NOTHING TOO SERIOUS.)

I sigh with relief.

"That's good. Wait...What is 'too serious'?"

"👍 ❄ ✋ 💧❄✌✡ 👎 ✌ 👎 🕈 💧 🏱❄ ✋ 👎✋ ❄ 💣💧📬 ✋ 🕈✌💧 ❄ 👍 🕆👍 ✌ 👎 ❄ 👌 ✡ 🕆 🕈 😐 🕆🏱📬" (CLOTHING STAYED ON AND WE SLEPT IN DIFFERENT ROOMS. I WAS ON THE COUCH AND LEFT BEFORE YOU WOKE UP.)

"...That explains why none of that rings a bell with me."

"✡ 🕆 👎✋👎 🕈✌ 💣 ✌ ✌👎 ❄✋💣 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆🕯✞ ✞ 👍 💧🕆💣 👎 ✌ 👍 👌 📬" (YOU DID WARN ME AHEAD OF TIME THAT YOU'VE NEVER CONSUMED ALCOHOL BEFORE.)

"I remember it did not taste good straight."

"❄ ✌❄🕯💧 🕈 ✡ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 👎 💣✋✠✋ ❄ 💣 ✋ 💧 👎✌💧📬" (THAT'S WHY YOU TRIED MIXING THEM IN SODAS.)

I smack my forehead.

"Remind me not to do that again next time."

"✡ ✌ 📪 ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✌ ✡ 👌 👎 ✡ ✌ 👍❄✋ ✌❄ 🕈 ✡ 🕆🕯 📬📬📬🕈✌✋❄📪 🕈 ✌❄✍" (YEAH, YOU GET REALLY BOLDLY AFFECTIONATE WHEN YOU'RE...WAIT, WHAT?)

He looks at me surprised.

"What?"

"❄ 🕯💧 ✌ ✠❄ ❄✋💣 ✍ ✡ 🕆 💣 ✌ 📬📬📬✡ 🕆 💧❄✋ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 👌 ✌ 🕆 👎 💣 ✍" (THERE'S A NEXT TIME? YOU MEAN...YOU STILL WANT TO BE AROUND ME?)

"Uh...Yeah. Why not? You free tonight?"

"🕆 📬📬📬✡📫✡ 💧📬" (UH...Y-YES.)

"Cool. Because I'm so challenging you for the title of trivia master."

He chuckles and pats my back.

"✡ 🕆 👍✌ ❄ ✡📪 ✋❄❄ 📬 ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 👍 ❄✌✋ ✡ ❄ ✡📬" (YOU CAN TRY, LITTLE ONE. YOU CAN CERTAINLY TRY.)

"And the loser pays the bill."

" 📬📬📬👌 ❄❄ ✌✞ ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ✌ 👎✡ ❄ 📬" (HEHEH...BETTER HAVE YOUR WALLET HANDY THEN.)

[Later that night after much merriment and trivia festivities]

We drunkenly stumble into Wingding's home. My hands snake around him as he fumbles with his keys, feeling down his pants for his hipbone with reckless abandon, making him fight back a deep shudder.

" ✡ 💧✋ 📪 🏱 ✌💧 📬📬📬🕈✌✋❄ ❄✋ ✋ 👍 💧 ❄ 👎 ✋ 💧❄📬" (LYNSIE, PLEASE...WAIT TILL I CLOSE THE DOOR FIRST.)

"Relax, Gaster. I just want you to feel good. It's called being a generously gracious loser."

" 🕆💧❄📬📬📬 ❄ ❄ 👍 🕆👍 ✌ 👎 😐 🏱 ❄ 💧 🕆 👎 🕈📬 ✋ 👎 🕯❄ 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ 🕈✌😐 💣✡ 👌 ❄ 💧📬" (JUST...GO TO THE COUCH AND KEEP THE SOUND LOW. I DON'T WANT TO WAKE MY BROTHERS.)

"*whisper* Okay...But don't keep me waiting...Headmaster~."

I swayed over to the couch, trying to be sexy but most likely looking silly to a sober person. Wingding locks the door and approaches me, sitting down thus allowing me to resume our fun. I pull his tie off slowly and begin unbuttoning his vest then shirt. His hands feel along my sides, tracing the curves of my form and taking the time to traverse the clothe that rest upon the supple warm flesh his bones crave.

"💧 📬📬📬🕈 ✡ 👎 ❄ ✡ ✞ 💧 ✞ 👌 ✌❄ ✌ 💣✌❄ 🏱✌ ❄✡📬" (SO...WHY DO THEY NEVER SERVE BEER AT A MATH PARTY.)

"Huh?"

"👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✡ 🕆 👍✌ 🕯❄ 👎 ✋ 😐 ✌ 👎 👎 ✋✞ 📬" (BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DRINK AND DERIVE.)

I snicker and move onto his lap, peeling away his torso coverings and feeling up his ribs, making him suck in air in bliss.

"What three candies can you find in every school?"

"🕈 ✌❄✍" (WHAT?)

"Nerds, DumDums, and smarties."

"✋ 📄 ✋💧 ❄ 💣🕆 ✌ 🕈✌❄ 📪 🕈 ✌❄ ✋💧 ❄ 💣🕆 ✌ ✋👍 ✍" (IF H2O IS THE FORMULA FOR WATER, WHAT IS THE FORMULA FOR ICE?)

"I don't know."

" 📄 👍🕆👌 👎📬" (H2O CUBED.)

"I heard oxygen went on a date with potassium today."

"👎✋👎 ✋❄ 🕈✍" (DID IT NOW?)

"It went 'OK'."

He chuckles and leans into me, planting kisses on my neck.

"✋ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✠✡ 🕈✌💧 👎✌❄✋ 💣✌ 💧✋🕆💣✍ 🕯 💣 🕯📪 ✋ ❄✍" (I THOUGHT OXYGEN WAS DATING MAGNESIUM? 'OMG', RIGHT?)

Even when our minds are under the influence, we can't help but fall into our most basic traits.

"*giggles* Actually, oxygen first asked nitrogen out, but nitrogen was all like 'NO'."

"*snickers* ✋ ❄ 🕆 ❄ ✠✡ ✌👎 ❄ ✌❄ 👎 🕆👌 👌✋ 👎 🕈✋❄ ❄ ✡👎 ❄🕈✋ 💧✍ 😐💧 ✋😐 💧 💣 🕯💧 ✌ 🕯 🕯📬" (*SNICKERS* I THOUGHT OXYGEN HAD THAT DOUBLE BIND WITH THE HYDROGEN TWINS? LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE'S AN 'HO'.)

"NaBrO."

He can't help but laugh at this nutty line of science jokes. He's not known for partaking in them like this, but if the jokes are in his line of knowledge, then they will tickle his funny bone. Plus, his brother Classic and a good number of my other bony friends are masters in the art of punning. So my skills in jokes are all thanks to them.

"I wish I was adenine."

"✡ 🕆 👎 ✍" (YOU DO?)

"Yeah...then I could get paired with U."

"🕈 ✌❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✌💧❄ 💧❄ 🕈✌✡ ❄ 👎 ❄ 💣✋ ❄ 💧 ✠ ✌ 👍 💣 💧 💣 ✍" (WHAT IS THE FASTEST WAY TO DETERMINE THE SEX OF A CHROMOSOME?)

"Do tell."

"🏱🕆 👎 🕈 ✋❄💧 💧❞📬" (PULL DOWN ITS GENES~.)

"Mmmm...Don't mind if I do~."

He flinches a little when I unfasten his belt and zip his pants down.

"*shudder* 📫 ❄❄✋ ✌ 📪 👎 🕯❄ ✡ 🕆 ❄ ✋ 😐✍" (*SHUDDER* G-GETTING EAGER, DON'T YOU THINK?)

"Is that a complaint?"

" ❄ ✡ 🕆 ✋ 📬" (NOT ON YOUR LIFE.)

"Good. Then allow me to work my magic on you. Because not only are we scientists, but we have the ability to do each other on a table, periodically."

I trace my fingers in between each sensitive bone. Hazily memorizing the smooth texture and enjoying the way his face shifted differently when certain places were touched.

"I'm going to learn how to please your body the same way you teach me about the Krebs Cycle...By going over it repeatedly every few semesters~."

He gulps as I lean into his chest, curling my tongue around ribs and sucking on them slowly. He groans as his hands claw at me, one in my hair clutches my head so it can't move away and the other is under my thigh to help the support.

" 📬📬📬👎 🕯❄ 💧❄ 🏱 ❄✋ ✡ 🕆 🏱 🏱 💣✡ 💧✡ ✞✋✌ 🕆✋👎📬📬📬" (OOOOOH...DON'T STOP TILL YOU POP MY SYNOVIAL FLUID...)

"*coos* As long as you bring your stirring rod, I'll bring my beaker~."

The hand in my hair pulls me up and he slams his mouth to my own, deepening the kiss with his magic made tongue.

"🕈 📬📬📬✡ 🕆 😐 🕈 🕈 ✌❄ ❄ ✡ 💧✌✡📬 *moans* ✋❄🕯💧 ❄ ❄ 💧✋ ❄ ✌ 🕆💣📬📬📬*shudder* 👌🕆❄ ❄ 💣 ❄✋ ❄ ✠❄ ✌👍 🕆 ✌ 🕆✋👎📬" (WELL...YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY. *MOANS* IT'S NOT THE SIZE OF THE FLAGELLUM...*SHUDDER* BUT THE MOTION OF THE EXTRACELLULAR FLUID.)

"Then why don't you and me...*groans* take this potential energy...*swoons* add some acceleration...*gasp* and make some kinetic energy all over this couch~."

He pulls me back and we just stare at each other for some time.

"✌ ✡ 🕆 💧🕆 ✡ 🕆 🕈✌ ❄ ❄ ✋💧✍ ✋ 💣 ✌ 📬📬📬🕈 👎 🕯❄ ✌✞ ❄ 👎 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ 📬" (ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT THIS? I MEAN...WE DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING.)

"Gaster...I'm as positive as a proton. So don't be a negative electron. Or else this will become as exciting as a neutron...no charge."

"✌ ✋ ❄📪 ✋ ❄ ✋❄📬 🕆💧❄ 👎 🕆👌 👍 👍😐✋ 📬" (ALRIGHT, I GET IT. JUST DOUBLE CHECKING.)

In one fluid motion, he pulls my shirt up and off me to join the other removed clothes scattered on the floor. He looks at me, then looks at my chest, now back to me, now back at body, now back to me.

"You okay?"

"✡ 🕆 💣🕆💧❄ 👌 ❄ 🏱 ✌💧 📬 👌 👍✌🕆💧 ✋🕯💣 💧❄✌ ✋ ✌❄ ✡ 🕆 👍 ✌✞✌ 🕆 🕈📬" (YOU MUST BE TELOPHASE. BECAUSE I'M STARING AT YOUR CLEAVAGE FURROW.)

It takes a moment before I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Oh my god...You are so bad that it's actually sexy."

" ❄ ✞ ✡ 👎✌✡ ✋ 👍✌ 🕆💧 ❄ ✌❄ 📬" (NOT EVERY DAY I CAN USE THAT ONE.)

"Well if that's the case...If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me...smooth or rough~?"

His face blushes deeply and he blanks of emotion. Suddenly he moves me off him so he can stand up. He hastily picks me up and blots to his room, kicking his pants off along the way. His underwear shakes off till it's around his ankle and it would've been fine till it catches on the door when he tries closing it, so we tumble over each other.

Thank god we're wasted or that would've hurt a lot more. Now a sober person would be so turned off by being dropped on the ground with the efficiency of a farmer chucking a feed bag into the back of their wagon, but not us. In our messed up state, we found this hilarious. Laughing as we get back up, totally not caring if there are two other people sleeping at whatever time of the night this is, and fooling around as we get to his bed.

I shove him onto the bed, putting on a sloppy striptease of removing my skirt and panties, finishing with the unveiling of my ample chest. While he clearly appreciates the show, the dropping of my skirt alone made him produce a magical purple member and by the time he sees my breasts that bad boy is at full mast.

"You know, I can supply the Ligase to lengthen your strand. Or how about a little Telomerase to extend DAT chromosome~?"

Resting on his elbows, he licks wipes away some escaping drool and gulps with a weary smile.

"✋ 👎 🕯❄ 😐 🕈📬 ✋ ✞ ✌ 👎 ❄ 🏱 ✋💣 ✞ ✌ 📬" (I DON'T KNOW. I LOVE A GOOD THREE PRIME OVERHANG.)

"Three? Oh no sir. You are more of a good hard five prime end to me."

"✡ 🕆 ✌❄❄ 💣 📪 ✋❄❄ 📬" (YOU FLATTER ME, LITTLE ONE.)

I crawl on top of him and kiss up his ribcage.

"How about we make like the change of base law, with you on the bottom, and me on top~?"

" ✡ ✋ ✡ 🕆🕯 👌 ❄ ✌ 😐✡ ✌❄ ❄ 💣✡ ✌ 😐 ✠✋👎 📬" (ONLY IF YOU'LL BE THE ALKYLATE TO MY ALKOXIDE.)

"Okay, but why?"

"👌 👍✌🕆💧 📬📬📬✋❄🕯💧 🕆👍 🏱 ✋ ✋👍 ✌ 👎 ✌👎✡ ❄ 👌✌👍😐💧✋👎 ✌❄❄✌👍😐 ❄ ✌ 🕆❄ ✡ 🕆📬" (BECAUSE...IT'S NUCLEOPHILIC AND READY TO BACKSIDE ATTACK THE HALOGEN OUT OF YOU.)

He spanks me and I yelp. This first worries him, that fear subsides when he sees the giddy look on my face.

"No more waiting. Once you hit my G1 spot, we'll get this cell cycle started~."

"✋ ✋ 👍 🕆 👎 🏱 ✌💣 ❄ 🕆 ✋✞ 💧 📪 ✋ 🕈 🕆 👎 ✌ 👍✌❄ ✡ 🕆 ✌ 👎 ✋ ✋ 👍 ❄✋ 🕆 🕆💧 💣 💣 ✡ 👌 👍😐💧📬" (IF I COULD PROGRAM THE UNIVERSE, I WOULD ALLOCATE YOU AND I IN CONTIGUOUS MEMORY BLOCKS.)

"Gaster, slip between these beta-pleated sheets and get to know my alpha-helix."

He shudders hard and grabs my face, pulling me into a heated kiss while my body does the rest of the work. Straddling the delirious skeleton, any restraint evaporates as I lower myself, my aching virgin flower desperate for contact. My thighs quiver as I touch his wobbling column of maleness, the slick pre-goo coating my engorged clit, smothering it with tingling warmth. Oblivious to the apparent size difference, my body pushes downwards, my knees giving out, forcing his member against the entrance roughly. The need to be speared on his magic made boner is an overwhelming urge, egged on by the leaking pre-goo currently pumping into my love hole. With strength born of unnatural lust, I grip his shoulders and drive myself downwards, feeling myself stretch painfully as I take in his length.

Keeping the kiss, I feel his hands grab me by the thighs, forcefully grinding up and down along his length. Every inch of his towering slick rod presses tightly against my inner walls, smearing more of his wondrous pre-goo into my body with every stroke. Now with this rhythm in mind, I pick up the pace, heartbeat thudding in my ears as like a guiding metronome, making him convulse as his man-bit vibrates as I slam down on it over and over again. I find myself swooning loudly at the feeling of him thickening, bulging out at the base and slowly fattening inside me until it feels I might burst. With a throaty moan, he cums, erupting magic goo into what feels like my womb. My eyes roll back as it fills me, swooning as I feel the liquid pleasure seeping into me. My wall clamp down, trapping his essence inside, his orgasm dragging on. The copious fluid attempts filling my needy core. But I'm not ready to end it yet.

"Gaster..."

He pants and lazily looks at me.

"✡📫✡ 💧✍" (Y-YES?)

"You know...It's not the length of the vector that counts, but how you apply the force. And right now, there's some intense pressure in my core that needs you to add further heat to make my diamonds. Get the hint?"

My words rattle in his skull before his sockets widen.

"🕆 👎 💧❄ 👎 👎 ✌ 📪 🕆👎 ✌ 👎 👍 ✌ 📬" (UNDERSTOOD DEAR, LOUD AND CLEAR.)

The once very professional skeleton grabs me around the waist and flips me over while somehow maintaining our sexual connection. Now taking the reins of this drunken dance of ours, he fondles my softball-sized jugs, squeezing and mauling them with his calcified hands. Lulling to his care, he gives no warning when he shoves himself down hard into me, slamming his hips forward in an especially deep thrust. My eyes go wide in shock, seeing stars as he rams the massive member past spots that break my intoxicated mind. Wingding works his hips fast, piston-pumping his long shaft in and out. The rampant babbling coming from my mouth hiccups with his every thrust, and my body is racked by oncoming orgasm after possible orgasm.

"Aaah...Oooooh...Gaster...Aaah-aaah-oooh...Yes...Yes...Don't stop~!"

" 📬📬📬 ✌ ✌📪 💣💣💣💣 ✡ 🕆 ✋😐 ❄ ✌❄ ✌ ❄📪 🕆 ✍ ✡ 🕆 ✋😐 ✋ 💣 ✋ 💧✋👎 ✡ 🕆📬 ❄ 💣 ✡ 🕆 ✋😐 ✋❄📬" (OOOO...HAHA, MMMM YOU LIKE THAT A LOT, HUH? YOU LIKE FEELING ME INSIDE YOU. TELL ME YOU LIKE IT.)

"I love it! Oh yeah...Oh, there...right there! Take me! I need it! Harder! More please!"

"✡ 💧📬📬📬 👎📪 ✡ 💧✏ ❄✌😐 ✋❄✏ ✌✌✌ 📬📬📬 ✡ 💧✋ 📬📬📬❄✌😐 ✌ ✋❄✏ ❄✌😐 ✋❄✏ ❄✌😐 💣✡ ✞ 📪 💣✡ 🕆💧❄📪 ✌ 👎 ✌ 💣✡ 👌 ✋ ✏ " (YES...OH GOD, YES! TAKE IT! AAAH...LYNSIE...TAKE ALL OF IT! TAKE IT! TAKE MY LOVE, MY LUST, AND ALL OF MY BEING!)

"G-gaster...So hard...So tight...So hot...Oooooh...Ah...Aahh..."

The sensation of him filling me up causes deep shudders to rip from the depths of my throat. My head begins to swim as he rakes along my inner walls, tugging, catching and massaging from the inside as he starts to vibrate in building release, causing me to lock my legs around his torso in hopes of smashing him to limits unknown. As my mouth hangs open in lust, he loses himself to the ecstasy, roughly impaling himself in me hard enough to leave bruises on the pair of us. His eyes clenched tightly shut as he revels in the feeling of my warm wet insides lavish him in all the right ways. Eventually, his efforts finally force me over the edge, my hungry sex lips clench tightly over him, rhythmically squeezing as it attempts to milk his shaft, and he certainly doesn't disappoint. With a yell loud enough to match how much the bed has been quaking, he erupts violently within me, his hot magic love goo pouring into my depths again, his face twisted into a snarl of pleasure and satisfaction.

Slowly I start to come down from this orgasmic high, mostly because I'm about to past out. The sensations are beginning to settle, but then I realize Wingding isn't slowing down. His hips carry on with their pumping right through his orgasm and continually slam into me. He persists long after the climax knocks him out, masterfully working me the entire time. I fight the urge to black out solely out of sheer respect for his ability and curiosity to know how many times he can go for. I lose count rather quickly thanks to my brain shutting down and the couple more orgasms I get along the way, but after his final release, his hips slow down till they just stop. His member fades inside me, copious oddly satisfying fluids struggle to stay inside me, but there's no doubt a sticky purple stain on his sheets. With his body draped over mine, I limply put my arms around him and fall into a blissful sex-induced sleep.

[Meanwhile: In the hallway]

An alert Papyrus and a groggy Sans stare at their elder sibling's bedroom door in utter disbelief.

"SANS..."

"yeah?"

"DID YOU HEAR LYNSIE'S VOICE IN ALL THAT?"

"yeah."

"SHOULD WE...SHOULD WE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT? I'M UNSURE HOW TO PROCESS THIS."

"i don't think that would the wisest move to make."

"THEN WHAT DO WE DO?"

"do? we do nothing."

"THAT'S NOT HELPFUL."

"sometimes there are things you can't do anything about."

"BUT...IT FEELS SO AWKWARD."

"i know. but it's too late to do anything and i don't think anyone wants to see what's on the other side of that door after hearing the stuff e heard."

"YOU MAKE A GOOD POINT THERE."

"now, let's just get back to bed and try not to dream about whatever just happened in there. okay, pap?"

"OKAY. GOODNIGHT, SANS."

"goodnight, pap. and...*yawns* sweet dreams."

Papyrus returns to his room but Sans continues to linger a little bit out of sleepiness.

"heh...didn't think those two could get that wild. *yawns* i'm so putting them through the walk of shame in the morning."

With that, Sans sluggishly returns to his room and his bed. The tomorrow was going to be interesting.


End file.
